


In the Aftermath

by AdorableNihilist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 111,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableNihilist/pseuds/AdorableNihilist
Summary: Catra and Adora stayed in the field all night, long after everyone else had left, and marveled at the stars together in silence.*The war is over, but there's still a long road ahead for all of them. They need to heal from their pasts, and discover who they are now. No longer children under the thumb of a dictator, or teenagers fighting a war, they will have to forge their own paths as young adults who are learning about their world through new eyes and venturing out into the universe to discover other planets and help them to heal from Prime's corruption.*
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **TW/rating for graphic violence, mention of suicide/abuse, sexual situations **  
> There’s a fair amount of descriptive language later on regarding trauma, so be aware of that now. 
> 
> I wanted to explore the darker, more adult themes that were lurking beneath the family-friendly version of their story. There is mention of suicidal ideation and abuse, along with injury/violence later on.
> 
> For the first chapter, it's mostly fluff. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Rubble and Rawness**

Glimmer, Bow, Adora, and Catra lay in the field, staring up at the sky, for a very long time. Melog lay nearby, napping. Swift Wind was currently being showered with apples and affection by the appreciative people of Brightmoon and Scorpia, whom he'd become close with over the past weeks. When the sky began to darken and stars began to wink to life, Bow and Glimmer slowly stood and stretched. “I'd better get back to Brightmoon. I need to see my Dad...and make sure the others are handling everything ok...and figure out what to do with Hordak...” Glimmer's voice was quiet, and wavered slightly. It was such a weird thing to talk about her Dad, it still didn't feel real that he was alive.

Bow nodded in agreement. “I need to go find my Dads. They're probably already at home. I'll walk with you, Glimmer.” They joined hands and meandered at an easy pace, worn from the battle and enjoying the first moment of quiet that either of them had been party to in a long time. They both had _so many_ questions for Adora about what had happened in the tense moments after they'd left her and Catra in the Heart, but now was not the time. Everyone had been too tired to even speak, and they'd all simply been enjoying each other's silent company until duty called Glimmer and Bow away.

Glimmer decided that for the time being, the best thing to do with Hordak would be to keep him in the castle, under heavy guard. Entrapta would probably object, but Glimmer didn't really see how they could just allow him to go free. She wasn't sure what to do about him, but she knew that if she did nothing the other princesses would not be pleased, and as Queen it was her duty to protect everyone. She sent guards out to find him, and assumed that Entrapta was going to be with him.

When they arrived at the castle Bow stopped and took her hands, an awkwardness suddenly buzzing in the air between them. He started to say something, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands, but hesitated with palpable nervousness and changed his mind. Glimmer pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, smiling sweetly. “I think I know what you're thinking about...we'll talk tomorrow. I'll drop you at home.” He looked surprised momentarily, before relief washed over his tired features. Glimmer teleported them to the entrance to the library, watching as Bow went inside. When he closed the heavy door behind him she heaved a sigh and, in a shimmering cloud, went back to the castle.

She found Micah and asked him to accompany her in a few moments to the room where they'd be holding Hordak, then went to assess the state of things in the field outside Brightmoon's walls. The other princesses had handled the chaos after the battle flawlessly, helping to tend to the wounded and clearing the field of people. Glimmer felt guilty for just a moment that she'd been too wrapped up in herself to help, but the feeling mostly passed when she saw all of her tired compatriots sitting down to rest, talking cheerily amongst themselves.

There wasn't a single person on the whole of Etheria tonight that wasn't exhausted, but citizens were helping each other with a kindness and sense of community that she'd never known existed before. She approached the group and they all greeted her warmly, giving updates on the status of the citizens they'd seen so far this evening and reassuring her that they had handled it all in her absence. Everyone who was wounded had been tended to by a handful of sorcerers and healers that Castaspella had brought from Mystacor, and with their help the princesses had set up a temporary camp in the field to house them. The number of injuries was surprisingly low, and most of them were minor, all things considered. For the most part, it seemed that the ordinary citizens had been spared the worst of the horrors. Satisfied with the current state of things and the promise from Scorpia that she'd call if Glimmer was needed, she stood and mustered what was left of her magic to get back to the castle.

When Glimmer phased back into the castle courtyard, Micah was waiting for her like he'd known exactly when and where she would appear. The two walked the halls of Brightmoon in silence, exhaustion wearing them past the point of even speaking, though so much to discuss loomed between them. Entrapta seemed oblivious to the fact that Hordak was technically being arrested. Guards were standing outside the room, and she and Hordak were inside the room sitting on a chaise while she was chatting at him at warp speed. Hordak seemed to be aware of the situation, and behaved calmly and compliantly. He went so far as to ask Entrapta leave the room when Glimmer and Micah came to speak with him, and he sat quietly as Glimmer addressed him.

“Hordak, we have to place you under guard. I need to meet with the other Princesses and decide where to go from here, but everyone needs to rest first. I heard about what you did from Entrapta, and while I appreciate your sudden support, you can't blame me for not trusting you completely.”

Hordak nodded cooly. “Queen Glimmer, I did not shoot Horde Prime for you or your people, and I will make no secret of my motive. I shot Horde Prime for myself, and for Entrapta. I will not resist being placed under guard. It would be futile to do so, and would only serve to hurt the one person who has ever cared for me, and for whom I...care. I will submit myself to your rule, if only for Entrapta's sake. She-Ra removed Horde Prime's influence from me, and I shall do my best to prove to you that I intend to enjoy the rest of my life in peace. I do not intend to harm anyone, ever again. I want the peace that Horde Prime stole from me, if you will allow me to have it. In exchange I will do whatever you ask of me to make reparations for the crimes that I committed.”

Micah and Glimmer's jaws both hung slack, totally shocked at his response and incapable of hiding it. Before either of them could say anything, Hordak continued with an even tone. “Please, I would greatly appreciate one kindness in return for my sworn cooperation. Do not let Entrapta know that this is imprisonment. This certainly doesn't look or feel like a prison, and she seems to be under the impression that I am a welcomed guest, if her behavior during my arrest is any indication. I wish only for her to be happy.”

Glimmer laughed nervously and scratched her head, trying to formulate a response half-way as eloquent as his. She didn't want to look like a clueless child, but she wasn't sure how to handle this. Micah fought to stay silent, wanting to give her a chance to be Queen without him butting in, but harboring old grudges that didn't want to die. He hadn't been a King in a long time, and part of him was glad for it. He needed to let her make this difficult call, and pride swelled in his chest as he recalled all that she had done since he'd last seen her as a little girl. He had no doubt that she would do amazing things as Queen, and he was left breathless at the fact that he got to watch her do it after spending so many years thinking that he wouldn't. He'd stopped even hoping to ever see her again when he'd been stranded on Beast Island.

Hordak had swept the rug out from under Glimmer by being so calm and _polite_. She took a beat to gather her wits, then straightened her spine and held her chin up, clearing her throat. “I will allow Entrapta to visit you here, and will refrain from telling her _why_ you are here. I won't lie to her if she asks me, though. She is welcome to stay here in Brightmoon with you, if she chooses to do so.” Hordak nodded. Glimmer continued, the confidence in her voice growing with each word. “All of the princesses are meeting tomorrow. We probably won't be able to avoid talking about it. Entrapta is a princess, and she'll be part of the conversation. You should tell her before morning, if you would like to be the one to explain it to her.” Hordak nodded once more, leaving his head bowed in deference. “Thank you, your Majesty.” His voice held no trace of malice or mockery as he responded, and his tone was cool and even. Micah and Glimmer left the room, and found Entrapta waiting outside the door.

Glimmer told Entrapta that this was Hordak's room, and that she was welcome to stay in the castle as well, for as long as she liked. Dryl was gone. The Fright Zone was gone. Entrapta was thrilled at the suggestion, and Glimmer granted her the use of the room closest to Hordak's. She had fresh linens brought to the room, and bid Entrapta good night.

She and Micah talked for a long while about the situation, and decided that this was as good a temporary solution as anything else they could come up with on such little sleep. Glimmer rubbed at her tired eyes and looked around the mostly-empty castle. “I need to address the people...but _not_ right now. In the morning, when everyone's rested a little bit...After we have our meeting...” her words were interrupted by a massive yawn, and Micah patted her on the back as he pulled her into a tight embrace. “Get some sleep, Glimmer. Everyone is too tired to talk right now. Tomorrow we'll handle tomorrow. I'm _so proud_ of you. I love you, kiddo.” Glimmer squeezed him tightly in return, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “I love you, too, Dad. I'm _so_ glad you're here.” She left her father with a kiss on the cheek and a poof of sparkles, landing in her bed as she rematerialized. Her head hit the pillow, and she was almost instantly asleep.

Adora and Catra lingered even after Bow and Glimmer left, and were silent until the moons hung high above them. Catra spoke first, softly enough that Adora wasn't entirely sure she'd actually said anything. “How many stars do you think there are up there?” Adora rolled onto her side and propped herself up with her elbow, staring down at Catra for a long moment before answering. “I don't know...The stars, the whole sky looking like this...it's so new, and I've been so busy, I never actually got a chance to look at it...There's so many I don't think I'd ever be able to count them all...” She paused to inhale a slightly wavering breath. “but I'm excited to get to explore them with you.” The last statement was a breathy whisper, dancing across the breeze between them like the fluff from a dandelion.

She didn't look up at the sky while she spoke, but continued to stare at Catra's mismatched eyes as they danced and darted to take in the starlight that had been so absent while they were in Despondos. Her normally thin pupils were so large they were almost perfectly round, and Adora couldn't help but smile at the sight. It made Catra look almost innocent and awestruck. She'd always been fascinated by Catra's ability to see in the dark, and how her eyes seemed to glow in low light. She was sure she would never tire of staring at them, or the rest of her face as she drank in the stars. Adora's heart skipped a beat as she watched Catra scan the inky, multicolored expanse above them, counting all of the stars that she could see and tracing constellations with those big, shining eyes.

She wasn't sure if it was the sight of Catra illuminated by moonlight that made her heart beat faster and her breath hitch, or if it was the sudden decompression of the stress from the events of the day. Maybe it was the slowly dawning realization that they had so many things to discuss still. Catra had admitted that she loved her, and it had renewed her strength and saved her life in the Heart earlier. She was _certain_ that she was dying, and Catra had stayed and called her back from the very edge of life, with only her love. Whatever else life had to throw at her, Adora felt certain that she could survive it.

They hadn't spoken about what had happened yet, remaining in almost complete silence aside from a few words shared between the whole group of friends regarding their victory. Catra looked over at Adora and her pupils impossibly dilated even more, her eyes soft and warm. Adora's gaze could not settle on one, darting between the glowing yellow and blue orbs hidden behind dark lashes. They seemed to take all of the starlight out of the sky and condense it to this little space between them.

Melog's head perked up, and they watched the two of them closely for a moment before standing up and stretching. They sensed the emotions hanging heavily in the air, and decided to give the duo some privacy. Melog didn't grasp all of the details of what had happened, but they knew from their connection to Catra that _something_ had occurred. The air hung heavy with unspoken things between the pair, and Melog hoped that privacy would allow them to speak about it. With a quiet mewling noise, they darted off into the woods to find a secluded place to continue their nap.

Adora's heart suddenly ached painfully, and tears sprung to her eyes as she grasped at her shirt above her heart, desperate for a normalizing breath of air. Catra's ears perked toward her, having heard the sudden change in breathing pattern, and her face suddenly flooded with alarm. “Adora? Are you ok?” Adora's voice came out in a quiet crackle, hoarse and full of pain. “N-no...I-I'm so sorry, Catra. I'm so so so sorry that I left you-”

Catra cut her off with a firm tone, rolling and propping herself up on her elbow and facing Adora as she did so. “ _No_. Don't be sorry. You _needed_ to leave. _I_ needed to leave, but I was too damn stubborn to listen to you...I'm sorry that I didn't listen. _Never_ , _ever_ apologize for making that choice. I made mine, and it was _wrong_. But yours was so right-” Her voice cracked now, too, and tears began to stream down her face in tiny rivulets. Adora looked surprised, but allowed Catra to continue. Catra turned her face away, determined to not run away this time, but still hating to feel so vulnerable. She didn't have anything left to hide from Adora, and if she could be vulnerable for anyone it was her, but she could not stand to let herself be seen with tears yet. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stifle the stinging drops.

“You chose to do the right thing, because that's what you do. You became She-Ra and saved the _whole world_. _Promise_ me that you will _never_ feel guilty for that. I _chose_ to stay and be bitter. I could have followed you. You _asked_ me to follow you. You gave me so many chances to choose to do better, and I refused to listen. I was just so scared I'd have to watch you kill yourself trying to save everyone. I was scared to have to watch you die. I'm sor-” She gasped for air to try and steady her now-shaking voice, and Adora reached out to take her hand. The hand did more than the breath did, and it was enough for her to continue. “-sorry. I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused. I'm sorry for all of the damage that I did. I'm sorry that I hurt people, but I'm most sorry that I hurt _you_. I did so many horrible things...” The words tumbled out faster as she went, until they were frantic and stuttered. “How can you forgive me? How can the world forgive me?” Hard sobs broke through, and any other words that Catra had intended to say were staid by the steady flow of tears and hiccups that now controlled her.

Adora squeezed Catra's hand and then pulled her upwards and close, grabbing the back of her head with her other hand and pressing her to her chest in a tight embrace as they sat up. “I forgave you for everything from the very start. The world will take time, but sacrificing yourself to get Glimmer home and try to save us was a good start. Saving me and giving me the strength to save everyone else was a huge leap. _Keeping me from sacrificing myself to do it_ is something that I can't _ever_ thank you enough for. You saved my _life_ , Catra. I promise, it's _going_ to be ok. We can't erase the past, but we can do better every day. We can live every day better than the last, and I have to believe that eventually it will break even.”

Catra's ears were pulled forward, pressed against Adora's chest and flittering with focus as she listened to her strong heartbeat and her stronger words. Adora's voice had steadied, the natural leader in her taking over, the words coming to her easily and with confidence. Catra could tell that she really believed every word she said, and that made Catra want to start to believe them, too. Maybe she could believe that she was worthy of forgiveness and love, if Adora believed that. Adora was so rarely wrong, it was infuriating. Or it had been, when Catra had allowed herself to be bitter and angry. She was trying so hard to change the ways that she thought about things and responded to her emotions. She wanted to do better. She wanted to deserve Adora's love. She was so tired of being angry and scared.

Adora pulled Catra further into her lap and allowed her a moment to freely sob, her strong arms encircling her. Catra's breathing calmed after a moment, and she sniffled against Adora's shoulder before sitting up and looking up at her. “I'm glad that you had an identity crisis and left, and saved the whole world. Please never be sorry for that again. Promise me.” Her voice was quiet, but steady. Most notably to Adora, it was sincere and full of desperation.

Adora's heart ached all over again, and tears welled up on her bottom lashes. Catra reached up and wiped a drop that had breached the dam and was tumbling down Adora's flushed cheek. Adora closed her eyes and leaned into the hand, taking a shaky breath. “I _promise_ , and I promise I'm staying this time. I _am_ still sorry that it hurt you, though. I _never_ wanted to hurt you. I spent so many nights feeling awful that I had left you behind, and wondering if you would ever forgive me. I spent so many nights wondering if...” She trailed off, the sound of crickets in the night taking over. Catra waited in the pregnant silence, her ears still tilted toward Adora, her attention undivided. When Adora blushed and didn't continue, Catra prompted her with a soft “What?”

Adora swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, her cheeks now a ruby-red, heat spreading all the way to her ears and down her neck. “I used to wonder if you would ever come to find me...But not for Shadow Weaver...” They both flinched at the mention of her name. “I wondered if you would leave the Horde and come be with me...If you thought about me the way I thought about you...” Catra blushed now, too, fully realizing that she and Adora had _both_ spent years keeping their affection for each other a secret, like _idiots_.

During the quiet lull, Adora looked down at the ground, embarrassed by her admission. After a moment she continued, her voice quiet and shaky, eyes still averted. “I had dreams about it, you know? I used to dream that you would sneak into Brightmoon and climb up the tower to my room, and we would stay up and talk, and hold each other. When I was desperate for something to look forward to...” Catra gaped as she listened to the softly spoken words, her heart speeding up and her face flushing more deeply as she recalled her own dreams when they'd been apart.

Good dreams had always been few and far between for Catra, but the scarce pleasant ones had always featured Adora. When she'd been younger they had been about the friends celebrating successes together, or escaping their abusive home and forging out on their own. As she'd grown, and begun to realize her feelings were deeper than friendship, her dreams had become more centered around Adora's affections. Eventually they became suggestive, and Catra had at the time vowed to keep that a secret for the rest of her life.

When Adora left Catra had been furious, and had begun to have nightmares more often than not, frequently about Adora leaving. The passionate dreams of her teen years had mostly been replaced by bad dreams of broken hearts, but unfortunately for Catra, she'd occasionally still had one. The juxtaposition of the sweet, tender kisses in her dreams and the violence and seething anger in her nightmares had jarred her, and always left her feeling disoriented and out-of-sorts for a while afterwards.

“Adora-” her voice wavered slightly, but she continued. Heat flooded her whole body and her heart beat rapidly, in a way that it hadn't since they were younger, and that she'd only recently been willing to define. “I used to want to. But I was too stubborn to admit that you were right. It made me so _angry_ that you were right, and I wanted to hate you for it, but it was so hard. I used to daydream of running to you and never looking back...I dreamed about you giving me another chance, and actually taking it...You were always in my dreams, since forever. You were the only constant in my whole life...I loved you even when we were kids, but I thought it made me weak, so I pretended I didn't.” She looked away, ashamed of herself and the poor decisions she'd made. She would never get over the fact that she'd almost completely lost the opportunity to love Adora, and to be loved by her, because of her pride, arrogance, and fear.

“I almost kissed you at Princess Prom, right before we fell. You saved me and it almost made me change my mind about everything. But then we fell, and I felt like there was no going back...and it _killed_ me inside. I thought that you couldn't _possibly_ love me back, and the fear of that made me crazy. Something snapped. I thought you didn't want me, and I couldn't handle it. _It broke me_.” Her lip quivered as she spoke, her eyes misty and red from the tears that had fallen and were still waiting to fall.

“I refused to acknowledge that I loved you. I buried it inside and let it fester. I thought I would die with that secret. I was determined to just gain as much power as I could to try and replace it. To fill the hole that you left in my life...But no amount of power would have been enough. Those dreams started feeling like nightmares. I...I was so close to _killing_ you so many times, and I don't know if I would have ever actually gone through with it. I had so many nightmares about it...”

Her voice had grown so quiet, and she shook with the effort that it took to not break into sobs once more as the words poured out, now out of her control. “I do know that if I _had_ succeeded...I would have stolen a skiff and just disappeared into the Whispering Woods or...I had a dream once that I did, and I took your sword out of your cold hands, and I f-” She gasped and once more the tears broke lose, flooding down her face in rapid rivers, her shoulders shaking with the force of them.

Adora squeezed her tightly, her own chest hitching with cries of anguish. She buried her face in Catra's shoulder, trying to stave off the sobs and failing. She didn't need Catra to finish to know what she was going to say. The thought of Catra taking her own life with She-Ra's sword cut her so deeply that she felt like she was bleeding. It was more painful than the thought of Catra succeeding in killing her.

They held each other tight and sobbed for what seemed to be an eternity. When they both found their breath again and calmed themselves their faces were red and streaked with the strain of it all. Adora spoke first, her voice tired and raw. “I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I wish I had said it sooner. I hate that you were tormented with those thoughts...I hate that you thought that I didn't love you. I have _always_ loved you, although I guess I didn't really know it, since we were never shown love in the Horde. I didn't understand that it was an option, until I met people who didn't manipulate each other...who just loved and cared for each other. And then I thought that it was too late...” Catra wiped her eyes, red and swollen, and chuckled softly at Adora's rambling. “I love you too, Adora. I'm sorry that I spent so long trying not to.” She felt like a great weight had been lifted from her soul, but it had worn her out. She had a feeling that they would have many more nights like this, where they sobbed and spoke and tried to heal from the trauma of their pasts, but this was a start.

Catra was about to ask Adora if she thought they'd ever be normal, when Adora suddenly stood up and lifted her to her feet as well. She smiled weakly, exhausted from the battle and the emotional catharsis she'd experienced today.

Adora took Catra's face in her hands and kissed her gingerly, with a fair amount of trepidation. She still wasn't entirely sure that she would be allowed to, the deep-seated insecurities inside her insisting that it had been a mistake earlier, and that Catra would bat her away. Catra melted into her arms, immediately more relaxed by the tender display than she could ever recall being in her life. A purr of satisfaction started deep inside her and grew until it was a dull rumble that vibrated both of their chests.

Adora drew back, her hands still holding Catra's face gently, and chuckled softly. “Are you _purring_?” Catra blushed and swatted at Adora's shoulder, her tail flicking wildly behind her. “Shut up...” “Never. I love it. _I love you_. Can I just... _say_ that now...?” Catra could see the exhaustion on Adora's features. She looked nearly as tired as Catra felt right now.

“Yes, you can. I love you too, you idiot. Let's go get some food and some sleep. I'm so tired I don't know if I can even walk back to Brightmoon.” Adora grinned and let go of Catra's cheeks, stretching her arms and yawning. “That sounds like a good idea. I don't think I've eaten today, now that I think about it...” Catra reached down and took Adora's hand in her own, and they started up the hill. Adora stopped and looked up into the sky, summoning Swift Wind as she did. “We don't have to walk.” After a moment of concentration, Adora felt Swift Wind's acknowledgement, and he told her he was on the way.

He swooped down, a flower wreath hanging from his neck fluttering in the wind and scattering petals into the night. Adora patted him on the neck, and he whinnied softly. “Need a ride?” Adora smiled and offered a hand to help Catra up, and she hesitated for a second. Swift Wind eyed her cautiously, but softened when he saw her resistance.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite. Adora told me how much you mean to her...I don't like you yet, but I don't hate you either.” Catra balked, and Adora laughed. “C'mon, Swift Wind! _Really_?” He scoffed. “What? I'm your noble steed! It's my _job_ to care.” Adora tugged Catra closer, lifting her up onto Swifty's back before she could protest again. She swung her leg up and over and settled in behind Catra, holding her close. “I trust Catra with my life. She saved my life.” Swift Wind snorted, but refrained from commenting aloud. _'She tried to kill you, like, a thousand times before that...'_ He could sense that there was _something_ Adora hadn't told him about Catra, but he wasn't sure what it was. Adora scoffed at him silently, so that only he could hear her. _'Drop it, Swifty. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm too tired right now.'_ He chuffed, but agreed. He was worn out too, and this ride would likely sap what was left of his once seemingly-endless energy. Adora's heart was happy, so he was satisfied for now.

The flight back was moderately awkward for Catra, but having her back pressed close to Adora's chest helped her to fight off the tense feelings. The blonde's arms were strong around her, and the wind whipped her short hair around her ears and forehead, distracting her. Riding on Swift Wind was an interesting experience, unlike any she'd ever known. She suddenly recalled the closest she'd ever come to this kind of flying, the day that this whole journey had started, when Adora had stolen a skiff and they'd flown through the Whispering Woods in reckless abandon. The fleeting moments of weightlessness as the skiff careened through the trees had been the closest thing to true flight outside of a craft that she had ever experienced.

Now they flew high above the trees, and it was exhilarating. She chuckled as she remembered, glad that she'd not saved any fuel. ' _That's a problem for future us'_ she recalled saying. Oh, if only she'd known how true that would end up being. It occurred to her that for all the pain the past few years had brought, if none of it had happened she wouldn't be soaring above the Whispering Woods right now in Adora's arms, on the back of a magical alicorn. She closed her eyes and leaned back against Adora's shoulder, sinking into the safety of her arms and breathing deeply against the harsh wind.

Adora glanced down at Catra, who appeared to be lost in deep thought. She leaned close and pressed her mouth to her silky ear, trying to talk over the sound of the wind. “What are you thinking about?” Catra started slightly, surprised by Adora's volume and the feel of her lips touching her sensitive ear, but then laughed softly. “When we stole the skiff...the day you became She-Ra.” Adora's eyes widened as she remembered every moment of that day in a sudden rush. “What about it?” Catra leaned back over her shoulder, tilting her face upward towards Adora's and closing her eyes once more against the wind. “How far we've come since then.”

The sky was slowly changing colors now, turning purple and red as dawn approached. They had stayed in the field nearly the whole night, baring their souls to try and heal them. Adora wondered briefly how their friends were all doing, when they crested the edge of the woods and came into Brightmoon. A tiny pang of guilt swirled in her belly as she saw all of the tents that had been set up as a temporary camp for wounded and stranded citizens.

Swift Wind landed outside the castle walls, yawning. “Sorry, ladies. That's as far as I'm gonna go. You'll have to walk a little bit. I'm too tired to keep flying.” Adora patted him on the flank and hopped down, grabbing Catra by the waist and pulling her close as she removed her from his back. “Thanks, Swifty. I really appreciate it.” He nodded and then headed off to the stables to sleep, stretching his wings as he went.

There were people scattered everywhere, some asleep, some not. Some were leaned against boxes or buildings and snoozing, some were laying on blankets or bedrolls. A few were awake and huddled around campfires, talking quietly amongst themselves and eating or drinking. Most of the tents appeared to be reserved for the wounded, with people filtering in and out slowly to check on them.

Adora and Catra both flushed and looked around, self-conscious that they were being watched, and both feeling a little ashamed that they'd not helped, but no one seemed to pay them any mind. They continued on to the castle feeling a little more emboldened. Catra wasn't afraid to be seen holding Adora's hand, and wasn't worried about any judgement she might receive from strangers, but she wasn't keen on anyone seeing her tear-stained face. They both were feeling quite vulnerable after a night of sharing secrets and crying, and neither was particularly ready for a conversation with anyone else yet.

They hurried along as fast as their tired bodies would allow, and ducked into the kitchens to grab something on their way to their rooms. Adora looked around and saw a covered plate of pastries. She snagged the whole thing, giggling as she did. “I don't think anyone will notice them gone.” Catra laughed softly, taking a bottle of some kind of liquid from the counter and popping the top off to sniff it. It smelled like some kind of sweet drink, though she wasn't sure what it was exactly. She passed the bottle to Adora then grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water. She searched for a moment for cups, then followed Adora up the stairs once she'd found them. When they reached the top of the stairs she paused. “Which room is the one Sparkles told me to sleep in?” Adora ushered her to the right, toward her own room and in the opposite direction of the one Glimmer had told her to let Catra have. “Come on, let's go sit on my balcony and eat our snack before we go to sleep. We already stayed up all night, no point in rushing now.” Catra smiled and nodded, following Adora.

Catra had never been in Adora's room. They hadn't even been alone yet, before this evening, for more than a moment. They'd been too busy to rest, and things had been a little bit stilted and awkward in the few moments they had, at least on Catra's part. She'd been too consumed with her own thoughts, and had felt strange being around Adora and all of her friends. ' _Our friends, now'_ she corrected herself. She'd not yet determined to tell Adora about her feelings at that point, and so any fleeting moment they'd had alone had felt weird to her. She'd battled with herself over those feelings for so long, believing them to be unrequited. It felt silly to recall, but at the time she'd been so afraid to be alone with Adora. It was all that she ever wanted, and she had been terrified of how she'd behave.

Before Adora had left the Horde, Catra had realized that she was attracted to her. She'd begun to notice her own strange reactions when she watched Adora moving around in training, or changing her clothes. Night time had been especially trying, and she'd had an embarrassing number of frustrating and feverish dreams about Adora's almost-naked body as she slept at the foot of her bed. She'd always forced herself to sleep at the foot of the bed because she was afraid that if she didn't, she might be tempted to touch her or hold her too close, and at the time she'd thought it would be unappreciated and inappropriate.

Catra looked around the grand room as they entered, stunned at the sight of it. The ceiling was so high, and everything was so... _shiny_. There were delicate, feminine lamps that looked like flower buds hanging all around the room, and soft curtains that billowed in a gentle breeze that flowed in from a _ridiculous_ balcony. “I can see why you stayed...this place is way cushier than the Fright Zone. Even the fancy Force Captain quarters weren't _this_ nice...” Her eyes were caught by the soft, steady movement of a waterfall that trickled down from the ceiling. “You have a _waterfall_ in your bedroom?” Catra couldn't contain her laughter.

Adora scratched the back of her head and chuckled along, a confusing mix of emotions swelling up in her chest. She hadn't thought about her quarters in the Fright Zone in so long, it seemed like a world away now. She didn't hear any hurt in Catra's statements, but she couldn't help the guilt that resurfaced when she mentioned Adora leaving her to join the Rebellion. “Thats...not why I stayed...” She whispered, and Catra immediately felt guilty for making the flippant statement. She could see that Adora was struggling with her own guilt, and she frowned. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's so... _princessy_.” Adora nodded, brushing aside the bad feelings that were trying to take over once more. “I know...And it's _princessy_ because I'm _technically_ a princess.” Adora laughed awkwardly, unsure whether Catra would harass her further. She didn't, and Adora breathed a sigh of relief.

Catra suddenly noticed that Melog had not been with them for some time, but couldn't recall the exact moment they'd left, and felt ashamed. She searched her mind for their connection and, sensing that Melog was alright and relatively nearby, she relaxed once more. Going to place the pitcher on the dressing table, Catra caught sight of herself in the mirror and bristled, but immediately laughed. She looked worn, there was no doubt. Adora cocked an eyebrow and closed the door behind them. “What?” Catra wiped a hand down her face and then raked it through her disheveled hair. “I look _rough_. It's been a long day.” Adora chuckled, now staring at herself in the mirror as well. “For sure. It's a whole new day now.” Her eyes went to the plate of pastries in her hand, and suddenly her mouth was watering. “I'm hungrier than I am tired, though. Let's eat.”

“You're _always_ hungry.” Catra snorted, bringing the drinks with her to the balcony as she followed Adora's lead. They grabbed pillows, of which there were _more than plenty_ thanks to Glimmer and her taste in décor, and piled them in a big circle. With a heavy sigh, they both plopped down and dragged the plate, pitcher and bottle near. Adora grabbed a pastry and bit into it, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. It had been a long time since her last meal, and the day had more than drained her. A simple fruit pastry suddenly seemed like the greatest thing she'd ever eaten, and she savored the bite in a way that instantly drew Catra's attention.

Catra cleared her throat, heat suddenly flooding her whole body in that familiar rush of warmth. She'd never seen Adora make a face quite like that, and it sent her heart skipping along. She tossed a cup to Adora, then grabbed the bottle of mystery drink and poured herself some before passing it along. She took a small sip, coughing in surprise when it hit her throat. It wasn't like anything she'd ever tasted, and it made her throat feel warm and soothed the soreness induced by the crying. A purr rumbled loose from her, unwittingly, and her tail flicked around in satisfaction.

Adora opened her eyes and stared, grinning and passing Catra a pastry. “Want one of these?” Catra nodded and took the offered treat, taking a bite and sighing. “What is it, anyway? And what's that stuff?” Around a bite of the pastry in question, Adora answered. “It's a berry tart.”

She took a swig directly from the bottle before answering the second question. “Mead. It's good, isn't it? I haven't had it since the last festival that we went to... _that_ was a while ago. It's good, but don't drink too much too quick. I made that mistake once. I didn't know what alcohol or parties were like, either.” She chuckled and pulled a face. They'd heard of alcohol when they were still cadets, but Adora had never actually had any until after she'd left the Fright Zone. They'd seen a few of the older kids get into trouble once when they got caught, and had never bothered trying to find out if it was worth it to sneak some in from the rebel outposts they conquered, although they had talked about it. Catra had been interested, but Adora had talked her out of it, terrified of getting reprimanded by Shadow Weaver.

Catra's pride made her bristle a little, but she didn't have much venom in her tone. “I've _been_ to a party. When I was in the Crimson Wastes. And they had booze, but they didn't have anything like _this_.” She'd tried something in the Wastes, but it had tasted like acid and seared her throat, and she didn't drink enough of it to feel any of the effects, too off-put by the nasty flavor. She took another bite of the pastry and rested her head on Adora's shoulder, relaxing a little. Her tail slowed its motion and came to rest behind Adora, brushing against her hip gently. “It's good. I like it.” Adora took another long drink, then sat the bottle down beside her and finished her pastry. Catra scarfed her own pastry down and chased it with a long sip.

The large red Daymoon* began to rise, the sky gradually fading from red to pink, then to a bright blue. Adora had eaten several pastries and had half of the bottle of wine, and Catra was working on finishing it. Sleep was coming to claim them both, their eyes drifting closed against their will. Catra suddenly giggled, startling Adora back from the edge of consciousness. “What's so funny?” Adora brushed her bangs from her eyes, but they fell right back into place, her normally neat ponytail disheveled.

Catra motioned out in front of herself dramatically, hands waving out toward the lightening horizon. “All of this. I'm sitting in a _castle_. With a _princess_. And I feel all warm and fuzzy and it's _sooo_ weird...” Catra snorted the words out with another giggle, and Adora sat up. Catra blushed, stuttering for a second before she could speak again. “C-can I stay here for now? I'm too tired to walk to my room...I don't think I could even _find_ it...” Adora giggled and threw her arms around Catra's neck. “You're _drunk_ , aren't you? Yes, you can stay here.”

Catra's arms snaked around her waist, and she felt sleep creeping up on her again. Adora fell back into the pile of pillows, taking Catra with her and pulling her closer. Catra yawned and stretched, wiggling in Adora's arms until she was comfortable. Her tail coiled up against Adora's waist and the warmth of the morning light and their embrace soothed them both to sleep.

Catra was startled awake by the sound of knocking at the door, and she opened her eyes to the bright midday sky glaring down at them. Adora was still holding her close, and was snoring softly with her mouth hanging open. Another loud knock came, along with Glimmer's muffled voice. “Adora? Are you ok? It's almost noon. I know you're probably still resting, but Bow and I thought you might want to eat something before we all have a meeting.” Catra cleared her throat of grogginess and shook Adora's shoulder gently. “ _Adora. Adora, wake up._ ” She whispered and shook her once more, and Adora's eyes slowly opened. She beamed up at Catra, her bright blue eyes sparkling sweetly before a yawn forced them closed again.

“Mornin', Catra.” She reached for her, grinning widely. Catra smiled and brushed Adora's now totally-loose hair from her eyes before tugging her up into a sitting position. “ _Glimmer is at the door. She's looking for you._ ” Adora nodded groggily. “Let her in.” Catra was about to tell her why she didn't want to do that, feeling bashful about their current position, but before she could respond Glimmer's voice came from directly behind them, inside the room, and they all jumped in surprise. “Oh! Sorry, I was worried. Didn't mean to barge in.” She blushed and avoided their gazes, and Catra wondered just how long she'd been standing there. She didn't have time to think much about it, though, as Bow came barreling into the room with a tray of breakfast. He came to a halt and his face reddened slightly when he saw them, Catra's legs and tail still entwined with Adora's and their clothes wrinkled and hair disheveled from sleep. “S-sorry, Catra. I didn't know you were here. I brought some breakfast, but I don't know if there's enough here for both of you...”

Catra cleared her throat and smiled bashfully, untangling her legs from Adora's and standing. “It's ok. I can go find something on my own.” She straightened her clothes, but Adora grabbed her hand before she could leave and Glimmer spoke up in her usual bubbly tone. “No way, I'll just pop down to the kitchen real quick and grab some more!” Catra started to protest, feeling awkward, but Adora cut her off with a gentle “Thanks, guys.” as she stood. Glimmer disappeared in a flash of magic while Bow grinned and sat the tray down on Adora's dressing table. Before Catra could ask about his ridiculous smirk, Glimmer came back with a blast of sparkles, bearing another tray with various fruits and small biscuits, and a glass of juice.

Catra blushed fiercely now, feeling silly being doted on like this, and scratched the back of her head while muttering “Thanks, Sparkles.” Glimmer smiled softly and placed Catra's tray beside Adora's. “I hope you guys got some sleep. You needed it.” Adora blushed deeply and nodded. She paused to stretch, then started toward the table. She was ravenous all over again, and her throat was dry from the pastries and wine and heavy sleeping.

Catra stood bashfully at the doorway to the balcony before Glimmer cleared her throat and took Bow by the elbow. “We're gonna let you guys eat your brunch. But don't take too long. We have a meeting, and then we have to plan a _party_!” Catra and Adora both raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Bow clarified. “We're having a victory party! No one had the energy last night, but we deserve to celebrate, and we need to address the people. Everyone's still all over the place, and the citizens are all looking for answers.” Glimmer looked absolutely thrilled as they went toward the door, and she spoke over her shoulder as they went. “After the meeting we'll all get ready for the party!”

Catra and Adora blanched slightly. Neither was a very big fan of dressing up, and they both had a feeling that Glimmer and Bow were going to want to go all out for this party. The door closed behind their friends, and they both pushed away the dread in order to attend to their gnawing hunger. Catra ran a hand through her short hair and chuckled nervously, but Adora's kind smile and the arm she slid around her waist dispelled her discomfort quickly. They ate in comfortable silence, both of them still rather groggy from their late night. When they were finished Adora started tidying the room, stacking all of the empty dishes together and straightening the pillows.

Catra helped to bring the room back to order, then flopped back onto Adora's bed. The blankets and sheets were so much softer than any others she'd ever slept on. It was so foreign to her to have a comfortable bed, but she imagined that she could get used to the plushiness of things here. The curtains hanging above it were gorgeous, though she'd never admit that she liked the princessy crap. It made it like a little hideout, and Catra much preferred it to the cold sterility of the Fright Zone. If felt warm and comfortable, and it smelled like Adora.

She rolled around for a moment to get settled when Adora suddenly ran and leaped onto the bed beside her. They both cackled, and Adora grabbed a pillow and struck at her face. Catra hissed playfully and swatted her away, leaping backwards toward a massive pile of pillows. She dove behind them, flattened her ears down and hid. Adora tossed all of the pillows aside and to the floor, lunging and catching Catra by the wrists. She tugged her close and pinned her down, reaching for the last pillow that remained on the bed to pummel her with it.

Catra stopped her with with a strong but gentle grip, and in one motion she flipped them over, now pinning Adora down. She snatched wildly with one hand for a pillow to beat her with, and Adora took advantage of her momentary distraction and wrestled a hand loose. She reached up and scratched below Catra's ear, a secret weakness she'd discovered when they were kids. Catra shuddered and grumbled, frozen stock-still. “That's low, _princess_...” Adora laughed, continuing her ministrations, when Catra suddenly shook her head and broke the spell. She leaned close, her lips brushing Adora's cheek as she spoke. “How do you think everyone would react if they knew that the mighty She-Ra could be brought down by tickling?” Catra whispered menacingly, reaching down and proceeding to tickle Adora's ribs relentlessly, resulting in the blonde turning into a giggling mess of flailing limbs and wild hair.

Adora fought half-heartedly against Catra, snorting and cackling breathlessly. Catra waited until her face was redder than her jacket, her eyes watering, before she ceased. Adora looked up at her, wiping away tears of mirth and brushing her hair out of her face. “You've had your revenge. Let me breathe, Catra!” Her words came out in a throaty whisper, strained from her laughter.

Catra looked down at Adora, her eyes drawn to lips that parted slightly as she gasped to regain her breath. Her cheeks were glowing bright pink, and the smile on her face was totally uninhibited for the first time that Catra had witnessed since they were children. Catra's breath hitched and her stomach flipped, similar to when they'd kissed the first time, but more intense. More primal. She didn't know what to call the feeling that was growing in her belly, but it made her heart rate increase to a ridiculous pace, and she felt herself growing hot all over.

Before she was totally aware of her actions her lips sought out Adora's for a passionate kiss, and a loud purr rumbled from deep in her chest. Catra reached up and entwined her fingers in Adora's hair, a claw slicing the tie that held the last few neat strands back. She combed her fingers through the lengths of it, drawing her closer and letting out a contented mewl. Adora's heart tripped over itself, and she hated to have to break loose for a breath. Catra purred softly and steadily now, her eyes closed and tail swishing lazily.

In awe at the tenderness of the moment, Catra rested her forehead against Adora's. Adora pulled her to her chest and rolled to the side, taking Catra with her. They snuggled into the bed, still tangled together, laughing breathlessly. Just as Catra was wondering if she was having some kind of sweet fever dream, Adora spoke. “I can't believe this is really happening. I never thought I'd be this happy...” Catra's breath caught in her throat and it took considerable effort to speak. “Me neither. I never even imagined...Even in my wildest dreams, I never dared to hope for something this perfect.”

Adora held her close, but didn't speak for a long moment. “I didn't think I would ever deserve anything like this...but I'm so glad that you're here.” Catra laughed. “You _idiot_. You deserve so much more than this. _I_ definitely don't-” Adora silenced her with another kiss, and uttered against her lips “Shut up. I don't care what anyone thinks you _or_ I deserve. I love you, and I won't let you get away this time. I won't walk away this time.” Catra's heart felt like it might explode, and she couldn't think of anything to say, so she basked in the warm silence and Adora's arms. Conflicting feelings of guilt and happiness swirled around in her belly, and she could not settle on one.

Adora sat up with a drawn-out sigh, rubbing at her sore neck. “We should go to this meeting. Glimmer's gonna come back to get us if we don't show up.” Catra hesitated before sitting up beside her. “Am I welcome? I mean, it's a princess meeting, right? I'm not a princess. I'll just be sitting there awkwardly. I'll just stay here.” Adora took her hand, kissing the back of it briefly. “If you don't want to go, that's fine. But I don't think you'd be unwelcome.” Catra smiled and stood with a dramatic stretch. “I need to go find Melog, anyway. But I'll meet up with you as soon as you're done, ok?” Adora nodded and went to her dresser to brush her hair and straighten her clothes. She didn't have time for a bath, but she could at least try to look less messy.

Adora walked at a brisk pace, straightening her wrinkled clothes once more. She was still exhausted, but her step contained an undeniable lightness. She felt like she could breathe deeply for the first time in so long, now that the threat of Horde Prime was no more. She'd never known relief and peace as deeply as this, and she strode to the war room with confidence. Throwing the doors open dramatically, she entered the room with her chin held high and her smile wide.

Glimmer jumped in surprise when the door opened rapidly, but relaxed when she realized it was Adora. Everyone else was already seated, all of the princesses present for the first official meeting of the now-complete alliance. Glimmer was tense, but she tried to calm her nerves and appear regal. Her mother would have sat proudly, and hidden her apprehension well, and Glimmer wanted to do the same.

In addition to the princesses, Micah sat beside Glimmer in his old chair. She sat in her mother's, and Bow sat beside her on the other side. Glimmer motioned for Adora to sit down beside Micah, and breathed deeply through her nose to steady her nerves. “I hope everyone got some rest last night. We have a lot to talk about, but I hope that we can make this quick. I know that we all need more rest, and we have a lot to do to settle things back to normal now that Prime is gone.” She was going to have to address the Hordak issue at some point, but she wasn't going to bring it up just yet. Maybe no one would say anything, and she could just let Entrapta stay ignorant for a little longer...

Adora noticed that Glimmer seemed nervous, but she couldn't fathom why. She bustled to her seat and sat down as quietly as she could, trying not to interrupt. She suddenly felt quite sheepish about her grand entrance, given the exhaustion visible on everyone's features. Glimmer continued, looking around the table at everyone present. “I realize that everyone needs to hurry back to their own kingdoms to check on things. I would appreciate if you could all keep me posted on how things are, and if you need any assistance. Brightmoon did not suffer nearly as much as other places, and I will do my best to help out in any way that I can with resources or people.”

Entrapta's hand suddenly shot up and she squealed enthusiastically. “I might be able to help with that! Now that we're not fighting a war, Hordak and I were able to make some progress on a project that I started when I first joined the Rebellion. I wanted to create a better system of long-distance communication than we had before, and make comm pads that were more intuitive and compact. I succeeded!” She reached underneath the table and pulled out a large bag, lifting it onto the table and pulling out a thin wrist band and a small, flat rectangle the width and length of a thick pencil. “I made one for each of us! There's a wearable wrist comm that utilizes the same technology as the headsets that I made for us, and together they will allow us to hear each other's voices from all the way across Etheria. Further tests are required to determine how far out of the atmosphere the signal will carry, but Horde Prime left me lots of goodies to sort through, and I believe that I can eventually enable us to communicate even while in space. I also created a more portable tracker pad that has so many new features!” She slid a finger under a small loop on the side of the metal rectangle and pulled, and a paper-thin screen unrolled and a small antenna popped out of the top. The screen lit up and chirped to indicate that it was on.

She took another and slid it across the table to Bow, grinning enthusiastically. “Open yours, Bow!” He grabbed it, and she pressed a key on her pad. His chirped softly and a little white light at the end of the hidden antenna blinked. He slid it open, and pressed a key to answer. Suddenly, Entrapta's face appeared above his screen, a floating 3D hologram. It was like a scaled down version of the holograms that Horde Prime had projected above his spires, but it glowed a soft, warm purple hue. Bow squealed softly in glee, looking around the table to gauge everyone's reactions. They all watched in varying states of wonder and surprise, and Entrapta began to slide comms across the table to everyone one-by-one. “The wrist bands are waterproof, and you just tap the little button and say the name of the person you'd like to call. You can use it with the earpiece and only you can hear their responses, or you can use it alone and it's like a little tiny comm pad with no screen! The comm pads are _not_ waterproof, _please don't let them get wet_. Also, don't sit on them. Or drop them. They are quite fragile.”

Scorpia looked around nervously as everyone began to inspect their new gadgets, wondering how she'd manage to use something so small. Entrapta took a larger pad out of her bag and walked to Scorpia's side, handing her the standard-sized one. “I realized that you probably couldn't manipulate the tiny comms with your claws very easily, so I made you a special one. You can use your voice to control it, but it works just like the other pads, with all of the new features.” She patted Scorpia on the shoulder, then leaned close once more. “I also made the your wrist band a little wider, with a larger button, so you can press it more easily.” Scorpia beamed, holding out her claw so that Entrapta could place the wrist band on it. When she was finished, Scorpia scooped her up in a hug. “Thank you!” Entrapta did not resist the hug, patting her gently on the back with one of her pigtails. “You're welcome!”

Everyone chattered excitedly for a moment as they all donned their wrist-comms and played with their new comm-pads. Entrapta went back to her seat and watched proudly until the conversations quieted back down. “Mermista, I'm working on making a waterproof pad for you. Until then, you'll have to use just the wrist-comm when in the water.” Mermista nodded excitedly, scrolling through the various screens of the pad. Entrapta continued, picking up her own comm-pad. “I've included instructions on each of them, that should help to explain how to use all of the new features. If anyone has any questions, you can call me anytime and I'll explain in more detail.”

Glimmer waited for a moment until she was sure that Entrapta was done speaking, before standing and addressing the whole group. “Thank you so much, Entrapta. This will be incredibly useful for helping us all get things back to normal. Does anyone else have anything that they would like to ask or share?”

Mermista hesitated for a long moment, trying to decide if she wanted to speak or not. “Um...I...I don't want to be a jerk, but, about Hordak...are we cool with him just going free? He did a _ton_ of awful stuff before Horde Prime got here. I just feel like _maybe_ he should be in jail or something?” Netossa scratched at the back of her neck and voiced her agreement reluctantly. Entrapta looked shocked and hurt, but before she could speak Glimmer stood up and raised both hands to silence the room. Entrapta looked wounded by the turn of events, and Glimmer groaned and motioned for the General of the Brightmoon guard to come to her side. She whispered in her ear, and the General nodded and left the room quickly.

Glimmer spoke to the room once more, rubbing her temples as she did. “Hordak has not paid for his crimes, yet. He committed far too many to be absolved in such a short time. But we don't have a prison. We don't normally keep prisoners, and I _honestly_ don't know what to do with him...he's here at the castle, under guard...but I don't think I want to just keep him here indefinitely.”

Glimmer sighed heavily and sat down, closing her eyes and thinking for a moment before continuing. _'Do I want to be a ruler that punishes people? I wish Mom was here...Everyone is going to disagree with me if I try to allow him total freedom...'_ The General returned with two guards, escorting Hordak himself. He looked around the room, settling on meeting Glimmer's eyes. She stood and went to his side, motioning for the guards to wait at the door. “I'm going to let Hordak speak for himself, and then we will decide what to do.”

Hordak cleared his throat, looking at Entrapta's sad face and frowning almost imperceptibly. “I

would like to start by asking for the forgiveness of everyone present, though I know that I do not deserve it. I sincerely apologize for my actions and, though you may not believe me, I feel regret that each of you came to harm at my hand. Horde Prime's influence has been removed from me, and I am left now only with the guilt of my past actions. I would like to rectify the wrongs that I have done to each of you. Scorpia, I apologize for taking away the opportunity for you to rule your own kingdom, and would like to relinquish control of the Fright Zone to you immediately. I will assist in whatever way I can to rebuild your kingdom and make it whole once more.” Scorpia looked shocked, and barely managed to stutter out a quiet reply. “I-I don't know what to say...”

Hordak glanced over at Glimmer, who nodded for him to continue. He looked to Adora next. “Adora-” She jumped slightly when he spoke her name, her face paling just a little out of habit. “-I cannot thank you enough. With your powers as She-Ra, you removed Horde Prime's darkness from me and have given me the first peace I have ever known.” He strode to her chair and dropped to his knees before her, staring down at the ground. “I wish to live the rest of my life this peacefully, and I will do everything that I can to prove to you all that I am changed. I will do everything to prove to _you_ , Adora, that I want to be good now.”

Adora fidgeted slightly, trying to fight off the automatic urge to recoil. He was not the Hordak of her past. She spoke through tight lips and a tense throat, though her tone remained calm and even. “I don't think that we need to keep him in a prison or anything. After we defeated Prime I...I don't know what exactly to call it, but it's like I healed him. He isn't the same anymore. I know he's not...evil anymore.” It felt bizarre to say the words, and she felt like she was dreaming. Her whole life he had been this terrifying, looming specter, whose word was false gospel and whose orders were inflexible and cruel. Entrapta looked hopeful, and more than a little relieved that Adora was on her side. “He's not evil! He's just...misunderstood.”

Glimmer sighed, still unsure if she was fit to make this kind of decision. “I don't want to be the kind of Queen who needs a jail. If She-Ra gives him the all-clear, that's enough for me. And if we're wrong, then he'll have all of us to face. I don't think that he could be a threat anymore, even if he wanted to. For now, he'll be confined to the castle grounds and under light guard.”

Adora looked around at everyone, measuring their reactions. It seemed like they all agreed, to her relief and Glimmer's. Glimmer spoke as Hordak rose and moved back to his previous place. He stood nearby the Queen, waiting for her to address him once more. “Hordak, you will have free run of the castle and its grounds, and will be allowed to resume your experiments with Entrapta, on the condition that you and Entrapta keep us all informed of your findings. You can consider it community service. There will be _no_ weapons development. You can't begin an experiment without approval from the _entire_ council, and there will be regular meetings to discuss what you are up to. For the time being, you may work from your quarters here in the castle. Entrapta, you may turn your quarters here into a lab, but you have to tell me before you do any experiments that could result in damage to the castle or explosions...I have to consider everyone's safety.” Entrapta squealed with glee and flew to Hordak's side, grasping his arm and bouncing excitedly. “Thank you!” Was all Entrapta could manage to squeak out through her overflowing glee.

Glimmer made sure that no one else had any announcements or questions, and then moved on to the party planning. They all agreed that they would assist in as many different ways as they could, but they each had specific tasks to manage. They would get as many of their friends as possible to pitch in, and everyone would report to Castaspella in the courtyard to begin the preparations. Glimmer and Bow insisted that Adora sit out the party planning, reassuring her that she needed rest more than they needed the one extra pair of hands. She was truthfully not very good at parties, anyway, and she still looked really worn out. She fought them and everyone else on it for several moments, before giving in with the promise that they would call her on her new comm-pad if they needed her.

Just as she was leaving the room Entrapta rushed to her side and called out for her. She pressed a second comm-pad and wrist band into Adora's palm, these ones a dark maroon color. “These are for Catra. You're going to see her, right? Will you give them to her?” Adora blushed, floundering for a response, but Entrapta was gone before she could find one. She tucked the devices into her pocket and headed back to her room, hoping that Catra was still there. She arrived to find her room empty, and could not hide her disappointment.


	2. Celebrations and Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora both change clothes, finally. 
> 
> There's a sorta spicy bathtub scene, and everybody parties like they just beat Horde Prime.
> 
> Little bit of clueless Swift Wind, because he's my sweet, dumb baby.
> 
> Also, I made up Bruce, the royal tailor, because it just felt right.

**Chapter 2 - Celebrations and Closeness**

Catra had found Melog in the courtyard, and they'd wandered for a little while before Castaspella stopped them. Catra fought not to roll her eyes at Castaspella's aggressively matronly tone as she spent several agonizing minutes making small-talk about the party and the new state of things. She'd been going on about what she was planning to wear when suddenly she stopped with the realization that Catra probably didn't have any party clothes. Catra scrambled to come up with any excuse to _not_ fuss about clothes, but Castaspella insisted that she meet with the royal tailor, and Catra agreed after some back-and-forth, mainly as a way to make her escape. Castaspella told her that she'd find the tailor and send them up to Catra's room as soon as she could, and Catra heaved a sigh of relief when the older woman bustled off to take care of her errands.

She and Melog meandered to her room, getting lost several times on the way, and exploring each part of the castle they accidentally ended up in as they did. After a half hour, Catra found her room. When they turned the corner in the hall and her door came into view, she was stunned to find the tailor already waiting. She'd been hoping to get out of it, thinking that there was no way Castaspella could wrangle the professional that quickly. She'd underestimated her. “How did you even get here this fast?” The tailor smiled and bowed slightly, his tall, bright red hair springing around with each movement. He was an older gentleman, with a small, neat beard and round glasses. “I pride myself on being the fastest tailor on Etheria. And the Queen herself came to fetch me. My name is Bruce, and I am at your service.”

Catra muttered her greeting as politely as she could manage, and opened the door to her room. She hadn't even been in here yet, and now she didn't really have any desire to go in. If she took off Castaspella would probably have a fit, and she'd definitely tell Adora. And then Adora would give her grief about it. She decided that she'd just get it over with as fast as possible. Bruce was incredibly tall and thin, and moved with a quick, smooth grace as he entered the room, a large case in his grasp. Melog followed behind slowly, watching Bruce closely.

Catra had never had anyone tailor clothes for her before, besides Entrapta, and she didn't really feel like that counted. She wasn't sure what to expect, but Bruce was explaining the process before she even had a chance to ask. “I'm going to take some measurements, then I'll have you go through some fabric samples and we'll discuss your preferences. I can have something relatively simple done by this evening, and I'll begin work on a full wardrobe for you as soon as I'm done with that. Ideally, depending on your style and fabric choices, I'll have everything finished by next week.” When he noticed a lack of enthusiasm on Catra's face he elaborated with a motion of his hand. “Queen Glimmer has tasked me with providing an entirely new wardrobe for you, _no expense spared_. Normally that would take a very long time _but_ , because of your association with the Queen, I will rush to have everything finished by week's end.” Catra nodded. “Thank you...” She tried to temper the awkwardness in her voice, embarrassed.

She glanced around the room and noted that it was a smaller, slightly less decorated version of Adora's. She didn't have a waterfall in her room, and her balcony was half the size, but the room was still more grand than anywhere else she'd ever stayed. It would be weird trying to adjust to living like this, and she became apprehensive about having a wardrobe made for her by the royal tailor. She was suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that she had _no idea_ how royalty lived. Bruce was already digging around in his case for tools, and Catra felt panic rising in her chest. _'How long is this going to take? What the hell am I going to have him make? I don't wear the kind of stuff I'm sure he normally makes...'_ Melog felt Catra's rising discomfort and fear, and moved to her side quickly. They trilled and bumped her hand, their tone a combination of scolding and calming warmth. _'What is wrong?'_ Catra frowned visibly, patting their head and trying to settle herself. “It's fine.”

Bruce looked up from his case, cocking an eyebrow in question. “Were you talking to me, dear?” Catra blanched, realizing that talking to a giant cat that wasn't actually talking out loud was weird. Really weird. Color flooded her cheeks and she cleared her throat, wracking her brain for words that wouldn't sound crazy. “Sorry, I've just never had clothes of the quality I'm sure that you make, and I don't actually know what to ask for...I've only ever had a... _uniform_ and like, three other things.” Bruce smiled warmly, handing her a large stack of fabric samples. “I can make whatever you're most comfortable in. If you'd like a variety of things, I can suggest things that I think would suit you, but you are free to decide whatever you would like. Do you like loose clothing, form-fitting clothing, dresses, pants?” Catra started to sort through the stack of samples, rubbing each swatch between her fingers to assess the texture. “I normally wear pants. I've always worn clothes that were comfortable to move in, to run in-” Before she could finish, Glimmer entered the room with a knock and an enthused “Hello!”

She smiled warmly and closed the door behind her, coming to stand beside Catra and across from Bruce. “Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and brought Bruce here. Aunt Casta found me after the meeting and told me that you needed clothes, and I got excited.” Catra smiled a genuine smile, surprised by the apology. “Th-that's ok. I appreciate it. It's a new experience, right?” Glimmer's eyes widened and her smile grew. She was obviously surprised, and pleased, by Catra's acceptance. She clapped her hands together and sat down on a footstool near the bed.

Catra was going to ask her what she thought she was doing, but Bruce interrupted. “So, you were saying that you prefer to wear clothes that you can run in?” Glimmer's face suddenly sobered, and Catra couldn't help but notice. She realized that Bruce didn't have any clue, but the words meant something different to her now, and Glimmer knew it, too.

Melog chimed in, having felt the shift in Catra's mood once more. _'You aren't running anymore, Catra. You could choose to live differently, if you wanted to. There is no war right now. Live your life, young one.'_ Catra fought back the urge to respond verbally and tried to focus on the task at hand. “I prefer things that are comfortable to move in, like pants.” Glimmer spoke up from her seat nearby. “But you're going to wear something formal to the party, right? You need at least one fancy outfit. Your suit at Prom looked really nice. You should do a more formal version of that.” Catra blushed and avoided Glimmer's gaze, caught off guard by the praise. Glimmer laughed lightly, picking up a stack of fabric swatches. “Ooh, you should definitely use this fabric.” She held up a square of silky fabric that was black until the light hit it just right. Everywhere that light touched it, it shone a dark grey metallic hue, and it moved like water.

Catra eyed it carefully, then took the swatch between her fingers to test the feel. It was so soft that it felt like little more than a breeze blowing across her fingertips, and she couldn't resist sliding her fingers over it repeatedly. “That's so... _delicate_ , though...” Glimmer grinned, but tried to stifle her amusement to keep from embarrassing Catra any more. “That's kind of the point, Catra. Tonight is about celebrating. There's no fighting to be done. We don't have to be on guard. We can drink and eat and dance and not worry for the first time in a long time. This is a _big deal_.” Catra considered her statement, and realized that this would be the first time in her whole life that she'd not had to consider being in fighting shape. The thought was overwhelming and foreign and terrifying.

Bruce leaned close and broke Catra's train of thought, and she jumped in surprise as he began measuring her shoulders. “Sorry, dear, didn't mean to startle you. I'm going to start measuring now, is that alright?” He'd paused and stepped back, an apologetic smile wrinkling his face. Catra smoothed her hair down and gathered her wits, then stretched her arms out so that he could resume her measurements. He made quick work of it, jotting down notes on a small pad as he did. Glimmer was sorting through fabric samples and selecting the ones that she thought suited Catra, and Catra fought the urge to grumble at her each time. She'd selected a bunch of light, airy colors, all of which looked _nothing_ like something Catra would wear. “Glimmer, I don't-” Her statement was cut short as the door opened, and Adora poked her head in.

“There you are!” She bounded into the room cheerfully, and Glimmer stood to greet her. Catra stood still, as Bruce was still measuring her leg seam. “Hey, Adora.” Catra tried not to grimace, knowing that Bruce was only so close because his job demanded it. She couldn't help but feel a touch uncomfortable, though, as he measured her inseam. Adora grinned like an idiot, and her cheeks colored just a hint. Glimmer didn't seem to notice, but Catra did, and it lessened her discomfort slightly. Glimmer handed her the pile of fabric swatches she'd selected. “Which ones do you think Bruce should use to make Catra's suit for tonight?” She glanced over her shoulder at Catra, raising an eyebrow. “Are we doing a suit?”

Catra rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself. “ _We're_ not doing anything, but yes, Sparkles, _I'm_ wearing a suit.” Melog chided her softly, but Glimmer and Adora both laughed softly. Catra blushed, and her frustration faded a little. “Are you going to pick out all of my other clothes, too?” She glanced at Bruce, who had finished up and was jotting down a few final notes. “I thought _I_ was picking what I wanted.” Adora rolled her eyes now, grinning. “C'mon, Catra! It's a special occasion. Plus, Glimmer _really_ likes makeovers.” Catra heaved an overly-dramatic sigh. “Fine.” Adora smiled and handed Glimmer a gauzy white fabric square she'd been pondering. Glimmer compared the piece of cloth to the metallic grey-black square she'd previously selected. “Don't worry, Catra, I won't torture you. For now, we should just worry about what you're going to wear tonight. Bruce will have to come back to finish later. We don't have that long until the party, and he needs time to work.”

Catra couldn't hide her satisfaction, and Adora chuckled when she noticed. Bruce took the fabric samples from Glimmer and held them up beside Catra's face, deep in thought. “Is there a particular look you're going for, or can I take some creative liberties? I have a vision.” Catra shrugged. “I don't know...as long as it's pants and a shirt and they fit, I guess I don't really care...” Bruce smiled widely and nodded, tucking the fabric samples into his notebook and placing everything back into his case. “In that case, I'll be back in a few hours so you can try it on and we can do final adjustments.” With that he was gone, and Glimmer headed for the door behind him. “I still have a ton to do. I'd better get going, but I'll see you guys in a little bit!”

Once they were alone, with only Melog to keep them company, Adora closed the distance between them. She hesitated just before she reached Catra, her steps slowing as she wondered whether an embrace would be too much. Catra didn't allow her much time to think about it, rushing the rest of the way to her and pressing a soft, quick kiss to her lips. Adora smiled against her mouth, a happy sigh escaping as they broke away. Catra stretched and yawned, suddenly aware of how tired she still was. “I think I need a nap.”

Adora leaned back into a stretch and her face wrinkled, nose scrunched up in half-hearted disgust. She'd never been one for naps or rest, and especially not when she was this uncomfortable. “Ugh, I need a bath and clean clothes before I do anything else.” She laughed. Catra nodded in agreement, glancing down at herself. They were both dirty from the day before, and the thought of hot water soothing sore muscles and wounds was enough to send Adora leaping up with renewed energy. Adora started toward the door, and Catra followed. “Can I borrow something to wear until Bruce comes back? I don't really have any other clothes, and these are gross.” Adora nodded and they headed to her room to search through her things.

She didn't have as many clothes as Glimmer, but she'd picked up quite a few things here and there over the past few years. Growing up she'd only had her uniform, and she rarely wore anything different, but she'd come across dresses and blouses she liked and had been given a few things as gifts. Castaspella had knitted her a rather large sweater. It was really ugly, but it was comfy, and the gesture had made Adora rather fond of it. Catra grabbed it and laughed, screwing her face up in mock horror at the blue and white striped disaster. “What is _this_?” Adora laughed and snatched it back, putting it away. “It's got sentimental value, ok?” She couldn't believe how easy it was adjusting to having Catra around again, slipping back into their old habit of teasing each other without missing a beat. I almost felt like no time had passed, even though they were both older now, and a little more world-weary.

She grabbed herself a pale blue sleeveless dress that she'd been given at a festival Bow and Glimmer had taken her to. She'd only worn it a few times, but it was comfortable and simple, and it would probably be formal enough for the party. She searched for something of a suitable size for Catra, and eventually settled on one of her plain white shirts and a pair of training shorts. They'd be quite a bit too large on Catra, but it was the only clothes that Adora had that she thought would be comfortable for her. She handed the things over and Catra took them with a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

She massaged her wrist, still sore from being dislocated when she'd been under Prime's control. Her neck was sore too, and as much as she hated water, the thought of soaking away everything that had happened was becoming appealing. She had the urge to scrub herself raw, to remove all evidence of Prime from her body and hopefully her mind. The entire experience left her skin crawling, and she felt like she'd never be free from the stains of it.

Catra was drawn back from her thoughts when she heard water start running. She followed Adora into the bathroom. “I'll meet you back here in a little bit.” Catra headed for the door, eager to go to her room and shower. Adora stopped her with a hand on her wrist, but let go when Catra winced and rubbed at the sore appendage. “S-sorry...do you want to stay here? You don't _have_ to go...” She wasn't sure what to do with herself, or what to say. She and Catra had showered together before, when they were in the Fright Zone and everyone shared communal facilities, but this was way more intimate, and she suddenly felt flushed at the idea of Catra seeing her naked. Things were _very_ different now. They weren't taking a cold shower in a room with twenty other cadets this time, and Adora found herself growing nervous at the thoughts that were quickly invading her mind. She felt a strange heat stir in her belly and rapidly spread across her chest and up her neck until it felt like her ears were on fire and her heart was going to burst.

When Catra took a long time to answer, Adora looked away dejectedly. _Why had she decided to say that? Catra was going to freak out and take off now..._ “I-if you _wanted_ to...you could stay...I was just really enjoying talking to you again. I've missed you a lot...” _Oh, great. You are stupid, aren't you?_ She was floundering, and Catra laughed. “I'll stay, if you want me to.” Adora blushed furiously, staring at her feet in awkward silence for a painfully long moment before responding in a hushed tone. “I do...” Catra couldn't help but laugh at what she assumed was Adora's pitiful attempt to seduce her. “You're _really_ awful at flirting...” Her tone was smoky and alluring, and she watched as Adora grew even more visibly flustered. “ _Shut up_ , I wasn't- I just- I just like having you around...” Adora laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. Catra purred in amusement and hung the clean clothes on a hook on the wall. She watched Adora squirm for a second, then sat down on a stool near the tub. “Wow, you are dumb, then.” Adora laughed, slightly more at ease after Catra's teasing, and sat her things down.

Adora averted her gaze from Catra's, and determined that she would just focus on getting herself washed and that whatever happened now would happen. She couldn't believe she'd asked Catra to stay with her while she bathed, but she truthfully didn't want her to leave, and she'd spoken before thinking it all the way through. They'd not had each other's company in so long, and she'd missed her _so much_. She hadn't fully realized how badly Catra's absence had hurt until she'd returned. She inexplicably trusted Catra more than anyone else she'd ever known, despite what they'd been through. What they'd done to each other. She'd lost Catra once, and she wouldn't let it happen again. She was terrified that if she let her out of her sight, she'd be gone again. If that happened, Adora felt sure that she would shatter completely.

Catra looked at Adora questioningly, but didn't speak. She could see the wheels in her head turning, and she didn't want to interrupt whatever important thoughts were dancing around in there. Adora swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly undressed, clearly still bashful. Catra chuckled and stared intently, every fiber of her focused on Adora's nakedness. Years ago, she'd snuck glances at her when they were changing in the locker room, found herself staring at her loose hair when she was just waking up and fighting the urge to touch it tenderly. Now a hungry, primal part of her woke up and demanded that she drink in the sight unabashedly, heat fluttering to life in her core.

Catra's eyes caught sight of the deep red scar on Adora's thigh, where she'd torn into her leg while under Prime's influence. She-Ra's magic had healed the wound, but Adora still bore a scar from it. Catra's heart ached at the sight of it, and the heat died under a wave of cold guilt that rushed at her. She didn't get to stare long before Adora was in the tub and it disappeared from her view.

Catra took a moment to compose herself, staring at the floor. She suddenly didn't feel like flirting, darkness gnawing at her soul. Adora ducked under the water and scrubbed her hair and face before reappearing. Catra watched Adora's back muscles move with each motion she made, and her stomach churned at the sight of long, red grooves left behind by her claws. She looked down at the offending appendages, sickened by the sight, but her eyes were drawn back up by Adora's movement.

Adora opened her eyes to see Catra perched on the stool near the edge of the tub, staring down at her from behind. Catra was looking at the scars on Adora's back, her heterochromatic eyes full of regret and misery. Adora turned and reached out to her, smiling reassuringly. “What's up?” Catra rubbed at her wrist once more, averting her eyes to the corner of the room. “I'm just... _ashamed_ that I did that to you...I left scars on you...” Adora closed the gap between them, taking Catra's hand in hers and rubbing her wrist for a moment before placing a kiss in her palm. “It's ok, I swear. _I'm_ ok. She-Ra's powers heal me, I was just too taxed this last time to heal the scars all the way. They'll go away the next time I transform, I'm sure.” She was still at arm's length, but Adora was eager to be closer to her. At the thought, she felt blush sear its way across her face and down her neck, disappearing into the water that covered her just to the shoulders.

Catra cleared her throat and leaned back, lost in thought. Adora was bashful for just a moment, before she resolved herself to be brave and went in for a kiss. Catra seemed pleasantly surprised, and softened under her lips instantly. Adora felt her heart leap and a fire roar to life in her belly, and it terrified her, causing her to break away and take a shuddering breath. She was simultaneously disappointed and relieved that she'd ended the kiss, but didn't have time to figure out the conflicting feelings before Catra scooted herself behind her. She reached out and started to rub Adora's shoulders, causing her to immediately relax into Catra's hands with a contented sigh. Catra could no longer resist the urge to touch Adora tenderly. She'd spent too many years wishing she could hug her, or talk to her, or hold her hand in moments of fear or discomfort, and she wanted to feel her skin. She wanted to make Adora feel better, somehow knowing without knowing that she would make herself feel better by doing so.

Being She-Ra was a heavy weight on Adora's shoulders, both literally and figuratively, and with Horde Prime gone, some of that weight had been lifted. Catra being close to her again lifted a weight from her soul that she hadn't truly realized had been there, and the gentle touches were healing in more ways than she could describe.

Adora didn't fully understand what their relationship was anymore, but she knew that she wanted it to continue. She understood that she loved Catra, although the concept of a romantic relationship was foreign to them both. The Horde had forbidden relationships of that kind, and they'd never had any real examples of love, romantic or platonic, to watch growing up. She knew that Bow's dads were married, and that they loved each other. She also knew that Spinnerella and Netossa were married, and they were very openly romantic.

She'd had the different kinds of familial relationships explained to her by Glimmer and Bow, when she admitted that she didn't know what Aunt meant. They'd told her that marriage was just an agreement to stay together and become a family between two people who loved each other more deeply than just friendship. The problem was, she didn't know how to love someone romantically, besides kissing. Certainly that wasn't all there was to it? Her body's response to Catra was overwhelming and confusing, and she didn't know what to do when it happened, but she felt like there _had_ to be more. Frustrated by her ignorance, she resolved to talk to Netossa at some point in the near future. She needed a better explanation than Bow and Glimmer could offer her. Maybe since Netossa was older, and married, she'd be able to help.

Adora didn't get to dwell on her frustration for long, the feeling of Catra rubbing the sore muscles of her back distracting her and wiping her mind clean. She sank down into the tub a little lower, leaning back into the touch, and resolved to figure it all out later. For now she would just enjoy this moment for what it was, without needing to know the definition. Catra smiled and purred to herself, the look of total peace on Adora's face balm for the wounds on her heart. She kneaded the hardened muscles of Adora's shoulders for a long time, starting out gently and increasing pressure as she felt them gradually relax.

Adora moaned softly and Catra fumbled, caught off guard by the primal sound. Her heart slammed against her ribcage and ached in that longing that she still didn't fully understand, but she knew that she wanted to. Her body trembled with an intense fire that made her cheeks warm and her mind foggy. She'd never heard Adora make a sound like that. She'd heard a similar noise only once, when they were about fourteen. She'd been sneaking through the halls of the Fright Zone after curfew, looking for mischief to get into, when she'd come across a pair of cadets in a storage room, kissing and touching each other. She'd watched them for a moment, curious about what they were doing, when Adora had found her. She'd shushed her loud-mouthed friend, hoping to continue spying, but the pair had heard Adora's whisper (if you could call it that) and stopped. They'd separated themselves quickly, both blushing and tugging at their disheveled clothing, looking around frantically for the source of the noise. Catra didn't want to hang around and be pummeled for spying on them, so she'd grabbed Adora's hand and yanked her into a sprint back to the barracks. Lost in the memory, she didn't realize that she'd begun purring louder in response to Adora's moan, but it was audible enough that it caught Adora's attention and she turned to face Catra.

Her face was flushed, and her beautiful blue eyes were narrowed and hazy with pleasure. Her lips were parted just slightly, and Catra couldn't contain herself any longer. She dove headlong into the tub and a kiss, and Adora met her with fervor. They broke away for breath only when it seemed absolutely necessary for life, and time melted away as they kissed and caressed each other with wild abandon. She was suddenly completely unbothered by being in the water, more important things keeping her attention at the moment.

Adora moaned and mewled beneath her and Catra's purring grew so loud that the water rippled off of her chest, and they were lost in each other. Catra's heart raced and her body led her every movement, her mind warm and numb and following along hopelessly, clueless to what would happen next, at the mercy of her instincts. Catra pulled away and began to remove her now-sopping clothes, tearing at them frantically to get them out of the way. She dropped the soggy items in a pile on the floor beside the tub, her lips immediately going back to Adora's. Adora's hands trailed along her back and sent shivers up her spine, then tangled in her short hair and drew her deeper into the kiss.

Their hands each roamed the other's arms and backs and necks, pausing for a moment here or there, but never breaking contact. Just as Adora's hands reached down to Catra's hips to pull her in closer, a noise came from the room beyond the bathroom doorway. Adora gasped and Catra's ears turned to the source, and both of them tensed and broke loose of the spell. Melog entered, tail swishing sheepishly, and Catra groaned in frustration. She'd been too distracted to notice Melog coming, but she was glad they had brought the message they did. Swift Wind was apparently not far behind, and before Catra could warn Adora, they heard him barreling into the bedroom from the balcony. Adora rolled her eyes and sank back against the tub, and Catra scooted away just as Swifty squeezed through the doorway to the bathroom.

“Hey guys! Glimmer sent us to find you. It's time to get ready for the party!” Adora groaned and Catra fought the urge to hiss at him. Swift Wind, completely unaware that he'd intruded upon an intimate moment, continued in a singsong tone. “ _C'mon_! It's time to party!” Adora reluctantly stood up and moved to dry off, and after a moment of pouting, Catra followed. Swifty danced and sang to himself while they dressed, and Melog went to Catra's side. They spoke silently, Melog relaying that it was already six pm, and that Glimmer and Bow would be there soon to help the pair get ready for the party. Melog, attuned to Catra's emotions, had known that they were having an intimate moment and had tried to stall Swift Wind, but he was hard to deter. Catra glared over at him and snorted in frustration, petting Melog on the head and thanking them for trying anyway.

The two dressed completely now, Adora patted Swift Wind on the flank and sighed a begrudging thanks. She was rather irritated, but he was oblivious to it, and looked quite proud of himself. He sang a little tune, fluttering his wings and stamping his hooves in excitement. “We're gonna have a big ol' partay, partaaay” He bobbed his head to his own song, and Adora couldn't help but chuckle at him. Glimmer and Bow rushed into the room after knocking once, arms full of clothes and brushes. “You guys ready to do makeovers!?” Glimmer asked, heading for Adora's dresser. Adora and Catra both avoided Glimmer's eyes, unsure how to conduct themselves. Bow noticed that they both had wet hair and flushed cheeks and shot Adora a strange look. She flushed deeply, feeling her whole body heat in embarrassment. She didn't know what had been happening, but it felt _incredibly_ private, and she wasn't sure that Catra would want them to know. She wasn't even sure if _she_ wanted them to know. To Adora's relief, Glimmer seemed oblivious to the weird tension in the room, wrapped up in her excitement about their makeovers.

Catra cleared her throat and spoke meekly. “I have to go meet with the tailor again.” Swift Wind took off with Melog to go down to the courtyard and greet the other princesses. Glimmer gave Catra a once-over, taking in the outfit that Adora had loaned her. “He should be arriving in just a few minutes. I spoke to him a little while ago.”

Adora beamed and took in the sight of her. She'd been preoccupied and hadn't really looked at Catra since they'd gotten dressed. She was swimming in the excess fabric of Adora's shirt, the sleeves covering all but the tips of her fingers. Her tail peeked out from beneath the hem of the shirt, which hung to her hips, and lashed back and forth in her agitation. One side of her collarbone was visible beneath the lose collar of the shirt, and her wet hair clung to the sides of her slender neck. A drop of water ran from a strand and slid down, disappearing into the baggy shirt. Adora felt all of the heat rush back to her belly, and could barely stop herself from rushing at Catra and kissing her with all the abandon they'd been enthralled with only moments ago.

Glimmer glanced over at Adora and blushed when she saw the way that she was looking at Catra, and she quickly averted her eyes to Bow in a questioning glance. They'd never seen their friend look at _anyone_ that way, and they suddenly felt quite embarrassed to be privy to such an intimate and hungry look. Glimmer had so many questions, but she knew that now wasn't the time to ask them. She would speak to Adora privately, to avoid upsetting Catra. She had a feeling that Catra wouldn't take kindly to her prying about their relationship. They weren't that close, yet. Bow cleared his throat awkwardly and Glimmer grabbed him by the arm, motioning toward the door. He nodded, but she paused and pointed to the bed. “Adora, I found a dress that I thought you should wear. It's a little more...formal than that one, but it's up to you. It was my Mom's, and I think it'll fit you. It's way too tall and skinny for me, and I have a bunch of dresses already. I think she'd want you to have it. Plus, it's more appropriate for our victory party, I think.”

Adora was drawn from her passionate musings by the statement, and she smiled sadly. “Thank you, Glimmer. I...I don't know what to say.” Glimmer sent her a bittersweet look and let go of Bow's hand. “She loved you, you know. She didn't know you for that long, but she loved you. And it was just sitting there in her closet, gathering dust. I'd like someone to be able to enjoy it for another party.” Adora recalled the last moments that Angella had been here, shared only with her, and pain shot through her heart and brought moisture to her eyes. “I loved her, too, Glimmer.” She rushed to hug her friend, and was met with a tight embrace. Bow wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed. They all separated and Bow led Glimmer out with a smile and a final word to Adora. “Alright, hurry up, we're gonna be late. Catra, Bruce will be waiting in your room.”

Catra stared at the exchange, a sea of guilt washing over her as they spoke of Angella. It was her fault that she was gone. She'd robbed Glimmer and, _even worse_ , Adora of the presence of a real Mother. Adora had been Shadow Weaver's favorite, but she'd still suffered so much abuse at her hands. Catra could see that, now that she wasn't eaten up by jealousy and conflict. She'd almost had an opportunity to have a mother figure that wouldn't manipulate her, and Catra had stolen that away in her selfishness and anger. Guilt and self-loathing rose in her throat like bile, stinging once again at her insides.

Adora sat at her dresser to brush her hair, and Catra resisted the urge to stay and offer to do it herself. She would have time with Adora later. For now she knew that she needed to share her with the rest of Etheria, as much as it rankled her. She wanted to love Adora, as she was, not as Catra wanted her to be. She would love her with all of her irritating, shining quirks and qualities, because she didn't know how not to. “I'd better go meet up with this tailor so I can make it to this party.” Adora smiled warmly and sat her brush down in her lap, turning in her seat to face Catra. “Ok, I'll meet up with you at your room after I'm ready, unless you get finished first.” She leaned up and pressed a quick peck to Catra's cheek before returning to her hair.

Catra felt her face twitch, unbidden, into a small smirk and she found her fingertips lingering at the spot as she left the room. Such a small, chaste gesture and yet her cheek felt warm and it sent little butterflies flittering around in her stomach. It still felt so new, and yet so familiar, to kiss Adora. She'd certainly dreamed of it long enough. It eased the pain of her guilt a tiny bit, but the bitterness lingered in the back of her throat. She wished that Melog was here, but was simultaneously glad that they weren't. It was wonderful to have a companion that understood you without having to speak, but it was sometimes still startling to have someone be so deep inside your head.

When Catra arrived at her room Bruce was waiting, with a finished suit. He wore a crisp suit of his own, and a friendly smile. “Ah, good, you're here! I can't wait to see how this turned out.” Catra fought back a biting reply, knowing that he didn't deserve it. “Me neither.” She smiled and tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could, hoping that he couldn't tell how half-hearted the statement was. He didn't seem anything other than pleased to see her, so she opened the door and followed him inside.

He handed her the clothing and ushered her behind a dressing screen, then went back to his case and began digging around for something and talking to her about how precisely he'd measured to avoid having to refit anything now, since they were in a hurry. She tried to dress quickly, but found herself uncharacteristically fumbling in nervousness. He'd handed her a billowy white shirt, and pants that were made out of the metallic material Glimmer had preferred earlier. When Catra was clothed she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was incredibly comfortable. The gauzy material of the shirt was soft and breathable, and the pants were silky.

She stepped out from behind the screen and he clapped excitedly. “Oh, _good_ , it looks like it fits well. I don't think I'll have to do any serious alterations.” He rushed to her and began to adjust her shirt, straightening the collar and correcting one of the buttons that she'd somehow misplaced in the wrong hole. “Would you mind tucking in the shirt? The silhouette of the outfit is much better that way.” Catra looked down and stared blankly for a second before his request registered. “Oh, yeah, sure.” She tucked the shirt in and he straightened it once more, then slung a black leather belt around her waist at the top of the pants.

He placed two plain silver cufflinks at the fitted cuffs on the end of each of the massive, billowing sleeves. She felt a little silly with so much extra fabric on her arms, but she couldn't tell what it looked like yet without looking in the mirror. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, but it felt unusual. “How does it feel?” He led her to the standing mirror nearby and she stared for a moment. “It feels...great. Thank you.” Her cheeks warmed as she took in the sight of herself. She'd tried to look decent for Princess Prom, and she'd been quite proud of herself for her efforts, but this was different. She looked more grown up now. The outfit fit her perfectly, and made her look sophisticated and somehow a little roguish.

Bruce, pleased with her response, went back to the chair he'd placed his case in and took a small cape from the back of it. It was made out of the same metallic material as her pants. He draped it over her shoulders and tied it, cocking it to the side to cover one of her shoulders and leave the other bare. It had bright silver clasps at the collar that matched her cufflinks. When she simply stared at her reflection and didn't speak, he piped up. “I hope it's not too bold of a style for you, dear. I just had this vision for what would suit you well, and I ran with it. If it's too much we still have a little time. But Queen Glimmer emphasized how important it was that you look your very best tonight.” She shook her head, smiling with genuine warmth. “No, thank you. It's perfect.”

Catra wanted to ask why Glimmer would insist that she look nice, but shook it off. He probably heard that from her every time he tailored something. Adora _had_ said that Glimmer was fond of makeovers. “What size shoe do you wear, dear?” Catra was shaken from her thoughts by Bruce's warm voice. “Oh, I don't. Wear shoes, that is. Not usually.” He nodded, seeming to be unfazed by her answer. “Alright then. Do you need me to make any adjustments? Do a little lap around the room and see how it feels to move in it.” She did as asked and came back to his side, shaking her head. “It feels great, I think it's fine.”

With a curt nod he gathered his things and bid her farewell, waving and smiling as he went. “You look fabulous, if I might say so as the architect of your look.” He winked cheekily and lingered in the doorway for a beat. “You have about forty minutes until he party, darling. I have a feeling that the Queen will be here to check up on you very soon. Best finish up getting ready, or she'll be helping you whether you like it or not.” He chuckled and disappeared around the doorframe and into the hall, closing the door behind him.

As if on cue, Glimmer showed up moments later when Catra was finishing up brushing her hair back. She knocked at the door, and Catra called for her to enter before she decided to poof inside. Glimmer squealed and clapped when she saw Catra, and it startled Catra and frayed her nerves slightly. “ _Jeeze_ , Sparkles, calm down.” Glimmer laughed and settled herself, coming over and putting her hands on Catra's shoulders. “You look _great_! Bruce did a wonderful job, as always.” Catra's cheeks reddened a little at the compliment, and she nodded. “Thanks. Yeah, he did. I really like it.”

“Well, I'd better be off to check on how the decorations and food are coming along, since you're ready. Will you check on Adora and make sure she's almost done? I've got to be in so many places right now...” Glimmer was already headed for the door, and Catra nodded numbly. “Yeah, I'll make sure she's not late.” “ _Thank you_!” Glimmer called as she disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Catra knocked on Adora's door, and she yelled from inside the room. “Come in, it's open!” Catra stepped inside and didn't see Adora anywhere. “Hello?” “Catra! Over here, I'll be done in a sec.” Adora's voice rang out from behind a dressing screen.

Catra sat on the edge of Adora's bed and stared out the window while she waited for her to come out. She tapped her feet impatiently over the edge, running her nails across the soft duvet in an absent-minded gesture as she brooded once more about Angella. Adora suddenly came into her field of vision and spoke, with her back still turned. “Will you come help me? I can't reach the back to tie it.” Catra glanced up and froze, mouth agape. The guilt she'd been wallowing in was overtaken by a sudden hunger that startled Catra with its ferocity.

Adora was standing there in a sparkling white-silver gown that hugged her torso and flowed loosely from her hips to the floor like a waterfall of diamonds, her still slightly damp hair loose around her shoulders and begging to have Catra's hands wrapped up in it. The dress laced up in the back, and it was currently untied, so she was holding the front of it up and struggling to keep the loose sleeves on her arms. After a moment, Catra regained the ability to function, and stood up to go help her. She fought the urge to throw the dress to the floor and keep Adora to herself all night, knowing that they'd be missed and likely interrupted once more. It was a hard battle, but she managed to tie the dress properly without slicing the beautiful gown apart and taking Adora into her arms once more.

Once it was tied Adora let go of the front and straightened herself. The sleeves hung off of her shoulders, draping gently across the top of her arms like gossamer spiderwebs full of dewdrops. She moved to put her hair into a ponytail and Catra stopped her, to Adora's puzzlement. “No, leave it down.” She grabbed a lock of hair from beside Adora's face and brushed it behind her ear tenderly. “It looks...” her eyes couldn't stop darting up and down, and Adora suddenly felt naked under her gaze. “You look perfect...” She cleared her throat and started towards the door. “We'd better get going before I decide that we're not going at all.” Despite clearing her throat, her voice remained raspy and quiet.

Adora blushed all the way down below her neckline and chuckled nervously, surprised at Catra's reaction. She jogged to catch up to her and caught her hand, twining their fingers together. Adora laughed and snorted, tugging at Catra's hand and teasing her with a heavily saccharine tone. “ _Aww_ , you think I look pretty?” Her eyes now roved over Catra at a dizzying speed, and she felt her cheeks warm even more as she locked her arm in Catra's. She hadn't really taken a good look at her until now, distracted by her rush to get ready. If she was late Glimmer would kill her, and she'd been having a hard time getting into the dress past all of the laces and unfamiliarly delicate features. “You look really nice, too. Like, _wow_...” Catra scoffed and blushed, wrinkling her nose and muttering. “Shut up, you dork.” Adora giggled once more, her steps bouncy and light.

They walked out into the hall and headed down to the party, elbows hooked together and the rhythm of their steps perfectly matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chunk of what is apparently going to be a very long fic. I'm not sure how long it'll be before chapter 3 is finished, but probably not terribly long. 
> 
> Updates will likely be sporadic, but I'm trying to make sure that my chapters aren't so long that no one can read them.


	3. Your Attendance Is Not Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess parties are always a big deal, but none has ever been this big of a deal. Somehow, despite everyone still being tired and time being limited, they manage to pull together a massive celebration, and Glimmer uses it as an opportunity to address the Etherians who are looking for answers in the wake of Prime's defeat.
> 
> These touch-starved kids have a great time partying, and get a little closer.

**Chapter 3 - Your Attendance In Not Optional**

Glimmer and Bow rushed down the stairs toward the main hall, where the other princesses were waiting for them, giggling and whispering the whole way about their excitement. They met up with the others and made themselves busy greeting guests and ushering people to different areas of the castle. There were _far_ too many people here to occupy one room, so there were banquet tables set up outside in the courtyard and smaller refreshment tables placed in the main hall and any room adjacent that was large enough. The doors were all propped open, allowing a cool evening breeze to flow through, scented by the immense flower arrangements that Perfuma had peppered the grounds and castle with. Frosta had placed a giant ice sculpture of She-Ra and all of the other Princesses in the courtyard, and Scorpia had directed the set up of a small stage for the musicians nearby. They played a soft, cheerful melody, and it floated along on the breeze and drifted into the castle like mist.

Glimmer was absolutely giddy, and couldn't contain her excitement. This would be the largest party that had _ever_ been thrown, the entire planet celebrating their victory and freedom. Etheria hummed with the unbridled energy of thousands of its citizens all gathering together. The joy in the air was palpable, and even though they'd only had a few hours of sleep each, she and Bow buzzed with renewed energy. Tons of citizens had come to the capitol for the celebration, but many of the ones who couldn't were at their own homes having smaller gatherings.

Adora and Catra made it halfway down the staircase, still hand-in-hand, when Mermista caught sight of them and drew everyone's attention to them. “Hey, Adora!” They both froze, surprised at the sudden silence, and balked when Netossa whistled loudly from the back of the room and Spinnerella clapped at an astounding volume. Suddenly the room erupted in a dull roar of cheers and greetings, and Catra's ears flattened against her head in shock, tail puffed. Adora chuckled and squeezed her arm reassuringly, and Catra began to move again as Adora led her down the steps. They were greeted by so many familiar faces, and a ton of unfamiliar ones. Catra caught sight of Melog stalking their way toward them, looking just as off-put as Catra at the noise and business of the room. They had a brief and unspoken exchange, trying to bolster each other and calm their nerves. It helped a bit, and between her companion and Adora's unwavering grasp, Catra felt a little less out of place.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were met by the other princesses, with squeals of laughter and hugs from most of them. Seahawk piped up from beside Mermista in his usual tone, boisterous and dramatic. “ _Greetings_ , friends! Let us begin the festivities, and celebrate our victory! A toast!” He took a tray of drinks from a nearby server and passed them around to everyone who didn't already have a glass, starting with Adora and Catra. Mermista rolled her eyes at his flamboyance, but smiled and raised her own glass to toast. “To Adora, and She-Ra! And victory over Horde Prime!” Glimmer raised her glass as high as she could, making eye contact with Catra as she did. “And to all of our new allies and friends! We are so happy that you're finally here.” Bow cheered in agreement and they all clinked their glasses together, save Adora and Catra, who were too busy looking surprised and bashful at the toast. Melog let loose a soft roar of support, startling a few of the friends and drawing a laughing cheer from all of them.

Adora cleared her throat and raised her glass to make her own toast, eager to draw the attention away from herself for a moment. “To all of Etheria! We succeeded together, because we are strongest together!” Her voice rang out loudly across the hall, and people cheered in unison from every corner of the room. Catra felt like she was on fire, trying desperately to tamp down the panic rising in her chest from being in the center of the room, next to Adora, who was the _absolute_ center of attention, the same way she had been for much of their lives. Melog's tail swished around Catra's legs comfortingly, and they mewled softly to remind Catra to steady her breathing. ' _If you can handle battle, you can handle a party. Breathe. Don't run away this time.'_

Catra groaned under her breath softly, steeling herself for the night ahead. She would be angry that Melog had mentioned her habit of running away, but the creature knew her heart and she could not deny that. Catra resolved to stop running away, and to not let go of Adora ever again, and Melog nodded in approval when they sensed her determination. She was drawn out of her introspection by Adora's hand passing her field of vision, raising her glass to Catra's to toast. Catra steadied her hand and raised her glass, clinking the rim to Adora's as she'd seen their friends do.

Everyone cheered once more, and all took a sip from their glasses. Adora looped her free arm through Catra's once more and the other lifted the delicate glass of amber liquid to her lips, taking a small sip. Catra followed suit, and was pleasantly surprised to find that this drink smelled and tasted very similar to the mead that she'd shared with Adora the night before. It was, however, full of bubbles that tickled as she drank, and caused her nose to wrinkle unintentionally for a second. She exhaled a small half-sneeze through her wiggling nose to dispel the sudden tickling in her sinuses, and found Adora staring at her and grinning like a fool. The color rushed from her face and she bristled, her eyes narrowing in a glare. “ _What_?” She hissed under her breath. Adora giggled, and whispered. “I'm sorry, that was just _really cute_.” Catra snorted in embarrassment and dismissal, but felt flattered at the compliment all the same.

Glimmer leaned close to Adora, her eyes wide as they soaked in her dress. “I'm glad you wore it. It looks absolutely amazing on you. Like it was made for you.” Adora blushed, glancing down at the floor. “Th-thanks.” She brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, and Glimmer took Adora by the arm. “C'mon! Let's all go mingle and make merry before we have to make our speech.” Adora's arm was still laced through Catra's, and the three of them meandered through the crowd with Glimmer leading the chain. Bow watched as they went, quite pleased with the events of the evening so far, and then went off with Seahawk to find some people to start a game of cards with. Scorpia trailed behind them, chatting with Mermista as they followed. Mermista had promised to teach her how to play her and Seahawk's favorite card game, and to be on her team.

Everyone spent the next hour eating and drinking and talking, when Scorpia's voice rang out across the courtyard. She'd struck up the band and started singing, and Seahawk joined in eagerly. They sang a few happy shanties that he'd taught her, and Mermista even joined in for some. Adora had let go of Catra's arm only a few times over the course of the hour, but had stayed close the entire time, which did much to dispel Catra's discomfort. She found herself relaxing into the feelings of cheer and celebration with the others, and for the first time in her life felt a sense of normalcy and belonging. She patted Adora on the shoulder and crossed the room alone to retrieve another drink for them both.

Adora glanced over her shoulder with momentary concern when Catra left her side, but the concern melted away as she noted Catra's easy, comfortable stride and the unwavering companionship of Melog. Some dark part of her mind was terrified that if she let go, the spell would break and reality would crash cruelly down upon her, Catra disappearing once more. But she fought off the intrusive thoughts, and made an effort to return to the conversation she'd been having with Glimmer and some of the citizens of Brightmoon. Glimmer thought about pulling Adora aside now to talk, but wasn't sure if it was the right time. She was desperate to know what was going on with her friend, but she didn't want to ruin the evening for her by prying.

Catra arrived at the refreshment table, and moved to pick up the glasses, but was interrupted by Perfuma hugging her from behind. She jumped in surprise and hissed as Perfuma spun her around and clapped her hands with glee, jumping up and down as she did so. After taking a second to compose herself, Catra greeted her and apologized. “Catra! You look so nice!” Catra gave her a crooked grin, looking down at herself. “Thanks, I don't...usually dress up.” “Oh, but you should start! It suits you! Ooh, I know what your outfit needs!”

Before Catra could respond, Perfuma waved her hands and a crown appeared on Catra's head, made of various flowers in blush, cream, and white and of several sizes. Catra wrinkled her nose, surprised by the sudden scent of the flowers, but didn't make an attempt to remove it from her head. It was a pleasant smell, and it wasn't uncomfortable, although she felt ridiculous. She'd never been one to enjoy girly things like pink and flowers, but it appeared to make Perfuma happy and Melog sent her a silent message that it did indeed suit her. Perfuma paused to consider for a second before the crown disappeared in a puff of petals, replaced by a single bright red rose on the lapel of her cloak.

Perfuma, clearly pleased with herself, grabbed the glasses that Catra had been reaching for and placed them in her hands, then secured one for herself and walked back over to where Adora and Glimmer were. Catra followed slowly, suddenly feeling self-conscious once more. Several people glanced at her as she passed, some of them seemingly gawking. She wasn't sure if it was the flower, or the outfit, or just her presence in general, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being stared at as she passed through the crowd. Melog tried to reassure her, but Catra felt a knot of discomfort begin to form in her belly. She was the former face of the Horde, and these people were citizens that she'd terrorized who _very likely_ recognized her. She couldn't _imagine_ them understanding why she was at this party, and she suddenly felt like running away and hiding somewhere in the woods. “ _Fuck._ ” She muttered, eyes darting around the room in mild panic.

Adora looked up to see Perfuma approaching them and smiled warmly, greeting her friend and scooting over to make space for her in the circle of people that were conversing here. She was about to turn back to the conversation when she saw Catra out of the corner of her eye, making her way over at a crawling pace and staring at the floor as she went, her ears flattened down. She looked disquieted and maybe...scared? Melog wasn't with her, and was no where to be seen. Adora excused herself and went to meet her, taking note of the flower. Perfuma must've found her before coming over here.

She rushed to her, and Catra looked up just as Adora neared her, surprised. Her eyes were wide, pupils thin as a razor, but when she made eye contact with Adora they dilated, the look of insecurity morphing to one of obvious relief. Adora smiled widely, and her greeting caught in her throat as she took stock of Catra's appearance. She had already looked stunning in the outfit, but now she looked like some kind of romantic rogue and it sent her heart tripping over itself at a ridiculous speed. It occurred to her that she'd never told Catra that she was beautiful, though she'd always thought so. Likely no one had, and Adora's heart hurt at the revelation.

Catra breathed deeply, Adora's scent drawing her attention away from her feelings of awkwardness. She lifted her hand to offer Adora her drink, but Adora wasn't paying attention. She leaned in close to Catra's face and spoke in a soft whisper. “You look _really_ nice, you know...” Catra snorted dismissively, chuckling and pushing her away. “You're _such_ an idiot.” Adora's eyes met hers intensely, and she looked serious.

“Catra, I mean it. You're beautiful. I mean, your suit at Prom was _really_ nice too, but you look... _stunning_.” Catra's eyes widened and sparkled beneath the lights, and her heart hammered audibly against her ribcage in an attempt to escape her chest. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she could swear that the room had gone silent, the dull hum of activity muted as she focused all of her attention on Adora's whispered words. Adora slowly withdrew, and the sound of the room returned to normal. She took her glass from Catra's hand and slipped her arm through Catra's to lead her back to the group she'd been talking with. Catra, still stunned by the whole exchange and feeling warm and safe in Adora's presence, allowed herself to be led with no protest.

Glimmer's heart swelled for her friends as she watched the display discreetly from across the room. She couldn't hear what was said, but she could see the looks that they shared before returning to the group. She could not describe how glad it made her to see Adora finally have a happiness that was all her own. It didn't belong to the collective group of people she'd adopted. It belonged only to her and Catra, and it was magical to behold. It was a little surprising to find that Adora and Catra were now seemingly romantically involved, but when Glimmer thought about it for a moment she recalled a lot of looks and statements that might have been clues to their hidden feelings.

She and Bow had spent the moments after leaving Adora's room earlier discussing the events since the battle, and concluded that they'd been pretty blind to a lot of signs that there was _something_ going on between Adora and Catra. She'd always kind of assumed that they were just friends whose hearts hurt from the loss of a close relationship, but recalling how Catra had behaved on Prime's ship gave Glimmer and Bow evidence that they were a little more than friends.

Catra had been _desperate_ to keep Adora away, in a way that Glimmer couldn't understand at the time, even if she still loved her as a friend. Bow had recalled how flirty Catra was, but Glimmer brushed it off with the assumption that she was just that way with everyone, which wasn't _entirely_ untrue. Bow also mentioned that he'd seen Adora and Catra holding hands on the hilltop just after the battlefield settled down, their foreheads pressed together while they whispered something amongst themselves. Glimmer hadn't been paying attention at the time, and when Bow shared that detail it had clicked for her. She wondered if anyone else had even noticed yet, or if they even wanted anyone to know. She resolved to talk to Adora about it as soon as she had an opportunity, and she and Bow had made a pact to keep it to themselves.

Glimmer's soul felt at peace and full beyond measure with all of the joy that surrounded them now. It had been so long since they'd all felt safe and secure in their own homes, and the whole kingdom radiated with it. The music picked up and Bow suddenly grabbed her by the arms and spun her around in a circle, laughing as he went. “Dance, your majesty?” She was drawn from her reverie with a laugh, her grip on his forearms tightening as he swung her around. “Of course! Let's go.” They danced their way out into the courtyard, through the massive doors that opened into a night perfumed with flowers and music.

Adora and Catra arrived to find that a large portion of their group had disbanded, filtering back out into the crowd. Perfuma remained, and Frosta was making her way over with Scorpia. They all talked for a few moments before agreeing to follow Glimmer and Bow's lead and head out to the courtyard to dance. When they arrived outside they were met with the merry sight of folks dancing and singing and strumming instruments with unreserved joy. Catra wasn't sure if it was the several glasses of drink she'd had, or the sight of such a pleasant and unfamiliar air of happiness, but she felt a warmth all over that she could not recall ever experiencing before. She and Adora finished their drinks quickly and placed the empty glasses on a table nearby, heading into the crowd of dancers. Adora took Catra's hand and started to lead her in a slow waltz, and they danced to the ending of the song without noticing anyone else around them.

Scorpia felt a tiny pang of jealousy, but it was quickly replaced by true happiness as she watched Catra dance with Adora. She'd thought once upon a time that perhaps it was possible for them to be together, but had to admit to herself that it had always been a one-sided feeling. She knew that Catra had not loved her the same way, and that was alright. For a split second it hurt her deeply, to see her Wildcat be so happy with someone else, but she knew that Catra had always loved Adora. She'd known a long time ago that there had been something, _someone_ else holding her heart captive, and it was nice to know that it was someone as kind and caring as Adora. As sad as Scorpia was that Catra would not be hers, she was more relieved by knowing that Adora would never hurt her and that they would heal each other. It had always been _really_ obvious that they loved each other, even if they hadn't yet admitted it to themselves. And she would always be their friend.

Scorpia headed for the stage to sing a song she'd composed this morning, thinking that now seemed as good a time as any. She had never sung in front of a crowd before their mission to find Peekablue, but now she could not deny that she loved to do so. Singing had always made her happy, and Perfuma had given her the courage and confidence to do it in a way that everyone else seemed to enjoy too.

Adora let go of Catra when the song ended and glanced around, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes to fully appreciate the cool air of the night. Catra smiled at the sight and followed suit, inhaling deeply as a breeze blew across the grass, carrying the scent of the outdoors and food and wine. They heard a lively new song start, and Scorpia's voice rang out clearly like the chime of bells. Adora felt Catra close the space between them, and opened her eyes just as she whispered “ _Hey, Adora_.” in the familiar sing-song tone she'd used so many times before. This time, though, it didn't just send a little shiver down Adora's spine, as it always had. This time it sent her blood rushing through her veins at a deafening roar, her lungs rapidly drawing in a massive breath of air and making her head spin and her heart tremble. Catra purred, clearly pleased that her gravelly whisper had the intended effect, and grabbed Adora by the waist to lead her in a new dance.

The world melted away in a blur of motion, the wine and the dancing leaving them both breathless and light-headed. They moved as if they were one person, their bodies attuned to each other from years of training together and, later, fighting each other. They'd always been pretty fairly matched, at least until Adora had found the sword and become She-Ra. They twirled and spun, their clothes billowing in the breeze and making them appear to float and sparkle in the moonlight. Catra dipped Adora low as the song reached its conclusion, staring down at her with a toothy grin, both of their chests heaving with the exertion of it.

It was suddenly silent, the music having ended, and the couples nearest to them had stepped back a ways to allow them more space. They were being watched by several awestruck onlookers, but Catra wasn't even remotely aware. The combination of alcohol and the beautiful song Scorpia sang had bolstered her confidence, and she'd danced with even more gusto and passion than at Princess Prom. She'd wanted so badly then to end the dance with a kiss, but had been too conflicted to do so. She'd spent many nights since then wondering what would have happened if she had, and wishing that she'd kept dancing with Adora and never looked back. She resolved this time to follow her urge, and pulled a breathless, surprised Adora up into a kiss.

Glimmer and Bow had been dancing alongside Adora and Catra, but had stopped, too entranced by the couple's performance to keep their own footing. They'd looked magical as they spun around effortlessly, and Glimmer could swear that Adora had been glowing as they went. She wondered if Adora was aware that she'd been shimmering with She-Ra's magic, perhaps she'd been trying to transform?

Glimmer gasped softly when Catra pulled Adora into a kiss, and Bow's jaw dropped in shock. The two stood upright and slowly looked around, to find that they had become a bit of a spectacle. Before they could take off in embarrassment, Glimmer and Bow hurried to their sides and grabbed their arms to lead them away from the crowd. People slowly filled in the space left by the group and resumed dancing as the next song started, already moving on as though nothing unusual had happened.

They rushed toward a little alcove, away from the throng. Once they were out of earshot of others, Bow burst into raucous laughter. Adora and Catra both flushed in a combination of embarrassment and confusion. Bow apologized profusely and wiped tears from his eyes. “ _I'm sorry_ , I don't mean to laugh...I just...You guys don't know how to do _anything_ without being dramatic, do you?” Glimmer chuckled now, but controlled herself for the sake of not offending her friends any further.

Adora looked irritated for a second longer before also bursting into laughter, and Catra couldn't help but join in, her embarrassment suddenly fading away a little bit. When they'd all settled down, Glimmer spoke. “He's right, you know? Sometimes it's frustrating, how much you suck up the attention, Adora.” She hugged her friend as she spoke and smiled to prove that she meant no harm by the statement, and Adora obviously took none. It was Catra's turn to snort in between peals of laughter. “It's always been that way, I swear! She can't help but be in the spotlight. It used to drive me crazy.” Glimmer cut her off with a giggled statement. “ _You're_ not any better, you know. You two are both drama queens. That was even worse than Princess Prom.” Bow gasped for breath between laughs, adding “You both certainly know how to put on a show.” They all laughed for a few more moments, Catra and Adora sheepishly, but with good humor.

Glimmer leaned closer to Adora and whispered, watching Catra's ears twitch as she listened. “So, are you guys... _dating_? Because if you wanted to keep it a secret, you're doing a _really_ bad job...” Adora blushed furiously, sputtering and trying to think of a response. Catra grinned and chuckled, watching her beautiful idiot flail in embarrassment. After an awkward moment, Catra took pity on Adora and answered, much to everyone's surprise. “Yeah, we're together. Surprised, _Sparkles_?” Adora was red from her hairline all the way to the top of her dress, and looked absolutely stunned.

Glimmer laughed and clapped her hands together, and Bow grinned like a fool. “Not really, _Horde Scum_. You never said anything, Adora, but looking back, it was _pretty_ obvious.” Adora blanched, her eyes wide as dinner plates. “I-it was?” Catra looked surprised now too, and suddenly didn't have a sassy response. Bow laughed and placed a hand on Adora's shoulder. “We should have known. You were always running after Catra, even in the middle of a fight. And when she started leading the Horde you were all _'Catra, Catra, Catra'_ all the time. And Catra was always all _'Hey, Adora'_.” Bow did a terrible impression of Catra's smoky statement, his voice dropping low and his lashes batting in mock flirtatiousness.

It was Catra's turn to look flabbergasted, and she laughed nervously and scratched at her head. She hadn't thought that Adora talked about her much after she left, and she'd assumed that Adora running after her had just been naivety or bravery. Glimmer suddenly grabbed Catra and hugged her, earning a tiny surprised mewl. _'Jeeze, these two are hug-happy. It's just hugs, all the fucking time around here.'_ “I'm glad that you're on our side now. And I'm glad that you guys are finally together.” Her voice was quiet, her words meant only for Catra to hear. Catra hesitated for a second before returning the embrace. “Thanks, Sparkles. M-me too...”

After taking a break to eat and drink some more, Glimmer went to make a short speech. She insisted that Adora transform into She-Ra and join her in an official capacity, leaving Bow and Catra standing at the edge of the stage. They spoke in proud, booming voices about how they'd secured victory over Horde Prime, and now a new age would begin for Etheria. Glimmer promised that there would be a council meeting soon to sort out the reconstruction of places damaged in the war, and any aid needed would be delivered as soon as was possible. She promised that the princesses would all work together to rebuild their communities, and that now there would be lasting peace. Glimmer's voice was full of warmth and pride as she made her closing statement, her eyes sparkling as she spoke “I am _so_ honored to be your Queen, and I promise to continue trying to be worthy of the title that my mother left me.”

Bow clapped a hand on Catra's shoulder before applauding and whistling loudly as the speech ended. Catra's eyes widened as she was moved by the force of the pat, but she wasn't bothered by it. She was too distracted by She-Ra's appearance, her already stunning form glittering magically under the stage lights. The pride on her face made her even more stunning, and Catra felt like she couldn't breathe. Glimmer and She-Ra exited the stage, making their way back toward them. Soon, She-Ra faded away in a shimmer and Adora stood before her, looking equally as breathtaking and far more familiar.

Glimmer took Bow by the hand and waved goodbye to them, dragging him back toward the dance floor. Catra struggled to find her voice, and before she could, Adora was grasping her hands and beaming proudly. “This all feels so unreal. I can't believe we really did it...” Catra nodded mutely, deciding that she needed a moment to regain her composure. Adora didn't seem to notice, pulling her back out into the party. “C'mon, let's go find the rest of our friends. I want to keep celebrating.”

Bow and Glimmer appeared to never tire, dancing and chatting and laughing for hours. They split only once, when Glimmer danced with her Dad for a set. Bow took the opportunity to chat with Frosta, resting on a bench nearby as they did. When Adora's feet ached from dancing, she called for a stop and pulled Catra to the side. “I need a break.” She laughed breathlessly, and Catra agreed.

They sat for a moment in silence when Perfuma came over and sat beside Catra. “How are you enjoying the party?” She smiled warmly, and Catra found herself smiling back. She didn't find her nearly as annoying as she used to. Adora stood and stuck a thumb out in the direction of a buffet table laden with drinks and food. “I'm going to get some water. Be right back.” Catra nodded, and turned back to Perfuma to answer her question. “I'm actually having a good time, thanks.” They'd gotten a few chances to chat alone since Catra had come back from Prime's ship, and Perfuma was surprisingly wise. Her bubbling positivity was still a little overwhelming, but Catra was touched to find that it came from a place of legitimate caring. She'd made a point to check on Catra several times, sincerely concerned that she was comfortable and didn't feel out of place. She reiterated her offer to do meditations with her, and Catra told her that she'd honestly consider it.

She looked up and was met with the sight of Adora laughing and talking with Mermista. They were both enthralled in the conversation, and Catra was surprised and jealous to see them standing close together and touching each other's arms as they chatted. She didn't realize she'd been growling quietly until Perfuma reached out and patted her hand reassuringly. “Catra, it's ok. She's just talking to her friend. You could do the same, you know?” Catra avoided Perfuma's intense gaze, still glaring at the sight of Adora laughing with Mermista. Perfuma smiled and stood up, extending a hand out to Catra. “Will you dance with me?” Catra didn't really want to, but she took a deep breath and acquiesced, under the assumption that Perfuma wouldn't take no for an answer without a fight. Catra led Perfuma out to the floor stiffly, unable to focus on her steps, her attention still entirely on Adora and Mermista.

Perfuma compensated for Catra's rigidity and tried her best to draw her attention away. “Catra, you don't have to be jealous. I don't think that Adora will hurt you. She _clearly_ loves you. She's just hanging out with someone else right now, and so are you.” Catra rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh of resignation as she tried to regain her grace, but dancing with anyone else felt strange after spending the whole night twirling with Adora. _'Apparently_ everyone _knew before we did...'_ Perfuma accepted the situation with good grace, deciding that silence was the best route from here on out. They finished the song and Catra released Perfuma and stepped back. Perfuma beamed and placed a friendly kiss on Catra's cheek, and in a poof of petals a flower necklace appeared around her neck. “Thank you for the dance, friend.” Catra grumbled and smiled sheepishly, feeling even more ridiculous now. She was covered in flowers, and was pretty sure she looked and smelled like she'd rolled through a garden.

Perfuma went off to find Scorpia and Entrapta, and Catra found herself feeling utterly alone once more. She caught sight of Adora and Mermista again, and spent a moment debating on whether she should go over or just wait for Adora to come to her. Before she could decide, Sea Hawk came up beside her and elbowed her playfully. “Aren't our princesses beautiful?” He made a sappy face at Mermista, who had just looked over in their direction. She rolled her eyes and blushed, trying to appear annoyed and failing.

Catra hadn't had more than a moment's conversation with him before, but he seemed like he was fun to hang out with, if a little over-the-top. He snagged a couple of drinks from the table and handed one to Catra, clinking the rim of his to hers in a toast. “To our beautiful girlfriends, Catra!” Catra's cheeks grew hotter and she nodded mutely, unsure how to respond. He slammed his drink rapidly, and she shrugged and followed suit before responding. “Why do you assume that Adora is my girlfriend?” She asked when she'd swallowed the last of her drink.

He laughed heartily and punched her shoulder playfully. “It's pretty obvious. Is she _not_? I mean, we all saw your dance. It was even more obvious than at Prom.” Catra scoffed and rubbed at her shoulder. “I'm just...we hadn't actually discussed it yet. It feels weird to say.” He grabbed her arm and tugged her toward the pair across the room, fixing his mustache as they went. “Onward, to _adventure_!” She laughed nervously, tripping over her feet in surprise as they went.

He led her to a refreshment table, telling her all about some daring sea-escapade of his, when he'd set his boat on fire for the third time. He pounded another drink, and Catra did the same against her better judgement, already feeling quite tipsy. They stood and chatted for a few more minutes, but Catra couldn't recall what about. Sea Hawk had been going on about Mermista and how he'd written her a song, but she hadn't heard it yet.

When they arrived back on the dance floor next to Mermista and Adora, Sea Hawk let go of her arm and swept Mermista up in a new dance. Adora cocked an eyebrow at her in question and took her hands, pulling her close for the next number. “Were you hanging out with _Sea Hawk_?” She snorted in laughter, and Catra couldn't help but chuckle as well. “Yeah. He seems pretty cool, actually.” They danced beside Sea Hawk and Mermista for several songs, Bow and Glimmer joining them for the last two before Adora decided that she couldn't dance anymore.

They all parted ways shortly after, Bow and Glimmer _somehow_ continuing to dance while Adora and Catra headed back to Adora's room. The tone of the party slowed down considerably, people worn out from hours of festivities after only a day's rest. The music became soft and slow, and the dancing followed and eventually ceased altogether. The food and drinks began to run out, and everyone left the castle but the ones staying the night there.

Scorpia and Perfuma stayed behind to help Glimmer and Bow see the last of the guests off, then headed off themselves. When everyone was gone and the castle was quiet, Glimmer and Bow collapsed into a heap on her window seat, pillows flying in many directions as they did. They chatted quietly about the evening for a few moments, but sleep overcame them both with little fight as they cuddled in the snug space.

Adora and Catra had wandered drunkenly back to Adora's room, and sat up in comfortable silence for quite a while. They sat on the floor, Adora with her feet submerged in the small waterfall pool, Catra nearby on a large pillow with her tail tucked around her legs. When Catra's eyes began to drift closed against her will, Adora stood up and extended a hand to her. “C'mon. Let's go to sleep.” Catra took the offered hand and stood, and Adora bent down to dry her feet. Catra rubbed at her tired eyes and yawned, watching Adora as she moved. She still couldn't get over how that dress looked on her, and suddenly she found herself just a bit less tired.

Adora pulled her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to Catra, motioning to the laces that ran up the back of it. “Will you help me out again?” Catra nodded and began to unlace the dress slowly, enthralled with the motion of it. Her claws gently grazed Adora's back and she shuddered, unintentionally sighing in pleasure at the touch. Catra's ears flicked wildly at the sound, and she licked her lips as fire suddenly rushed through her. With deft fingers she finished her task and tugged the bodice of the dress down and, unable to resist the urge, spun Adora around and took in the sight. Adora looked surprised, but made no movements to stop her, her arms down at her sides and her torso bare. She stared through heavy-lidded eyes, and her lips parted slightly as she whispered a barely audible command. “Lock the door.” Catra didn't need to be told twice, and leaped with feline speed to bolt the door. Neither of them was entirely sure what it was that they were doing, but they'd been interrupted earlier just as they were figuring it out, and they wouldn't be again.

When she turned around she found that Adora had finished slipping the dress down past her hips and stood in a pool of shimmering fabric, clad only in the moonlight filtering in through the curtains. She rushed to capture her in a desperate kiss, starving for the feel of her arms. Adora caught her in a strong embrace, holding Catra to her chest as if she were the only thing keeping her from drifting away into the night sky. They traded tender, breathless kisses for a moment before Adora reached up to tug Catra's shirt lose from her pants. She tugged it off clumsily, then unfastened her belt and dropped it to the floor by their feet.

Catra leapt into her arm, and Adora caught her effortlessly, never breaking their kiss for more than breath. She wrapped her arms around Adora's neck and her legs held tight to her waist, every muscle in her body tense and vibrating with an energy she'd never known. Adora walked them slowly to the bed, and it was there that they broke their embrace and took stock of each other.

Adora ran a finger across a small scar on Catra's shoulder, knowing that she'd been the one who put it there, and felt tears start to form behind her eyes. Catra caught her wrist in a firm grip, kissing the palm of her trembling hand in reassurance. She sat up and leaned over Adora, her eyes soaking in the sight of her with a hunger that had spent years building. She carefully traced a claw over Adora's collarbone, then pressed her lips to the spot. Making slow work, she repeated the motion on her cheeks and shoulders and neck, earning soft sighs of approval each time. Adora felt as though her heart would burst and she could bear no more of the soft touches, and in a fluid motion rolled on top of Catra and began to seek out and kiss her scars. Catra shuddered and purred with each tender display, and felt her heart ache in yearning. Time passed in a blur around them as they explored each other's skin slowly and gently, each touch of hand or lips healing some small fraction of the damage they'd spent years dealing to each other.

Eventually their pent up tension broke, both of them becoming more frustrated with each second. Adora sat up abruptly with Catra in her lap and kissed her roughly, desperately, her breathing ragged and shallow. Her hands were tangled in Catra's short hair, the tips of her thumbs rubbing just behind her sensitive ears. Catra didn't know where to go from here, but her body was begging her to do _something_. Her legs were locked around Adora's waist, and she held onto her shoulders to keep herself anchored against the onslaught of aggressive kisses. Adora moaned Catra's name into her mouth as her claws dug into her shoulders, and Catra's hips rocked wildly of their own volition. Desperate with a hunger she didn't know how to satisfy, Catra tore her mouth free and tried to catch her breath. Adora frowned and panted heavily, frustrated at her own lack of experience.

Catra looked down at her through heavy-lidded eyes, confused and equally flustered. “What's wrong?” The words came out in a hoarse whisper, overshadowed by purring. Adora groaned and fell backward on the bed, taking Catra with her as she went. “I don't know what to do...but...I don't want to stop.” Catra inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. The cool air settled into her lungs, and the fire calmed just enough for her to begin to think again. “I don't either. _I don't know_. I just don't want to stop touching you, but I don't know where to go from here. That sounds so _stupid_...” She pressed her nose into the crook of Adora's neck, drawing another calming breath.

Suddenly they were both acutely aware of _just_ how exhausted they were, now that they'd paused long enough to catch their breath. “ _It's ok_...let's rest. We can figure it out later.” Adora offered, always the sensible one. “ _Just hold me_.” Catra whispered against her skin, her ear twitching against Adora's jawline. Adora nodded and rolled over, with Catra locked in an embrace, so that she could free the blankets from beneath them. Catra snuggled into Adora's shoulder and strong arms that surrounded her, and tugged the blankets over them both.

They fell asleep just before sunrise, their bodies tangled together. Morning light filtered in through the window and warmed them, and they each slept truly peacefully for the first time in so many years. When the castle began to wake and bustle with movement once more, Melog came to rest in front of the bedroom door, standing guard against any who would disturb their slumber. They'd stayed away out of respect during the night, but had decided to stand watch once they knew that Catra was asleep. For the first night since they'd joined Catra's side they had not sensed a single nightmare, only peace and restfulness, and they would not allow anyone to wake her prematurely.

Around eleven in the morning Adora woke, but she did not stir for some time. She lay still and relished the feeling of being secured in Catra's embrace, inhaling her scent deeply and committing it to her memory. She smelled like the woods when they were covered in morning dew, like after the first few raindrops landed on the dirt at the beginning of a thunderstorm. She ran her fingers through Catra's hair, staring at the perfect face that was below and counting her freckles. With a small yawn and a fluttering of her long lashes, Catra joined her in the realm of consciousness. “Hey, Adora.” She whispered, her voice smoky and groggy.

They spent the next hour and a half in bed, talking softly and holding each other. When their stomachs rumbled loudly enough to startle them they got up and dressed begrudgingly. When they went downstairs they found Bow and Glimmer eating lunch and chatting, and joined them. “So, should we just assume that you guys are rooming together from now on?” Glimmer asked without looking up from her plate as she picked at her lunch. Adora's face immediately flushed, and Catra coughed and sputtered on the bite of food she'd been in the middle of chewing. “I only ask because we don't have that many spare rooms, and Catra's has been empty for the whole two days we've been here.”

Catra looked over at Adora, hoping that she would answer. She currently looked to be completely incapable of speaking, and Catra groaned quietly under her breath. A sheepish “Sorry...” was all that she could muster, feeling quite exposed. Glimmer snickered and smiled a sweet, if impish, smile. “I really wasn't trying to pry or anything. I just needed to know if anybody was using that room...” Adora finally regained the ability to speak, her voice strained as she tried to control her tone. “If Catra is ok with it, I'd like that.” Catra felt heat rise to her cheeks as she recalled their time in the pre-dawn hours, and she suddenly couldn't think of anything she'd like better. “Tha-that's fine by me.”

The other princesses, aside from Entrapta, were all heading back to their respective kingdoms today to assess the damages and figure out where to go from here. They all met up in the courtyard to say their goodbyes after lunch. Glimmer was currently hugging Perfuma, and Catra was chatting with Scorpia about the Fright Zone and how she was technically in charge of it now. Scorpia wasn't confident in her ability to reestablish her family's kingdom, but Catra and Perfuma encouraged her. Adora looked around, hoping to find an opportunity to break away.

Adora saw Netossa and Spinnerella across the grass, exchanging goodbyes with Mermista and Sea Hawk. She rushed toward them, eager to ask them some questions about their relationship and her own relationship with Catra. Her face was glowing red-hot before she'd even crossed the lawn, but she braced herself and continued, certain that they could help her understand what was happening a little better. She was mortified at the idea of sharing such personal details, and had specifically _not_ mentioned her plan to Catra because she was _pretty sure_ that Catra would murder her, but she trusted her friends. They were older, and they were in a relationship that appeared to be what she imagined she'd like for her and Catra, and she trusted them. Now she just had to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat so she could speak to them.

Mermista waved at Adora as she approached, and she fought the urge to turn heel and run. _'You defeated Horde Prime, the scariest guy in the known universe. You can handle talking to your friends, you dummy. Keep walking!'_ She waved back in a stiff and bizarre way, and Mermista's eyebrows shifted in confusion. “Are you ok, Adora? You look like you don't feel good...” Even Sea Hawk looked concerned, and reached out to touch her forehead and check her temperature. “You don't have a fever. What's wrong?”

Adora tried to muster her best acting skills and smiled. It was awkward, and she was obviously sweating, _profusely_. “Just, uh, tired still. From the _fighting_. With the clones and stuff...” There was a long pause, during which everyone shifted uncomfortably. Mermista finally broke it with an eye roll and an uttered “Oook...” Adora laughed nervously and planted her hands on her hips in a desperate attempt to keep her hands from doing anything weird, and everyone smiled in a mixture of amusement and mild concern. “You're _so_ weird.” Mermista laughed and tugged Adora into a hug, and Sea Hawk squeezed them both. “We're off on a new adventure! Home, to clean up the mess Prime and his clones left!” Sea Hawk chimed in his usual ridiculous tone. She returned their embraces warmly, and they turned to leave.

As soon as they were out of earshot Adora spun on her heel and faced Spinnerella and Netossa with a look of desperation and terror. They balked, wondering what could be causing her such distress. “Adora, what is wrong with you? You _definitely_ don't look ok.” Netossa looked her over, trying to determine the cause of her obvious discomfiture. “ _I need to talk to you guys._ ” Adora hissed out quietly, looking around to make sure that no one could hear her. “Ok, what about?” Spinnerella motioned for her to continue, staring with growing concern. Adora leaned closer, her breathing speeding up as her nervousness increased rapidly. Her eyelid twitched, and she tried to steel herself so that she could get this over with. “Something... _personal_.” She immediately flushed deep red, heat flaring across her entire body.

Netossa and Spinnerella exchanged a confused look, then glanced behind Adora at the rest of their friends. They'd already said goodbye to everyone else, and whatever personal thing Adora was dealing with was obviously serious. “D-do you want to go somewhere private to talk about it?” Spinnerella reached out to take Adora's hand, worried about her younger friend. She'd had a lot on her plate since the moment they'd met her, and she almost certainly had a lot of emotional baggage to unpack after their journey. Adora nodded frantically, avoiding their eyes. They took her by the elbows and led her off to a more private part of the courtyard.

Once they were certain that no one could hear them, seated on a bench behind a large wall of hedges, Netossa indicated that it was time to speak. Adora stuttered for a second, scratching her neck nervously and tapping a foot to expel some of her frenetic energy. “I have a question...about... _relationships_...” Spinnerella looked over at Netossa and they exchanged a look of pity mixed with humor. “What about relationships, Adora?”

Adora felt like her entire body was on fire, mortified that she was having to ask them. She felt fairly certain that this was the kind of stuff that normal people learned about when they were younger, that they maybe talked to their parents about. But she wasn't normal, and she didn't have parents to ask embarrassing questions. _So here they were_.

She opened her mouth, intending to give them some information to help make sense of the questions before she asked them, and her brain shut down completely. Words gushed out of her in a barely-intelligible flood, frantic and squeaky. “I don't have any parents to talk to about girlfriends and stuff and I'm just _really_ confused and I don't know who else to ask and I trust you guys to not tell anybody that I had to ask you this-” She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself and slow down some. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at her boots the entire time she spoke, terrified to look up at the couple. Netossa laughed and Spinnerella grabbed ahold of Adora's hands, causing her to jump and squeal in surprise. Spinnerella's voice broke into the chaos in her mind, calm and comforting. “ _It's ok_ , Adora. Slow down. You have questions about girlfriends? You can ask us anything you need to.”

Suddenly Adora had the inexplicable urge to cry, and she looked up at Spinnerella with a quivering lip. She steadied herself with a deep breath, comforted by the warm tone of her friend's voice. “ _Thanks_...I, uh... _I have a girlfriend_ , or at least I _think_ I do, and I really love her a lot...and...I don't know what to do. When we, um... _when we're alone together_.” The last statement was whispered out in such a tiny voice that it would've been easy to miss. Netossa's warm smile faltered and she blanched in obvious embarrassment, having not missed it. Spinnerella elbowed her and cleared her throat, trying to fight off the blush creeping up her own face so that she could help their friend. Adora swallowed a lump in her throat that felt like a two-ton boulder, and continued.

“We weren't allowed to have girlfriends in the Horde, or anything like that, and I haven't ever had one before...and...we've been _kissing_ a lot lately, and we both just end up really frustrated, and I don't think I'm doing it right, and I'm _reeeally_ embarrassed about this whole thing, but I really want to make her happy. I just don't know how. _I feel like an idiot._ ” She buried her face in her hands and groaned. “I'm an _adult_ now. I definitely feel like I should _not_ have to ask my friends this kind of thing.” Her voice was muffled by her hands, but Netossa could hear the pain and mortification in the words. She knelt down in front of Adora and put her hands on her shoulders, fighting off her own discomfort. “Adora, it's ok. You didn't get to be a kid. You didn't get to be a teenager. You were a soldier, and you missed out on a lot of normal development because of it. You can talk to us about _anything, any time_. I'm so sorry that you didn't get to have this talk with your parents, but we're here for you. We love you, and you don't have to be embarrassed.”

Spinnerella watched in awe as her wife stepped up to the plate on this one, her hands going to her cheeks to reign in her painfully-wide smile. She stayed quiet and let Netossa continue, her heart swelling with pride and love as she listened. “There's um, there's not really a right or wrong way to be alone together. Just trust each other, and listen to each other. As long as you're honest about what you like and don't like, and what makes you comfortable and uncomfortable, you'll figure it out. Take your time, and communicate.”

Adora looked up from her hands, suddenly much calmer, and smiled faintly. “Really? I'm not screwing it up?” Spinnerella knelt down now too, placing her hand on Adora's forearm and beaming at her with warmth and love. “No, Adora. As long as you're listening to what she wants and making sure that you're open with each other, you're doing it right. Don't rush to do anything if you don't want to. Just do what feels right.” She patted Adora's arm in a tender, motherly way, with pride in her eyes. “ _Mind if we ask who it is_? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.”

Netossa assumed that Adora had found her first romance at the party the other night, and was a tiny bit sad that they'd missed out on witnessing it. They'd slipped off fairly early in the evening, too tired to really enjoy such a loud and busy party.

She was proud of this kid, who'd fought all the odds and become a great hero, but at the cost of her own happiness for so long. She'd never gotten to have normal conversations with her parents about things like puberty and love, and it hurt Netossa's heart to think of how Adora must feel to have come to the two of them with this. She was about to draw her into a big hug and tell her how proud she was, when Adora answered Spinny's question.

“ _Catra._ ” Her voice was quiet, and when she spoke the name her eyes darted to the ground dreamily and diffidently, her cheeks growing pink once more. Netossa sputtered, eyes wide, and Spinnerella laughed nervously, too shocked to do anything else. Adora cleared her throat and stood, brushing her pants off and looking a touch more confident, though she still looked a little sheepish. Netossa, halfway recovered from her surprise, stood with her and pulled her into a big hug, patting her back softly. “I'm happy for you. I'm a little surprised, but I'm happy for you. We'll always be here if you need to talk, ok?”

Adora nodded and returned the embrace, smiling brightly. “Thank you. I really appreciate it, you guys.” Netossa released her, and she turned on her heel and strode off with a bounce in her step that came with the confidence of young love. Spinnerella was still knelt in front of the bench, her eyes wide with shock. Netossa reached down and held a hand out to her with a laugh. Spinny took it and rose, shaking her head with a slowly-blossoming smile. “Well, that was... _unexpected_.” Netossa shrugged, patting her wife's hand softly. “ _I don't know_...I guess I could see it. I'm not sure how Adora puts up with her, but if it makes her happy, then I'm glad.”

Truthfully, Netossa wasn't _that_ surprised. She'd seen the way that Catra looked at Adora when they were all hiding out and planning to rescue Spinny and the others from Prime. She'd sensed the palpable chemistry between them almost immediately, but she honestly hadn't thought anything would end up coming from it. Catra seemed like a pretty reserved person, and she was surprised that she would open herself up to a relationship with a _princess_ , especially She-Ra herself. Adora was definitely the type to jump headfirst into love, with her big heart. Netossa hoped that Catra wouldn't take advantage of Adora, and made a note to herself that she needed to keep an eye on things and be there for her friend, should the worst happen. She really hoped with her whole heart that it wouldn't.

  
  


Adora marched back to the courtyard with a renewed sense of hope and pride, braced with the knowledge that she and Catra could figure this out at their own pace, without fear. She came around the corner and saw Catra bidding farewell to Frosta, while Scorpia squeezed Glimmer and Bow tightly. They all looked relieved when they saw Adora, and she picked up the pace to close the distance between them. “Where'd you go?” Glimmer grunted out, still being squished between Scorpia's muscular arms. “We thought you'd run off without saying goodbye to us, Adora.” Perfuma called out, rushing over for a hug. Adora met her embrace with a warm smile, shaking her head. “Never! I was just taking care of something.” She didn't offer any more information and, thankfully, no one asked.

Catra didn't say anything, but she was curious about what Adora had been doing. She had been distracted by her goodbyes with Scorpia and Perfuma, and when she turned around, Adora was gone. Melog had seen her sneak off with Spinnerella and Netossa, and she'd stayed gone for quite a while. Melog sensed that she was pensive and chimed in with a soft trill. _'I'm sure that she had a good reason for being so secretive. She'll surely tell you later. Do not fret.'_ Melog stretched their back and shook their amorphous blue mane, yawning. _'Run with me for a moment. It feels good to have the warmth of day on my skin, and I wish to bask in it with you, my friend.'_

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, promising to come back soon, after their kingdoms had been assessed. Catra grinned down at Melog and agreed to their offer, tail shaking mischievously. Melog took off on all fours, their mane flaring out in a sparkling cloud around them as they playfully darted across the grass. Catra went bounding off after them, smiling up into the warm daylight.

Glimmer sighed heavily, sagging down onto a nearby bench between Bow and Adora. “Guys, we still have to figure out what to do with all of the clones...They're just wandering around the spires, looking confused. I almost feel bad for them.” Bow nodded sadly. “I _do_ feel bad for them. Wrong Hordak had a really hard time adjusting. But now that he has, he's really sweet.”

Adora watched as Catra sprinted across the grass with Melog, tackling them and leaping around playfully. She hadn't seen Catra behave like this since they were kids, and it made her heart swell. She also felt a tiny pang of jealousy and a stab of guilt that swirled together, as she realized that she'd never seen Catra behave this way with anyone other than herself. She and Catra had both had a rough upbringing, but Catra had been isolated from _everyone_ around her. Shadow Weaver made sure to single her out at every opportunity, and she made sure that Catra _knew_ that she was alone.

Adora being the golden child had made it even worse, as Shadow Weaver drove home that Catra was always second-best. Adora had never wanted Catra to feel that way, and had tried so hard to fight against Shadow Weaver's attempts to force them apart. The guilt was overcome by her gratitude that this was possible now, and she watched with adoration as Catra played and laughed in the sunlight. She would make sure that Catra never felt like second-best again, and that she knew how much Adora loved her.

Glimmer and Bow leaned around Adora and grinned at each other, chuckling at her obliviousness. She was clearly distracted, although they couldn't blame her. When she'd returned from her momentary disappearance earlier she looked determined and hopeful, and they assumed that it had something to do with Catra. It was weird seeing Catra be so playful and carefree, but they were both glad. She was rapidly growing on them, and every day they noted new ways that she seemed to be working on being a better person.

As if she felt their eyes on her, Catra ceased her sparring and strode over to them, her chest heaving and eyes sparkling mischievously. “Hey, guys. What're we talking about?” Glimmer smiled and scooted over to make room for her on the bench. “The clones. Poor things are all having crises because we disconnected them from the neural network, and we don't know what to do with them.” Catra sat down beside them, leaning back and stretching her arms above her head. “Why don't we send them all to Dryl, to rebuild it. Entrapta seems to really like keeping company with them, and Wrong Hordak could probably help her get them all gathered up. Her kingdom was leveled, so it'll take a lot of hands to fix it, anyway.” Glimmer gasped and threw her arms around Catra's neck, planting a loud kiss on her cheek. “You're a genius! But, do you think we can trust them?” Catra wiped her cheek and feigned disgust, but her half-grin gave away the truth. “I don't know.” She shrugged, dragging a claw across the stone bench beside her leg absent-mindedly.

Bow tapped his feet and stared ahead thoughtfully. “I don't know if we can trust all of them, but I know we can trust Wrong Hordak. And I think we can trust Hordak, now. _Which is super weird..._ If we can trust them, shouldn't we give the rest of them a chance, too?” Adora nodded her agreement, smiling. “I think that Entrapta will be glad to have her home back, too. We should talk to her about it.”

  
  


Bow called Entrapta on his comm pad, and they discussed the idea of sending the clones to Dryl with her. She and Wrong Hordak were thrilled, and promised to begin spreading the message among the clones, letting them know that there would be a home for them there, if they wanted it. They would be allowed to settle wherever they would like, but they would have a special place with Entrapta and a kingdom that was basically their own. Wrong Hordak began to plan for the acquisition of materials to rebuild Dryl. For now, the clones would shelter in the remains of the Spires around Brightmoon. Glimmer and Bow would make arrangements for supplies to be sent to the clones from Brightmoon, and Wrong Hordak would orchestrate the setting up of camps and teach the others how to live separately from the hive mind.

The rest of the day passed quietly, the four of them wandering the gardens and castle with no purpose other than to recuperate. They agreed that they should all rest for a while before going on their Best Friend Squad road trip through the stars, though the length of that rest was yet undetermined.

Entrapta would need time to make improvements to Darla, and plot a course for fuel-harvesting and make plans for long-term supply storage. Adora was giddy with anticipation, eager to experience the feeling of having a home. She'd hated a lot of things about the Horde, but the routine and familiarity of it had been comfortable. Since then, her life had been a constant whirlwind of change and challenge, and it would be nice to settle into a regular life again. ' _Well, as regular as your life can be when you can transform into an eight-foot-tall warrior lady...'_ She was excited to see what her life would look like here, with Catra and Bow and Glimmer at her side.

She was eager to bring the magic back to the universe, too, and possibly get some answers to her ever-expanding list of questions about herself. It could wait a little while, though. She intended to take some time to herself, first, doing what she wanted. She'd never done that in her whole life, always trying to climb the ladder and prove her value as an asset to others. She would relish the time spent here, learning how to live with Catra again, and spending time with her friends. Things had moved so fast the past few years, and she'd had fleeting opportunities for fun. She'd never been very good at relaxing, and wanted to learn.

When they went to bed that night Adora held Catra close, but didn't press her with aggressive kisses. She wanted to do this right, and to heed Netossa and Spinnerella's advice about communicating what they wanted and enjoyed. Catra snuggled with her, and they shared quiet thoughts and tender kisses, but didn't get swept up in the fire of it like they had the night before. For now, Adora wanted to hold her close and kiss her eyelashes and whisper about unimportant things, and Catra seemed content with that, too.


	4. Learning To Sit Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gang gets some rest, and reopen some old wounds.  
> Some spicy stuff ahead, went ahead and changed the rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I *know* I said I wasn't gonna write any actual smut, but I *may* have gotten a little carried away with this one...Don't judge me. 2020 has been an absolute disaster so far, and I'm bored as fuck.

**Chapter 4 - Learning To Sit Still**

The next day was spent resting, listening to Micah tell stories and telling them to each other. They all walked in the rooftop gardens together for a while, when Glimmer decided they should go inside and play board games to pass the time. Bow taught Catra and Adora to play chess, and then half-heartedly regretted it. The two of them were _incredibly_ competitive, and they were pretty good for beginners. Their game ended up with Catra yelling at Adora about an unfair advantage and Adora screaming that Catra _had_ to have cheated.

Bow and Glimmer decided to spend some time with his dads, in the library. She asked them to record the epic accounts of what had happened to Etheria, and secure it for the future. They were giddy to the point of bursting to be the hands that crafted such an important piece of Etherian history, and did so with fervor. They also shared their archives with Entrapta, who was currently enthralled in research about the wider universe and Etheria's place in it. Glimmer asked her to join them and provide scientific context to some of the details, and George and Lance were were absolutely drunk with knowledge by the time they finished going over her notes. George found Entrapta to be incredibly entertaining, although she didn't seem to enjoy his puns. Lance was flattered that Entrapta loved his snacks, and looked forward to their next meeting, promising to make the cupcakes even tinier.

Adora found that she didn't feel her usual compulsive need to be busy now that Catra was around, content to just stare at her or talk with her. Catra had some trouble adjusting to the never-ending friendliness of everyone around her, but it seemed to Adora like it was slowly growing on her. Melog went everywhere that Catra went, and it helped her to settle into the new normal. Adora and Catra decided to go back up to the rooftop gardens together, with Melog in tow, but Adora regretted it almost immediately. They'd wandered aimlessly, chatting about nothing of importance, and she'd led Catra to Shadow Weaver's greenhouse by accident in her distraction. When they arrived Catra looked pensive and on-edge, before Adora even realized where they were.

Catra was aware that Shadow Weaver had been here the moment they walked inside, her scent still lingering in the place like a miasma. Adora tugged at her hand to leave, but Catra stayed rooted in the doorway. “No, I... _I want to look around_.” She walked in a circuit around the space, reaching a hand out to touch the soft petals of the various flowers still growing here. Adora wondered whether she should say anything or not, but before she could figure it out, Catra spoke again; her voice was quiet and far-away, like she was hiding. “Was this Shadow Weaver's garden?” Adora nodded mutely, unsure how to answer that question.

Catra was torn between her urge to cry and destroy the place, and to sit quietly and appreciate it. Shadow Weaver had been _terrible_ to them, especially to her, but she'd also been the closest thing either of them had ever had to a mother. She _hated_ that she thought of her that way, and the memory of her last moments rushed back now. She'd sacrificed herself to save them, and Catra would never know if it had been out of some sort of sense of motherly duty, or if it was just the ultimate power play.

She wondered if she'd done it to screw Catra up even more, to make her miserable until her dying breath. “Do you think she did it to make us feel guilty? Did she do it so she could haunt me forever with guilt? _So that she could keep fucking us both up, even beyond the grave_?” Adora paled at the quietly growled question, caught off-guard. “I-I don't know...does it matter?” Catra laughed bitterly, yanking a purple flower off of a vine and crushing it in her hand. “ _I don't know_...I don't think that she _loved_ us. I think that she loved _using_ us to make herself look good, and when that stopped working, she stopped caring. She came here because she'd worn out her welcome in the Fright Zone. I think if she'd had an opportunity, she'd have sold us all out to Prime to save herself...” She shook with the intensity of her words, the overwhelming surge of emotions she was feeling trying to rattle loose from her body.

Adora stared at the ground for a long moment, her heart aching and mind racing. She wasn't sure how to feel about any of it, and they hadn't yet taken the time to process the whole thing. She'd missed all but the last seconds of Shadow Weaver's final moments, coming back just in time to see her bidding Catra farewell as she disappeared in a cloud of dark magic and took the beast with her. Adora had no lost love for Shadow Weaver, angry that she'd pushed a wedge between her and Catra their whole lives. If she hadn't done that, they wouldn't have hurt each other so much, _maybe not at all_. Maybe Catra wouldn't have opened the portal in her anguish and fury, and maybe Horde Prime would never have come here. “I don't know if she would have. But I do know that she spent as many years as I can remember making us both question ourselves, and she did _everything she could_ to keep us apart. I know that I'll never forgive her for that. I'll _never_ forgive her for making you think that you were second-best. For making me think that loving you made me weak...” Adora felt her fingertips go numb, her hands squeezed into fists as she tried to quell the anger inside her. The sharp edge of that rage scratched its way across her mind, glinting in the darkness. She decided that she wasn't sad that Shadow Weaver was gone. She was glad that she'd sacrificed herself, and even thankful to her for it, but she would not be sad. Shadow Weaver had done too many terrible things for people to mourn her.

Catra's breath caught in her throat, and her mind still reeled with too many emotions to sort. She was angry, and sad at the same time; and, confusingly, _angry that she was sad at all_. She felt her hair stand on end at the darkness in Adora's tone, inexplicably attracted to the seething rage that bubbled silently under the surface. Adora had always been the kinder and friendlier of the two of them, but over the course of their childhoods Catra had seen her truly angry a few times.

Once, when they were fifteen, Catra had gotten into a scrap in the locker room with another cadet over performance scores. The other cadet was bigger, and although Catra could hold her own in a fight, she'd used her larger size to pin Catra down and pummel her. It got out of hand, and she'd broken Catra's nose and bloodied her eye to the point of it swelling shut. Adora came into the room and saw, and Catra didn't even have time to react as she flew across the room and struck the larger girl like lightning. Adora had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a locker with a resounding thud, glaring at her wordlessly for a long moment before proceeding to knock her out in two swift punches. All of the other cadets had fled in terror, and they were reprimanded almost immediately. Shadow Weaver had yelled at Adora for getting involved, but she'd dragged Catra from the room and punished her _severely_ for starting the fight. Adora had followed and tried to stop her, and earned herself a shift cleaning toilets for the attempt.

Melog drew Catra from her reverie with a soft trill, curling around her legs and pawing at her foot. Their nebulous mane was a confusing array of colors, changing shape and growing and shrinking in brightness as Catra tried to sort through the myriad emotions she was experiencing. _'She is gone now. Do not let her steal your peace any longer. Do not let her continue to drive you apart.'_ Catra breathed deeply to settle herself, and remembered the rest of that day. Adora had come to find her as soon as she'd finished her latrine-duty, and had immediately taken to caring for Catra's wounds. She'd held her while she cried about the horrible things Shadow Weaver had said and done to her, and promised that someday she'd make sure that Catra didn't suffer any more undeserved punishments.

  
  


Catra yanked a daisy up and brushed the dirt from the stem, turning it over in her hands and inspecting it silently. She used her claws to snap the stem short, and came to stand in front of Adora. Adora felt her fists relax a little, and she stared down at Catra in confusion and concern. Catra tucked the daisy behind her ear then stroked her cheek as she lowered her hand, smiling a bittersweet smile. “I think that the best revenge would be to live our lives exactly how she tried to stop us from doing.” Adora felt the tension in her body release as Catra's finger traced her cheek and jawline, and she inhaled slowly. Her hands moved up to grab Catra's forearms, pulling her closer. She rested her forehead on Catra's and closed her eyes. “I think so, too.”

Catra kissed her chastely, her arms snaking around her waist. “I think she would have _hated_ to see us like this, in her special garden.” Adora opened her eyes and looked around, chuckling softly. “She'd probably _really_ hate it if we decided that we _liked_ her garden.” Before Catra could respond, Adora's lips caught hers in a warm kiss, tender and firm. Catra pulled her closer, her heart stirring at the feel of it and the memory of that fierce protectiveness that Adora had reminded her of moments ago. She couldn't help the heat that surged in her as she remembered the look in her eyes, the dangerous rage that she kept hidden from the rest of the world. It was the same rage that she'd witnessed as she took her dying breath on Prime's ship, before Adora had destroyed his fleet and rescued her. That razor-sharp fury had always been reserved for her, and it sent shivers up Catra's spine to know that. She tugged desperately at Adora's waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were separated only by the clothes they wore, heat building between them rapidly.

Adora groaned softly against her lips, and Catra's mouth crushed hers in its hunger. Her tongue darted out and pressed for Adora to allow her inside, and she did without hesitation. Catra purred in satisfaction and began to explore her mouth, her fangs nipping at Adora's bottom lip. She wanted to temper that dark fire, to draw it out and own it. She wanted to feel its heat, to let it consume her.

Adora suddenly swept her arm behind Catra's knees, pulling her off her feet and turning to carry her out of the greenhouse. It was broad daylight, and as much as Adora wanted to do this here out of spite, she decided that she'd rather be in the privacy of their room. Catra squeaked in surprise and laughed against her lips, moving her hands to Adora's shoulders to hold on as she was carried from the garden. She started to tell Adora to put her down but, when she leaned back to look at her face, changed her mind. There was a wild look of determination there, simmering behind her icy blue eyes, and it thrilled Catra to be the object of it.

She glanced over Adora's shoulder at Melog, who trotted behind them at a distance. _'Be with her now. She needs you as you need her. I'll be here, waiting for you both when you're done.'_ Before Catra could respond, Melog was gone. Adora carried her all the way to their room, shoving the door open with her foot when they arrived. She kicked it shut wordlessly, and made her way to the bed. Catra stayed silent, at a loss for words in the wake of Adora's actions. Adora sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt there, reaching up and grasping her cheeks to pull her into a rough kiss. Catra held onto her shoulders, her grip tightening as Adora's tongue traced its way across her bottom lip.

Catra growled softly, the hunger in her core flaring to life once more. She parted her lips and allowed Adora to deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding inside and exploring. Her own tongue darted out and pressed against Adora's, vying for control of the kiss, but Adora would not be usurped. Without breaking the kiss, she stood and leaned over Catra, her hands moving from her face to her shoulders, pressing her backwards onto the bed. She straddled Catra's hips, and her hands began to work clumsily at removing her own shirt. Catra reached up and yanked Adora's hair loose from its ponytail, running her hands through the silky lengths of it and purring.

Adora broke the kiss and gasped for breath, sitting up and wrestling her arms free of her shirt, suddenly too hot and so, so frustrated. The fabric protested, caught at her shoulders, and she yanked it free with a small tearing sound. A whimper of desperation echoed out of her throat, and she looked down at Catra like she was starving. Catra leaned up enough to yank her own shirt off, then stared up at Adora's naked chest. She wanted to touch her flushed, heated skin, to feel it move and prickle under her fingers. No longer able to resist the urge, she ran her hands up from Adora's navel to her ribs, and then further up still, until she was cupping her breasts. A clawed thumb traced gently over the bud one of her nipples, and Adora cried out breathlessly.

Emboldened by the sound, Catra massaged gently, the skin rippling under her touch and sending a raging fire tearing through her. Adora's eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned into her hands. After a moment she regained the ability to move, and opened her eyes. They drank in the sight of Catra beneath her, and she could not get enough. She hated to break the contact, her breasts tingling pleasantly under the ministrations, but she wanted to see more. Needed to touch more. “Can I touch you?” She whispered, her throaty voice sounding foreign to her own ears. Catra looked up at her with eyes full of pleading, and began to pull the rest of her own clothes off frantically. “ _Please..._ ”

At that, Adora could control herself no more, and she tugged Catra all the way onto the bed, pulling her pants the rest of the way off and tossing them to the floor. She stared down at her nakedness, basking in the glorious sight of it. Her heart stuttered and tripped over itself as she looked down at her lithe form, and she leaned down for another kiss to steady herself. Catra met her eagerly, her fingers tangling in her hair once more and pulling her close. The feel of Catra's soft, slightly fuzzy skin beneath own her sent tremors rippling across her whole body. When Adora felt like she might explode with the pent up wanting, she broke the kiss and drew a ragged breath. Catra took the opportunity to flip them, so that Adora landed on the mattress with a stunned thud, and Catra now sat on top of her. Her claws reached down and made quick work of shredding Adora's pants from her, but she was careful to only graze her skin with the sharp points. Adora gasped once more, shuddering at the aggressive motions, and she could not hide the sparkle in her eyes at the thrill of it.

Catra tossed the remaining ribbons of Adora's pants to the floor and dove down, her mouth going to kiss the soft flesh of her neck. Adora ran her fingers up the length of Catra's back, sighing softly with each movement of lips against her collarbone. She found her hands wandering back down, to the base of Catra's tail, where she gingerly massaged in exploration. Catra purred loudly and bit down on her neck, stopping just shy of drawing blood. “ _C-Catra!_ ” She cried out, fingers gripping at her bottom in surprise.

Before Catra could remove herself and apologize, Adora yanked her back into a hungry kiss, obviously not displeased with the action. Catra felt the heat roaring between them like a bonfire, years of pent up wanting stinging at them and goading them on. Distracted by this, she found herself flipped back over, Adora above her once more. She straddled one of her legs, her muscular thigh pressed up against Catra's core, where the heat grew from. When she moved, Catra gasped at the sensation, her hips bucking and sending that part of her closer to the contact. Adora's eyebrows shot up and a look of mischief and knowing spread across her face slowly.

Hand trembling with nervousness, Adora reached down and gently stroked the area, exploring the soft flesh there slowly. She suddenly felt like she could control the hunger in herself for now, if only to take the time to fully appreciate this new discovery. Catra moaned and her hips rocked once more, the muscles in her legs all tensing at the sensation, her eyes slamming shut. Adora grinned and took her time, watching Catra's reaction as she touched each part of her, gauging which spots earned her the most pleasant responses. She was enthralled with the feel of the moist, warm folds, her fingers lingering as she committed it all to memory. She would never forget this moment, and wondered for a split second if it was all in her head. Deciding that she wanted to stretch this moment out for as long as she could, she removed her hand and backed up a little. Catra whimpered and opened her eyes, hands flying up to catch Adora and pull her back in. She looked wounded, confused at the sudden absence of touch.

Adora scooted backwards, until she was seated between Catra's feet, and grabbed her ankle. “I never thought I'd _enjoy_ being bitten...” She muttered with a smirk, lifting the leg to her lips and placing a kiss on the scar left behind from the events in the Heart. The spot wasn't tender anymore, but Catra would possibly bear the scar from the beast that guarded the Heart for the rest of her life. The stripes were pink, bare flesh, standing out starkly against the fur covering the rest of her leg.

Adora kissed it so tenderly that Catra almost wasn't disappointed that she'd stopped touching her in that most intimate way. _Almost._ Her hunger hadn't been sated yet, only heightened by the action. But now she knew what she needed, knew that she needed to feel that part of her explored again. Before she could tell Adora this, her attention came slamming back at another kiss, farther up her leg. Her skin crawled pleasantly, a tingling feeling preceding each touch of Adora's lips as she anticipated the next place they would land. Her knee, then the lower part of her thigh, then her upper thigh. Against her will, her hips moved, and she found herself thrusting them towards Adora's kisses.

Adora couldn't resist the urge to make Catra squirm, and to make this last, in case it didn't happen again. She hoped that it would, but she needed to make sure that she had a memory of this that could last her the rest of her life, just in case. When Catra thrust her warm center forward, begging silently for a kiss there, Adora decided to start over at her other ankle and move painfully slowly as she worked her way back up.

Catra groaned and squirmed and sighed and moaned. “Adora, _don't_ make me bite you again...” Adora chuckled and met her eyes with an intense stare, full of molten steel. “What if I _want_ you to?” Her lips had made their way back up to Catra's other thigh, and she felt herself tensing eagerly as she awaited the touch that had to be next. “ _Please, Adora!_ ” At the desperate, breathless request, Adora decided to cease her teasing. She leaned close, pressing a soft kiss to the opening there and breathing in the scent of it as her fingers began to explore it once again.

Catra moaned loudly, her back arching. Adora grabbed her hips to steady her, and began to taste the spot tentatively with just the tip of her tongue. As she did, Catra bucked wildly, her claws digging into the bed as she struggled to control herself. Emboldened by the reaction she'd gotten, and the sweet tase, Adora thrust her tongue deeper, and found the little bud her forefinger had only grazed earlier. She teased at it with the tip of her tongue, and Catra cried out in ecstasy, her whole body shaking now. Adora laughed softly, the sound muffled, beyond pleased with the response. She continued, until Catra's legs tightened around her head, her thighs pressing against her ears tightly. Adora wanted to hear her every cry of pleasure, and grabbed her knees to tug them apart just enough to regain her full hearing. As she did, she pressed harder with her tongue against the little pearl and then thrust a finger inside the folds, slowly sliding it as deeply as she could. Catra spasmed violently, and Adora felt the silky walls around her finger convulse. “ _Adora!_ ” She cried out in ecstasy, her voice ringing off the walls and echoing inside Adora's head. Catra sank into the mattress, her chest heaving, and Adora slowly extricated herself from between her legs, wiping her face dry as she did.

She stretched out beside Catra, staring down at every inch of sweat-covered skin that she could see, waiting to see what she was going to say. When her chest stopped heaving and she caught her breath enough to speak, Catra opened her eyes and looked up at Adora in awe. “T-that was...unbelievable...” Her cheeks glowed pink, eyes still hazy as she laughed softly. Adora grinned so wide it hurt her cheeks, her heart swelling with pride, when Catra's laughter suddenly died down and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Where the hell did you learn how to do _that_?” The color all drained from Adora's face and her eyes grew wide, her confusion visible.

Catra couldn't help but ask the question, though she didn't know if she really wanted an answer. Her heart ached at the thought of Adora doing any of this with someone else. They'd not had a lot of privacy in the Horde, but Catra had found a few opportunities here and there to explore herself when the urge had started to creep in. It paled in comparison to this, and she wondered if Adora had found the time to practice these skills with someone else while they'd been apart all these years. Her stomach turned as she ran through the list of possibilities, the darkness in her questioning if the interactions between her and Mermista had really been as innocent as Perfuma had insisted. The memory of Adora placing her hand on Huntara's forearm flashed before her, sending an electric shock of rage shooting up her spine. She couldn't stop herself from imagining all of the opportunities that Adora would have had to find somebody, and her chest constricted like she was drowning.

Adora reached out to take her hand, stunned at the sudden turn of events and desperately trying to figure out what was happening. “Wh-what do you mean?” Catra yanked her hand away and sat up before Adora could touch her again, crossing her arms over her naked chest in an attempt to quell her rising panic. “Was there somebody else?” Adora's jaw dropped, and she scrambled to sit up beside her. “N-no! Why would you think that? There's never been anybody else, Catra! I love you!” Catra fought with her insecurities and anger, trying to quiet them and listen to Adora's pained words, but she felt her stomach roiling as her mind filled with doubt. She knew Adora well enough to know that she wasn't going to let this go, but Catra felt the need to be alone right now. She was having trouble controlling the darker parts of her mind, and she didn't want to say anything else that would hurt Adora. She put on her best fake smile and looked up, trying to avoid Adora's gaze without being too obvious about her discomfort. “I'm sorry...I love you too...”

Adora's eyes narrowed and she watched Catra closely, trying to read her face. She was hiding again, trying to run away. She was suspicious and she didn't trust Adora, and it was _infuriating_. She felt her anger rumbling to life in her stomach, like a machine being turned on, but she controlled it. She wanted to scream, but she only did so in her head. _'You don't believe me? You think I'd lie about being lonely for literal years? I was_ miserable _without you, and I fought so hard to get you back, and you think I was with someone else? Even if I was, it's not like I knew you felt the same way I did! I wouldn't be wrong even if I had!'_ While Adora was distracted by her own dark feelings, Catra dressed quickly and brushed her hair. “I'm...I'm going to go get some water...”

Adora was broken from her thoughts by the statement and nodded gruffly, standing up and heading for her closet to find new clothes. She'd have to have the others fixed or replaced, but she didn't feel like doing anything about it right now. She'd leave them in a heap on the floor while she went to clear her head. Catra turned and left the room without another word, holding her forearms tightly once more in a defensive embrace. Adora growled and snatched a shirt off of its hanger and wrestled it onto her tense arms. She felt around her mind for her connection to Swift Wind, and he answered. _'I need you.'_ Was all she could manage without fear of upsetting him with her frustration and melancholy. He let her know he was on his way, and she finished tugging on her pants and boots and yanked her hair roughly into a ponytail.

Catra rushed down the hall, trying to fight back the tears stinging at her eyes. She needed to find Melog and disappear for a while, so she headed for the roof. Melog had said they'd be waiting for her there, so she walked briskly toward the gardens. Before she made it outside, she crashed into Glimmer, too absorbed in her own bitter thoughts to pay attention to where she was going. Glimmer yelped in surprise and reached out to grab her hand and steady them both. Catra hissed, and a few tears slipped loose as she lost control of them in her surprise. Glimmer quickly overcame her surprise and squeezed Catra's hand gently. “ _Are you ok_ , Catra? What's wrong?” Catra glared for a long second, trying to come up with an answer that would keep Glimmer from prying. She found none, and quietly rumbled “ _Nothing_. I'm fine, Sparkles. Sorry I bumped into you.” She fought and failed to keep her voice from becoming a growl, and tore away from Glimmer to sprint the rest of the way to the garden.

Glimmer watched as she went, processing what had just happened. Obviously Catra was not ok, but she also didn't appear to be willing to talk about it right now. She wondered if Adora was ok, but as she turned to start off to find her, movement outside the window caught her eye. Swift Wind was flying away at breakneck speeds, Adora on his back. She'd have to ask Adora if she was ok later, and decided to go find Bow and let him know that something was going on. She wanted to give them both privacy, but it also seemed like they'd had some kind of fight, and she wanted to be there for both of her friends if they needed her.

She would ask Bow how to manage that. He had always been the glue that pulled her and Adora back together when they fought. Maybe he could help her figure out how to help them. She teleported to the council chambers, where she'd last seen him planning out the logistics of the Clone Camps with Wrong Hordak. When she materialized into the room in a burst of color, she saw Bow and Wrong Hordak looking up at her from their notes. “Bow, I need to borrow you for just a minute! Sorry, Wrong Hordak!” Before anyone had time to respond, she rushed to grab his elbow and they were gone in a blast of sparkles.

They materialized in the hallway outside, and Glimmer looked up at Bow with concern and anxiousness painted across her features. His eyes widened and he tugged her closer out of habit. “What's wrong, Glimmer?” She looked around to make sure that no one could hear them, then answered when the hall proved to be empty. “ _I don't know_. I think Catra and Adora had some kind of fight or something. Catra crashed into me in the hallway, and she was crying. And Adora took off on Swift Wind, and I don't know where she's going, but they were going _really fast_.”

Bow looked confused, and didn't respond, so Glimmer continued. “They're both obviously upset! We're their friends, we need to make sure they're ok!” Bow nodded, processing this information. “I mean, they are our friends, but I don't want to pry into their _personal_ stuff...” Glimmer groaned. “Bow, you've always fixed it when Adora and I had arguments. You always remind us to talk it out, and it _always_ works. I don't want either one of them to be hurting, they need us to remind them to talk about whatever it is. They don't have to tell _us_ , if they don't want to. But they need us to support them right now, I _know_ they do.” Bow nodded, smiling sweetly down at her. Watching her be such a fiercely protective friend made his heart skip a beat.

Glimmer released his arms and stepped back. “See if you can find Adora. She headed out above the Whispering Woods. I'm going to try to find Catra. I think she'll talk to me...” Bow nodded resolutely once more, then kissed her gently on the cheek before turning on his heel to sprint off on his mission. Glimmer smiled and touched the spot he'd kissed, waving as he went, before teleporting to the roof. Catra had been headed that way, and she might be able to catch her before she disappeared.

Catra's chest heaved as she fought back sobs of frustration and self-loathing and jealousy, and she sprinted as fast as her feet would carry her. _“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”_ She hissed at herself, bursting out into the late daylight. She shielded her eyes and ran full tilt for the greenhouse, searching for Melog. They were napping in the doorway to the greenhouse, waiting as they had said they would. Relief broke through the dark fog clouding her mind as she saw them, and they ran to meet her when they sensed it. They met her on the pathway, their mane flashing in a wild array of colors and shapes, too fast to catch, as they tried to contain her darkness enough to ask what was wrong. Catra felt them trying to calm her as they spoke and twirled around her legs protectively, scanning for the threat.

 _'What is wrong, Catra?'_ She breathed in through her nose and tried to calm her budding sobs and reign in the chaos in her mind enough to respond. “ _Me_! I'm a _disaster_! I'm a complete disaster of a person, and I've ruined everything good that I've ever had!” Melog's ears flattened against their head as Catra's voice boomed out in a crackling squeak of pain. They sat down, leaning back and regarding Catra with an analyzing stare. _'Then stop running.'_

Catra's eyes widened and her pupils shrank down to pinpoints, panic crossing her features. “I need to go somewhere to think for a-” she was interrupted by the sound of Glimmer's boots crunching on the gravel as she sprinted toward her, waving frantically and calling her name. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound, and the panic deepened. Melog fought to maintain a calm presence, wrestling with the overwhelming spiral of uncomfortable emotions that Catra was experiencing. “ _Please, Melog!_ ” Her voice was a barely-controlled shriek now, tears streaming down her face. Melog made no movements, staring her in the eyes and grumbling their next statement out firmly. _'No, my friend. I love you, and so I will not allow you to run from others who love you. The Queen is your friend, and she is trying to comfort you. Let us comfort you, and tell us what is wrong. Share your burden, so that it weighs less. Rest now, do not run until your legs give out and your chest burns again. This is not the way to solve this.'_

Catra looked around frantically, trying to find an escape route. Her ears were flattened against her head and her tail was puffed up, and Glimmer's heart ached at the sight of her so distressed. “Catra, please! _Calm down!_ I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Melog shoved at Catra's knees, forcing her to turn a half-step toward Glimmer. Glimmer moved slowly to finish the job, going around to stand in front of Catra, a few feet away. She did not raise her hands toward her, fearing that it would startle her and cause her to take off. _'Speak to us, Catra.'_ Their voice was firm, but gentle and caring. Catra forced herself to take a deep, shuddering breath, and tried to stop the flow of tears that were soaking her cheeks. Glimmer's shoulders relaxed a little when she saw her making an effort, and Melog bolstered Catra with a brush against her legs. “It's ok, Glimmer. I'm-I'm sorry.”

Glimmer took one step toward her, but stopped and looked deep in thought for a moment. She suddenly moved to Catra's side and turned her back, plopping down on the grass and patting the space behind her. Catra took a moment to process the wordless request before understanding dawned and she followed suit, her back pressing against Glimmer's as she sat down. Glimmer's back was warm, and the familiarity of the position was deeply comforting, despite its origins. Catra recalled when they'd sat like that on Prime's ship, and a realization that Glimmer was truly becoming her friend settled into her heart, stopping the flow of tears. Melog came to their side and did a circle around them before settling down, stretching along the length of their sides. Their head came to rest alongside Catra's foot, her knees pulled up to her chest.

“You know, Bow is usually the feelings-talker. I'm more of a journal-keeper, personally. But I'm here to talk, if you want to. Or we can just sit quietly like this. But I don't want you to be alone right now, Catra. Let me be your friend. Please.” Before Catra could respond to Glimmer's nearly-whispered statement, Melog's voice was ringing out in her head while they quietly trilled from beside her. _'Recall what the one of flowers said. Perfuma, you call them. She told you that it is hard to remain open, but it is necessary for progress. To let oneself be loved is hard, but it is worth it. I am old, Catra. Far older than you can conceive of. I lost count of my age many ages ago, time flowing differently in my loneliness on Krytis. Do you trust that I have knowledge in this regard? Loneliness is painful, far more painful than allowing love in. I_ know _it is true.'_

Catra shifted slightly against Glimmer's back, but she didn't move away. Glimmer breathed a sigh of relief into the silence, her shoulders relaxing as Catra seemed to accept her presence, at least for now. She waited in silence, hoping that Catra would speak, but she would not press. “ _I'm a mess, Sparkles._ ” Her voice was so quiet, and yet it startled Glimmer to hear it. She waited silently, still, unsure how to respond and wanting to give Catra time. She was still very new to having friends around, and she'd been through so much. For Adora's sake, and because Glimmer sincerely considered Catra her friend, she didn't want to mess this up. Catra eventually sensed her cue to continue, and filled the silence with a tired, pained voice. “Why do I always have to screw it up? My stupid, broken head made me...It made me act really shitty to Adora, and then I took off. _Why am I like this_?”

Glimmer swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to think of what to say. A tense moment passed before she came up with the words. “You've been through so much, Catra. You're unlearning years of trauma and a bad childhood. It's not an excuse, but it is an explanation. You have to decide if you're willing to learn how to fix it. I know that you can, and I'm here to help you. Bow and Adora are here, too. We really do care about you, no matter what the voices in your head have to say. Tell me what's going on, and I swear I'll do everything I can to help you.” Catra ran a shaking hand through her hair, fighting back a new wave of tears that threatened to breach her walls. “Adora and I were...we were having a _moment_ , doing, you know, _personal stuff_...and...I...I couldn't help but wonder if she'd been... _involved_ with anybody when we weren't together...and...I fucking asked her, like an _idiot_ , and it hurt her feelings...and I don't think I even want to know! I _don't_ want to know...I've loved her for so long, but I didn't have the words to say it...and...The thought of her loving someone else hurts-” She choked back a soft cry, her chest constricted with pain once more.

Glimmer sighed, and could not fight the tiny, bittersweet smile that threatened the corners of her lips. “Catra, she has _never_ been with anyone else. I swear to you. She was so consumed with her duty as She-Ra that she barely had time to sleep. Sure, plenty of people fawned over her, especially at first, but she was clueless to it. And even though she never _said_ anything about it, I'm pretty sure she was pining over you that whole time, too. Adora's not exactly a talker, either. She's more of a smash-stuff-and-sweat-it-out kinda person...”

Catra stretched her legs out, relaxing just a mote more at Glimmer's soft words. “I...I'm so stupid... _It shouldn't matter, anyway_ , I have no right to be mad even if she _was_ with someone...It's not fair that Adora was lonely and hurting, too...That was _my_ fault...How can she forgive me for any of it? It's almost _worse_ , knowing that she didn't have anybody. I know how awful it was for me...” She hiccuped quietly, just a teeny little noise that Glimmer almost missed.

“Catra, she loves you. She saved you, even though it was crazy and stupid and dangerous, and _we helped her,_ because even at your worst, you deserve people who care. We all _care_. We'll care even when you hurt us, although you can only hurt people so much before you have to apologize. As long as you're trying, we're here to hold your hand, if you want us to.” Glimmer's right hand reached behind her tentatively, seeking out Catra's. She unfolded her arms and lowered her hand to rest on top of Glimmer's, her fingers shaking.

“Glimmer, how can _you_ forgive me? _I'm_ the reason your mom isn't here...I...I can't even imagine how bad that hurts, and I'm _so so so sorry_!” Another hiccup rattled her, this one louder. Glimmer turned her hand under Catra's and squeezed gently, taking a shuddering breath and considering her words. “I'm still sad, and angry, that my mom is gone, but in case you haven't forgotten, I'm guilty of trying to destroy the world, too. You're not the only one who let their emotions make them stupid. It's ok. The past is in the past, and all we can do is move on.”

Melog purred beside her, looking up at Catra and leaning their head forward. Catra met them with her other hand, petting them gently. The three of them sat in comforting silence now, their closeness and the evening light warming them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously debated removing the more explicit stuff before I posted this, because I was a bit embarrassed by the thought of people reading it, but I'm a little drunk rn so whatever. I'm gonna post it before I change my mind.


	5. Hearts For Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra choked back a noise, though she wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a sob of abject horror, and tried hard to keep her face from betraying her. It was the single most hideous thing she'd ever seen in her life, and she'd grown up with Octavia.
> 
> *Catra gets a present, if you can call it that.*
> 
> The gang has a meeting, and discusses some really fascinating breakthroughs that Entrapta has made. They make plans to go on a mini-adventure, for SCIENCE!
> 
> ***I went back and corrected some of the spelling/grammar, since I just re-read this and found several errors. Oopsie...***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing is kind of messed up on this one in a couple places, but I can't be arsed to fix it right now since it doesn't really make a difference.

Bow sped along on the repurposed Horde skiff, trying to get used to the steering and focusing as much attention as possible on tracking Swift Wind above him. He'd lost sight a few times, but managed to spot him again through the occasional breaks in the canopy of trees. He wasn't _entirely_ sure that he agreed with Glimmer, wondering if he should give Adora some time before he caught up to her. He slowed the skiff down, dodging an especially large tree, and decided that he would give her a minute alone before he tried to talk to her. He intended to be there for her, but he also had a feeling that whatever had happened was incredibly personal, and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Everything was different now, and he had a feeling that they'd all be adjusting for a while still. He was pretty sure that he knew where she was going, and he would take his time getting there so that she could settle down a little before he showed up.

Adora yelled into the wind until her throat hurt, frustrated and _unbelievably_ angry. She also felt a tinge of guilt that she was _pretty sure_ she didn't deserve to be feeling, but she was feeling it nonetheless. Swift Wind whinnied loudly, startled by her behavior and the overwhelming emotions she was radiating. Adora gripped his mane tightly, burying her face in his neck and fighting back tears. He landed shortly after in front of the Crystal Castle, or what was left of it. He settled his hooves to the ground and his wings fluttered back to his sides. “Adora, _what is going on_? Is everything ok?” He did a terrible job concealing the panic in his tone, and Adora instantly felt even guiltier. “Not really, Swifty. But it's just... _there's no danger_ , calm down. _I'm sorry_.” She felt his fear and could tell that he was ready for a fight, and she patted his neck to calm him, stroking her fingers through his mane tenderly. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Catra and I had a fight, I _guess_...I don't even _know_... _UGHH_!” She leapt off of his back and ran toward a tree, lashing out at it with a powerful kick.

Swift Wind watched in stunned silence as Adora proceeded to pummel a tree until her knuckles were bloody and her boots were scuffed, her hair flying wildly around her strained face. The tree stood still as ever, unmoved by her rage. When she'd exhausted herself enough to settle down, she crumpled into a grumbling heap against one of the massive roots. Swift Wind made his way over and knelt, placing his head on one of her propped-up knees and snorting. “Wanna talk about it?” His voice was full of concern and caring, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pat him.

“I just...I thought that things were going to be better now. _Prime is gone_. Everyone should be _happy_. I thought that Catra and I...I thought we could just, I don't know, I thought we could just be happy...” Her voice was quiet now, hoarse from screaming. He nickered and laid down completely, and she flattened her legs out to allow him to rest his head in her lap. “Adora, you aren't just going to be all better overnight. You guys have been through a lot. What exactly did you have a fight about?” With a heavy sigh and a measure of hesitation, Adora explained.

“We were...having a private moment, and she got all _weird_...she asked me if I'd been with anybody else, when she was still with the Horde. I wasn't, and I _told_ her that, but she's such a _brat_ , and she acted like she didn't believe me, and she stormed out...And I just...even if I _had_ , would it matter? It's not like she'd told me _'Oh, by the way, I love you, don't ever date anyone else or I'll freak out'_. How was I supposed to know how she felt?” Before Swift Wind could respond, they heard an engine approaching. They both leapt up, and Adora reached out and began to summon her sword, when Bow came careening into the clearing on a skiff, barely clearing the trees. He skidded to a sloppy halt, and waved awkwardly as he hopped down. Adora rolled her eyes and let She-Ra's magic fizzle out, then plopped back down against the tree.

Bow's chest was heaving, adrenaline rushing through his veins and making his ears ring. He'd not done a _great_ job of flying the skiff, and had several near-misses on the way here through the dense woods. When he finally caught his breath, Adora had already sat back down. She looked bedraggled, and her face was tense with emotion. “You ok, buddy?” She grumbled and tucked her knees against her chest, resting her chin on them and surrounding them with her arms. “ _No._ ”

He waited for more information, but none came. After waiting a beat he gave up, and simply went to sit beside her. “I'm here because Glimmer said that you and Catra had a fight...I don't want to pry, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here.” He sat beside her and patted her shoulder, and she rested her head on his with a groan of frustration. “I was dumb to think that we'd both just suddenly be capable of a normal, healthy relationship. I don't even know what that _looks_ like!” He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and Swift Wind settled at her other side.

“Adora, you guys both have a _lot_ of baggage to unpack...” Before he could finish his statement, she growled and threw her hands up. “This isn't about _stuff_ , Bow!” He stifled a laugh, knowing that this wasn't the time. “No, I mean _emotional baggage_. You guys both have a lot of stuff to learn about relationships...don't beat yourself up about it.” He glanced down at her knuckles, ruddy and scraped up beyond belief. “Adora, punching trees probably isn't going to help. Want to tell me what happened?”

She groaned and threw herself back against the tree, her hands covering her face. His eyes were drawn to a fairly obvious bite mark on her neck, and he blushed and turned away while clearing his throat. She seemed unaware that he'd seen it, and responded to his question. “She asked me if I'd _been_ with anyone else, like she was jealous. I told her that I've never been with anybody, and she didn't believe me. She acted like I wasn't allowed to have a life when we were apart or something. Even if I _had_ dated somebody, why would that be her business? It's not like I _knew_ she had feelings for me.” She removed her hands from her tired face, looking over at him with sad, confused eyes.

Bow pulled her close for a hug, and she returned it. “I don't know exactly what she was thinking, obviously, but I have to imagine that she's still _pretty_ insecure. She hasn't exactly had a lot of positive examples of relationships. She's been hurt a lot, and it sounds like those scars run pretty deep...You've had a lot more time to learn about real friendships, even if you haven't figured out the romantic relationships thing. _I don't think it excuses it,_ but maybe you should try talking to her about it...” Adora sighed and let go of him, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. She stared down at them as she spoke. “It's not _fair_ , though. I shouldn't feel _guilty_. I didn't do anything wrong. I missed her, every moment since I defected to the Rebellion. I had you guys, and I can't tell you how much that meant, but... _I missed her so bad it hurt_. I didn't know it at the time, but I _loved_ her. It broke my heart that she wouldn't come with me. When we were in the Heart, I couldn't summon She-Ra...I was too scared, and I thought... _knew_ I was _dying_...and she wouldn't let me go. She stayed, and she told me that she loved me. _She stayed to die with me_. She didn't know that I would be able to change into She-Ra again, but she stayed anyway. And then when it was all over I thought we were going to have our happily-ever-after, like in the stories Glimmer used to like to read to us...”

Bow patted her knee, smiling a soft smile full of good humor and friendly love and a little bit of sadness. “Adora, I don't think it really works like that...I think real people are much messier and more complex than the characters in kid's stories...I think it'll take work. Both of you have to keep trying. I mean, Glimmer and I aren't nearly as emotionally-stunted-” He winced at his poor choice of words, regretting them immediately. “ _Sorry_...What I mean is, Glimmer and I _had_ examples of healthy relationships with our parents, and I had my older siblings and their significant others, and we're still trying to figure it out, too. In spite of having a better base of knowledge about how romantic relationships work, we're still having to figure out a lot of it on our own. That's just...how it is...”

Adora kicked a foot out at a clump of dirt, deep in thought. “Bow, I don't want to lose her again...I _can't_ lose her again. _It'll kill me_. I watched her _die_ , and I didn't know if I'd be able to save her, and I snapped.” Her voice was so quiet that the wind through the branches above tried to overpower it, the words so pained that Bow and Swift Wind had to fight back tears of their own at the sound. Before he could respond, they heard a twig snap and all three of them jerked their heads toward the sound. Catra, Melog, and Glimmer were standing mere feet away. Catra's face was pale and tear-stained, her fur and hair pointing in a thousand directions. Melog looked somber, their mane a dark blue that swirled slowly and drooped sadly. Catra stumbled a few steps forward, fresh tears springing to life, and threw herself into Adora's arms with a tiny sob. Bow and Swift Wind scooted away as quickly and discreetly as they could, eager to let them have some space.

The boys went to Glimmer's side, and they all shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, unsure if they should turn away or leave. Melog looked up at them and mewled, then bumped against their legs and turned to leave, looking over their shoulder to indicate that they should follow. Glimmer didn't wait for Swift Wind and Bow to get the message, opting to grab their mane and elbow and begin tugging them away. With the skiff there for Adora and Catra to use, Glimmer figured it would be wise to teleport the rest of them back to Brightmoon. She didn't know what Melog had said, exactly, but she hoped that they were in agreement that the two needed some privacy. With a silent burst of glitter, they were all gone, leaving Adora and Catra alone in the clearing.

Adora caught Catra and clasped her to her chest, trying to steady her as hard sobs wracked her small frame violently. “ _I'm sorry_! I'm sorry, Adora!” Adora ran a hand in circles on her back, shushing her soothingly as she did. “How long were you standing there, Catra?” Her voice was calm and tender, all her anger deflated in the face of Catra's hysterics. With some effort and a little sniffle, Catra was able to control herself enough to speak clearly. “We showed up around the time Bow called me _emotionally-stunted_...”

Adora's soft laughter startled Catra, her ears flattening and eyes widening as she pulled away from Adora's chest. “He called _us_ emotionally-stunted. He's not wrong, you know...” Catra leaned back into the embrace with a heavy sigh, her fingers tightening like a vise on the sleeves of Adora's shirt. “I want to keep trying, Adora. If you still want me...” Adora pressed her lips to the top of Catra's head in a gentle kiss, and kept them there as she inhaled deeply. “ _Always, Catra_. I promise. I have always wanted you, and I will always want you. I'm sorry if I rushed you into doing something you didn't want to do...”

Catra pulled back and looked up at her in shock, shaking her head so quickly that her ears took a second to catch up. “No, Adora, it wasn't that. It _really_ wasn't _that_. I just...It's _so hard_ not to be jealous. I _know_ how people look at you. How they've _always_ looked at you, even in the Horde. I heard other cadets whisper about you. I _saw_ people looking at you in that dress. You're _you_ , and I'm _me_.”

Adora grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face, staring into her eyes with a penetrating look. “ _Catra_ , I love you. You don't have to be jealous. It doesn't matter what anyone else whispers, or how they're looking at me. They were looking at _Force Captain Adora_ , and at _She-Ra_. You've always been looking at the real me. At _just_ Adora. You're the only person who has _always_ known the real me. And besides, I think you underestimate how _beautiful_ you are.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Catra's lips, then leaned her forehead against hers and closed her eyes. “I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You're the most confusing, stunning, terrifying thing in the entire world, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning new ways to make you smile, just so I can see it.”

Catra fought back fresh tears, her heart aching painfully at the sincerity of Adora's words. “ _How?_ How can you love me? _I'm such a wreck_. I screw everything up...We haven't even made it a week and I'm trying to ruin us.” Adora wiped the tears as quickly as they fell, kissing the places she dried as she did. “Just don't run away. Talk to me...I love you because _you're Catra_. If something upsets you or bothers you or hurts you, _please_ just tell me. If you need space, just tell me. I can ask Glimmer to set one of the other rooms back up for you, if you want-”

Catra cut her off with a panicked squeal. “ _No!_ No, that's not...I don't want to sleep somewhere else. Please. I want you to hold me. I don't want to be alone anymore...I just want you to hold me...” Adora squeezed her tightly, pulling her as close as she could. “Ok. Just, please, trust me? I'm telling you the truth when I say that I have _never_ loved _anybody else_ the way that I love you. I have never thought that anyone was as beautiful as you. I have never dreamed of anyone else like I've dreamed of you.” After a beat, she whispered “Also, I saw people looking at you in that suit at the party. _And at Prom_. You looked so good it made me stupid.” She laughed softly, blushing as she recalled the sight.

Catra chuckled, her cheek pressed to Adora's shoulder and muffling her response just a little. “ _You're always stupid, dummy._ ” Her face warmed at the compliment, and she felt her stomach flutter at the thought that Adora had appreciated the efforts she'd gone to to get her attention. Because if she was being totally honest, she had really only been worried about what Adora would think, though she wouldn't have admitted it at the time.

Adora pressed a lingering kiss to one of Catra's ears before continuing. “I love you with everything that I am. You're my always, even if I'm too stupid to figure out how to say that most of the time.”

Catra snuggled silently into Adora's shirt until the woods darkened and began to quiet, twilight approaching. She didn't know when it happened exactly, but at some point Adora had lifted her and carried her to the skiff. She looked up at the growing darkness, her bleary eyes trying desperately to adjust, and sniffled. Adora reluctantly let her go and started up the skiff, turning it toward Brightmoon. “Let's go home.” Catra held onto one of Adora's arms loosely, needing the touch, but aware that Adora needed to steer. “I'm so sorry, Adora. I _really_ am. I love you so much. I don't understand how you never gave up on me, and sometimes the thought of all of the horrible stuff I've done scares me, and I feel like you're going to change your mind when you remember how awful I am...I want to be better, though. I want to be a better person.”

Adora's eyes stayed forward as she guided them through the dark woods, but she nodded and smiled softly. “I know.” Her whisper wasn't lost to the wind around them before Catra's ears picked it up. The rest of the ride was silent, except for the sound of the wind.

They went back to Brightmoon and to their room, breaking the silence only a few times to utter short statements at each other sleepily. Melog met them at the door, and the three of them curled up in bed and dozed off with little resistance.

  
  


  
  


For the next few weeks things were calm, and seemed to be getting better. They both still had a few dark moments at mentions of Hordak or Shadow Weaver, but they each felt the weight of their trauma growing lighter as they spent more time resting and relearning how to live. They helped out with as many tasks as they could handle with the reconstruction efforts, and the simple jobs helped to relax their minds as they buried themselves in the hum of everyday life. There was no looming threat now, no impending sense of doom. They went with Bow and Glimmer to Mystacor for a few days to relax and take a break, and Castaspella visited as frequently as she could between her own affairs.

Catra still found her overly-familiar tone a little grating, but she appreciated her a little more when the subject of Shadow Weaver came up at one point and she'd remembered their shared disdain for her. She was absolutely thrown when Castaspella showed up the evening before they were going to leave with a neatly wrapped gift for her, when she was alone in the study reading a book while the others were out in the hot springs. It was a sweater that Castaspella had knitted for her, similar to Adora's, although it wasn't nearly as oversized. It was made of soft, fuzzy yarn and was a blush pink color with a ridiculously cute picture of a little lilac-colored kitten with big sparkly hearts for eyes that covered nearly the entire front of the garment.

Catra choked back a noise, though she wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a sob of abject horror, and tried hard to keep her face from betraying her. It was the single most hideous thing she'd ever seen in her life, and she'd grown up with _Octavia_. She plastered a hopefully-not-too-saccharine smile on her face and thanked Castaspella, who insisted that she call her Aunt Casta like the others. Catra gave her a brief, awkward hug and Casta bustled off to decide what was for dinner, calling over her shoulder that she hoped Catra would wear it to the meal.

Catra spent the next hour trying to think of a good lie. She was _going_ to set it on fire, or shred it, but first she had to think of something to say so that Casta wouldn't wonder where it had gone. She wracked her brain, and was almost onto something when Adora came bounding into the room with Bow and Glimmer in tow, talking loudly and totally disrupting Catra's train of thought. She blanched and scrambled to hide the sweater, still in her hands as she contemplated its destruction.

_Too late._ “What's that, Catra?” Catra's mouth opened, but she couldn't seem to find any words to say.

Adora rushed over, grinning like an idiot, and leaned around to see what Catra was hiding behind her back. Catra dodged, but Adora was too quick and she was too caught off-guard, and Adora snatched it out of her grip and held it up to inspect it. She shrieked in laughter after a beat, and Glimmer and Bow rushed to join her. Glimmer wiped tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes after several moments of unrestrained hysterics, and tried to speak. “I see Aunt Casta made you a sweater...It's so _cute_!” Bow cackled, his face redder than Catra could recall ever seeing it. “You know you have to wear it at least once, right? She's gonna ask you to wear it before we leave.”

Catra could not control the look of terror that crossed her features, and it only served to make the others laugh once more. “ _I can't wear that thing_.” Glimmer suddenly looked serious, though she still smiled. “You _have_ to, Catra. _Please_. It'll break her heart if she thinks you don't like it...” Adora nodded. “She's right. Please, just for tonight? Be glad she didn't give it to you when we were at home. Then other people might see you wearing it.” Adora laughed again and Catra couldn't bring herself to fight them any more, the sound intoxicating.

Mortified, Catra tugged the sweater over her head as they headed to the dining room to eat. She thought _several_ times about spilling her dinner all over herself just for an excuse to change, but somehow Adora read her mind and hissed under her breath in warning. Catra was forced to keep the sweater pristine, in all it's awful glory, and Adora made her promise to keep in in the closet beside hers so that they could wear them at the holidays or when they visited, to make Casta happy.

As soon as they got back to Brightmoon Catra stuffed it into the farthest spot back that she could in the closet, hoping that she wouldn't have to see it again any time soon. Adora brought it up a few times over the next few days, but thankfully only when they were alone. Bow and Glimmer seemed to know not to press it, and didn't bring it up again to Catra's great relief.

  
  


A few days after their trip to Mystacor Glimmer sent them a message that the princesses would all be meeting in the morning, and that she hoped they would be there. They would discuss progress on their reconstruction efforts and other important matters.

When everyone was present they all sat down, with Glimmer taking her place in Angella's old chair at the head of the table. Micah sat in his chair to her right, and Adora sat beside him. Catra sat beside her, and Melog shrank down to lap-sized and hopped up into the seat with her. Bow sat on her left side, with Entrapta sitting down next to him and showing him a tablet of notes with barely-contained enthusiasm. The others were seated already, including Sea Hawk and Huntara. Glimmer cleared her throat and the quiet chatter ceased, all eyes on her.

“So, first things first: I think we need a new name. Not everyone here is a Princess, and we need a name that reflects that. Without the non-princesses at this table and outside of this room, we never could have hoped to win. Any thoughts?” Adora raised her hand and spoke up. “I think the New Etherian Alliance sounds like a good name. It'll still be 'the Alliance'.” The others all nodded in agreement. They all voted in favor of the new title, and smiled brightly when Glimmer proclaimed it official.

“Onto the next order of business: we need to figure out our defenses as a planet. We're not at war anymore, but we should still be prepared to defend Etheria. We're not hidden in Despondos anymore, and we don't know what's out there. I would like to make sure that our armies are prepared for anything. I will not allow our planet to fall into war again, or for this alliance to dissolve. _If everyone here agrees to it_ , in a vote, that is. The alliance is bigger than all of our individual kingdoms. I propose that we all formally unite our forces in order to protect our planet. We will still rule our individual kingdoms, but we can unite our armies in a world-wide force dedicated to protecting all of Etheria and its magic from threats like Horde Prime.”

Everyone present raised their hand without hesitation, and cheered when it was proclaimed official by way of unanimous vote. Glimmer promised to have George and Lance write up an official treaty for them to all sign, but considered the verbal agreement here binding. They also made a unanimous decision that the day of the battle with Prime would be recognized as a world-wide holiday moving forward, for everyone on Etheria to celebrate the defeat of Horde Prime and the next age in Etheria's history beginning with the New Alliance. Next year they would all get together ahead of time to plan a festival to celebrate, and would start new traditions in observance.

“Dad, will you be in charge of taking care of day-to-day relations between the kingdoms and towns, as King Regent? I could use the help keeping everything running smoothly.” Micah agreed, and Glimmer looked at Entrapta next. “Entrapta, you're half the reason we called this meeting to begin with, I think it's your turn. What did you want to discuss?”

Entrapta raised her hand to bring everyone's attention to her so that she could announce her findings. “I made some _very_ exciting discoveries. I've been poking around the Heart since Adora shut it down, and I think that I can make some changes to it. I believe that by using a combination of magic and machinery, I can turn it into an engine, rather than a weapon, and we can use it to bolster our magical defenses. We just have to keep the planet in the state of harmony that it's currently in. I've been observing the planet's energy readings and found that all of the runestones are perfectly balanced right now. She-Ra's healing equalized the power of all of the stones, and their overall power levels have increased _significantly_. If I could create something like the Salineas Seagate on a much larger scale, I could possibly shroud the whole planet in a forcefield, powered by the Heart.”

Bow handed her the pad that she'd let him look through containing her notes, and nodded in agreement. “I think she's really onto something, here.” Entrapta nodded her thanks to Bow for his support, and continued. “There's more! I think that I can _also_ use this arcanomechanical technology to reopen the portal to Despondos, and bring back Angella. I need to do more testing to make sure that it's safe, but I believe that it's possible. I _just_ want to make sure we don't almost end the world again or unleash killer robots before we act. I've learned to be more...careful with my experiments.”

Glimmer sat back in her chair, shocked. There was silence for a moment as she contemplated what had been said. Micah stared at the ceiling in slack-jawed awe, speechless. When Glimmer finally spoke her voice was quiet and full of emotion. “I'll help in _any_ way that I can, and provide _anything_ that you need in order to make this possible...”

Entrapta stared down into her notes, and spoke without looking up from them. “Wrong Hordak and I have been repairing the Heart, while Hordak recorded a ton of notes about Horde Prime and his leftover tech. His code was _incredibly_ complex, and I don't want to risk breaking anything that we can't replicate. I'm very close to understanding how Horde Prime accomplished what he did, but I could use some more time, and maybe help, to sort through the salvageable tech. If I had more First Ones tech I could compare theirs to Prime's and possibly find the key to bridging the gap. Prime had long-distance transporter technology, which Catra used to beam Glimmer off of the flagship, but he did not appear to have portal tech that would allow him to open a portal to another dimension like Despondos. Angella is immortal, so as long as she's still _in_ Despondos, she should be fine. We just have to figure out how to get her back _here_. The First Ones appear to be our best chance at finding that information right now. As far as my research indicates, they're the only ones who ever opened a portal like that. _I need First Ones tech_. As much of it as I can get my hands on.”

Glimmer and Bow both nodded in agreement, and Scorpia spoke up next. “I can go back to the Fright Zone and see if any of the ex-Horde soldiers would like to join the new defense force...if that's ok with you, Queen Glimmer. A lot of them are well-trained soldiers who probably don't have a lot of other skills...” Glimmer thought for a long moment, clearly a little uneasy about this proposition. “I trust you, Scorpia. Anyone that is willing to help is welcome to, and anyone that isn't is free to leave and go wherever they wish. They are all Etherian citizens, whether they joined the Horde willingly or not.”

Adora glanced over at Catra for the first time in a while, and noticed that she looked ill. Her face was pale and drawn, and her ears were flattened against her head defensively. She didn't hear all of the next few moments of conversation, her mind wandering as she watched Catra wiggle and fidget in an uncharacteristically awkward mood.

Catra shifted in her seat, the oppressive weight of guilt and feeling out of place once more making her skin crawl. Adora grabbed her hand, aware of her sudden discomfort, and Melog purred softly in her lap and pressed their head gently into Catra's belly. Catra forced herself to breathe steadily through her nose to calm down, Melog silently communicating to her. They sensed her feelings of isolation, and fear. _'You're not alone, Catra. Healing is sometimes very painful, but always very necessary. Adora and I are here with you. Whatever is happening, it will be alright.'_ Catra pet Melog's head in a slightly frantic way, her hands shaking as she did. _'It's_ my _fault Angella isn't here.'_ She thought, the wave of guilt washing over her once more. Melog snuggled deeper into Catra's lap, feeling saddened and helpless against the onslaught of painful feelings that flooded forth from their companion.

Glimmer looked to Huntara next. “Huntara, if you can go back to the Crimson Wastes and recruit anyone who wants a new, _honest,_ job, we could begin building Etheria's new army and send workers to help rebuild areas that still need help. All of you should make sure that everyone in your kingdoms knows that there is an opportunity to join the New Alliance and serve in any capacity they wish.”

Entrapta suddenly piped up, drawing everyone's eyes to her. “I just thought of something! There's a _load_ of First Ones tech on Beast Island, and it would be _invaluable_ to my research. If it's possible, we should retrieve it. I was already in the process when you guys showed up to get me and I rescued you.”

Glimmer nodded and looked around the table. “Who wants to go to Beast Island?” Bow and Adora raised their hands immediately, much to Catra's horror. Scorpia looked nervously across the table at Catra, feeling similarly uncomfortable with the idea. She spoke up, her voice hesitant. “Um, Beast Island is... _super scary_. Are...are we sure we need to go there?” Entrapta laughed, clapping her tablet down onto the table dramatically as she spoke. “ _Absolutely_! We already went once. It wasn't that bad. Certainly not as scary as Horde Prime. And besides, there's a wealth of information to be gleaned from the trip. Think of the _data_ we could collect!” Scorpia shrugged, her nervousness abating a little bit. “I'll go.”

Catra leaned close to Adora, hissing under her breath. “Beast Island? _Seriously_?” Adora narrowed her eyes at Catra and snorted out a quiet laugh. “Yeah. It's even _scarier_ than the stories. And _we_ totally rescued _Entrapta,_ without any problems.” Catra wanted to giggle at Adora's attempted showboating, but she felt the dark heat of guilt creep up her spine again. _'I sent her there. I remember...'_

Adora frowned and lowered her hand to her lap slowly, displeased that she'd unintentionally upset Catra _somehow_. Before she could whisper her apology, Catra raised her hand. “I'm in.” Adora immediately followed suit, and looked around to see who else would join them. Swift Wind didn't love the idea of going back to Beast Island, but he agreed that things were probably different now that She-Ra had healed Etheria. And if they weren't, he didn't want Adora going without him anyway. He reluctantly agreed to join them.

Mermista spoke up, shaking her head as she did. “Unless you really need me, I'm gonna stay. Salineas needs me right now. There's a lot of rebuilding to do, still.” Everyone else echoed the statement, and Glimmer nodded. “I think we'll be ok without you guys. We handled Prime. We can handle Beast Island. I haven't _been_ to Beast Island, but Bow and Adora made it out ok with my Dad and Entrapta when they went. How bad could it be? Besides, it might not even be bad anymore. She-Ra did heal the whole planet, right?”

Bow spoke up, finishing some notes on his pad as he did. “My Dads might have some helpful notes in their history books about the First Ones tech we might find there.” Entrapta squealed quietly with glee. “They can go over my notes and I can go over theirs!”

Catra looked down into Melog's eyes, her face fraught with worry. _'I have to make sure that Angella makes it home. I can't lose my new friends. I can't lose Adora.'_ Catra thought to herself. Although Melog couldn't actually hear her, the intent behind her thoughts was obvious and they leaned closer, purr growing. _'We will make sure it is all alright. We will help our family.'_

Adora noticed Catra's very obvious lingering discomfort, but she didn't think that asking her what was wrong in the middle of the meeting would be wise. She settled for squeezing her hand gently, and Catra responded with a little tug of her own. At least she wasn't so mad that she wouldn't hold her hand. She'd have to figure out what was bothering her later. For now, she needed to focus. The next hour was spent discussing how reconstruction was going in each of the kingdoms. At this point everything was mostly back to normal, but Mermista still needed a bit of help in Salineas.

The others all rushed to offer solutions to the issues delaying her as she relayed them, and she thanked them all. Sea Hawk mostly managed to stay quiet throughout the discussions, surprisingly. He looked tired, but was warm as always in the company of his friends. He'd been assisting Mermista in the efforts, and they'd both been working around the clock to bring Salineas back to its former glory.

When they'd covered everything that they needed to, Glimmer motioned to a spread of light foods that had been brought in. “I think we can take a break in discussions to eat brunch, everyone.” They all helped themselves and began their meal, chatting amongst themselves about the new orders as they did.

Adora watched in concern as Catra poked at her food silently, never once looking up from her plate or taking a bite. She looked like she was going to be sick, her mouth drawn into a tight line and her brow furrowed. “Are you ok?” Adora leaned close and whispered softly, her eyes full of worry. Catra looked up from her plate, her face pale and eyes dull. “I'm fine. Just...ready to go.”

Micah found his voice after a few more moments of awe, and quietly discussed the possibility of seeing Angella again with Glimmer and Bow. He tried to control his excitement and reign in his hope, but his heart soared at the possibility of it. When everyone had finished their food Glimmer gave a few more specific instructions and thanks to everyone for attending.

Everyone parted ways and began preparing to carry out their tasks, hugging goodbye and chatting as they filtered out of the room. The small crowd buzzed with excitement, everyone talking in hushed tones about how they could help to bring Angella home and the changes happening to Etheria in the aftermath of the war.

Adora stayed behind to discuss their run to Beast Island with Entrapta, Scorpia, Bow, and Glimmer. She'd tried to leave the room with Catra when she insisted on rushing out, but she told Adora to stay with a promise that she would be in their room waiting for her.

Micah stayed in his seat long after everyone else had left, still and silent. He'd come home indescribably excited to see Angella, and when he'd been told that she was no longer here, his heart had broken all over again as it did the day he'd ended up on Beast Island. To hear now that it was possible to save her left him reeling with too many emotions to make sense of.

Adora knelt in front of him, taking his hand in hers. “Micah, I promise you, we'll do _everything_ we can to bring Angella home to you.” He smiled absently down at her, his eyes dewy with barely-restrained tears. “Thank you, Adora. I know that you will.” He stood slowly and kissed her and Glimmer each on the forehead on his way out of the room. “I'm going to do my best to keep things under control here while you all go back to the island. Keep each other safe.” Glimmer hugged him tightly. “We will, Dad. I love you.” He held her for a long moment and sighed bittersweetly. “I love you too, kiddo.”

Glimmer suggested that they all take one more night to compose themselves and prepare to leave the next day. Entrapta went back to her temporary lab in the Heart to continue her research there until they were prepared to leave. They would all meet up in the courtyard at ten in the morning to board Darla and head for Beast Island. Entrapta was thrilled to show everyone the modifications she'd made to the ship.

Adora rushed back to their room as soon as she was done talking to the others, and was deeply relieved to see Catra there. She was not quite as relieved once she found that Catra was curled up on the floor beside the bed, holding her knees and looking to be on the verge of panic. She'd shredded several pillows, the feathers scattered among fabric strips and scraps. She'd also swept everything off of the dressing table, leaving a shattered perfume bottle and a broken hairbrush behind. The bed sheets had been torn from the bed, and hung in tatters from the abused mattress.

Melog was pacing, looking frantic and panting. When Adora rushed toward Catra Melog growled, but did not move to stop her. Their hackles were raised, and they looked like an angry, caged animal. Adora fell to her knees beside Catra, reaching out, but not touching her, with shaking hands. “Catra! What's wrong?”

She looked up, her eyes bloodshot and wild and her lip bleeding a little from where she'd bitten it to stifle the scream that had tried to escape as she rushed down the hall. She had wanted to run through the hallway and destroy everything in her path, but had managed to only destroy their room. “I'm the reason Angella isn't here...And Glimmer will never forgive me if we can't bring her back. I...I actually finally felt like I _belonged_. Like I had _friends_ -” She growled, digging her claws into her shins and burying her face in her knees with a groan. “I tried to end the whole world, and Glimmer's Mom had to fix it. She's not here because of _me_! Now I'm going to lose _everything_!” She wailed softly like a wounded animal, the sound raw and heart-wrenching.

Adora swatted Catra's hands from her legs and pulled her into an embrace, wincing as Catra dove desperately into it and her claws dug into Adora's shoulders instead. “Shh, _it's ok_ , Catra.” She held her tightly, until she settled down enough that Adora felt like it was safe to talk, her frantic breathing slowing a little. “Catra, we're going to bring her home. I'm not saying it's ok that you tried to end the world. But you also _saved_ the world. We can bring her home and fix this. You _do_ have friends. They won't abandon you, no matter what. And even if they did, I would stand beside you. I will never, _ever_ give up on you.”

Catra choked back a sob that was trying to build, pressing her face into Adora's neck and breathing deeply to calm herself. She smelled like lemongrass and daylight and pastries, and it was the smell of home. Her strong arms were like a sedative and Catra felt her chest relax a little, and the panic and rage and guilt subsided slowly to a manageable level. Melog's chest stopped heaving, and they turned in a few circles before curling up along Catra's side and stilling. The combination of their embraces calmed Catra until the panic was a distant memory.

Catra's tensed muscles gradually relaxed, but she kept her face buried in Adora's neck and shoulder, reeling in the calmness that her scent brought. “I'm sorry I destroyed the room. I was _trying_ to control myself, but I was just so...I'm so angry and _guilty_. I don't want to be a screw up forever.” She groaned, her fingers tightening their grip on Adora's sleeves.

Adora stroked her hair soothingly, pressing a kiss to her ear. “It's fine. It's just a hair brush and some blankets. We can replace or fix everything that you broke. Besides, I didn't even _like_ that perfume. It smelled gross.” Catra's soft laughter was music to Adora's ears. “You smell nice without perfume, anyway.” Catra whispered, snuggling deeper into her chest. Adora rubbed on her back in slow circles, and Melog purred at them both comfortingly. _'Adora will not leave you. I will not leave you. We are your family.'_

Adora kissed Catra's forehead, lingering there as she spoke. “I see you trying. I hope you know that. I know it's hard, but I see you trying.” Her whisper was quiet, the soft breeze of it ruffling Catra's short bangs and tickling her skin. “ _I love you._ ” Catra's already-quiet voice was muffled by Adora's shirt, but she heard her. “I love you too.”

Glimmer and Bow spent the afternoon discussing what they would need to bring with them and how long they thought they'd be gone. None of them truly knew what to expect now that She-Ra had undone the damage that had happened to Etheria, and they planned for every contingency they could think of.

Adora and Catra eventually got up and cleaned their room, sweeping up and replacing the blankets. They went and packed the rations they would all need for the trip, deciding that two week's worth of food seemed reasonable. Once they'd loaded the supplies onto the ship they made sure that there were beds made up for everyone who would be going.

There were four sleeping rooms onboard, one slightly larger than the rest. Adora planned to take the larger Captain's quarters, though she wasn't sure if Glimmer would try to claim it for her own. She truthfully didn't care that much, but it seemed logical that the room be hers and Catra's, since there were two of them. Adora also felt slightly entitled to it since it was _technically_ She-Ra's ship, and she didn't think that anyone would disagree.

It occurred to Adora that someone else would have to room together, as Scorpia was coming along. Entrapta had outfitted the ship with four extra seats on the bridge, and added safety features that automatically deployed if there was an impact or if the shields dropped below 20%. They had space on the ship, but not accommodations for the extra passenger, and suddenly Adora wondered if they should ask Scorpia to stay behind.

Adora called Entrapta on her comm pad to ask her what they should do, and Catra watched over her shoulder as she dialed. It rang for a while before Entrapta finally picked up. She appeared above the screen as she flipped her face shield up, a blow torch in one of her prehensile pigtails, still lit. She squealed with joy when she saw that they were on the ship. “Did you see Darla's new features?! Isn't she _beautiful_?” Catra laughed, looking around the bridge of the ship. “They are pretty cool improvements.” She ran a hand along the arm rest of the chair directly next to the Captain's seat as she spoke, pleased that she would have a seat of her own for this trip.

Adora nodded her head and sat down in her chair, leaning back into the familiar seat. “Entrapta, we're one seat and one bed short, since Scorpia is coming. It's not that long of a trip, but we don't know how long we'll actually be staying on Beast Island. I kind of figured that we would stay onboard Darla for the duration of the mission, but I don't want Scorpia to be uncomfortable.” “ _Ohh_ , I didn't think about that. Well, that's ok. I can just put in another seat and an extra bed. I'll be there soon.” Adora was about to ask her where she was currently, and how soon 'soon' was, when Entrapta hung up on her abruptly.

Catra jumped up into Adora's lap, shoving aside the comm pad as she did. Her tail flicked across Adora's face, the tip brushing her nose teasingly. “I can just give Scorpia my chair and sit here. No need to make more work for Entrapta...” She purred out quietly, crossing her legs and throwing them over top of Adora's arm. Adora blushed, sputtering as Catra's tail tickled her nose and lips. “ _Catra_...” She cocked an eyebrow and muttered in a warning tone, grinning crookedly as she did. Catra leaned close, a clawed finger tracing the length of Adora's nose and landing on her lips. Adora shivered and leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Entrapta's nasally voice ringing out loudly from _directly_ beside them. “Hey, guys!”

Catra leaped into the air in shock, her hair all standing on end and a loud hiss rumbling out of her. Adora jumped up and placed herself between Catra and Entrapta, her sword in her hand and transformation already halfway finished before it registered that there wasn't a threat. After She-Ra's form shimmered back out Adora laughed so hard that she snorted, wiping tears from her eyes and doubling over. Catra glared down at Adora from her perch on the back of the chair, grumbling under her breath. Entrapta's eyebrows raised in confusion, her lack of understanding written clearly on her face. “You're awfully jumpy today, Catra. You, too, Adora.” Catra rolled her eyes and hopped down, smoothing out her raised fur and trying to soothe her hurt pride.

Entrapta quickly got to work after asking She-Ra to haul a few things onto the ship. Adora and Catra watched as she installed another chair with frightening speed and efficiency, sparks and hot metal shavings flying around her in a storm. When she was finished she flipped her face shield back up and grinned, clearly proud of her work. “ _There_. Now, if you can bring another bed I can secure the frame and we can be done.” Adora sent Glimmer a message asking her to find another bed frame so she could bring it to the ship. Glimmer told her where to find one, and she set off to bring it back.

Adora sent Catra and Melog back to their room to get some clothes and personal hygiene kits together for them. After Adora transformed back into She-Ra and did the heavy lifting for Entrapta, she disappeared with Swift Wind. Catra didn't think much of it when Adora went off on her own to do something, but when an hour passed and she still hadn't seen or heard from her she began to feel nervous. They'd been apart plenty of times over the past few weeks, but Catra really felt uncomfortable right now, and wished that Adora hadn't left her alone. Her inner voice was currently being unkind and, without Adora's presence to ward the darkness off, it brought old wounds back to the surface. Catra fought down the intrusive thoughts with Melog's help, and went to find Glimmer and Bow.

They were in Glimmer's room, talking while Glimmer sorted through some games and books that she thought they should bring along to keep themselves occupied in their downtime. Bow was sitting and practicing on his lute, strumming slowly and repeatedly. Catra heard it before she knocked on the door, and was glad to find that they were where she'd thought they would be. Though she wished that Bow were better at playing that thing...

She and Melog both breathed a small sigh of relief when Bow stopped playing and came to open the door, smiling warmly and still grasping the instrument. “Hey, Catra! What's up?” Catra smiled and waved to Glimmer in greeting. “Hey, guys. I'm just killing time until Adora comes back. I'm not sure where she went...” Bow stepped aside and waved her into the room, and Melog followed her. Glimmer looked up from a stack of board games and grinned. “You can help me figure out what we should bring with us.”

Catra went over to where Glimmer was and started to sort through the stack, inspecting each game. She didn't recognize many of them, but they seemed simple enough. Bow plopped back down onto the window seat and began to strum once more, humming softly as he did. Catra found herself humming along after a time, and he caught her. “Have you ever played any instruments, Catra?” She was surprised by the question, and took a second to answer. “No, I never had the option.”

Glimmer suddenly tossed aside the game she'd been contemplating, making a giddy noise. “You have so many options now! If you wanted to, we could probably even find you an instrument you've never even heard of.” Bow nodded enthusiastically. “You could learn to play one, if you want to. It's fun.” Catra looked apprehensive. “I don't know, I like music, but I don't know if I'd be any good at it. _You're not_.” She teased, elbowing Bow in the ribs. He laughed, swatting at her elbow and holding the lute out to her. “Here, see if you can do any better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this chapter was enjoyable to read. I had a good time writing it. That sweater is my magnum opus, I'm certain of it.
> 
> *I realize that a Regent isn't exactly the same as a co-ruler, but Idk what title would really apply in this situation bc I'm just some random nerd writing fanfics for fun.*
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @TardisOwl if you want to see my lukewarm takes on nerdy shit like Star Trek and cartoons. Occasionally I crochet/knit ugly sweaters irl.


	6. Hobbies and Holograms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra meets Bow's Dads and finds something to do with her free time. Adora feels old wounds open back up as they head toward Beast Island to retrieve tools for Entrapta's R&D.
> 
> Darla is an annoying but lovable AI, in a very familiar way (lookin' at you, Alexa) but with more cool tricks.

** Chapter 6: Hobbies and Holograms **

Catra could not, in fact, do any better. She strummed at it like she'd seen Bow do, but truthfully had no clue what she was doing and it was obvious. She was randomly plucking the strings with her claws and creating a cacophony of overlapping sounds that did _not_ sound like music. Her ears flattened against her head and she made a sour face, handing the lute back to Bow. “ _Ok, you're a little better than me_.” She groused, and Bow laughed in good humor.

“I can show you how to play it, if you want. My Dads have also have all sorts of other instruments in the library that you could look through. It'd be a good thing for you to have a hobby. Even if you're no good, it can be fun.” Catra wanted to say no, sitting with her arms crossed over her chest indignantly. She wanted to say no, but Bow seemed legitimately invested in it, and he was right. _'A hobby might be nice...'_

Melog mewled at her insistently from their seat on the floor beside Glimmer. _“You should try something new._ Have fun _, child. You are allowed that.”_ Catra nodded and her sour face could stay still no more, twitching up into a small smile. “I'd like that. Maybe when we get back from Beast Island.” Bow sat his lute down and stood, extending a hand out to her to help her up. “No way, we can go right now! We still have the whole afternoon, and we're basically done packing. If you pick something small enough, you could bring it with us and practice with me. My Dads have a whole collection of sheet music and books to help you learn, too, if you want to borrow some.”

Before Catra could process what he'd said, Glimmer and Melog had come to their sides. Glimmer clapped her hand on Catra's shoulder, and _poof,_ they were off. They re-materialized at the doors to the library, and Catra doubled over as a wave of nausea rocked her. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it still made her ears hum and her belly flip every time she did that. “ _Warning_ , please, Sparkles! Jeeze!” Glimmer looked repentant. “ _Sorry_ , I was just excited. I forgot.”

Bow was already knocking on the door, as Melog came up and bumped Catra's leg in a comforting motion. She recovered and patted them on the head, and heard Bow's Dads rushing to open the door and greet them. She'd never actually met them, but she'd passed them when they came to the castle a few times to meet with Glimmer or Micah about something. They greeted Bow and Glimmer both with big hugs and wide smiles and loud chatter. Catra stood back from the four a little ways, feeling out of place and waiting for a moment to introduce herself properly.

Before she could break through the chattered greetings of the group, Bow's Dads rushed to fold her into their arms as they had Glimmer and Bow. “Catra! It's so nice to finally meet you! And this must be Melog. Hello!” She was still caught off-guard, dangling a little step off of the ground as they clasped her tightly. When they released her she was able to respond, reaching down to straighten out her shirt. “It's n-nice to meet you too.” “I'm Lance.” “I'm George.” They spoke in unison, voices warm and excited as they each patted Melog gently. Her eyes darted between them as she tried to figure out which one of them had said which name.

Bow patted one of them on the arm. _'George, maybe?'_ “Dad, can we look through the music room? I was showing Catra my lute, and we thought she should see what else there is so maybe she can start practicing something.” Lance grinned and stepped inside, motioning for everyone to follow. “Of course! Come on in, everyone!”

They all followed, Glimmer jogging ahead a few steps and chatting with George about the entertainment she'd been considering bringing with them on their trip. Lance put an arm around Bow's shoulder, walking between him and Catra as he led them to the music room. “So, you guys will be here for a little while, right? Should I make some snacks?” Bow chuckled softly, nodding. “Sure, Dad, thanks.”

Catra found herself quiet until after Lance had left, and only she and Bow stood in the massive music room. She looked around, taking in the sight of the tall bookshelves that lined three walls. They were _full_ of books, presumably music, and lighted by pretty lamps all along the wall. “ _Wow_ , this is really cool.” She uttered, and Bow looked proud as he strode further into the room to give her a tour. “Take a look around. There's a piano here, I can't play it really.” He motioned to a large dark wood piano sitting in the middle of the room, then at the wall that didn't have bookshelves on it. Guitars and lutes and tons of things Catra didn't know the name for hung on it from special hooks, all different shapes and sizes. “There's a lot of different stringed instruments to choose from, too.”

Glimmer poked her head into the room now, having concluded her chat with George. “I'm gonna help your Dads make the snacks real quick.” Bow nodded, but Catra was distracted, walking slowly around the room and inspecting all of the instruments at her fingertips. Glimmer ducked out, and Bow continued his tour. “There's a bunch of wind instruments, too. In these cases here, but I'm _terrible_ at playing all of them.” Catra chuckled, sorting through the instruments and listening as Bow explained what they all were.

George and Lance returned, with Glimmer in tow, bearing trays laden with glasses of lemonade and bowls and plates of sugary biscuits and tiny sandwiches. Bow smiled and scoffed “You didn't have to do all that, Dad.” Lance sat the tray down on a coffee table and waved dismissively. “Hush, Bow. You don't bring new friends to meet us every day. In fact, you've only done it once before.” George chuckled and grabbed a tiny sandwich. “You know he likes to show off, Bow. The lemonade has sprigs of lavender in it. He's _thrilled_ to have guests to cook for. Speaking of, how is Adora?”

Catra's ears perked at Adora's name, but half of her attention was still on the piano in the middle of the room. She listened for a moment with her back to them all, wondering why her cheeks felt warm and being thankful that no one could see it. Bow answered quickly, casting a meaningful look at Glimmer which Catra couldn't see. “She's good. She had something to take care of this afternoon, but I'm not sure what. She'll be back soon, I'm sure. How are Liam and Ben? Will said you talked to them.”

“Oh, you know how they are. They're so busy, but Liam said they'd try to bring the kids with them and come for a visit soon. Didn't say when exactly. How is Will? He never calls his poor old fathers, either.” George shot Bow a withering look and Lance swatted at his arm in playful scolding. “Leave him be, darling. They're busy young men, living their lives. We were like that at that age, too, remember?” Glimmer patted Bow's hand excitedly. “When will I get to meet all of your siblings, Bow? You haven't even told me that much about them.” George beamed at Glimmer with a sentimental look.

Catra's attention was consumed now by the piano, since she didn't know the people they were talking about and had very little interest in the subject. Bow's Dads went on for a few minutes about Bow's siblings, and what they did for a living. There were a _ton_ of them, and Catra overheard something about several of them having large families of their own. “Hey, Catra-”

Bow took a glass of lemonade and offered it to Catra, who was currently sitting at the piano bench and thumbing through a book about learning to play. “Lemonade?” Catra was drawn from her deep focus with a little start, but recovered quickly and thanked him as she took the drink. It smelled sweet and floral, and she was pleased to find that it tasted even better than she'd thought it would. “This is really good.” Lance beamed, his cheeks flushing proudly. “I'm so glad you like it! You should bring her around more often, Bow, I like her!” Catra smiled sheepishly, sipping at her drink and going back to the book resting on the piano.

Glimmer and Bow sat and chatted with them about how they'd been, and Catra heard none of it. She was deeply immersed now in the pages of another book, about the clarinet. She'd decided that the piano would have to wait until they'd returned, obviously, and that she'd do as Bow suggested and find something she could bring with them. She was growing more excited at the prospect of learning a new hobby with each moment, but had not yet found something to settle on.

Bow offered Melog a few of the sandwiches, and they took them with a pleased grumble, sitting nearby him on the lounge they were all occupying. Glimmer patted Melog's head absent-mindedly while they all spoke, and they watched Catra through one half-open eye as they relaxed in the pleasant company.

After an hour of mulling around and fiddling with many different things, Catra settled on a warm amber-colored acoustic guitar. A guitar would be small enough to carry with her, and it sounded nice. George came to her side when he saw her lingering with it, and smiled warmly down at her. “That's one of my very favorites. I just tuned it relatively recently, too, so it should still sound good.” Catra frowned imperceptibly, removing the strap from her neck and preparing to place it back in its spot on the wall. George stopped her, his mustache twitching as his smile widened. “You don't have to put it back! Take it with you, it's all yours.” Her eyes widened a little bit, her surprise visible.

He laughed in a light, fatherly way. “ _Really_ , Catra. If you like playing the guitar, you can keep it. I've got plenty of others, and I honestly don't find enough time to play it anymore. It needs _someone_ to use it, rather than let it gather dust in a library. It's too pretty to stay up on that wall as much as it does.” Catra replaced the soft strap around her shoulder, smiling with genuine warmth. That happened a lot more now than she'd ever thought it would.

“Thank you, so much. I...don't know what to say.” George patted her shoulder, then went to a bookshelf nearby to look for something. “Just promise that if you don't enjoy playing it you'll bring it back. I'm always happy to help people discover new things they love learning about, and I'm sure we can find something else for you if that's not it.” She nodded enthusiastically, and he came back a moment later with a book. “Here, this is a _great_ book for learning to read music. And I can grab you one of my favorite books of songs, if you want. You can take them both with you, I have other copies.” Catra accepted them with more gracious thanks, still a little stunned by the generosity.

After a few more moments of idle chatter, Bow and Glimmer reluctantly agreed that they still had other matters to tend to before their departure, and they said their goodbyes. Lance stopped them at the door, hugging them all once more. “You all have to come have dinner with us when you get back. We don't get to see our boy often enough, and we haven't seen Adora in ages.” George took his turn hugging them all as well, and Catra found herself accepting the gestures with much less hesitation than before. “You and Adora make Bow bring you all for dinner soon, ok?” He whispered as he drew away. She nodded, and Glimmer allowed her to brace herself this time before transporting them back to Brightmoon.

When they arrived Bow rushed off to finish the last of his own packing and speak with Entrapta, and Glimmer mentioned something about going to spend some time with Micah. Catra was left with Melog, and they went off to see if Adora was home yet. When they discovered that she wasn't, Catra decided to sit on the balcony and start practicing. She decided to read first, to size up the challenge, and plopped down on a large pillow in the bright evening light to do so. She was going to learn how to read music, because people did that sort of thing when they weren't fighting a war.

Adora came back late, right before dinner time. Catra had already given up on seeing her and had gone down to the dining room with Melog. When Adora wandered into the dining room she looked pensive, and a more than a little worn out. Catra couldn't help but be pissed at her for just disappearing without a word, but she didn't figure that the dinner table with all of their friends and their friend's Dad seated nearby was a good place to have that particular discussion. So she gritted her teeth into a forced smile and ate in relative silence, watching as Adora stared off into space.

When they were all done eating they chatted for a few minutes about the things they still needed to do before bed, and everyone went off to do them. Catra and Melog left quickly, not bothering to look back to see if Adora was following or if she was still talking to Micah. Catra had been sitting on the balcony all afternoon, had read the book cover-to-cover. She felt a little silly being so concerned about where Adora had been, but she was irritated that it hadn't even occurred to her to say something before she left. She just _left_ , like it was so easy for her to do. Like it always had been.

She scooped the guitar up and one of the books of music, then darted off with Melog in tow to sit on the roof and practice. She'd found a spot on one of the rooftops that faced out over the Whispering Woods, where no one would be likely to bother her. It was relatively easy to get up to for her, but she knew it would prove problematic to most everyone else besides Glimmer. She'd gone here a few times to sit and clear her head, and it seemed like as good a place as any to practice. No one would be able to hear her terrible playing from up here besides the creatures in the edge of the woods.

She slung the instrument across her back and tucked the book under one arm, then hoisted and hopped her way up to the space. Melog was able to leap up without too much trouble, and they seated themselves nearby. Once Catra was settled she opened the book up in her lap and began to strum, struggling at first to keep her fingers on the correct strings. She began to practice the scales in the book, and found it easier each time. Her ears picked up every time one of her claws accidentally grazed the wrong string or a fingertip slipped just slightly, and she corrected for it.

After several tries, it became easier and she was able to play it faster. Thrilled with her progress, she moved to a new scale. After an hour, she was interrupted by a noise below her. She nearly dropped the guitar as she and Melog both jumped in surprise when something clattered loudly to the ground far below. “ _Shit._ ” Adora's voice hissed out quietly from beyond the edge of the rooftop. Catra sat the guitar and book aside and slunk to the edge, peering over.

Adora was dangling from the edge of the roof, her legs swinging clumsily below her and knocking potted plants from their seats on the edge of the balcony railing beneath. The space between the edge of the roof and the ledge below was taller than her by a pretty decent amount, and she'd had to stand on the railing and jump up to get ahold of the rooftop. From the looks of it, she'd barely succeeded. She looked up and saw Catra's eyes above her, and looked relieved. “Wanna help me up?”

Catra sat back on her heels, her face disappearing from Adora's view, and thought for a moment. “I don't know...maybe...” She spoke purposefully slowly, emphasizing the last word for dramatic effect. Adora grunted, and Catra couldn't stifle a sort-of bitter little chuckle. “You know you could just turn into She-Ra and hoist yourself up, right?” Adora did not answer, and instead grunted once more, then huffed, and Catra leaned down to see what she was doing.

  
  


Adora finally found a good enough grip and pulled herself up beside Catra, huffing as she plopped down and dusted her hands off. “I _could_ have. You could have just given me a hand, too.” Catra shrugged and flopped backwards onto the roof, staring up at the stars. “ _You could've told me you were gonna be gone all day_.” She muttered, a little more gruffly than she meant to. Adora sighed and laid down beside her, stretching her arms up above her head. “Sorry. I...didn't mean to take off without telling you. I just...got stressed out and went to cool off.”

“Want to talk about it?” Catra reached out to find Adora's hand and laced their fingers together, her irritation starting to abate. She could hear the truth in Adora's tone. Adora shrugged a shoulder, picking at a pile of dirt on the roof beside her free hand. “I...I went to the Crystal Castle...to see if Light Hope is _really_ gone. I just...got scared that if we try to do this, and she isn't really gone...what happens if she tries to use the Heart as a weapon again? If she tries to use _me_ as a weapon again?”

Catra hadn't really considered it until this point, that while Adora had not been treated as badly by Shadow Weaver (although she _was_ treated badly), she had found herself a second mother-figure to be abused by. Light Hope had trained her, and withheld information from her, and used her. She'd been prepared to let Adora die being used as a weapon of mass destruction and, being a hologram, had no remorse for it.

Catra squeezed her fingers in an attempt to reassure her. “Adora, I _promise_ I won't let that happen.” Adora turned her face towards Catra, smiling softly. A little bittersweetly. Before Catra could think of something else to say, Adora moved on eagerly. Catra didn't press the matter, knowing that she wasn't the only one who struggled to say things sometimes.

“So, what did you do today?” Catra's smile in response was bright, and Adora found herself a little less stressed out at the sight of it, her heart fluttering softly. “I met Bow's Dads. They said we have to come to dinner when we get back from Beast Island.” Adora nodded and smiled, more genuinely this time. “That would be fun. I'm glad you finally got a chance to meet them, they're really sweet.”

Catra nodded, her eyes going back to scanning the stars above. Adora's eyes traced the freckles on her face instead, re-memorizing the constellations there. Catra continued and Adora listened, grateful for the calming talk of the mundane. “Yeah, they are. Lance made some amazing lemonade, and George gave me a guitar and some books so I can learn to play it.” Adora's smile widened now, splitting open and revealing her teeth with its intensity. “That's awesome! I bet you'll be great at it. I heard a little bit when I was trying to climb up.” Catra blushed, and was glad that Adora couldn't see that well in the dark. “Eh, I just need to be better at it than Bow.” Adora laughed and elbowed her gently. “Don't be an ass.”

Catra rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow and leaning over Adora's face. Her now chin-length hair hung around her like a thick curtain, shrouding her face in shadow except for her glowing eyes. Her mouth was half-visible, but Adora knew what the rest of the picture looked like. She was grinning that toothy smirk of hers, her eyes narrowed a little as they bore into her own. “You _like_ my ass.” She rumbled lowly, hovering so close.

Adora blushed all the way down her throat and up to her hairline, her eyes wide. She laughed and leaned up, catching Catra's lips in a soft, brief kiss. “I missed you.” Catra whispered against her lips, and Adora sat up and pulled her close. “I missed you too.” They sat like that for a moment before Catra got up and went to retrieve her book and guitar. “C'mon, let's get off the roof before it gets all wet with dew and you slip and break your dumb neck.”

Adora laughed and scoffed, leaping to her feet. “ _Shut up_ , you jerk.” Catra chuckled and slung her guitar over her back, then tucked the book below her arm. Before she could say anything else, Adora had transformed into She-Ra and stood towering before her, glittering in the night. Catra looked up in confusion as She-Ra reached out and moved her guitar to her front without saying anything. She didn't have time to ponder what she was doing, she was already being swept up in an effortless embrace. She-Ra's massive arms swung behind her knees and scooped her up, clasping her to her chest. “ _What-_ ”

Then they were off, whistling through the air as She-Ra leapt down from the rooftop as though it were a normal thing to do. Catra stifled a squeal of surprise, and Melog followed them down calmly. She-Ra strode quickly through the halls, not stopping to put Catra down. Catra started to protest, but was shushed by a chaste kiss. “ _You'll wake everybody up. Better not talk._ ” She whispered against her lips sternly. Catra had to stifle a giggle now, grinning at the ridiculousness of it all. “You're _such_ an idiot.” She-Ra stared down into her eyes intensely, but grinned Adora's goofy grin all the same. “I love you too.”

Catra had a confusing mix of feelings for Adora's She-Ra form. She'd battled her so many times before, and those bitter feelings _didn't_ just disappear, but it wasn't so simple. Adora was always Adora now, even when she was She-Ra. It was different. Like this, She-Ra looked more like her. It was like Adora had grown into the power, making it her own. In their teens, when she'd discovered the sword, it had been like a borrowed costume. A kid playing hero. Now, though, she had become a woman.

Catra's heart broke again as she mourned their childhoods once more, but she could not deny that being an adult now, in a time of peace, was breathtaking in its own right. Catra was drawn from her thoughts when She-Ra cleared her throat softly. She was carrying her rather slowly through the halls, almost to their room. “You ok?” Catra smiled warmly and nodded, leaning her head against her strong chest. “Just thinking about you.” She wanted to tell Adora, She-Ra, that she loved her in every way she could think of, every version of herself. She still wasn't great with words, but she was working on it.

She-Ra brought her to their room and pushed their door open, rushing them inside. Melog had quietly disappeared, likely on the rooftop in the garden. They'd spent a lot of time walking and sunbathing together up there, and it had become their favorite spot. If Shadow Weaver had only done one other good thing in her life besides die, it had been the garden. Adora kicked the door closed behind them and removed the guitar and book from Catra's arms before leading her to their bed.

Catra had to admit that she liked Adora's massive She-Ra form, though she'd keep that a secret between them. She enjoyed when Adora carried her around so effortlessly; and where Adora was quite often dorky and shy, She-Ra was in charge. Catra enjoyed being in the lead in so many facets of her life, but between her and Adora she was comfortable giving that up sometimes. Adora was the only person that Catra would ever give control up for again, because Adora didn't ask her to or force her to. She lost her own control with Catra just as much, and made no secret of it.

  
  


The next morning they all woke up early and met in the dining room, to have breakfast with everyone one more time before their departure. Entrapta and Wrong Hordak arrived before even Micah was awake, and Scorpia and Perfuma arrived right on time with Frosta in tow. Netossa and Spinnerella were also on time, as were Bow's dads. Adora and Catra were a few moments late, but they came in right behind a bright-eyed Bow and a sleepwalking Glimmer. Castaspella, Huntara, and the Brightmoon General all came in right after them. Mermista and Sea Hawk were 45 minutes late with no explanation offered, and no one asked.

The first few minutes of breakfast were quiet, most everyone still not fully awake, although Bow and Entrapta both immediately took to chatting rather loudly for everyone else's taste, and with all of their usual unrestrained enthusiasm. Lance and George were both morning people, as well. Glimmer was leaned over the table, sagging and clutching a cup of coffee for dear life beside Bow. To Mermista's horror, Sea Hawk joined in with them, at his usual volume, followed by Scorpia and Perfuma. Everyone else broke into chatter, save Catra, Glimmer, and Mermista; all clearly not morning people. Catra leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, ears flattened against her head at Adora's volume. She was clutching a cup of coffee almost, but not quite, as desperately as Glimmer, while Adora was far too happy to be awake this early from beside her.

Eventually the three non-morning people woke up enough to be sociable, and everyone chatted happily. They'd only be gone two weeks, but the princesses loved any excuse to get everyone together and wanted to say a proper goodbye. Breakfast ended up taking more than two hours, and they were behind schedule, but only by a little. Adora ended up being the one to call their departure, Bow immediately backing her up along with Catra. The others had been taking their time to say goodbye, but Adora was eager to be gone. Glimmer had been absorbed in a whispered conversation with her father almost the whole morning, looking sober and pensive. Micah had appeared to be trying to give her a pep-talk, but Adora could see that it wasn't working.

She turned into She-Ra so that she could use her lengthened reach and give everyone a hug at once, then she scooped Catra up out of her seat. She tossed her up on her shoulders, then headed for the door. “C'mon guys, we've got a ship to board.” Glimmer and Bow followed her, and Scorpia said her final goodbyes to Perfuma and Frosta. Catra caught Mermista eyeing her and She-Ra out of the corner of her eye as they departed. She couldn't hide her small smirk of satisfaction, purring and settling onto She-Ra's back, her arms thrown over her shoulders and her legs clasped around her waist. Entrapta and Wrong Hordak were directly beside She-Ra as they went, agreeing that they were behind schedule.

Wrong Hordak handed Entrapta a small book, then bowed and waved in farewell to everyone. “Goodbye, brothers! I will await your return.” He strode away and Entrapta handed the book to Glimmer. “This is all of the food items that Wrong Hordak prepared for us. Castaspella helped him to dehydrate them all and store them in the galley. This is a catalogue of what's in there.”

She-Ra felt Catra purring against her back and chuckled softly, thoroughly amused by the smug action. They strode out to the ship, leading their group, and boarded Darla quickly. At her request, Swift Wind and Melog met them there. Everything already loaded, they all went to their seats and Swift Wind found a spot to stand with Melog near Adora and Catra. Catra resisted the urge to plop down in Adora's lap, deciding that she should use the seat that Entrapta put in for her at least _some_ of the time.

Everyone got settled and Entrapta explained the new features briefly, then sat in her own seat. “Darla, take us to Beast Island, please.” The console lit up, and Bow beamed from his seat in front of it, directly beside Entrapta. “Of course, Captain Adora.” Darla's electronic voice had received an upgrade, and was now much smoother. “Thank you, Darla!” Entrapta squealed, clearly pleased with her modifications. “You're welcome, Administrator Entrapta.” Entrapta spun her chair so that she was facing everyone instead of the console. “She knows everyone's name, now! She can converse, and will automatically translate all First Ones text within range of her scanners and relay it out loud if we ask.”

The ship lifted into the air quietly and then they were off, the landscape falling away rapidly around them. “Go ahead, someone ask her something! She can do all kinds of things.” Scorpia tapped her chin, thinking of what she wanted to ask. “Ooh, can she make hot chocolate?” Entrapta frowned slightly. “I didn't think of that! I'll start working on an upgrade in the galley right away so she can.” She stood up and bustled off, calling over her shoulder before disappearing. “Keep asking her stuff, that's the best way for her to learn.”

“Darla, can you play us a song?” Catra asked, grinning. “Affirmative, Catra Meow Meow. What song should I play?” Catra blanched, while Glimmer and Bow burst into hysterical laughter. Scorpia stifled a laugh, and She-Ra's face was bright red with the effort it took her not to follow along. “What the fuck, Entrapta?” She yelled, looking over her shoulder at the door to the bridge. “I don't get a rank, I get _Meow Meow_?!” Entrapta's voice replied calmly over the com-speaker, startling Catra. “I can change it if you want. Only Adora, myself, and Bow have actual titles so far. And Glimmer, because she's the Queen. I didn't think we were actually doing ranks, was I wrong?”

Glimmer's chuckling settled down a little and she spoke, wiping at her eyes. “Leave it! It's so cute! And I don't think we're doing ranks.” Darla spoke once more now, cutting the conversation off. “Did you still want me to play a song?” Catra groaned. “No! _Thank you_...” Catra crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, settling further down into her seat. “Don't be grouchy, Wildcat, it _is_ pretty cute.” Catra's cheeks reddened, but she ignored the friendly ribbing.

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence, with occasional chatter breaking up the monotony. It wasn't a long ride, Darla's thrusters having been upgraded and her speed increased by twenty-seven percent. When they arrived it was almost evening, so they only had a few hours to poke around before it would be too dark. Swift Wind and Melog hung at the back of the group as they disembarked, with She-Ra and Catra leading the way.

Entrapta stayed on the ship for now, saying something about more diagnostics to run before disappearing into the bowels of the ship beneath a metal panel in the floor. She suggested that everyone take a look around and explore the area surrounding the ship carefully, as they had no data on the island since the war with Prime and anything could be lurking out there. Darla warned them through their ear pieces that she detected life signs nearby, with creatures moving in and out of her scanning range too quickly to keep an accurate count. The number was never less than one hundred and thirty eight, and no more than two hundred and twelve.

Catra and Scorpia both looked around nervously, their eyes wide. Swift Wind muttered under his breath about how terrifying it still was, although the landscape was now unrecognizable. Melog strode ahead, catching up to Catra and walking alongside her closely. They kept an eye out for trouble, ready to hide them all if they had to rush back to the ship. Small creatures darted in and out of the now-lush green underbrush, and chirped and squeaked from up in the canopy. Swift Wind looked over at Bow with a tense, fearful face. “Do you think there's still pookas?”

Bow blanched, scooting a little closer to Swift Wind. “I don't know...probably...” Glimmer leaned close to him, a look of concern blooming across her features to join them. “What's a pooka?” Scorpia piped up, her voice higher than it normally was. “Pookas are terrifying monsters with razor sharp teeth that travel in huge packs!” Catra snorted indignantly. “Pookas can't be that bad, compared to what we've seen.” Suddenly there was a rumbling off in the distance. Catra looked at everyone's faces, but only Melog seemed to detect it, followed shortly by Swift Wind.

Her eyes darted in the direction the sound came from, ears tuned for it. Swift Wind spoke in a hushed tone. “Anybody else hear that?” “Hear what?” She-Ra asked in a similar tone. Catra watched the dense treeline, trying to make out what was causing the sound. It grew louder and rapidly closer, and she barely had time to react as something massive tore through the brush ahead and knocked over saplings in its hurry.

She leapt to the side, shoving Adora out of the way. Glimmer grabbed Bow and Scorpia and blinked out of the way. Swift Wind and Melog followed Catra's lead and darted out of the way. A giant machine that looked like a monster was sliding to a stop in front of them, branches and leaves scattering and falling from it as it clawed at the dirt to slow its arrival. Catra and She-Ra tumbled and rolled, leaping to their feet just as Glimmer, Bow and Scorpia rematerialized a few paces back.

She-Ra laughed and she and Bow shared a relieved look. Swift Wind followed suit. Catra, Scorpia, Glimmer, and Melog all watched warily, their confusion palpable. “It's ok, it's just Entrapta's... _thing_...” She-Ra waved dismissively, and the giant thing leaned closer to her, bending down so she could pat it. Catra ran a hand over her tail, smoothing down the fur that had been standing on-end in shock. “ _Of course it is._ ” She groaned, and Glimmer snorted in laughing disbelief. Entrapta suddenly came up behind them. “Everyone, meet Betty!”

Catra turned on her heel and began to stride back toward the ship. “Well, I'm going to eat dinner and go to bed. That was enough fun for today. Nice to meet ya, Betty!” Melog followed with a soft grumble of agreement, followed by Glimmer. “Catra's right. It's almost dark anyway. Let's go eat and we'll start fresh in the morning.” At Glimmer's statement Entrapta hopped up into Betty and soon passed Catra, headed back towards Darla. The others all followed, keeping their eyes cast around them for threats. None came, given that they all walked in Betty's noisy trail.

When they were all back onboard the ship Glimmer and Bow went to the galley to start preparing something for dinner, and Scorpia went to her room to call Perfuma and give everyone an update. Entrapta disappeared once more into the depths of Darla's maintenance panels, leaving She-Ra and Catra standing on the bridge. Adora let She-Ra's form fizzle out and sat down, looking around at the modified bridge. “Entrapta works so fast, it's crazy.” She went to the Captain's chair and flopped into it, leaning back. Catra lounged in her own chair, her arms and legs thrown over the armrests. “It is pretty wild. I've never seen someone wield a blowtorch like that, either. It's terrifying.” They broke out into soft laughter, echoing around the empty space.

The door to the rest of the ship opened, and Glimmer poked her head into the room, dousing their quiet laughs. “Dinner's gonna be about an hour and a half. You guys are welcome to grab some of the games out of my stuff if you want something to do in the meantime.” Adora waved and smiled in reply. “Ok, thanks Glimmer.” Catra smirked, waiting until Glimmer was gone to speak. She stood and sauntered up to Adora, her tail slinking its way across her chest and flicking at the tip of her chin. Adora stifled a little giggle as the soft fur on Catra's tail tickled her neck. “I can think of _lots_ of other things to do besides play card games...”

Adora blushed, swatting Catra's tail away from where it teased at her chest. It tickled even through her shirt. “ _Catra,_ there's other people on this ship you know...” She chuckled and whispered in embarrassment. Catra grinned mischievously and leaned down until their noses almost touched, her voice loud enough that it startled Adora. “C'mon, Adora, you can't really expect me to go two weeks without just because somebody might hear? Don't think you can be quiet?” Adora's face grew redder, and she looked around frantically to make sure no one else had come onto the bridge.

Catra, pleased that she'd flustered Adora enough for right now, straightened her spine and stepped back. “I'm gonna go practice my guitar, see ya later, princess.” With a wink and the jerk of a thumb toward the door she turned and strode off, hips swaying distractingly. She was out the doors to the rest of the ship before Adora had recovered her wits enough to function. She grinned and chuckled to herself, but Entrapta suddenly came over the com and yanked her from her musing. Her nasally voice rang out loudly across the empty bridge and startled Adora enough to cause her to leap from her chair and reach out toward the sword she hadn't summoned quite yet.

“Um, for the sake of full disclosure, we can all hear everything on the bridge by default. Should I change that setting?” Adora sagged back into her chair, burying her head in her arms in mortification. “ _Yes_ , Entrapta. Please change that setting.” Her voice was muffled by her arms and her gritted jaw, but Entrapta heard her. Recovering from her embarrassment, Adora cleared her throat and settled herself in to talk to Darla. She was deeply curious about Entrapta's seemingly fully-alive machines. They were more than just robots, though Adora didn't know how that was quite possible. “Darla, did Entrapta change the setting?”

“If you are referring to the setting for communications from the bridge to the rest of the ship, Captain: yes. Entrapta has changed the settings so that you need to open a link to the other rooms of the ship in order for bridge audio to come through on the other side. You can do this by asking me, or by pressing the button here.” A holographic purple hand appeared next to Adora, and she leapt back in surprise with a squeal, nearly falling out of her seat. It motioned to a button on her control module, then disappeared. “My apologies, should I have warned you before using a hologram?”

Adora shook her head, but knew that she didn't look sincere. Thankfully no one could see her face. “No, it's ok...I just...didn't know you could do that.” She settled back into her seat, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I could not do it before Administrator Entrapta's upgrades. It is one of my new features. I am still learning, from Entrapta and from the conversations with all other members of the crew, including yourself. Every interaction adds to my databanks and allows me to learn your preferences and tailor future interactions. If you would prefer that I not use holograms I can make a note of it, Captain.”

Adora thought of Light Hope and felt her chest tighten in a confusing wash of emotions. “N-no, thank you, though. I'll be expecting it next time, and it won't freak me out...” _'I hope...'_ Uncomfortable in ways she couldn't quite identify, Adora decided to wander around the ship to pass the time until dinner. She went to the currently-empty cargo hold and stared into the large space, imagining what sort of things would fill it soon. Time crawled and flew simultaneously, and suddenly Bow was sneaking up on her without meaning to. “Hey, Adora-” She flailed and spun to face him, squeaking out in surprise and causing Bow to follow suit. “Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you!” He laughed and patted her on the shoulder, and she relaxed a little into the warmth of the gesture. “It's ok, I guess I'm jumpy today.” “Dinner is ready.”

Dinner went by with a fair amount of chatter, everyone seated in the galley that Entrapta had renovated. It now contained a proper table and enough chairs for everyone, and felt a little more like home. Scorpia chatted in her animated and friendly way, as she usually did. Bow and Entrapta talked at length about the tech they hoped to find here, and wondered what kind of creatures they could identify in the dense woods that shrouded the island. Catra and Adora were both quiet, for different reasons. Catra was listening to the others, and thinking about her music practice. Adora was tense, still consumed with thoughts of Light Hope and her fear of failure in the face of their new mission.

Catra was aware that Adora was upset about something, watching her out of the corner of her eye. She ate more slowly than she normally did, and although she nodded along or politely responded to direct questions from the others, she was clearly a world away. Her heartbeat danced along at a pace that seemed too hard and fast for their current state of rest, and she absolutely reeked of stress hormones. As the meal went on Catra became more concerned and paid less attention to their friends, and by the time they all began to clear their plates she had to fight the urge to yank Adora to her feet and drag her from the room so she could figure out what was wrong. Melog moved to rest their head resting in Adora's lap as soon as they were all finished eating, as aware as Catra that something was bothering her.

Entrapta helped Bow to stack their dishes, and before anyone else could stand and offer their assistance Catra swiped the plates and rushed to the sink, eager to hurry along the pleasantries that she knew were expected. Bow looked surprised, and Glimmer shot her a strange look. Scorpia joined her at the sink and began to run the water, and Catra struggled to keep her tone even as they did the washing up and Scorpia chatted about how curious she was about Beast Island and how cool it was that they were exploring it together.

Catra cast a glance over her shoulder and saw that Adora was still sitting at the table, looking numb and oblivious to the world around her, including the giant catlike creature who was purring away with their chin on her knee. Glimmer suggested that they play a game, and Bow was already on his way out of the room to retrieve one. Entrapta was sitting across from Adora, staring down at her tablet and typing away furiously at something. Scorpia squealed in delight and clapped her claws together. “I love games!” Catra scrubbed the last plate in the stack at breakneck speed, then nearly tossed it to Scorpia to dry before hurrying over to Adora.

“I'm actually not up for a game right now, but maybe before bed.” Even to her own ears her voice sounded too high-pitched and slightly frantic, the words coming out too fast. She reached a hand out to Adora, smiling a strained smile as she snaked her hand into hers. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Her ears twitched and registered as Adora's heartbeat picked up even more at the contact, and a sharp little breath rushed to fill her lungs. Adora looked up at her through eyes clouded with some unknown emotion, and nodded slowly.

Catra was able to resist the urge to drag her along, although only barely. As they left the room Glimmer stared after them, eyebrow arched in a look that Catra didn't need help interpreting. _'Alone time, already?'_ Catra shot one back over her shoulder that said _'Mind your own business, Sparkles'_ before the door closed behind them and she was leading Adora down the hall to their quarters. When they were behind the closed door she pinned Adora with a withering gaze. “What's wrong?” Her tone allowed no wiggle room. There was no way that Adora could avoid talking about it this time.

Adora sat on the bed with a long sigh, staring down at Melog. They looked up at her with obvious concern, purring softly and bumping their head against her hand before leaping up onto the bed beside her and curling up along her leg. “I'm just...stressed out. It's _fine_.” Catra scoffed, and her tone was bristly. “It's not _fine_ , Adora. You stink of stress. You're _really_ upset about something.” Her voice softened a little and she knelt in front of Adora, forcing her to look her in the eye. “Just...talk to me, please?” Adora laughed softly, the sound short and bittersweet.

“This usually goes the other way around.” Catra chuckled, taking her hands and rubbing her thumbs across the backs of them comfortingly. “Yeah, well, _I have my moments_. What's wrong?” Adora dragged in a slow breath, eyes fluttering closed as she sorted out her thoughts enough to speak. “I'm just...really scared. I don't want to fail. I have to bring Angella home, or it'll crush Glimmer. And Micah. And I miss her, too. Everyone does. And I...can't stop thinking about Light Hope and being in the portal and...” Her already quiet voice trailed off slowly, and Catra realized she'd been squeezing her hands harder than she meant to. Adora squeezed them back in an attempt to soothe them both against the sudden tension that vibrated in the room around them. Catra controlled herself, resisting the urge to speak to allow Adora room to finish. After another deep breath Adora continued.

“Darla used a holo-” Darla's voice suddenly cut in, too-loud and chipper. “Good evening, Captain, did you need something?” Catra growled, glaring at the small speaker on the wall where the sound originated from. “ _No, Darla!_ Buzz off.” There was a brief pause. “Would you like me to close the com-link to this room? You can still reach me by pressing the button below the speaker here.” A small holographic hand appeared and motioned to the little black button below the offending speaker. Catra tried to control the ferocity of her tone, the low rumble underlying her voice almost louder than the words themselves. “Yes, Darla. _Please do so_.” She hissed through gritted fangs.

Adora suddenly laughed genuinely, jarring Catra and melting her anger immediately. After a moment she composed herself and leaned close, pressing her forehead to Catra's and inhaling deeply. “She used a hologram earlier, and it made me think of Light Hope and it just freaked me out. I'm ok.” She pressed a soft kiss to Catra's nose, then pulled away just enough to speak in a hushed tone. “I like when you get all overprotective.” The breeze of the quiet whisper floated across Catra's lips and left them tingling slightly. “Only for you, princess.” She chuckled, then sobered before continuing. “It'll be ok. I won't let you go, ever again. We'll get Angella back, and we'll all go home. Together.” Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's shoulders and pulled her close.

“Promise?” Adora's wavering voice was quiet, full of all of the doubt and fear that she hid from the rest of the world. “ _I promise_.” Catra pressed her lips against Adora's and hoped that she could hear the determination in her own echoed statement. Melog snuggled closer, purring loudly.


	7. To Beast Island and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang explores Beast Island and finds some very useful tech. Darla gathers some information about the inhabitants of the Island. Catra and Bow have a jam session, and the others all join in. When they get back to Brightmoon they find trouble brewing, and some old friends waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of surprises in this one, to make up for it being a little shorter than usual.
> 
> I would apologize for the sporadic updates, but I'm a chaotic pansexual disaster and as such do not believe in schedules.
> 
> Hope you're thirsty.

**Chapter 7: To Beast Island and Back Again**

Catra held Adora and stroked her hair, purring and listening while Adora whispered her secret fears, and each one told made Adora's heart feel lighter. Her stress melted away in Catra's embrace, her warmth seeping in and soothing her fear. Catra's soft whisper just before she fell asleep wore the rest of her apprehension down to dust, blowing it away in the breeze. “As long as we have each other, everything will always be ok.”

They both woke the next morning feeling better. Adora leapt from bed, ready to conquer the day, and Catra followed her with a bemused smile, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Watching Adora be so energetic and pleasant in the morning made it easier to wake up, the positivity infectious. She would likely never be a morning person, but she found it easier now to pull herself from below the covers earlier without complaint.

The day breezed by while they wandered the area surrounding the ship and searched for anything useful. They found several salvageable pieces of tech, and Darla was able to add several new species of creatures to her database. To Bow and Swift Wind's horror they were able to confirm that the pookas were still inhabiting the island. A pack of them showed up in the early evening, surrounding them and watching with thousands of eyes from the canopy above. Melog had sensed them before anyone else, and Catra had been shortly behind. She wrinkled her nose at the strange smell of the approaching creatures, and Melog bristled in response to their overwhelming hostility.

Adora transformed into She-Ra the moment she realized what was happening, and suddenly the pack of small hunters stalled in their approach. Everyone watched warily, wondering what was causing them to pause. Suddenly Catra laughed loudly, and everyone cast a glance at her before returning their eyes to the potential threat looming above their heads. “ _What's funny about this, Catra?_ ” Bow's tone was uncharacteristically short and full of tension. “Melog can understand them. They said that the pookas said they won't attack us, because of the _big shiny one_.” Melog was still meowing and actively relaying something to Catra, who was now doubled over and cackling. Swift Wind suddenly made a wounded face at Melog and scoffed. “Melog, why can you understand them and I can't?! Did they _really_ say that?”

Everyone stared expectantly at Catra and Swift Wind, hoping one of them would translate what Melog was saying now. Catra was still laughing, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, and Swift Wind looked positively insulted. Melog moved closer and leaned their cheek against Swift Wind's side in a friendly, calming gesture. Catra finally caught her breath enough to speak and filled everyone else in. “The pookas asked if we'd let them eat the big chicken-horse.” She snorted, then continued. “Melog said we obviously wouldn't let them.” She-Ra grumbled, looking nearly as offended as Swift Wind. Scorpia moved to Swift Wind's side and placed an arm over him protectively.

The pookas, sensing that the question had irritated 'the shiny one' and her companions, took off with soft chirps of apology. Melog growled after them, and Catra stifled one more giggle. Melog, Scorpia and Swift Wind all glared at her, and she raised her palms in a passive gesture. “What? I agree with you Melog, I wouldn't let them hurt Featherbrain. It _was_ funny, though...” Glimmer broke her silence as she walked to the front of the group, staring off into the trees in the direction the pookas had gone. “Why would they not attack us because of She-Ra? There were a lot of them, and you said they attacked you last time. What's different this time? According to Bow and Entrapta you _weren't_ winning the fight.”

She-Ra scoffed now, sword slung over one shoulder and hip cocked to the side confidently. “I would've been _fine_ if Entrapta hadn't shown up. She just...finished the fight faster.” Catra laughed and patted Glimmer's shoulder as she began to walk again in the direction they'd been headed. “Apparently they felt the magic, when She-Ra restored it. They know she did it, and she gets a free pass as long as she's peaceful.”

Everyone resumed their search, Adora remaining in her She-Ra form to ward off any other threats they might encounter. They were able to get quite a bit of scavenging done before the day ended. The rest of the week followed the same way, and they traveled to several different parts of the island to explore it more thoroughly. Darla was able to map the island out and make a catalogue of the wildlife there as they gathered more data. At the end of the first week they took a well-deserved break, allowing Entrapta time to look over the things they'd found so far. They'd found several artifacts that were in good condition, and a few more that were damaged but still useful. Far more than they'd anticipated, and Entrapta disappeared for the entire day to go over the finds.

The others all gathered in the galley, lounging around the table and playing games for the whole morning. To make up for laughing about the pookas calling Swift Wind a chicken-horse, Catra sat beside him and helped him to move his pieces across the game board. Adora watched in satisfaction as the two talked quietly, pleased that Catra seemed to be making a serious effort to get along with him. Things had been a little rocky and tenuous between them at first, and Adora had worried that they'd never really be friends. After a few hours Bow broke out his lute and began to strum idly while the others chatted softly. “Catra, you should get your guitar! We can play together.”

Adora cocked an eyebrow, wondering if Catra would clam up or take off now that she'd had attention drawn to her. She still hadn't played her guitar in front of anyone else, and had only played a few scales for Adora in the privacy of their room. Practicing had been a solitary activity for her, where she decompressed and meditated in privacy. Adora had done her best to respect it, knowing that Catra needed time to herself and being glad that she'd found a hobby to enjoy during that time.

To Adora's surprise, Catra stood with a nod. “I'm still not very good, but neither are you, so I guess it's ok.” She winked and disappeared to retrieve the instrument, Bow's soft laughter echoing after her at her teasing. She came back and settled down beside Bow, and Scorpia clapped her claws together in excitement. Adora watched in awe as they selected a song from Catra's book and discussed what they'd both been practicing on their own. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of her best friends' easy conversation with each other. Their _love_. She hadn't really noticed it yet, and it struck her now like lightning. _Catra felt safe here._ She felt _loved_ , with Glimmer and Bow and the others. She really fit in here, and Adora did, too. They had found their family, and they were each other's family.

Adora felt Glimmer's hand on her forearm, beneath the table, before she felt the tears on her cheeks. Glimmer leaned close, a look of concern beginning to bloom on her face. “ _Are you ok_?” She whispered, glancing at the others to see if they'd noticed. Adora was thankful that they didn't seem to have, all busy talking amongst themselves. “ _Yes, I just_ -” Her whisper broke on its way out, a quiet croak through a hoarse throat. She swallowed the tears that were still brewing, and wiped at her cheeks quickly. Everyone would wonder what was wrong with her, and it would ruin this perfect moment. She wanted to capture this, to hold onto forever. “ _I'm just so happy_.” This whisper was less hoarse, and maybe a touch too loud.

Catra's ear twitched in their direction, but she didn't give herself away. She was finishing their selection of song, flipping to the correct page and settling in beside Bow a ways back from the table, the book propped up before them. Glimmer squeezed Adora's forearm softly, out of view of the others. Catra cleared her throat and tried to focus her mind, drawn to Adora like a magnetic force compelled her. She'd heard every word, and her heart suddenly swelled to a size too large for her chest. She was happy, too, she realized. _Truly_. It had trickled in, when she'd already thought she'd had it all after the Heart. These people all knew her, and they liked her anyway. Adora _loved_ her. They spent their days working together with their friends, and at night they belonged to each other.

Bow began to play, and her focus was drawn back to the matter at hand. She swallowed her heart back down into place and cleared her throat once more, fingers moving to keep up. The parts of the song that she struggled with, she looked at the book. But for the few bits that she knew well, she stole glances up at Adora. She was totally enthralled, her sparkling blue eyes locked on Catra as she played. Catra fumbled when their eyes met, feeling like electricity had somehow connected them across the room. She blushed and reluctantly tore her gaze away, trying to recover and salvage the song. She did so fairly gracefully, so that only Bow really knew she'd made a mistake.

Adora was still looking when they finished playing the song and Catra glanced up. Catra's heart was pounding too roughly in her ears for her to hear what Glimmer had said, but Bow's voice right beside her was loud enough. “We should do another!” Catra nodded numbly, her eyes locked with Adora's once more. Adora's cheeks were alight, and she was smiling so big Catra was certain it had to hurt. Bow was beside her, flipping through the book to find something easy that they could play. “Is this ok?” Suddenly the book broke their gaze as Bow lifted it to her, and Catra was sucked back to the here and now. She scanned the page, trying to focus through the sight of her girlfriend burned into her retina.

It wasn't something she'd practiced yet, but she felt confident that she could follow along. It looked simple enough, anyway. “Uh, yeah...yeah, that's fine.” The statement came out huskier than she would have liked, and she cleared her throat again to try and stifle all of the emotions that had suddenly rushed her. She'd seen in Adora's eyes the same, a recognition. They'd shared without words that this moment was important.

Catra couldn't deny that playing in front of them had been intimidating at first, but Adora's reverent stare gave her all the confidence she'd always faked. She was watching breathlessly while Catra readied herself to play once more, looking totally fascinated by every movement. It sent Catra's heart hammering along as she averted her eyes to the book. Bow began and she fought to keep pace with him and not the rapid metronome inside her own ribs.

The song went by in slow motion for Catra, who wanted desperately to look back up at Adora but couldn't because she had to read the music in front of her. She could feel her stare still, burning her skin. When they finished the song, Scorpia and Glimmer burst into enthusiastic claps. Melog suddenly purred to her from across the room, their mane a beautiful combination of lavender and silvery-blue. _“That was wonderful, Catra.”_

Adora was beaming, and Catra felt her heart leap again. Bow suggested that they just strum along together, and Catra took a long moment to respond through the haze that surrounded her. “That sounds fun.” She motioned for him to lead, settling into her chair. If Adora enjoyed it this much, Catra could play until her fingers fell off. Bow and Catra's fingers danced across the strings, sometimes sounding sweet together and sometimes clashing. They giggled when their notes fought, but corrected each time and played a pretty little tune that couldn't really be called a song, but sounded nice nonetheless.

Eventually Swift Wind broke in, singing along badly about their encounter with the pookas, and Adora was certain that Catra's good mood would sour at his off-key singing. Instead, she giggled and played more enthusiastically while encouraging Scorpia to join in and help Swift Wind make up lyrics to their idle playing.

Bow and Adora shared a brief look of wonder, and Glimmer grinned and stood to make lunch while the others serenaded her. Adora joined her, but glanced over her shoulder at the scene regularly in awe. She'd never imagined that this group of people would be together like this, and it was better than anything she could've dreamed. She and Glimmer prepared lunch based on a recipe Wrong Hordak had sent, and soon they were calling an end to the impromptu concert to eat. They paged Entrapta, who came into the room with startling speed. She had grease streaked across her face and was dusty from her work with the salvaged tech. “I'm making amazing progress! This island is a _goldmine_ of information.”

Everyone chatted about Entrapta's progress, and how fun playing and singing together had been, even Catra. They didn't play any more after lunch, but agreed to do so more often. Entrapta was intrigued, and asked if she could record them while they did so they'd all be able to rewatch it later. They agreed that they would let her record sometimes, as long as she told them before she did. When lunch was finished Scorpia volunteered to clean up, and Entrapta helped. Everyone chatted for a while longer before they filtered out of the room to tend to various tasks on their own. Scorpia was going to call Perfuma, and Glimmer and Bow were going to call his Dads to give them an update on their finds. Entrapta went back to her lab, chatting with Darla about the numbers she'd been running when they'd called her for lunch.

Melog purred and rested their head in Catra's lap, their joy swirling between them palpably. Adora smiled at the sight, standing and patting Swift Wind on the flank as he stood and stretched. “I need to get outside and stretch my legs, it's too cramped in this tin can.” Adora laughed, running her fingers over his mane once before he was out the door and asking Darla to lower the ramp so he could go down into the grass and the daylight.

Adora turned back to Catra, and was met with electricity once more. Melog seemed to sense the change before it happened, and was on their way out of the room already. _“I'm going to join him. I need to stretch my legs, as well.”_ Catra nodded, rising to her own feet. She gravitated toward Adora, locking her in an embrace. She felt like she was awash in the sea, too many feelings coming over her at once today and leaving her trembling now in their wake. Adora was like an anchor, there to meet her with warmth and strength.

They agreed on a nap, and spent the next several hours alone in their room. They did nap, but only after they'd spoken in hushed, wondering tones about how wonderful the day had been. When they woke they held each other and muttered groggily about it all again, giggling as they did. Eventually they joined the others to begin preparing dinner, and Catra insisted on taking a turn to cook. Adora volunteered to help, and they managed to feed everyone with minimal collateral damage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week was spent working during the day, when they found tons of useful remnants of the First Ones technology that had been dumped here, and spending time relaxing together in the evenings. They played their instruments and sang again, almost every night, and it became a regular activity after dinner. By the time their departure was approaching, the cargo hull was full. Entrapta was giddy, insisting that Bow's Dads be given the opportunity to come here with her in the future when they'd finished their current objective. She believed that she had everything she would need in order to continue her work on retrieving Angella, and was eager to return to her full-sized lab in Brightmoon to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they arrived in Brightmoon they were met by many friends, greeting them all warmly and helping to unload Darla. Juliet, the General of the Brightmoon Guard, stood at the end of the ramp and greeted Glimmer respectfully ahead of the rest. “Your Majesty, I'm glad you're home safe.” Glimmer greeted her warmly in return, and then everyone else was swarming around them and exchanging greetings. Micah hurried to Glimmer and grabbed her up in a tight hug, and she returned it gladly. She'd only been away two weeks, but she'd missed so many years with her father already and was glad to be back. She was surprised to see over Micah's shoulder that Aunt Casta was here, leaned close to Juliet and talking to her softly. She looked strange, brighter than usual.

She didn't have time to ponder what that meant, exactly, before Perfuma was scooping her up in a hug. Bow was right beside her, and was promptly swept into an embrace as well. She and Scorpia were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, and as soon as Perfuma let Bow go she grasped Scorpia's claw where it hung by her side. Bow sent her a sideways glance, and she knew without words that they were both seeing the same thing in front of them now. They exchanged a quick, knowing grin before filtering out into the small crowd to greet everyone else.

When the chaos died down and all of their greetings were done with, Wrong Hordak and Entrapta directed everyone who was helping to unload to the lab. They would all have a brief meeting later this evening before dinner to discuss how the trip had gone, and Casta and Micah had planned out a large meal for them all after. Swift Wind bid farewell to Adora and Catra and took off with Melog to run and fly through the Whispering Woods to stretch their legs. Glimmer went off to the throne room with Micah and General Juliet to get caught up on the more pressing issues that might require her attention as Queen.

Bow went with Entrapta to the lab, eager to help her with the next stages of her research. Scorpia and Perfuma hung back with Catra and Adora, all of them with no clear job to do at the moment, and the four of them eventually wandered up to the rooftop garden. They had a little over an hour until everyone would be reconvening for dinner in the dining room, so they chatted idly about what they'd seen and done while they were gone. Perfuma was thrilled that Catra had found a hobby, and shared in Scorpia's insistence that she play for them sometime soon.

“Oh, Catra, I think it's wonderful that you've found something you enjoy! If you're comfortable, I'd love to hear you play a song.” Catra scratched at the back of her neck, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious about it again. She glanced over at Adora and her nerves settled back down at the look of pride she found on her face. “I only know one song, so far. Bow and I have been practicing, though. I really enjoy it so far.”

Scorpia regaled Perfuma with the tale of their impromptu jam session, where they'd all made up songs and giggled at how disorganized and off-key it all was. Catra and Adora laughed along, supplementing her excited retelling occasionally. They were interrupted when Adora's comm rang from inside her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and was greeted by a tiny holographic picture of Entrapta. “Adora, I could use a little help with this translation, if you have a moment. There's a little chunk of this artifact missing and it's making it impossible to use the computer to translate it. I'm hoping you'll have better luck.”

Adora leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to Catra's cheek before waving farewell to Scorpia and Entrapta. “I'll see you at dinner.” She whispered in Catra's ear before turning on her heel and answering Entrapta as she left. “Of course, I'll be there in just a minute.” Scorpia and Perfuma both grinned at Catra with that _sappy_ look on their faces, and she found herself scoffing at them. “Buzz off, you two. I'm sure you'd rather be making out somewhere or something.” They both blushed and floundered, and Catra laughed as she waved goodbye and headed for the greenhouse to kill time before dinner.

When Catra arrived at the greenhouse she noted with mild interest that there was a Brightmoon guard standing near the entrance, which was unusual unless they had a lot of guests on the premises who might need help. She didn't think much of it beyond that, and went to the center of the garden to the stone bench she liked to sit on. She'd been practicing meditation at Perfuma's request, and found that it really did help with her nerves and nightmares. Her seat found, her eyes fluttered closed and she drew deep, focusing breaths and sank into the now-familiar routine. A few moments passed when suddenly she heard a noise ahead of her like someone walking into the greenhouse.

“Hey, Adora. Done already?” She chuckled softly before opening her eyes, certain that the only person who'd think to find her here at this moment would be her girlfriend. When her eyelids lifted she was shocked to find the Brightmoon guard from the entrance leaning down toward her face, close enough to touch her, eyes locked on her own. She squealed in surprise and flew backwards with less grace than she normally possessed, scrambling to right herself and dust the garden bedding from her pants.

The guard chuckled softly and their features began to slip and fade into a familiar green face. “Hey, Kitten.” They cooed, a slender hand reaching out and stroking the length of her jawline. She hissed and narrowed her eyes, and they stood up and retracted their hand. “ _Tsk, tsk_ , no need to nip. I can see that I was too familiar. It _has_ been a while.” “Double Trouble, what the fuck are you doing here?” Double Trouble laughed, crossing their arms over their chest. “It's good to see you, too. I see you finally hopped ship and joined the Rebellion. Sorry I didn't stick around to see your change of heart.” They paused to assess Catra's reaction, picking idly at their long nails. “Well, I'm not, but it seemed like the sort of thing one is supposed to say.”

Catra rolled her eyes and huffed, sitting back down on the stone bench with a soft thud. “I'd call the guards and have your traitorous ass thrown out or locked up, but I already know they won't catch you. What do you want?” Double Trouble sat down beside her and slung one leg over the other, lacing their fingers together and resting them on their propped-up knee. “I just wanted to check on you. You're the closest to an actual friend I've ever had. I don't tend to _do_ attachments. I heard that you'd joined the Rebellion and had to see for myself after everything quieted down. I was passing through some middle-of-nowhere town and someone mentioned that the 'terrifying ex-Horde-leader' had been there, with _Queen Glimmer and She-Ra_ of all people. I thought for sure that they'd been mistaken, or that you were a prisoner. You don't _look_ like a prisoner.”

Catra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache suddenly coming on. Her ears flattened against her head and she drew a deep breath, trying to work out her response. “I'm not a prisoner, and we're not friends. If we were friends you wouldn't have left. Or at least wouldn't have been so cruel.” Double Trouble leaned their head on her shoulder and pressed their hands to their heart. “Oh, Kitten, I said all of those _mean_ things for your own good. You're a very self-destructive person, you know.” Catra shoved them away and stood, stalking to the other end of the pathway and fighting the urge to growl. Melog wasn't here. Adora wasn't here. She was having trouble controlling her temper as the memory of their last encounter flashed through her mind.

They followed her, and stood just a few paces behind her, leaving just enough space that Catra was able to keep herself from launching into an all-out assault. “I am a _little_ sorry that it hurt you so much, but you really needed to hear the truth. And your story is just so _dramatic_. You _know_ how I love a good drama.” Catra wheeled around, fighting furious tears that threatened behind her eyes. “ _You should leave._ ” She spat out the words like they left a bitter taste on her tongue. “I'll leave, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I am curious, though, about what happened to you. I can tell that something is different. You don't seem _desperate_ anymore.” They moved a little closer, and Catra flinched involuntarily.

The last time she'd seem them, she'd been at her absolute lowest point. They'd put on so many faces she'd known. They'd used _Adora's_ face and reached out to touch her when all she needed was comfort, but they'd done so to be cruel. “I'm _not_.” Was all Catra could muster. Double Trouble leaned closer, grasping the wrist that hung above a tightly-clenched fist Catra didn't remember making. “I'm glad to hear that, Kitten.” Suddenly they both heard a noise behind them, and Double Trouble's face faded back into the face of a Brightmoon Guard in automatic defense.

Adora was standing in the doorway to the greenhouse, eyes locked on them. When her face took on a look of concern and suspicion Catra realized that Double Trouble was still grasping her wrist and standing a little too close. She yanked her arm away and shouldered past Double Trouble roughly, nearly sprinting to Adora. The tears of anger were still threatening, though the urge to let them loose was shrinking as the space between them did. Adora met her with a warm embrace, but her face still looked confused. Maybe a little hurt, though Catra couldn't be sure. “What's going on?” Her voice was quiet, meant only for Catra to hear.

Catra smiled a strained little smile up at her and shook her head, refusing to look behind her to see what Double Trouble was doing. “Nothing, it's ok now.” Adora cleared her throat and leveled an angry gaze at the guard, fighting to contain the fire that was roaring to life in her belly in defense of her girlfriend. “Is there some kind of problem?” _Was this guard new? Or had they maybe decided to take some kind of revenge on Catra for being a member of the Horde during the war?_ The guard suddenly chuckled and sauntered toward them, a look of mild surprise on their face. Adora's arm was still around Catra's waist, and tightened a little as they grew closer. “No, not at all. Just... _catching up_. I think I'm all caught up now.”

Catra suddenly smirked, catching Double Trouble off-guard as she met their eyes. “You can drop the stupid get-up.” Then she turned back to Adora and continued. “Adora, this is Double Trouble. I believe you've met, although I don't know if you've ever actually met Double Trouble _themself_.” They'd discussed Double Trouble's betrayal, and how they'd pretended to be Adora to hurt Catra in the last moments before they'd defected. Adora had been livid that they had tried to manipulate Catra by using her emotional connection to Adora, the same way Shadow Weaver always had. They'd hurt Catra deeply, and tried to turn Glimmer and Adora against each other. “I don't think I really have any interest in doing so, now or ever.” Adora resisted the urge to punch them, though she knew she could have the fight won before it was ever really started.

Double Trouble let their own form take back over, and crossed their arms while huffing in mock-offense. “I'm wounded, darling. You _adored_ me when I was Flutterina and I was busy fawning all over you.” Adora flushed slightly, her pride wounded. It had been her pride that Double Trouble had used to get close to them in the first place. Her pride and her need to feel like a big damn hero all the time. “I thought you needed help. I helped. It's not my fault you're a liar and a con-artist.” She spoke through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth, doing her best to keep her tone even. Her best wasn't _great_. Double Trouble cast Catra a look that was full of meaning that Adora couldn't quite decipher. “Yes, I know. You just _love_ a chance to play the hero.” Suddenly Catra was growling from beside her, and Double Trouble continued in a smug tone. “I suppose we do all owe you thanks for saving us from Horde Prime, although I would've been fine pretending to be one of those ugly clones. Maybe a little traumatized by their terrible fashion sense, but alright enough. I don't imagine it's hard to live on a giant space ship full of clones, though it would have been _really_ boring.” Catra's growl was growing louder, her fangs barely concealed behind her sneer. “ _Enough_ , Double Trouble. Why did you _really_ come here? Just to piss me off?” Catra's hiss made them back away a half-step.

“No, I really meant it before. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a real friend...and I...just wanted to know if you were ok.” Their voice was sincere, for the first time that Catra could ever recall hearing. No theatrics. No venom. Her anger fizzled a little, but she felt that Adora was still tense beside her, on the defensive. “I am. I'm happy.” Double Trouble smiled genuinely, their arms falling to their sides. “I'm glad to hear that. I assume you two worked out _whatever_ this is?” They motioned to the pair, Adora's arm still wrapped around Catra's waist and holding her protectively.

Adora was still skeptical, and irritated beyond belief. But Catra looked up at her and smiled warmly, and it started to fade to the back of her mind. “Yeah, we did.” Double Trouble heaved a dramatic sigh. “Thank the stars! I really don't think Etheria can stand to have another portal opened just because you're upset that your girlfriend took off, Kitten.” Catra was suddenly growling again, and Adora was about to respond when their comms both rang at the same time. Glimmer and Bow were calling them, presumably to tell them to come to the dining room. Adora silenced her comm without answering it, but Catra answered hers.

Bow's voice rang out from her wrist, and Adora swallowed her retort for now. “Hey, Catra, we're all about to meet up in the dining room. Is Adora with you? Glimmer says she didn't answer.” Catra smiled faintly and leaned closer into Adora's shoulder. “Yeah, she's right here. We'll be there in a few.” She hung up before Bow could say anything else, but her anger had been sufficiently dampened. Adora was still glaring at Double Trouble, but she didn't feel as spring-loaded as she had a moment ago. “I'm not going anywhere again, so don't worry about it. We should go, Catra, everyone will be wondering where we're at.” Her arm slid from around Catra, but she caught her hand and laced their fingers together.

Catra nodded and allowed Adora to lead her out of the greenhouse, casting one last glance over her shoulder at Double Trouble before they were out of view. Adora's voice came from beside her in a strained little creak. “ _Kitten_?” Catra laughed, caught completely off-guard by Adora's apparent jealousy. “It's just a nickname. Scorpia calls me Wildcat.” Adora pouted and averted her eyes, clearly still a little bothered. “They're totally _not_ the same thing.” Catra snickered. “Are you jealous?” Adora suddenly skewered her with an intense look. “Yeah, a _little_. They stole my _face_ more than once, and they hurt you. They used _me_ to hurt you.”

Catra suddenly tugged on Adora's hand and drew their walk to a stop, just as they were about to go down the hallway that led to the dining room. “Adora, it's ok. _I'm_ ok now. _We're_ ok now.” She placed a hand on Adora's cheek, her thumb stroking over her cheekbone before trailing its way to her lips. “I love you.” Adora leaned into the contact, smiling and closing her eyes. “I love you, too.” Just as Catra was stretching up onto her tiptoes to place her lips on Adora's a voice rang out from beside them, startling them both. “Brothers! Everyone is assembled in the dining room! Let us join them!” Wrong Hordak, with his usual fervor, placed an arm over each of their shoulders and began to usher them toward the dining room, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd interrupted a private moment.

Dinner went by far too slowly for either of them, worn out from their travels and the weird encounter with Double Trouble. Everyone talked about their findings and how certain Entrapta was becoming that this plan would work. They discussed the flora and fauna that now inhabited the island, and Micah was enthralled with every detail. The conversation never strayed for long from Angella, and how close they were to bringing her home. Catra's headache grew worse as the evening wore on, and she excused herself as soon as there was a brief break in the conversation. Adora stood to follow her with a sheepish look. “I'd better go make sure she's ok.”

Catra went directly to bed and hid under the covers, groaning when Adora pulled them back. “Hey, you alright?” Catra yanked at the blankets, trying to free them so she could bury her head once more. “Yes, I just have a headache.” Adora reached down and brushed a strand of hair from Catra's face. “Can I get you anything?” Catra smiled at the concern radiating from the blonde. “No, thank you. I appreciate it.” She sat up, scooting closer to Adora. “Just going to turn in early tonight.” Adora nodded and stood to get ready for bed, and Catra laughed softly. “You don't have to go to bed just because I am, you know. You can go hang out with everyone.” Adora's face broke into that goofy grin of hers, and Catra's heart leapt like it did every time. “I don't want to hang out with everyone else. I want to hang out with you.”

She finished putting on her pajamas and came back to the bed, plopping down behind Catra and rubbing her shoulders and neck. “I want to make you feel better.” She paused to lean down and kiss the back of Catra's neck, where the now-faint scar left by Prime's chip was. Catra shuddered and leaned into the contact, her headache already starting to be replaced by a different kind of tension. Adora continued and Catra began to purr. It wasn't long before Catra forgot that she had complained of a headache at all and was wiggling free of Adora's grasp to turn and pepper her face with kisses.

Adora laughed and met her with zeal, darting back and forth to try and connect their lips. Catra giggled and avoided, grasping Adora's cheeks in her hands and planting rough kisses on her forehead “I'm trying-” and nose “-to kiss-” and chin. “-you, dummy.” Everywhere but her mouth. Adora groaned in mock frustration and grasped Catra's chin, directing her mouth to her own. “And _I'm_ trying to kiss _you_.” She muttered against her lips. Catra laughed into the kiss, then her resolve broke and she let herself be drawn in.

As soon as her game ended and she stopped resisting, Adora's tongue darted out and traced its way across her bottom lip. Catra growled softly and grasped her shoulders, pulling her closer. Their tongues danced together, and the now-familiar heat bloomed between them. Catra didn't hold back, her fangs nipping at Adora's lip in an insistence that she knew Adora would understand. She'd behaved herself while they were on Beast Island, at Adora's request, though she hadn't wanted to. Adora was right that the walls separating the sleeping quarters were thin, and the others would certainly have heard. If Catra were being honest she also wasn't particularly fond of the idea that Darla might be listening, so she'd put up little fight.

Now the past two weeks of resisting felt like so much longer, and Catra was certain she'd implode if she went another moment. She tugged at Adora's shirt aggressively, her claws poking through and grazing skin. Adora laughed and tried to pull her lips away, already working to free her arms of the sleeves even as Catra wouldn't release her from their kiss. It wasn't fast enough, and Catra grasped the collar of her nightshirt and split it down the middle with little effort. Adora gasped at the rough sound of the fabric tearing and sudden rush of evening air, but didn't seem bothered. Catra withdrew her lips just long enough to lean back and get a look at her, and was pleased at the sight. Adora's face was flushed, her lips swollen from their kisses, and she sat there with a spellbound look on her face.

Adora could tell that Catra was proud of herself, and couldn't seem to muster any frustration at her shredded shirt. She shrugged the remnants off of her shoulders, shivering at the cool against her skin now that her top was bare and no longer pressed to Catra's warmth. Before Catra could think to begin removing her own shirt Adora was already tugging at it. She made quick work of undressing them both the rest of the way, and when Catra's brain finally caught up she was lying on her back, looking up at crystal blue eyes through a curtain of blonde hair. Adora was straddling her hips and staring down at her with a look full of fire, hands already roaming. They were firm and demanding, but always gentle, and Catra rose to meet each touch as they slid across her ribs and her waist.

Adora paused and Catra whined quietly, glaring through narrowed eyes. “Why are you stopping?” Adora grinned mischievously and leaned down to press a series of kisses to her collarbone, earning a tiny purr of satisfaction. “I'm not. Just...slowing down.” Catra fought the urge to roll them over and take charge herself. Adora's strong thighs were locked around her hips and, while she was certain she _could_ break lose, she didn't really want to. She rocked her hips upwards, hoping to spur Adora back into action, and a tiny groan rumbled out of the blonde's chest in response. She nipped at Catra's shoulder gently, then began to trace a fiery path downward with her lips and the tip of her tongue, until she was _so close_ to the sensitive bud of her nipple. She stopped, circling around it in languid strokes but managing to stay _just_ out of reach. After a moment she traced her way with kisses across Catra's chest to the other, following the same infuriating path there.

Catra reached up and tangled her fingers in the silky hair that was falling around her and tickling her ribs, gripping it tightly and trying to redirect the ministrations to where she wanted them. Adora was a brick wall, rigid and immovable. A growl began to blossom from deep in her chest, but was interrupted by Adora's gentle laughter against the soft flesh of Catra's breast. She finally relented, her lips closing around the nipple and her tongue flicking against it. A sharp breath of air rushed past her clenched fangs, and her back arched to send her closer to that desperately needed touch.

“Adora, _please_...” Her voice was quiet and hoarse, and full of want. Adora's heart hammered harder in response, but she had resolved herself to taking it slow tonight. She tore her mouth away from Catra's breast and whispered against her skin as she moved slowly downward. “Shhhh.” Her tongue darted out to graze the taut skin of Catra's belly just above her navel and she spoke again in a hushed tone, her breath sending a shiver of anticipation rushing downward toward Catra's core. “ _I waited two weeks for this, I'm gonna make it last_.” The statement was thick with desire, and before Catra was done reeling at the words Adora's mouth was already back on her skin.

She teased her way across every inch of Catra's belly and ribcage, then back upwards to her lips until they were both nearly breathless with the gravity of their need. “Adora, _you're_ the one who wanted to wait two weeks, don't torture _me_.” Catra hissed against her lips, and Adora caught hers in a hungry kiss before the statement was even finished. She broke away enough to speak, her hands already roaming back downward to tease just above the place she knew they both wanted her to touch. “Mmmm, _but it's so much fun_.” She moved her own legs so that Catra's were no longer pinned, and wiggled one hand between them while the other danced its way up and down her thigh. Catra gasped softly, gripping her shoulders and bucking against the fingers that were so close to where she wanted them. Adora grinned and slid one finger down toward the slick entrance, but backed up before she was properly inside.

A keening noise broke through Catra's tightly-clenched teeth, and her claws dug into Adora's shoulders with less care than normal. Adora moaned at the sensation, the skin there on fire in a not-unpleasant way. “Catra!” She gasped softly as the sharp pressure suddenly increased, and Catra took advantage of her momentary surprise to flip them so that she was on top now. She stared down through heavy-lidded eyes, drunk with desire and thrilled at the prospect of torturing Adora in return. “ _My turn, love_.” She hissed, and Adora's eyes darkened with a mix of yearning and furor.

She withdrew her claws from Adora's shoulders and used them to draw a trail similar to the one Adora's lips had made on her own body moments ago. Each circle around the pink swell of a nipple drew soft moans and sharp breaths, and Adora wiggled beneath the touches eagerly. Catra pressed her lips to Adora's jaw and throat in kiss after kiss, working her way down to the still-tender skin of her shoulders where her claws had just begun to break the skin. She kissed the little crescent-shaped scratches tenderly, then trailed her way back up until she was suckling at her neck. Adora's pulse hammered beneath her lips, and she purred in satisfaction at the knowledge that this was driving her mad. She bit down and Adora bucked wildly beneath her, crying out softly as she did.

Adora's hands grasped at her aimlessly, trying to find purchase anywhere they could. They settled on Catra's back and she clung to her desperately as the bite turned back to gentle kisses. Catra could feel the heat radiating off of Adora's core beneath her, but she still had her legs pinned closed between her own. Adora's hips were rocking back and forth now, trying to move enough to make _any_ contact that might satisfy her need. Catra chuckled and trailed a claw along her jawline before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning close to whisper into it. “You wanted to _slow down_ , right?” Catra continued to tease her with a dizzying mix of gentle kisses and rough bites, soft touches and sharp scratches. After several more moments Adora couldn't control the moans and growls that escaped her chest with each breath. “ _Catra-_ ”

Catra cut her off with an aggressive kiss that was more fangs than lips. “What is it, Adora?” Her voice was smoky and sweet, so soft in contrast to the roughness of her kiss. Adora's chest was heaving now with the effort of each breath, and it took a moment for the haze in her brain to clear enough for her to speak more than just Catra's name. “ _Please_ , Catra...” Catra chuckled and returned to her teasing, but wedged one leg between Adora's and pressed her thigh to the moist heat there. Adora ground against her leg, desperate for any kind of resolution she could find. “ _Oh, no, love_. I waited two weeks for this, _too_. You're gonna have to _beg._ ” Adora whimpered, her hands tugging at Catra's shoulder blades and beckoning her closer. “ _Please_!” Was all she could muster, her mouth latching onto Catra's neck and shoulder in hot, clumsy kisses.

Catra resisted the urge to give in now, deciding she would pay Adora back for her teasing with just a few more minutes of sweet torture. “Please, _what_?” She nipped repeatedly at her collarbone as she spoke, and she could feel Adora tense beneath her as the last shreds of her consciousness struggled to function. “ _Fuck_! Please, Catra, _please touch me_!” Catra sat up and purred loudly now, satisfied. Adora didn't curse often, and Catra knew she'd succeeded in her goal as Adora lurched beneath her, thoroughly maddened. She finally relented, her hand moving down to the dewy folds of Adora's need. She grasped one of Adora's wrists in her other, guiding her hand to her own core where she was tingling in anticipation.

Catra slid one finger, then two, inside and began to rub her thumb across Adora's clit. Adora followed suit, and soon they were matching each other's speed. They were both too tightly-wound now to stop, and were caught up in a quick rhythm that brought them both to the brink in no time. They moaned and purred and panted, the sounds blending together until it was impossible to tell which one of them made which sound. They both felt stars explode behind their eyes and each cried the other's name out. After the tension broke they sagged against each other, sinking down into the mattress in exhaustion. They were a tangled mess of arms and legs and sweat-drenched hair, gasping for a stabilizing breath.

The sky hadn't been dark for long, the evening still young, though neither of them gave it a second thought. Adora tugged the blankets over them before pulling Catra close to her chest and resting her chin on the top of her head. Catra's soft laughter startled her from her daze, and she cocked an eyebrow in question. “What?” Catra snuggled closer, her claws dragging absent-mindedly across Adora's shoulder blades in lazy little circles. “You thought you could win at that game...” She muttered against Adora's neck, purring as a laugh bubbled up beneath her lips there to join her own. “I would have. You just got impatient, and took an unfair advantage.” Catra scoffed in mock-offense. “I did not. You never said no biting.” Adora's laughter grew louder, echoing softly in the quiet of the room. “When you're ready for a rematch let me know.” Catra purred, her tail wrapping around Adora's thigh and tickling it softly. “I will. I'll bet I can make you curse again, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always intimidated by writing smut, which is weird because I used to read a lot of pulp romance novels. Like, too many. This chapter was finished up to the last scene for like a week. It took some tequila to convince me to go for it and finish it with some smut, the way I had initially intended to.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think so far. I'm absolutely, shamelessly fond of comments. Your approval gives my broken brain a little serotonin boost.


	8. Waiting and Wooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Glimmer find some more common interests, and the gang gets some surprising news.  
> Catra practices being a good friend and plans something secret for the Queen, with the help of their friends.  
> Everyone has things to do to help distract them from the waiting as Entrapta tries to make progress on all of her experiments.  
> Everyone gets some fancy new duds, including Swifty.  
> Catra is a brat, and earns herself a new title.

Chapter 8 – Waiting and Wooing

The weeks went by slowly for everyone as they waited for word on when they'd be able to enter the portal to rescue Angella, especially Glimmer. She tried her best not to get impatient with Entrapta, who was doing her best to make progress but was currently stuck just a _little_ too far away from being finished for Glimmer's taste. Bow helped to keep her from becoming a total wreck, cutting her off and redirecting her as he always had when her emotions started to bubble over and become too intense. Tears would threaten at her eyes and her voice would rise, and there he was with his hands on her shoulders to gently steer her away to cool off. He'd been her rock since they first met when they were kids, almost immediately. He'd always been so peaceful and even-tempered and perfectly countered her with her loud mouth and hot temper.

Micah was a nervous bundle of energy, but he was at least positive energy. He buzzed around Brightmoon and tried his best to make sure that his wife would return to a vibrant kingdom that had recovered fully from the scars that the war with the Horde had left on it. He knew that _when_ she returned, _not if_ , she would be thrilled and shocked to see all that they had done. Castaspella knew her brother well enough to know that even as he was externally in control and productive, inside he was a disaster. She spent as much time as she could with him to try and keep him company, and asked Juliet to keep a closer eye on him than normal when she could in the moments between her business as General of Brightmoon.

Adora and Catra could both tell that Glimmer was a tangled mess of frustration and worry and impatience, but they neither one knew what to do to help. Bow seemed to be the only one who always knew what Glimmer needed, like he could read her mind. She would start pacing and looking like she was about to blow a fuse, and he would swoop in seemingly out of nowhere to placate her and comfort her. In the several weeks after their return from Beast Island he left her side only when absolutely necessary, and served as the intermediary between the Queen and Entrapta as their research progressed. Several times he tasked Adora or Catra with taking Glimmer to do something to occupy her while he helped Entrapta where he could, and they'd done their best to help without making it obvious that they were essentially babysitting her. When she didn't have royal duties to attend to she had to be occupied or she ended up in the lab, which usually slowed down progress rather than sped it up.

Today was one such day, but Adora couldn't shrug the feeling that Glimmer had finally caught on and had their number. She seemed even more tightly-wound than normal and was sitting across the table with rigid shoulders and a thousand-yard stare. Adora attempted to break the silence, aware that her voice was awkward and stilted as it came out of her mouth. “Hey, what if we went to visit Netossa and Spinnerella? We could play netball or something?” Glimmer didn't respond at all, the only sound her boot crunching on the gravel beneath her rapidly bouncing leg. Catra rolled her eyes and stood from her seat at their table outside the little cafe they'd had lunch at. “ _C'mon_ Sparkles, let's go.” She grabbed Glimmer's wrist and stared expectantly down at her while she continued. “Adora said you like clothes shopping, so let's go do that. Adora and I have been meaning to go see Bruce, anyway.” Her tone left no room for argument, stiff and commanding. Adora blanched and stuttered a little, afraid that she was being too crass.

To Adora's great surprise, Glimmer stood and smiled a slight, watery smile. “Why do you need to go see Bruce? I really thought I'd be lucky if I even got you to meet with him the once for the victory party suit.” She chuckled, and Adora blushed furiously as her brain caught up to everything. Catra answered unflinchingly, shrugging one shoulder cooly and giving no sign that she was even half as embarrassed as Adora. “Gotta replace some stuff that got torn. Turns out he's a cool guy, and he's actually really good at his job. Plus I don't have a real winter coat and it's getting pretty chilly.” Catra was currently wearing a light jacket and, while Brightmoon's winter days weren't nearly as cold as the Kingdom of Snows, it wasn't really sufficient at night when the temperature dropped further. Glimmer laughed softly when she glanced over at Adora and saw her face, which was now redder than Scorpia's carapace and absolutely radiating heat. “What's wrong with you?”

Adora sputtered as she attempted to reign in her blush and come up with an answer that didn't sound dumb or expose too much about their antics behind closed doors. “ _The potatoes were spicy..._ ” She lied. _Terribly_. Glimmer cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment, instead turning to head down the street toward the shop where Bruce worked when he wasn't making house-calls to the castle. Catra released her wrist and turned back to retrieve her girlfriend, who was currently being an entirely-too-easy-to-read dumb-ass and was still seated at the table. “C'mon, princess.” Adora cleared her throat and stood, taking Catra's hand and lacing their fingers together as they all headed for their destination.

Bruce greeted them warmly from behind his glasses when they entered, bent over a desk sprawled with papers that had drawings of clothing and accessories in myriad colors and patterns. “Your Majesty! Adora, Catra, it's so good to see you all. How are you all doing today?” Glimmer gave him a genuine smile, full of warmth if a little smaller than normal. “We're good. Are you busy?” He stacked his papers all neatly and set them aside, clearing up the surface of the desk and placing the pen he'd been holding down on it. “Never too busy for you, Queen Glimmer. What can I do for you?” Suddenly Catra cut in, leaning around Glimmer and waving to Bruce with a wide grin. “I actually need to replace that shirt you sold me last week, if you still have the fabric.” Glimmer stepped aside to let Catra conduct her business, going to a rack of clothes that was hanging on the far wall and looking through them. “I'm just poking around, don't need anything specific.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly at Catra over the tops of his glasses before sliding them back up his nose. “The one you bought for Adora? What happened to it? I can possibly mend it, or try to remove any stains.” Adora felt her face go up in flames again, just as Glimmer glanced over her shoulder to observe the interaction. Catra was calm, scratching absently at the back of her neck. The only indication that she was even slightly flustered was her ear-twitch, but Adora only knew that because she knew Catra's tells as well as her own. “ _Uh_ , I don't think it's mendable. I'll just buy another, if you don't have the fabric I'm sure we can find something else.” She'd bought the shirt for Adora in an attempt to get her to quit wearing the same damn thing every day, and she'd actually really liked it. Bruce really had a way with fabric, making everything in a way that suited whoever it was tailored to perfectly. He'd done _too_ good of a job with Adora's new shirt, and it had met an unfortunate end at Catra's claws and impatience.

Through the blood rushing past her eardrums Adora was able to hear Glimmer's quiet little chuckle, and she found herself wishing that the floorboards would open up and swallow her so she could hide from the knowing gaze her friend was casting her way. Bruce shook his head in exasperation, but smiled all the same when he turned to address Adora. “You know, I would really recommend that you go with a less delicate fabric if you're planning to wear it for rough activities.” Adora knew that the mouthful of air she gulped down was audible, but she couldn't make words follow it and instead went to a chair in the corner to hide. Catra laughed sheepishly, tail twitching once. “The silk was perfect actually, I'll just have to make sure she takes it easy on this one. I...also need to get a new nightshirt and two more pairs of those leggings you made me last month. And a thicker coat.”

“Do you want them in a different fabric?” Catra shook her head as she answered, suddenly not able to meet his eyes. “Nope, exactly the same would be fine.” Bruce's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose with the force of his sudden laugh, and it was Catra's turn to blush. “You know, after mending or replacing the first few pairs I wondered if I needed to check my stitches. Now I'm wondering if I'm buying subpar fabric! How on Etheria do you two keep ruining my clothing so quickly?” Adora choked on the breath she'd been trying to inhale, and attempted to cover it up by clearing her throat. Catra's ear flicked and her tail lashed but she fought to keep her tone even, though it was still a touch strained and sheepish. “Claws, sorry. _Hard to control them_.” She wiggled her fingers and chuckled when she looked over at Adora, who had now sunk down into the chair and looked as though she would surely burst into flames any second. This was _hilarious_ and she didn't care if Adora would be mad at her later. She was tempted to drag this out longer just to see the look on Adora's face.

Bruce went to make a few notes on a fresh piece of paper regarding Catra's order, leaning back over his desk and shuffling through his papers. “Well, I can't complain, really. You ladies would keep me in business even if no one else bought my clothes.” Glimmer snorted out a little laugh, and Catra joined her. Adora continued to look mortified, though she stood and went to another clothing rack to try and appear busy. “Oh, speaking of which, Queen Glimmer: Do you need a dress for your birthday party this year? And will I be making Master Bow a matching suit again?” Glimmer's face tensed, but only Adora was able to catch it before she forced it back into a smile. She'd forgotten that Glimmer's birthday was only a few weeks away now.

“Yeah...I suppose I should go ahead and start planning for that, shouldn't I?” Adora's heart ached at how utterly unenthused she sounded. Glimmer's birthday parties had always been a big deal, even during the height of the war when they'd had to be pared down to a smaller celebration than normal (that's what Bow told Adora, anyway). Angella, with Bow's help later, had always done her best to make her birthday parties spectacular, and Adora realized with a pang of hurt and guilt that this year would be the first one ever where Angella not only wasn't in charge of planning, but wouldn't be here at all.

Catra's eyes were drawn to Adora as she registered the change in everyone's mood around her. Melog wasn't with her currently, but she'd become more aware of the emotional states of her friends in her own right since having them around. Glimmer and Adora both suddenly sounded, looked, and smelled _sad_. It took only a second for her to catch on to what was wrong. Glimmer's Mom wouldn't be here for her birthday, unless by some miracle Entrapta was able to finish the portal and they were able to get her home before then. Guilt gnawed at Catra's soul, and she gnawed at the inside of her cheek to try and keep her mind from swallowing her up.

_'I'll just_ make sure _she has a good time, and if there's any possibility of bringing Angella home before then I'll do everything to make it happen.'_ “Bruce, I'll be back later. Adora can handle any questions about my clothes if you have them. I have to run and take care of something I forgot about.” Adora looked at her with confusion, but softened when Catra was already darting over to place a quick kiss on her cheek before she could ask what was going on. She gave her a loaded look, and Adora nodded once before grasping her fingers and giving them a quick squeeze. _We'll talk about it later_ , it said. _Ok_ , she responded wordlessly with that gentle tightening of her fingers.

Before Glimmer could read the silent exchange on their faces Catra was gone, out the door in a flurry of movement. Adora went to the rack where Glimmer was currently poking absent-mindedly and disinterestedly, joining her in her idle inspection of each garment there as it passed through her fingers.

Catra ran down the street in the direction of the castle while pulling her comm and earbud out of her pocket and dialing Bow as she placed it in her ear. He answered right away, his voice clear despite the wind rushing past her as she hurried. “Catra? What's up?” She turned the corner of a shop and veered effortlessly to avoid running into someone. “I need to talk to you, Arrow-Boy, where are you right now?” “In the lab with Entrapta, wh-” “Ok, I'll be there in a minute.” She hung up before he could ask anything else, and picked up the pace. It had been a while since she'd full-blown sprinted, and it felt good.

Catra burst into the lab just a moment after she hung up on Bow, startling him. Entrapta was unmoved, currently absorbed in her task and typing away rapidly at her computer. Catra grabbed Bow by the collar and pulled him to the opposite side of the room to avoid disturbing Entrapta, speaking in a quiet tone. “Ok, so, I don't know what the big deal is around here with birthdays, but I remember hearing you guys talk about the party you had last year in passing, and Glimmer's birthday is apparently coming up soon and she's not going to have her Mom here unless Entrapta has a secret ace up her sleeve. So we're going to plan her a surprise birthday party and it's going to _kick ass_.”

Bow looked down at her with a puzzled look for a very long, rather awkward moment while he processed all of this. Then his face softened into that dopey look he gave her when he thought she'd done something _cute_. “Aww, Catra! That's so-” She suddenly flashed the claw of her pointer finger at him and leaned in, the tip hovering a few inches away from his throat in a threat that they both knew was totally empty. “ _Don't say it._ ” She hissed. “Are you going to help me, or what? Adora is entertaining Glimmer right now, at Bruce's. They probably won't be much longer, so we'll have to ask the others for some help keeping her occupied when we're planning.” She paused to take a breath and glanced over Bow's shoulder at Entrapta. “Entrapta, you're sure that you're not ready for us to try to open this portal yet? Will it be ready before Glimmer's birthday?”

Entrapta spun around on her seat that was formed by her pigtails, shaking her head sadly. “No, I'm afraid I'm just not there yet. I need to run more tests to make _sure_ it will be safe to open it. We cannot afford to repeat the last incident. I will try my best, but one can't rush science. And my first priority is to get the planet-wide shield activated so that we won't be vulnerable to outside attacks again.” Catra winced at the mention of the _incident_ , but Bow had the good grace to not mention it right now. “Yes, of course I'll help! And we can ask all the other princesses to help, too, I'm sure they will! Adora will help too, right?” Catra nodded. “I'm sure she will. I didn't actually tell her that I was coming here, but I'll explain it all to her later when Glimmer isn't with her. When is Glimmer's birthday, anyway?”

Bow was already scrolling through a list on his commpad, sending a message to all of the others explaining that they were planning a surprise party for Glimmer. “The first of next month.” Catra grimaced. It was already the thirteenth. That didn't leave them much time. “ _Shit_.” She hissed under her breath, pacing now in front of Bow. He finished up his message and placed his comm back into his pocket. “I was honestly not sure what to do. I always helped, but Angella and Castaspella always led the charge as far as planning goes. I...I didn't know if she would even want to _have_ a party this year. I've just been so wrapped up in helping Entrapta, and I didn't even _think_ about how Glimmer would _feel if I didn't_ -” Catra cut off his now-frantic rambling with a soft shushing noise.

“Bow, it's fine. _We've got this_. You're needed here more than you are for party planning. I can take the lead on this.” Bow looked a little surprised, but didn't comment on her choice to be in charge. “Castaspella is a great party planner. You should talk to her!” Catra rolled her eyes. _Of course_ Castaspella was a great party planner. She was also overbearing and overly-fond of ugly sweaters. “I'll go find her now. Just...keep working on the portal. If we can give Sparkles back her mom for her birthday it won't matter how good or bad of a party we throw.” Bow nodded, grinning like an idiot. Catra didn't stay long enough for him to gush about anything else, or to have a panic attack about whether he'd been a bad boyfriend or not.

She hurried through the halls of the castle to find Melog before setting off to find Castaspella. She would need some moral support if she was going to be working with Glimmer's control-freak aunt to plan a party. “Oh stars, what have I done?” She muttered under her breath and wiped a hand down her face, trying to brace herself for what lay ahead. It wasn't long before she found Melog, napping in the warmth of daylight on the rooftop among the garden beds. They perked up immediately upon seeing her, and she filled them in quickly on what the rest of the day held for them. Melog purred in contentment and pride. _“Catra, I am pleased to hear that you are doing something kind for your friend.”_ She rolled her eyes and scoffed, scratching them behind their ear as they went back into the castle. “I'm not going soft or anything, I just...feel guilty. Her mom would normally be planning her party if I hadn't...” Melog scolded her softly. _“Do not start to go down that path again. You can do something kind for the sake of kindness while also regretting a poor decision of the past. The two do not have to be mutually exclusive.”_

Catra didn't respond, but let Melog's statement hang in the air. They knew her heart, whether she told them how she really felt or not. There was no point in arguing the matter further, and they had work to do. Right now they were striding through the castle to the throne room, to see if Castaspella was with Micah. Suddenly her comm made a soft _blip_ noise, and she pulled it out of her pocket to see a message from Scorpia. _What can I do to help, Wildcat?_ Before she could type a response, another _blip_ came as a message rolled in from Perfuma. _Bow said you're planning a party for Glimmer! Can I please help with the decorations? I'll also help with anything else you need, of course._ She started to type her response when a third _blip_ sounded and she growled lowly in her throat. This one was from Mermista, of all people. _I heard you're planning a party or something. I'll help, but I'm not doing flowers. Perfuma was such a crybaby about it last time._

Catra stuffed the comm back into her pocket for now, resolving to let everyone finish messaging her before she tried to respond to them all. As if they knew she'd had the though, the rest of them sent her messages in quick succession. _Blip, blip, blip, blip_. She grumbled and made a mental note to ask Bow how to mute this stupid thing later, just as they were arriving at the door to the throne room. She waved cheekily at the guards by the door before striding in unannounced. They didn't stop her, but glared _almost_ imperceptibly. Some of the guards still didn't like her, but there wasn't a whole lot they could do about it. Even without her Horde uniform her face was familiar, and everyone inside the castle walls knew who she was at this point. And _whose_ she was.

Micah looked up from a stack of papers in front of him. They'd placed a desk and a chair at the base of the throne for him to work from, since the throne was technically Glimmer's but he was handling a lot of the day-to-day affairs. He looked tense, his face drawn and tired. The stack of papers in front of him was absolutely massive, and Catra felt a pang of regret for bothering him. “I'm sorry, you look like you're really busy. I can come back-” He cut her off, standing and smiling widely. “No, come in! I'd love a break, actually. What do you need?” His statement was rushed and loud, a little desperate. She scratched at the back of her neck, grinning sheepishly. “I actually wanted to talk to you about planning a birthday party for Glimmer.”

Micah's eyes lit up and he came around the desk to meet her with unbridled enthusiasm. “Oh, my, I'd almost forgotten that it's coming up! Oh, it's so soon, too!” Before she could protest he swept her up into a crushing hug. _'Ugh, he's like Scorpia but shorter...'_ “I'm so glad she has friends like you to remember. I feel like an awful father, _Stars_! I've just been so busy with trying to get the kingdom put back together...” Catra wriggled and he finally let her go, stepping back to take a deep breath as though _he'd_ been the one crushed in a bearhug. She shrugged, trying to play it cool. “Well, I've never actually planned a party before. I know everyone is super busy, so I was hoping to help out. Bow sent a message to the other princesses to ask them to help. I'm going to ask them all to meet up with me later, but I haven't worked out how to keep it a secret from Glimmer yet. Bow said that Castaspella is good at parties, so I figured I'd start there.” She looked around now, hoping that she would see her in the room, but only the two guards on the interior of the throne room door were there with them.

He smiled his warm, fatherly smile and Catra felt too small beneath his gaze. She didn't deserve such tenderness from him. _Did he even know that it was her fault that Angella wasn't here? Had Glimmer even told him?_ He patted her on the shoulder and started toward the door, indicating that she should join him. “She's actually in the council room right now with the General and some of the townsfolk. She's helping me to figure out where else we need to send aid and construction materials so we can get Etheria back to its former glory. They should be finishing up soon, I think. Let's head up there and see if we can't get started on this.”

Micah chatted warmly at her the entire walk to the council chambers, about his day of meetings with the mayors of several towns and how he'd talked to Scorpia about what would be needed to rebuild the Fright Zone and restore her kingdom. Catra felt a confusing rush of tenderness and hatred and frustration and nostalgia hit her all at once at the mention of her childhood home, and Melog was quick to meet her with a soft purr and a gentle headbutt when they felt it surge through her. Micah didn't catch the change in her mood, thankfully, and they arrived at the doors to the chamber.

He pushed the door open and motioned her inside, following behind her. The room was almost empty, save Castaspella, the General, and two people who Catra didn't recognize. They saw Micah and bowed slightly, then looked to Catra with mild confusion as though they were trying to place her face but couldn't quite remember where they recognized her from. She was grateful when that happened. At least it meant that they didn't know who she was and hated her for it. Castaspella smiled at Micah and sat down a folder she'd been holding on the tabletop. “Ah, Micah! We were just finishing up, I was about to come find you.” She turned back to the pair of strangers and stood. “Well, I'll let you know when we're ready to send the caravan out with the materials you've requested. It shouldn't be more than a few days. If you need anything else, you know where we are.”

They nodded and thanked her before shuffling out of the room, casting one last look at Catra before the door closed behind them. The General of the Brightmoon guard was sitting across the table from Castaspella, looking thoroughly exhausted from their hours-long meeting and yet far more relaxed than Catra could recall ever seeing her. Normally she was stood silently in a corner somewhere, spine rigid and face stony. Right now she looked softer, slouched slightly in her chair and rubbing at one temple like she was fending off a headache. Castaspella pushed her chair back and stretched, groaning softly. “So, Micah, Catra, what can I do for you two?” Micah beamed, patting Catra on the shoulder again.

“Well, Catra is actually planning a surprise party for Glimmer, and was hoping you'd help.” Castaspella's face lit up and she suddenly didn't look tired anymore. “Oh! I love party planning! I can't believe it, is it really already Glimmer's birthday again? Where did the time go?” Micah poked his head outside into the hall to ask one of the guards standing there if they would procure some tea for them, so they could begin their impromptu meeting. Castaspella motioned to a chair nearby for Catra to sit, and she acquiesced. Micah joined her, and Catra swallowed the suddenly lump of nervousness that formed in her throat. She suddenly felt awkward in this room, with these people. She knew them all by now, but she'd really only had a few conversations with them and was almost never totally alone with them. Now they were all looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to lead the conversation. Normally Adora did that...

“Bow asked the other princesses to help, and they're all on board I think, but I've never planned a party before. I was hoping to surprise her, but I'm not sure how to keep it a secret from her. I mean, she's the _Queen_ after all, and if she sees everyone else sneaking around she'll probably figure it out or think we're hiding something.” Castaspella nodded sagely, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. “Well, I think between the two of us we can figure it out. I love the idea of a surprise party! I think she'll be thrilled.” Micah cut in gently, grinning. “I can handle a little more of the reconstruction work and diplomatic meetings if you need me to, so that you can help out with this.” Castaspella nodded to him in thanks. “I think it's ok for now. I was actually just finalizing one of the last caravans of materials to be sent to the townships. Etheria is almost back to normal, honestly. With no war slowing us down, everyone's forces have been redirected to repairs. Glimmer already signed off on it before she went to lunch earlier, so I think I'm done for the day.”

Catra smiled, feeling a little less out of place now that she knew she wasn't expected to have some kind of grand plan already laid out. Micah perked up when the door opened and a member of the kitchen staff came in with a tray of tea and small cakes. He thanked them and then set about pouring everyone a cup, including the still-silent General. “So,” Castaspella continued as Micah sat her tea down in front of her. “I think that we should set Perfuma on flowers, and have Mermista and Frosta help with other decorations. I've heard that Scorpia is a very talented singer, do you think she'd like to handle the arrangements for music?” Catra thought for a beat, then nodded. “I think that would be good.” Castaspella nodded and took a sip of her tea before continuing. “We should have Netossa and Spinnerella take care of the invitations. They can make sure that everyone who is invited knows not to spoil the secret, Netossa is good at keeping people in line.”

Catra chuckled, remembering the meeting they'd had in the cave when Netossa had squirted her with a spray bottle while claiming that she knew everyone's weaknesses. Catra had a feeling she'd known her _real_ weakness even then, but hadn't been so cruel as to reveal it to the others. “We should have George and Lance plan the birthday cake and other refreshments, I think.” Castaspella looked a little surprised, but smiled warmly and nodded. “That sounds like a great idea! I'm sure they'll be thrilled to help.” They talked for another hour about who would handle what tasks, and Castaspella promised to get to work on procuring all of the necessary supplies if Catra made sure to delegate the tasks to the others.

Catra went back to their bedroom to begin making calls to the others, with Melog in tow. She spent the next hour and a half talking with everyone and explaining what they would need to do, and was just finishing up with her conversation with Frosta when Adora came in. She hung up and flopped back on the bed with a sigh, just as Adora shut the door behind her. “Hey.” Catra's ear perked toward the sound of her voice. “Hey, Adora.” She purred, sitting up on her elbows and smiling at her girlfriend. Adora grinned and rushed to meet her, leaping onto the bed beside her and sending the throw pillows flying every-which-way as she did. “So, want to tell me what that was all about earlier?” Catra set into the explanation, and Adora couldn't hide her excitement.

When Catra finished explaining the arrangements for the party Adora pulled her into an embrace, resting her chin on the top of her head. Catra snuggled into her chest and purred, feeling a little less worn by the day's events now. Adora's voice rumbled softly beneath Catra's ear where it was pressed to her collar. “So, Bruce will have our order done by the end of the week. I convinced Glimmer that she and Bow should go see him to have her birthday dress started, but she didn't seem thrilled at the idea. I think she was hoping we'd all forget this year, since...since Angella isn't here.” Catra's purr died in her throat at the statement, and she snuggled a little closer. “I'm surprised you're taking charge of planning a party. It's really sweet, Catra.” Catra scoffed and swatted half-heartedly at her shoulder. “Shut up, dummy. I can be _nice_.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The planning went by smoothly and, to Catra's surprise, everyone kept the secret. Glimmer seemed to be under the impression that everyone had forgotten her birthday this year, or at least that she wouldn't be having an extravagant party like normal. Entrapta did her best to make progress, but was still a ways from being able to actually reopen the portal and send someone inside. She planned to run tests first to ensure that Angella was inside before letting anyone go in, but she needed to make the portal stable before she could do that. So far she'd managed to open it for a split second, but it hadn't stayed open long enough to do anything besides send a message into it. She wasn't sure if Angella would even be able to receive the message, but had sent it all the same to let her know that they were making efforts to come for her and that Prime had been defeated.

Bow managed to keep it together enough to convince Glimmer to have a new birthday dress made without spoiling the secret, making up the excuse that it was tradition and she could wear it for a private dinner party his Dads were planning. It 'would be a low-key event, with just the small group of their closest friends' at the Library. Glimmer didn't question it, and gave in with only a little resistance.

It was a little bit more of a struggle for Catra to keep Adora from ruining it. She was an absolutely _awful_ liar, so Catra had to do double-duty to run interference every time she was around Glimmer. Several times she almost slipped up, and Catra had to come up with an explanation on the fly for what she'd been fumbling to say.

Things became more complicated when they received a subspace transmission a week before the party, in the middle of the night. Entrapta was thrumming with excitement, screeching through the halls of Brightmoon castle about it and startling everyone from their sleep. Glimmer called an emergency meeting, and everyone dragged themselves to the council chambers in their pajamas and slippers. Everyone who wasn't in Brightmoon was awakened by a holo-call, and they all appeared just as groggy and disoriented as the people here physically when they shuffled out of bed for the discussion.

The Star Siblings had spread word of She-Ra and the resistance against Prime. When Prime had fallen, they'd met with the leadership of several planets they'd visited and explained that it could only have been due to her and the Rebellion on Etheria that he'd finally fallen. They were calling now to congratulate everyone, and to ask if they would be allowed to come to Etheria with some of the new friends they'd made. There was a group of planets that had formed an interplanetary-alliance in the next galaxy over and they were in disbelief that Prime had fallen to a _single_ planet's military, especially since Etheria had, by all accounts, disappeared centuries ago without a trace. The Council had scanned this quadrant and found that Etheria _had_ returned, and were now eager to meet with the leaders of such an impossible place.

Glimmer groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before addressing the hologram of Starla. “I suppose this was bound to happen eventually, right? I mean, people notice when a neighboring planet disappears and then reappears...” She heaved a long, tired sigh and looked around the room at everyone's faces. “We should definitely meet with the leadership of this Council...How soon will they be ready to meet with us, Starla?” Starla sent her an apologetic look and a sheepish little laugh. “Well, that's the _thing_...they're ready whenever you are, so... _as soon as possible_?” Glimmer blanched, not even bothering to try and hide her surprise. “Uh, I'll have to think about it after I've had more sleep...We need to talk about this, but everyone here is half-asleep still...” Starla suddenly looked shocked and incredibly embarrassed. “Oh, _Stars_ , I didn't even _think_ about the time difference! I'm so sorry! It's morning here right now...”

Glimmer tried to offer a reassuring smile, but it looked more like a grimace. “It's fine, really. We're just not all with-it enough to discuss this right now. I'd like to talk about it in more detail in the morning, so we're all thinking clearly. Will you send us all of the information you can about this Council and the delegates so we know who we'll be meeting with? We'll look it over and talk about it, and then we'll call you back.” Starla agreed and they all said their farewells, then went back to bed for a few more hours.

The next morning everyone made a valiant effort to delay the meeting without telling Glimmer exactly _why_ one week from now wouldn't be good, but with no real explanation they could only argue against it so effectively. She shut down their arguments, stating with an air of grouchy imperiousness that they would plan to host them on the last day of the month and allow them to stay for three days at least, depending on how the visit went. They'd arrive the day right before her birthday, though she didn't make mention of this part. Adora and Bow suspected that it was an effort on her part to distract herself from her birthday by hosting the delegates, and couldn't sway her without spoiling the surprise. They almost did, but Catra managed to keep them under control. She had handled worse before, and was _determined_ to make this work. They would just end up with some extra guests for the celebration...

After the meeting was over, while Glimmer was preoccupied with the early stages of planning for the arrival of the delegates with Micah and the General, the others swarmed Catra with statements and messages of confusion and concern. She was able to settle them all without terrible difficulty, trying to keep them quiet and to get her comm to stop ringing off the hook. She sent a message to the ones who weren't here physically to let them know that the plan was henceforth going to be to throw a massive dignitary-worthy party and plan for the extra guests accordingly.

Then she turned to Adora and Bow, who were waiting with bated breath to hear her solution to the problem that had them both swimming in panic at the moment. “Ok, we've still got this...Just...we're planning for two things at once. I'm going to talk to Glimmer about the banquet we'll have to greet the Council members. I'll just tell her that Castaspella and I will plan it to take the pressure off her, and I'm sure that Castaspella will help me cover convincingly. We'll throw a banquet the first night to greet them, and then the next night we'll have Glimmer's surprise party. She won't see it coming, and the dignitaries will probably be pleasantly surprised to be included in something like that. It might even be easier to hide the party since we're planning for one that Sparkles _knows_ about, so she won't wonder why we're all busy and we won't have to hide as much of the stuff until the last moment. This is a _good_ thing!” Catra wasn't sure if the last statement had been made for their benefit or her own.

When Adora and Bow looked sufficiently calmed Catra patted them both on the shoulders. “Alright, Adora, get on memorizing those dignitaries' names and home planets. Let's wow them with how fast we can figure them out. I don't want any surprises from them.” Adora nodded once, grateful that Catra understood her compulsive need to deeply analyze situations like this. Glimmer had laughed at her for planning so thoroughly ahead of Princess Prom, but Catra understood completely. She'd likely done the same thing, though Adora hadn't thought to ask.

Catra turned to Bow, who looked to be trying to reign in his own worry. “Bow, help her with that and help Entrapta make sure that Etheria is prepared for the worst. I'm sure that Glimmer is going to come to the same conclusion, but I think she's a little overwhelmed right now. If we're ready for these people they can't surprise us. I want to make sure there aren't going to be _any_ threats. Now, I'm going to talk to the Queen and see if she agrees.”

Glimmer was still in the throne room speaking animatedly with Micah and the General when Catra strode through the doors, radiating confidence. She felt better about her plan the more she thought about it, and was prepared to argue the matter with the Queen if necessary. To her surprise, Glimmer immediately agreed with every point she made regarding the possibility of a threat from the unknown visitors. “Catra, you're a strategist. You _almost_ had the war won. I'm _thrilled_ that you're on my side this time, and I need you to work with Adora to make sure we don't miss anything with these strangers. I want to greet them warmly, and make them feel welcome, but I don't want to be stupid about it. Make sure that everyone is aware that there's a potential for them to be hostile. General, make sure that the guard is all on high-alert, too.” Juliet nodded and set off to begin preparing her troops, and Micah beamed at Catra and Glimmer silently.

Catra was able to control her surprise and nodded, but faltered when Glimmer pulled her into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Horde Scum. I really am glad you're here. On that note, I also need you to help me make sure that everyone is presentable, including yourself. We'll need to make sure Adora doesn't wear that stupid jacket. We need to look like we have our shit together. Want to come with me to Bruce's?” Catra nodded, returning the embrace after taking a moment to allow her mind to catch up. “I'm just going to let Bruce work his magic and make Adora wear whatever he thinks is best. Work for you, Sparkles?” Glimmer nodded with a grin and they were off, just as soon as she finished delegating tasks to Micah and Castaspella. Catra made a mental note to send a message to Castaspella about the changes she'd made to the plan, but it appeared that Castaspella was already onboard when she met Catra's gaze with a knowing one of her own.

Glimmer was grateful to have Catra as a friend, and laughed to herself as she thought about the ridiculousness of this situation. Of all of the people Glimmer had met in her entire life, Catra had been the _last_ person she'd thought she would share a love of fashion with. “You're full of surprises, aren't you, Catra?” Catra cocked an eyebrow and chuckled nervously as she pushed open the door to Bruce's shop and motioned for Glimmer to lead the way inside. “What do you mean?” Before Glimmer could answer Bruce was greeting them with his usual blend of formality and warmth. “Just giggling about how we're shopping buddies now. Never pegged you as the fashionable type, is all.” Glimmer whispered, and Catra breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she wasn't caught. “Eh, gotta keep you on your toes, _your Majesty_.” She bowed deeply for dramatic effect, and Glimmer cackled before returning Bruce's greeting. “Hey Bruce, I have a pretty big favor to ask...”

“Why do I have a feeling you're about to tell me I'm going to be very busy this week...” Bruce's voice broke in once more, and Glimmer smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I'm going to need all hands on deck for this one. We have some _very_ important guests coming from another planet, and I need everyone to look their best for at least three days.” Bruce exhaled in a small whistle, going to his desk and shuffling through some of the drawings there. “Well, I suppose we should get started, then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the last of the month arrived Catra was finishing up her secret and not-so-secret party planning, everyone's tasks going off without a hitch. Adora and Bow had worked tirelessly to help Entrapta plan for their defense in concert with the General, going over possible threats (of which there admittedly appeared to be very few) and how they would handle them. She managed to get the planetary shield up and running, powered by the Heart. Scorpia, Perfuma, Mermista, and Frosta decorated every inch of the castle grounds until the place looked ready to receive Royalty. Netossa and Spinnerella worked with George and Lance to plan a guest list that would wow the guests without overwhelming them, balancing who would be allowed into the castle during their visit very carefully.

Swift Wind was not exempt from Glimmer's rule that everyone needed to look put together, though he obviously wouldn't need clothes. Glimmer had the stablehands make him a fancy new saddle and tack all decked out in ribbons and gems, and made him promise to try to behave himself and to keep it on despite his distaste for it. She attempted to bribe him with lots of different things, and eventually he settled and agreed for the price of a modest new fruit orchard of his own in the rooftop gardens. The Queen assured him that it would be planted as soon as the winter was over, and he took her at her word.

Glimmer had Bruce scrap her plans for a birthday dress and instead make her three extravagant new dresses that would suit her position as Queen for the duration of the Council's visit. Catra let him in on the secret plans she'd made with the others for Glimmer's birthday, and he'd played along beautifully. He coordinated Bow's outfit with hers, both of them clad in shimmering fabric in light purple hues that matched much of Brightmoon's décor. Her dresses all featured some kind of dramatic cape, though each was unique in its own right. Bow's suits all had cropped shirts (always his preference) but also had formal jackets with long tails that looked nearly as imperial as Glimmer's gowns.

Bruce had crafted Catra's suits in primarily dark colors, with bright pops of white and gold to match Adora's dresses. Everyone else was made formal clothes or selected things they already owned in an array of colors of their own choosing, though Glimmer or Catra had to inspect each piece before Glimmer felt comfortable enough to calm down and allow them. She was absolutely vibrating with nervous energy by the time the morning of their guests' arrival came.

At the breakfast table, three hours before their scheduled arrival, Glimmer shocked the others by slamming her hands down with a little shriek and breaking the otherwise calm conversation. “ _Ohmystars_ , I just realized that Catra doesn't have an official title! Everyone else has some kind of important title, and I don't want the delegates to think that you're an out-of-place nobody or something!” Catra chuckled and waved dismissively at her from across the table, sipping her coffee calmly. “It's ok, Sparkles. I don't need a title.” Glimmer cut her off with a stubborn glare, and Catra's laughter died in her throat awkwardly when she realized that Glimmer was really bothered by this. “ _No_ , Catra! You're my friend, and you've been _sooo important_ in planning all of this, and you helped save the whole planet and I don't want to disrespect you by not giving you some kind of title! We're meeting our first neighbors in the wider universe!” Catra was about to dismiss her statement when Bow perked up from beside Glimmer. “What about 'Advisor to the Queen'? It's sufficiently important-sounding without being pompous. And Catra has technically advised you in an official capacity, now.”

Glimmer nodded enthusiastically, peppering Bow's cheek with several chaste kisses of gratitude. “Oh, Bow, that's why I keep you around! _Wait_ , you don't really have an official title _either_...” She looked crestfallen and Bow shrugged, clearly thinking about this. Catra broke in with a soft chuckle, placing her coffee cup down on the table. “What about 'Her Majesty's Royal Consort'?” Adora snorted, patting her knee below the edge of the table. Bow blanched, then his face reddened and he shook his head. “Hey, that's not fair! I gave you a really nice title, and I get _'Consort'_?!” Glimmer laughed, too, patting his hand. “No, you get 'Her Majesty's _Royal_ Consort'. That's _way more pompous_.” She took a slow sip of her own drink before continuing. “I do think you need a serious title, _too_ , though. What about 'Royal Tech Master'?” He nodded, sufficiently placated, and the conversation moved on to their other friends. Entrapta was dubbed the 'First Engineer to the Crown' in addition to her existing title as princess, and everyone else was referred to by their existing titles. Scorpia was officially recognized Princess of the former Fright Zone, now referred to as the Garnet Kingdom. They would all be announced by the General of the guard when their guests disembarked and they made official introductions.

Glimmer sent them all of to their rooms to get dressed, stopping Adora and Catra on their way out with a hand on each of their arms. “Hey, Adora, I'm not sure if we want to lead with She-Ra. I mean, that's your official title, but I think we should wait until after they've been officially welcomed to break out the big gal. More dramatic effect. What do you think, Catra?” Catra pondered for a second before nodding. “I think it would be good to wait until one of them asks, maybe. Or during the speech at the banquet, if they haven't asked by then. Keep them on their toes. If they don't know how much magic we're keeping secret from them they're less likely to try something funny.” Adora nodded in agreement. “Alright. Sounds like a plan.” Glimmer pulled them both into a brief hug. “Ok, go get dressed. I'll be up there in a little while to help get everyone's hair fixed up appropriately.”

Catra rolled her eyes but didn't argue the matter. She didn't really need help, and neither did Adora, but it would probably go a long way to soothing Glimmer's jitters if she felt like she had some extra say in their appearances. At least for the initial meeting where they were introduced officially to the Council. They all went their separate ways to get ready, and everyone promised to meet in the courtyard a full half-hour before the ships were set to arrive so they could get into position. Today would be all about pomp and circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bratty Catra. The next chapter is already rolling, so it'll hopefully be finished sooner rather than later. No spoilers, but I'm excited for this party.
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you guys if you feel like leaving me a comment or question.


	9. Pomp and Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns how to do her job and tolerate shoes  
> Glimmer is a nervous new ruler trying to impress new friends that are old hands  
> Adora has a wee moment and nearly causes an incident  
> Mermista is a good drunk-babysitter mom-friend  
> Sea Hawk is quick on his feet  
> Wrong Hordak gets a new name and a new look all his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like capes and ridiculously dramatic clothes. There's a lot of that in this chapter. I won't apologize because I'm not sorry.
> 
> Wrong Hordak is a sweet cinnamon roll and I adore him. He picks a new name for himself and discovers some new things that make him happy.

Chapter 9 - Pomp and Circumstance

Catra swatted Glimmer's hand away from her ponytail. She was attempting to fix it for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes, and the ships were now visible on the horizon. She'd absolutely insisted that Catra wear a fancy gold-and-ruby comb in her hair, and she'd agreed if only to try and shut her up. It still hadn't stopped her from fussing over Catra like she was a kit who couldn't do her own hair. Adora was wearing her own hair down, at both Catra and Glimmer's insistence, with a small gold circlet to match her imperial-waisted white-and-gold silk gown. It had thick, long sleeves and a dense floor-length cloak to ward off the cool autumn air, though Catra had been rather vocal in private about her preference for Adora's dresses to be sleeveless anytime besides the early stages of winter.

Adora had found no complaints about Catra's outfit: fitted black velvet suit-pants and billowing dark burgundy silk shirt tucked into the high waist. She'd been given a thick black velvet cape trimmed in white and gold to go over it, and a pair of shiny black leather boots with gold trim to match the belt cinching her waist. She'd grumbled about the shoes, but Glimmer had insisted both for her own comfort and for the aesthetic of it. _“It completes the outfit, and we don't know how long we'll be standing outdoors. Better to be prepared, what's one afternoon of wearing shoes?”_

Glimmer and Bow were both wearing violet-colored velvet, his suit trimmed in gold and hers in gold and light blue. Everyone looked illustrious and stately, and were all currently getting into position in the order that their introductions would go. Wrong Hordak had been given the privilege of announcing them all, despite Catra advising Glimmer in private that it may send the wrong message to have a face so similar to Prime's as their first greeter. Glimmer insisted that it was important to her that the Council see that she had been willing to allow the clones to integrate into Etherian society so fully. And especially that they see how the clones were people in their own right. Catra conceded, but insisted that they find him a new name of his own. So he'd chosen to be Will. Glimmer was pleased with his choice. It sounded nice, and he said that it was symbolic of his autonomy. For the purposes of this meeting he would be referred to as Will, Royal Adjunct.

In his official royal garb Will almost didn't look like his old self at all. He'd grown his hair out and wore it in a long, thin ponytail that hung low on his neck. Perfuma had helped him to dye it a warm chocolate brown at his request. The only resemblance that he still had to Horde Prime was his facial structure and complexion, though his cheeks were a little plumper than they'd ever been before and distorted the image. Since coming to Brightmoon and living in the castle he'd discovered a love for cooking, and consuming foods. It was so different to the sustenance he'd existed on for his whole life before, and it had taken some getting used to at first. His favorite thing to do in his free time after his working hours serving as Queen Glimmer's ambassador to the clones was to join the kitchen staff in preparing foods. He learned quickly from them, and in no time had become an wonderful baker. Entrapta's kitchen staff had been blended into the pre-existing staff here, at least until Dryl was fully rebuilt and Entrapta went home.

As the first ship touched down and everyone stifled their nervous fidgeting, Will cleared his throat and prepared to introduce them all in a manner befitting the Royal Court of Etheria. As a kid, Glimmer had hated the pomp and circumstance of the Court, and had always rolled her eyes when her mother insisted on following such protocol. Now that she understood more of the politics she realized that there was a time and a place that made it necessary. She wanted to be taken seriously by these leaders, who likely had _decades_ of experience to top her very brief time as Queen. In order to show them that she was truly worthy of the title, she needed to play into the game a little. _So_ , everyone was dolled up and waiting with stiff posture and regal clothes and stately faces.

The first, and smallest, ship's landing gear deployed followed by the exit ramp. The Star Siblings all strode forth, coming to stand at the base of the ramp and taking a moment to get their bearings. Behind them the other three ships landed and followed suit, large grey and black monoliths compared to the quick little skiff that the Siblings owned. Starla led the pack, waving warmly to greet them all before the Council members began departing their own ships and caught sight of them. Catra watched out of the corner of her eye as Bow and Adora both waved enthusiastically to the three and Glimmer sent a quick, demure little wave of her own.

The sound of the other hatches all opening stopped everyone from verbally greeting each other, and Entrapta's bots began rolling out a long blue carpet to the edge of the grassy-field-turned-landing-pad so that the Council members could walk along it to where the Court waited at the edge of the castle courtyard. As _incredibly_ stuffy as this all felt to Catra and Adora, they both understood that a first impression could make or break their relations with other planets and their leaders, and they resolved to do their very best to make a good one. Glimmer was clearly nervous, and had confided in them on more than one occasion that she wanted to be seen as a 'real Queen' and taken seriously by these people. Thus, they swallowed their discomfort at it all and played along.

It appeared that Jewelstar would be handling the introductions for the foreign dignitaries, coming to stand at the edge of the carpet with his sisters at either side. He cleared his throat and began just as an incredibly tall, blue-grey skinned woman with dark purple hair and eyes descended from the ship behind the Siblings'. “Chancellor Ellisiri of Rudani.” The woman strode forward with practiced, graceful movements and came to a stop across from Glimmer and the rest, her bright sunflower-yellow and brown robes billowing in the slight breeze. Next from the ship was a squat man with an old, wizened face partially hidden by a frizzy grey beard. “Steward Grihart of Rudani.” He came to stand beside Chancellor Ellisiri, who absolutely towered above him.

There was a brief pause as several servants, who received no official introduction, came to stand off to the side and behind the pair. Then a tall, muscular man came from the next ship with an imperious air about his battle-hardened features. He had coppery-red skin that was mottled by small scars that could only have come from weapons and dark brown hair that was shaved close in a military-officer's style. He was clad in dark silver armor that was studded with polished ebony stones. Immediately behind him followed another man, much older and fatter but of similar complexion save the scars. “Sargent at Arms, Ifharris and Chancellor Gilgred of Silmril.” Another pause as three servants shuffled silently out to wait beside the others.

The last ship's occupants descended arm-in-arm, or rather claw-in-claw: two mantid women, dressed in frilly gowns that were bright green and blue, respectively. They both had angular, sharp features and a pair of thin antennae protruding from their heads. Their small compound-eyes were a warm sienna color and set into faces that otherwise appeared human, similar to Scorpia, and scanned the assemblage eagerly as they smiled in greeting. They didn't appear to be much larger or older than Frosta, though it would be hard to truly gauge without knowledge of how their species aged. “Chancellors Serarong and Ifthera of Gongylus.” They stopped just a step farther away from the others, almost as though they didn't want to get too close to Ifharris and Gilgred. Catra and Melog seemed to be the only ones who caught it, with Melog trilling near-silently at Catra about it just as she noticed.

Once their servants disembarked and joined the others behind the Chancellors, Will began his introduction of the Etherians. “Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon. Adora, She-Ra of Etheria. Bow, Tech Master and Consort to the Crown. Catra, Advisor to the Queen. Princess Entrapta of Dryl, Princess Mermista of Salineas...” And so on went the list, until they'd all been mentioned in a sufficiently noble manner. The Chancellors all eyed him cautiously as he spoke, clearly aware of the fact that he was a clone but guarded in their response. Glimmer didn't worry for even a moment if she'd made a mistake, but she did hope that they were amicable and came to see it the same way that many Etherians now did.

When the formal introductions were finished Glimmer stepped forward and greeted them each personally, suddenly wondering whether she'd gone over-board or not with all of their silly monarchical titles. She didn't have time to worry herself sick about it at this moment, though. Right now she needed to focus on showing these people her kingdom and setting the right tone for the visit that she _definitely_ couldn't weasel out of now.

Bow and Adora came to make more personal greetings just after her, followed by a very cool and reserved Catra. She was struggling to maintain her usual grace while wearing these boots, their small heels causing just enough of a shift in her balance that it made her consistently aware of their presence. She was also eyeing them all carefully, sizing them up and looking for any clues she could find that would help her make it through this day without fucking it up. She hoped to do well at her duty as advisor to Glimmer, _since that was apparently a serious thing now_ , and represent Etheria properly. She'd never in her wildest dreams, or deep in the weird limbo of the portal-world, thought that she would be part of the group that represented Etheria _as a whole_ to the _entire universe_. The realization of the full weight of her responsibility struck her, and she took a deep breath to steady herself and slow the pulse that was suddenly racing in her ears so that she could make nice and gather intel.

The mantid-twins approached Bow, and he was immediately enthralled in a warm conversation with them about their impression of Etheria's natural beauty, which was apparently similar to their densely-forested home. Ifharris and Gilgred approached Adora, engaging her immediately in a stand-offish and militaristic way with questions about She-Ra. Gilgred seemed to be in a state of barely-concealed shock that Adora was supposed to be their military powerhouse, though he had the grace not to state it so plainly. Catra could hear Adora trying to keep her tone even, already rankled by their obvious underestimation of her. Their tones dripped with sarcasm, though they stopped short of actually laughing at her. Catra felt her ire rising and made a note to brace herself before speaking with them. An intergalactic incident would be _very bad_.

Steward Grihart went to greet Micah, and they began to discuss their shared magical abilities almost instantly. Micah remarked that he could sense that Grihart was a magic-user, and Grihart looked thrilled and remarked that he was not nearly powerful enough to sense others' magical aptitude so soon upon meeting them. Micah, clearly flattered by the praise and eager to show off, began to rattle off questions about Grihart's abilities and statements about his own. Catra's eyes and ears were drawn from the pair when Chancellor Ellisiri approached her with slow, calculated movements and a piercing gaze. “You are an advisor to the Queen, but not a royal? Is everyone here not a Princess?” Ellisiri's voice was low and quiet, like she was sharing some great secret. Catra was caught off-guard by the question, and laughed softly in genuine humor. “ _Almost_ everyone is. I'm just an advisor.”

Ellisiri smiled, her large white teeth barely concealed behind thin purple lips, and brushed a fallen tress behind a narrow, pointed ear. “Surely you are more important than _just_ an advisor. Your Queen had your name announced before the Princesses themselves.” Catra flushed slightly, unsure how to proceed. She didn't have to figure it out immediately, as Glimmer interrupted their hushed conversation with a loud announcement that they would begin showing the group around the castle and its grounds before going to the dining room to serve them some tea. Will and some of Entrapta's bots would help their servants to unload their belongings and escort them to the rooms that they'd be staying in. Glimmer had pulled out all of the stops to get the castle into what she considered hosting-shape, and Entrapta had created a small army of bots to assist the castle staff with their care.

“It's nearing the winter solstice now, so our plant life isn't as vibrant as it is during the spring. The gardens are normally much fuller than this.” Adora wasn't able to pay attention as Glimmer droned on about the nature of the woods surrounding Brightmoon and the castle's history, as she was busy fielding the rapid-fire questions that Gilgred was peppering her with in a tone that sounded like it was supposed to be a whisper, but fell just short of a shout. Catra listened with one ear to Adora, hoping that she would control her temper and tone, but her own attention was drawn back to Ellisiri as she whispered conspiratorially once more. “So, do you greet all foreigners this way?” Catra fought the urge to shrug, composing herself and doing her best to put on an air of regality. “You're actually our first visitors since re-entering the wider universe, Chancellor. We do have similar customs regarding our inter-kingdom relations, but this is our first experience hosting foreign dignitaries.” A nostalgic grin fought to take over Catra's cool demeanor as she recalled Princess Prom.

Chancellor Ellisiri leaned close and smirked coyly as they entered the castle itself, her eyes scanning the building as she responded. “Please, do feel free to be less formal when addressing me. I can't speak for Gilgred and Ifharris, but I prefer not to use stuffy titles. Those two seem to absolutely _thrive_ on feeling superior. The rest of us are much less pompous.” Catra nodded, though she wasn't sure how to respond appropriately to such a statement. Surely laughter would be too much, so she settled on a small smirk. Chancellor Ellisiri's eyes were elsewhere, drinking in the surroundings as they walked. After a few moments they landed on the back of Will's head and stayed there while she asked in a low tone, for Catra's ears only. “The Adjunct, he is a clone of Prime?”

Catra had been expecting the question at some point, and was prepared with her very diplomatic answer. “Yes, he is. When Prime fell the clones' connection to him was dissolved. This left them all free of his control, and stranded. We have gone to great lengths to ensure that they are treated fairly, as all other Etherians are. They are individuals, even though they started out as extensions of Prime himself.” Even though she'd been prepared for the inevitable question the mention of Prime still left her feeling out-of-sorts and uncomfortable. Melog trilled from her other side and bumped her hand, prompting the Chancellor to ask about them. “This is your pet? I have never seen an animal such as this.” Catra smiled and scratched behind Melog's ear. “They're not my pet. Their name is Melog, and they are my friend.” The Chancellor quirked an eyebrow at the statement but did not pry further.

The rest of the tour passed similarly, until Glimmer led them all to the dining hall for their tea. Gilgred seemingly did everything he could to raise Adora's ire, and Catra was proud that she fought the urge to show-boat. _For now, anyway_. Ellisiri was quite friendly with Catra, but didn't speak to many others aside from Netossa and Spinnerella when they passed by and struck up polite conversation for a moment. Micah and Grihart were enraptured in their discussions about magic, with Castaspella chiming in frequently. Bow and Scorpia were chatting animatedly with Serarong and Ifthera about what their home looked like, and the differences and similarities between Scorpia's species and their own. The other Etherian princesses all followed along, popping in and out of conversations as was warranted, doing their best to be polite without overwhelming the newcomers with too much chatter.

When they were all seated around the massive oval dining table, decorated with bright white table clothes and multiple flower-arrangements, the kitchen staff brought in 'tea'. It was actually tea accompanied by probably-entirely-too-many small snacks and _massive_ bowls of native fruits. Glimmer had insisted that they show off Etheria's natural bounty, but Catra had stopped her just shy of having multiple banquets planned for the day. She'd made sure to balance Glimmer's eagerness, certain that too many options would be potentially paralyzing and might come across wrong. Glimmer could be as much of a show-off as Adora, sometimes.

Catra wanted desperately to sit beside Adora, but Glimmer had insisted that ' _the_ _She-Ra'_ accompany her at the head of the table. Catra had been relegated all the way to the other end, at Glimmer's request to 'help keep the others on track'. And so Adora found herself seated between Glimmer and Ifharris, much to her displeasure. Similarly, Catra found herself growing uncomfortable in her seat between Ellisiri and Serarong. Entrapta was on the other side of Serarong, between her and her sister, and the three of them were currently discussing Entrapta's bots as the mechanical servants helped to distribute different aperitifs to their guests.

Ellisiri seemed outwardly warm and friendly, but it was clear to Catra that she was analyzing every interaction on a deeper level. Catra couldn't figure out if there was any malicious intent, though it seemed like she was just sizing them up and trying to capture all of the rapidly-learned new information. After a while she relaxed, confident for now that the Chancellor was simply doing her job and her due-diligence, as she was herself. After tea, which lasted close to two hours, Glimmer stood and addressed the entire room. “Esteemed guests, we have a banquet planned in your honor for later this evening. If you'd like to retire to your rooms to rest or freshen up after your travels, we can reconvene here later. I understand how tiring travel can be. We would be happy to provide anything you need.”

Catra had to stifle the sigh of relief that tried to slip past her lips when she was finally able to stand from her chair. She wanted to stretch her legs and talk to Adora, or at a bare minimum escape this overly-decorated room that had become claustrophobic with too-many bodies and a host of unfamiliar scents. Ellisiri spoke quietly over her shoulder with one of the servants who'd disembarked with her, then turned to Catra. “I suppose this is the point where we part ways until dinner?” Catra smiled, placing her now-empty cup down on the table and standing slowly as their guests did. “I suppose so. Chancellor.” She bowed slightly in deference, and the Chancellor mimicked her with a soft chuckle. “ _Advisor_.” Catra felt her cheeks warm slightly at the strange tone her title had been spoken in, one that was teasing and overly-familiar for a total stranger to use.

Between the time it took for everyone to unload from their ships, the preliminary tour, and their two hour long tea, they now only had three hours until dinner would be served. Catra knew already that Glimmer would be meeting them in their chambers, or whatever private place she could catch them, to discuss the day's events so far. She could tell from the set of her jaw and shoulders that she was still a nervous wreck, and was _just_ able to contain herself and keep it hidden from their guests.

Adora had barely wrapped her arms around Catra, two steps inside their door, when Glimmer _poofed_ into the room with Bow, already pacing before the glitter in the air had even dissipated. Catra sighed and reigned in her frustration at being unable to have a _single_ quiet moment with her girlfriend, aware that Glimmer had a lot on her shoulders and needed their collective support. She spent twenty minutes going on about how weird Ifharris was, and Adora rolled her eyes at the mention of him and Gilgred. They chatted about their first impressions of the whole group quietly, and Glimmer put up a barrier spell for safe measure so that no prying ears could listen in.

Gilgred seemed to be a very self-absorbed man, with a compulsive need to one-up just about everything he heard. Ifharris was stoic and vaguely threatening, though he hadn't actually said or done anything untoward. He simply gave off the impression that he had fought his fair share of battles and earned each and every scar, and would earn more if necessary. Ifthera and Serarong were both bubbly and friendly, though Ifthera was the more talkative of the two. They were twins, and were considerably younger than the other Chancellors, having inherited their seats from their parents only recently. They were science-minded and eager to learn more about Bow and Entrapta's work. Grihart was thrilled to meet other magic-users, having been the only one on Rudani and one of _very few_ left in the wider universe that he was aware of. He was Ellisiri's wizard and advisor, and wasn't actually a Chancellor in his own right, though he had almost as much authority on the council being the only known magician in its ranks.

The Council was a strange hierarchy from what they had gathered so far. The Chancellors were each rulers of their own planets in their own rights, but assented to control by vote of the Council in inter-planetary dealings such as trade, immigration and travel. They were part of a sort-of parliament, that had definite impact on each planet's individual governing but no real immediate authority.

After discussing the little bit of information they'd all gleaned so far, which admittedly wasn't much, Glimmer seemed a little calmer. She released her spell and grabbed Bow by the hand, straightening her hair and gown unnecessarily. “I should go and make an appearance in the throne room and send someone to see how all of our guests are getting along.” Before Adora and Catra could properly say goodbye Glimmer and Bow were gone in a shower of sparkles.

They spent a few moments chatting with each other, Adora laughing and going on about how utterly annoying Gilgred was and the stupid questions he'd asked about She-Ra. “I can't _wait_ until I can show him up.” Catra chuckled and ran her fingers through Adora's hair placatingly. “Don't get carried away. Sparkles will have a _fit_ if you embarrass her.” Adora huffed and crossed her arms indignantly. “I'm not _embarrassing_!” Catra laughed and nipped at the tip of her nose playfully. “You're _absolutely_ embarrassing, you big idiot, but I love you anyway.”

Adora resisted the urge to tackle Catra, settling for wrapping her in a tight embrace and kissing her chastely. “I love you too, you snarky brat.” They didn't have time for much else, as Scorpia was already paging them both on their comms to let them know that Glimmer was now in the dining hall, about to start an argument with Castaspella about which dish they should have the staff serve first. Catra groaned and took Adora's hand and they headed down to try and control the situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Catra and Adora playing referees they were able to come to an amicable agreement on which dish came first, and avoided a catastrophe. Dinner went by smoothly, with everyone sitting in different places than at tea to afford them all a chance to speak with new partners. Catra ended up between Ifthera and Serarong, and found herself enjoying their conversation, if a little perplexed by most of what they said. She could definitely see why they would get along with Bow and Entrapta so well. Micah sat on the other side of Ifthera from her, and she was grateful for his company. He talked a lot, and so did the two sisters, so Catra was free to mostly listen.

Glimmer ended up chatting with Chancellor Ellisiri for most of dinner and discovered that they had a similar style of ruling to that on Etheria, though with different titles and far more 'normal' jobs given that they didn't possess magical runestones or abilities. Adora was beyond grateful to be talking with Steward Grihart now about their shared magic. Bow and Scorpia ended up on either side of Ifharris, and were both rather quiet in the boisterous face of Ifharris' demeanor. Entrapta chatted with, and typed brief notes (in half-secrecy with her pigtails) regarding the responses of, Chancellor Gilgred. He asked her questions about her machines and work as a scientist and engineer, and she answered succinctly before asking questions of her own about his planet's technological capabilities.

When everyone had long-since finished their food Will indicated that it was time to move to the great hall for a few hours of entertainment, drinks and conversation. Sea Hawk had been instructed to hire some musicians and set up any necessary instruments. Glimmer made sure that Mermista checked them out first, just to be sure that he hadn't hired an ex-boyfriend with a grudge or something else that she could absolutely imagine him doing. They checked out and were actually a surprisingly talented orchestra, and Glimmer made a mental note to thank him profusely later and felt quite guilty for expecting so little from her friend.

They listened to a set of ten songs that had been chosen to showcase some of Etheria's many musical styles, and the delegates seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. Afterward the music continued to drift through the hall at a much lower volume, allowing the conversations to break back out as everyone drifted around the room. It provided a nice ambiance, and the decorations and drinks that had been placed around the massive room finished the picturesque scene. Glimmer waited until it seemed that everyone had settled in and was enjoying themselves, even Ifharris and Gilgred, before she quieted the musicians so that she could make her planned speech and raised her glass of wine in a toast.

“Chancellors, we're so glad to be hosting you this evening. When we were in the throes of war, not even a year ago yet, I did not think that I would ever be standing before you like this. I had hoped, perhaps, but it seemed truly impossible. Until a few years ago we did not even know that we were trapped in a pocket universe, or that there was anyone else out there. Thank you for honoring us with your presence, and allowing us to show you who we are now that we have rejoined the wider universe. I hope that we can be great allies in the years to come, and learn much about each other.” Glimmer raised her glass higher, beaming. “A toast, to new beginnings.” The small crowd raised their own glasses in response, Etherians and Council members alike all echoing the statement in chorus. “To new beginnings!”

Glimmer had warned everyone to try and take it easy on the wine, in the hopes to avoid any awkwardness or faux pas. Catra politely nursed the same glass of wine for the entire three-hour long affair, keen to stay on her toes. She also couldn't afford to get drunk and break her ankle or something if she tripped over these damn unfamiliar shoes. Adora finished one glass early into the evening but retrieved a second one for decoration only. Everyone else did similarly, in agreement that it would be in poor taste to overindulge but wanting to appear relaxed to the Council members.

Ellisiri sauntered around the room and chatted with ease, never lingering in one place too long, and Catra noted that she'd had two full glasses of wine after only an hour. Ifthera and Serarong didn't drink any wine, instead joining Frosta in having non-alcoholic cider and chatting with Scorpia, Perfuma, Entrapta and Mermista. Ifharris and Gilgred both indulged quite heavily, though Ifharris didn't seem to be nearly as affected as Gilgred. Sea Hawk was currently entertaining them both with some outlandish tale of his sea-faring days during the war, and Gilgred was eating it up. Ifharris watched with little humor and less commentary, and listened intently as Bow attempted to keep Sea Hawk's ridiculousness to a realistic level. It seemed like he never stepped too far out of Gilgred's sight, and Catra had a feeling that he felt the need to keep the now-rowdy man in check fairly frequently.

Micah, Adora and Glimmer were bouncing between all of the groups, but spent a fair deal of time with Castaspella and Grihart who were primarily discussing magic and its role on Etheria. She was currently describing Mystacor, and he was enraptured. Adora and Glimmer left Micah there and joined Catra at the refreshment table just as Ellisiri was making her way over. Spinnerella and Netossa joined them shortly after, and they stood in a small circle at one end of the room and talked about the different kingdoms of Etheria and all of their respective roles. “So, how is it that so small a planet as this managed to defeat all of Horde Prime's forces?” Ellisiri's tone was not unfriendly, but was very direct as she deadpanned at Adora directly.

Adora coughed on a sip of wine, and Glimmer's face momentarily flashed in what Catra had to assume was total panic before she answered cooly. “Well, our military forces engaged on the ground, but She-Ra's magic is what dealt the final blow.” Ellisiri's eyes bored into Adora, who was now trying to reign in her surprise and appear indifferent. “Yes, that is what we've been told. I mean absolutely no disrespect, of course, Queen Glimmer. I am simply in awe that such a feat was possible. We were fortunate enough not to have encountered Prime's wrath, but we had _many_ refugees pour into our system over the years and heard countless stories of the atrocities he committed.” She paused to take a long sip of wine. “She-Ra, I cannot thank you enough for sparing us the same fate as so many others.” Her gaze softened just a little, but she was still staring unwaveringly at Adora as she fidgeted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. “I really didn't do it alone, all of Etheria fought valiantly. If everyone hadn't been working together we'd never have managed it, I'm sure.” Her bright blue eyes darted nervously to Catra as she fought to ground herself. _Hopefully she hadn't bungled that too badly_.

She swallowed a probably-too-large gulp of wine and Catra fought the urge to wince. Adora was never really a people person in the same way Catra had always been. She was kind, but sometimes naive. A natural-born leader who could muster courage and unity among any ranks, but couldn't negotiate her way out of a paper bag. She had a keen mind and was adept at planning out every possible battle scenario and a corresponding solution, but she didn't know how to work a room. Catra had learned to observe people and appeal to their egos from Shadow Weaver. The thought still set her stomach roiling each time it resurfaced, but she'd mostly come to terms with it years ago. It wasn't always a bad thing to be able to analyze people and manipulate them, when it was done for the right reasons. Shadow Weaver had always done so only to further her own ends. Catra was doing it because Glimmer asked and _trusted_ her to, knowing exactly how skilled she was at it and insisting that it made her perfectly suited to be the royal advisor.

Ellisiri finally tore her gaze away, only to follow Adora's and pierce Catra now with her analytical stare. “Is she always this humble? Surely a great warrior such as _She-Ra herself_ is allowed a _little_ bit of room to brag, now and again.” Catra chuckled softly, careful to keep her expression guarded. “Yes, she usually is. When the Queen toasted to her at our victory banquet she made a whole speech about all the little people who helped.” Glimmer joined in her quiet laughter, offering Ellisiri another glass of wine as she retrieved one for herself from a nearby waiter. Adora took another anxious gulp of her wine, her cheeks darkening to an impossible-to-miss shade that matched the dark liquid. Ellisiri took the drink from Glimmer and raised her glass in Adora's direction, smiling in a way that was somehow simultaneously kind and just a _touch_ predatory.

“If you would be willing to indulge my curiosity, may I see your sword?” Adora glanced sort of frantically between Catra and Glimmer, unsure how to proceed. Glimmer reached a hand out to take her wine glass and nodded once, grinning now in an almost feral way that Catra couldn't help but chuckle genuinely at. “Show her, Adora.” Adora smiled and nodded, relief washing over her. Even though she felt nearly completely one with She-Ra now, it still made her feel better that she could transform after waiting all day for her cue. She-Ra focused all of the confidence that Adora was just beginning to learn to have, made it easier to pretend that she wasn't afraid and tense. As the magic shimmered through the air around her Adora heard soft gasps of surprise from several delegates, though she wasn't positive which ones. When the transformation was complete She-Ra stood eye to eye with Ellisiri, the only person in the room to match her impressive height.

Catra tried to keep from looking _too_ pleased as Ellisiri and the others all eyed the giant blonde warrior, though she couldn't hide her grin entirely. Glimmer looked absolutely _giddy_ as the Chancellors all rushed over with questions and statements of awe already bubbling over their lips. She-Ra looked nonplussed now, far more comfortable in this form among doe-eyed strangers and their fawning, and extended her sword to the Chancellor for inspection. Ellisiri's hand hovered over the blade and she looked at it in mild awe. Ifharris stood beside her now, eyeing She-Ra's person up and down. Gilgred was drunkenly babbling about how stunning she was, and how he'd never seen a woman so large. He elbowed Ellisiri playfully and she scoffed at him before resuming her inspection of the Sword of Power.

They spent close to an hour asking all manner of questions about She-Ra's abilities, though every answer that was given was carefully worded to reveal only the most basic level of information. No sense in telling all of their secrets when simple answers were sufficient. At Glimmer's eventual insistence everyone parted so that their guests could get a good night's sleep, with the promise that they would see more of Etheria tomorrow. Catra chuckled knowingly with Adora about tomorrow's plans as they slogged off to their room on tired feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was spent in a flurry of activities, with all of the princesses occupying the delegates with different things after an extravagant breakfast. Perfuma and Scorpia showed off all sorts of Etherian art, followed by Mermista and Frosta putting on a sort-of play with ice sculptures in the courtyard. Lunch was slightly less formal, a picnic set up in the rooftop garden where they'd been enjoying the entertainment. The Chancellors all seemed quite impressed, and Glimmer felt overwhelmed with relief and pride. After their meal Spinnerella and Netossa showed off an impressive juggling and acrobatics act that they'd coordinated with some actors from Erelandia, to enthusiastic cheers from the whole Council besides Ifharris, who clapped diffidently.

By the time early evening rolled around Catra was afraid that everyone would be too tired for the secret birthday party. She pulled Glimmer aside and whispered lowly that she thought everyone could use a break from the activities to wander at their own pace and rest before dinner. Glimmer agreed begrudgingly, admitting only loud enough for Catra's keen ears to hear that she felt like she needed a nap herself, though she wouldn't take one. Everyone was allowed to wander the castle grounds at their leisure, and did so eagerly. Micah and Bow went with Ifharris and Gilgred to discuss the history of their kingdom, taking them to the hall of statues to show off all of their ancestors and important historical figures. Grihart dismissed himself politely to take a nap. Glimmer and Frosta took Ifthera and Serarong to the stables to see the horses at their request, and Adora sent a quick warning to Swift Wind to be on his best behavior until she got there. _“I'll just come get you. Melog has been wondering when we'd get to see you and Catra again, anyway.”_

Adora leaned close to Catra's ear to speak quietly, but was careful to keep a respectful distance between them with several pairs of unfamiliar eyes still around. “Swifty and Melog are on their way up. I'm going back to the stables with him so he doesn't act like an ass.” Catra stifled a snort of laughter. “Alright. I'm going to have Scorpia entertain Chancellor Ellisiri so I can sneak off and finish up the prep for the party. I'll call you when I'm ready, if you want to stick with Sparkles until then. Just keep her from coming back up here until I let you know, ok?” Adora nodded and resisted the urge to kiss Catra's cheek. Catra had actually been the one to insist that they refrain out of respect, worried that the waters of appropriate public displays were too muddy with such new acquaintances from such foreign places. As if Catra sensed her sadness at being unable to publicly display her affection in the present company, she reached out and hooked her pinky around Adora's briefly and whispered in a soft little breath. _“I love you.” “I love you too.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_And suddenly she understood. She understood Catra’s jealousy. The kind that tended to make her run away and hide and tear things up and growl. The kind she hadn't seen in months now, and that she'd never imagined herself feeling._

She watched Catra and felt the world around them turn to ash in the flames of frustration and anger and jealousy that suddenly swept over her. All she could see was her, with someone else’s hand on her arm in a way that _definitely_ wasn’t platonic or innocent. All she could hear was her, laughing softly in a way that only Adora used to be privy to. It hadn’t bothered her when Bow and Glimmer became familiar with it. It hadn’t felt threatening, like this, and had actually thrilled her because it meant Catra felt at home with them. The other princesses and their friends had all slowly earned genuine laughter from Catra, too, but not like _this_. They were _friends_ and _family_ , and this person was not. _This person_ was a stranger, and while Catra was usually apprehensive about new people, she was chatting away like they were old friends. Had spent time with no one else almost the entire day.

She looked enthralled in the conversation, and still hadn’t shied away from the overly-friendly contact, which had been going on for more than a full minute now. She looked totally comfortable, and it was making Adora sick to her stomach. It made her heart pump all of her blood too hot and too fast to the rest of her body, her muscles itching to launch herself into action. Her fists had become clenched so tightly that her knuckles went numb, but she wasn’t sure when exactly.

She was too far away to hear the conversation, but she could hear Catra’s uninhibited laughter. Her brain short circuiting, she began to stalk across the room with one overarching thought. _‘Mine’_ It was more a feeling than a conscious thought, an instinct to protect the only thing that really mattered to her. Or at least the only thing that matter so deeply. Chancellor Ellisiri had been friendly with everyone since they'd arrived, but she'd been even friendlier with Catra than the rest of them.

She loved all of their friends and was willing to literally bare the weight of the universe for them, but Catra was her very heart. She was so deeply ingrained into Adora’s soul that the thought of her stepping away in any capacity left Adora feeling hollow. She’d lived years of her life trying to learn how to live past that hollowness, but had never really figured it out. She’d not actually needed to, since when Catra came back it was like all of the little fragments of her soul had suddenly gone back to where they should, fitting together neatly.

Now she could feel the cracks she’d thought had disappeared starting to split open again. They had only been hiding, their jagged edges pressed close together so they didn’t cut. Now they were shifting and sliding, and she could feel them on her insides like a hundred tiny razor-sharp swords.

Catra had played a song with Bow and the others for Glimmer at the beginning of the party, and this _stranger_ had spent the last half an hour fawning over her in return. This muscular, tall, _infuriatingly attractive_ stranger. Her long hair was loose, and it was currently glittering under the combination of moonlight and the strings of fairy lights that had been strung between the trees and pillars to decorate for the event. She'd worn a sparkling-red formal gown that was cut nearly to her belly-button in a _very_ revealing V-shape that was wholly inappropriate for the current company and weather. It billowed airily around her lithe form in a manner that made the already-gorgeous woman appear absolutely celestial.

‘ _Don’t ruin Glimmer’s birthday party, don’t ruin Glimmer’s birthday party...’_

Ellisiri leaned close and put her lips near Catra’s ear to speak. The velvet triangle flicked gently, but she didn’t pull away, and was still enraptured in whatever this woman was saying.

‘ _Fuck, I’m gonna ruin Glimmer’s birthday...’_

The winter air was biting at Adora's skin, despite not being that terribly cold. Her skin was just on fire, and each breeze of cold air that brushed across her exposed wrists felt like chattering teeth clamping down on them. Her feet carried her of their own accord, and she found herself stomping in their direction faster than anyone else was moving around her, powerless to stop herself.

Mermista was standing there talking to Sea Hawk and some of the other party-goers when she saw Adora, flickering and shimmering like she was halfway to She-Ra, stalking across the garden at a fast pace. Her eyes darted to the presumed target, Catra, and her belly flipped. “I gotta go do something, be right back!” Sea Hawk looked over his shoulder to follow her gaze and gulped, immediately aware of what she was going to do. She was going to try to keep Adora from starting an all-out brawl, from the looks of it. He bid the other guests farewell and followed Mermista, who was already halfway to Adora and cutting off her path to the pair she was now nearly sprinting towards.

“Adora!” Sea Hawk called in his usual booming timbre, waving and trying his best to smile normally. Mermista breathed a sigh of almost-relief that Sea Hawk was on the same page as her and only one step behind, but it was short-lived as she realized that Adora was either oblivious or ignoring them. _“Shit.”_ Suddenly Sea Hawk changed tactics and darted toward Catra, motioning to Scorpia to strike up the band once again and hoping beyond hope that she not only saw him from all the way across the garden, but knew what he was asking of her. It took a moment, but she figured it out and the orchestra started playing a dancing tune, louder and jauntier than the quiet one they'd been playing in the background for most of the party.

Mermista heard the music and exhaled a shaky breath, reminding herself to thank Sea Hawk for being quick on his feet later. She swept toward Adora under the guise of asking her for a dance now, just as Sea Hawk swooped in on Catra to do the same. Both of them tried to appear normal, hoping that their panic was concealed enough that none of the guests saw it. Sea Hawk managed to reach Catra just a moment before Mermista was in range of Adora, who was still very clearly fuming. He slid toward her with dramatic flair, holding one hand out to her in entreaty and blocking Adora's view of her. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything terribly important. Advisor Catra, might I have this dance?” He didn't wait for her to answer, his hand already grasping hers and removing it from the Chancellor's grip as she still struggled to comprehend what was happening.

“ _Sea Hawk_?” She managed to keep her voice from sounding too incredulous, but it was still obvious that he'd caught her off-guard with this highly-unusual action. They'd _never_ danced together at any of the many parties they'd attended since their victory over Prime. Catra had only ever danced with Adora and _very rarely_ Glimmer, Perfuma, or Scorpia. Chancellor Ellisiri chuckled, her thin eyebrows raised slightly in surprise at his very sudden appearance, but she didn't appear to be bothered. “Go and dance, Advisor. I shouldn't hog your attention for the entire party.” At that Sea Hawk was twirling her away gracefully, before she'd even fully registered what was happening. When they were out of earshot of the Chancellor he leaned close and spoke in a hushed tone. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or interrupt, but I needed to talk to you. We almost had an incident.”

Catra allowed him to lead her, as bizarre as it felt, and looked up at him in obvious confusion. “What's going on?” She hissed. He chuckled nervously and spun them so that he had eyes on Adora, who was now watching them in obvious puzzlement and a touch of irritation while Mermista was talking animatedly beside her. “Well...I...think that Adora was _feeling a little jealous_ , maybe? She...really looked like she was about to declare war on the Chancellor. Mermista is talking to her now.” His voice was quieter than Catra thought him capable of, and it took a beat for her to understand what he was saying. Then she cackled, and he stumbled a little in surprise.

Mermista grabbed Adora's arm and wrenched her to a stop just as Sea Hawk was leading Catra out to the dance floor. “ _Adora!_ ” She barked, and Adora wheeled around to pin her with a withering glare. “ _What?_ ” Her voice was low, almost a full-blown snarl. Mermista glared back, attempting to send the message that she would not back down even if her friend got snippy with her. “ _What_ , yourself?! What do you think you're _doing_?” She struggled to keep her voice quiet, hoping that no one noticed their spat happening in the open like this. Adora stuttered, unable to formulate a real response. Mermista motioned to her and she looked down, noticing now that She-Ra's magic was flickering in and out. It faded as she reigned in her anger, calmer now that she'd had a moment to break free from it.

Before she could say anything Mermista continued, tone commanding and gruff while still managing to be quiet. “You. _Cannot_. Cause a freaking _intergalactic war_ because someone is getting a little too flirty with your girlfriend.” Adora's mouth hung open, then clapped shut wordlessly. She opened it once more, willing her brain to make words come out that didn't sound ridiculous or pitiful. Mermista took pity on her and softened her expression, looping her arm through Adora's and leading her toward the refreshment table and a slightly more secluded place. “Look, I get it, ok? But you have to _chill_. For Etheria's sake, Adora, if this is how you react when someone is just touching her arm I'd hate to think what you'd do if somebody _actually_ made a pass at her.”

Adora blushed furiously, feeling sufficiently embarrassed at Mermista's chiding. She groaned softly, but still couldn't find words to respond. Mermista patted her on the shoulder and handed her a glass of wine. “Drink this. Take a minute. Look, she's dancing with Sea Hawk right now. Is that different, or are you gonna go punch my boyfriend?” She spun Adora around and pointed to the dance floor, now littered with couples who were enjoying the festive tunes. Right in the middle of the crowd was Catra, laughing and twirling around with a rather perplexed-looking Sea Hawk who was now being led instead of leading. Adora tipped her head back and slammed the glass of wine, hoping that if she drank it quickly enough it would wash away her shame and make her feel just a little less insignificant.

When her empty glass was placed on the end of the table she dragged a breath past clenched teeth and sighed it back out, some of the tension in her shoulders going with it. “ _No_ , I wouldn't punch Sea Hawk, he's my friend. I just...I don't like the way she looks at Catra. She's spent almost all of the visit so far whispering at her and following her around the whole two days they've been here. That's _weird_. The five minutes she actually talked to me she seemed... _disinterested_ , except when I was She-Ra. And she's _really really pretty_...” The last part of the statement came out in a tiny whine, and Mermista chuckled. “Ok, well, first of all: _Catra is hot_. So, like, come to terms with the fact that people are _gonna_ stare. You know, if they're not terrified of her reputation. Also, _don't tell her I said that or I'll drown you_. Second: She-Ra is hot, so it's hard _not_ to pay attention to her. Don't take it personally. You're cute too, but something about being eight-feet-tall and glittery draws a little more notice.”

Mermista grabbed another glass of wine and downed it, then handed Adora a second one. “Drink up, buttercup.” Adora took the glass, sipping more conservatively this time, and Mermista continued. “Third: Chancellor Ellisiri is _obviously_ into Catra, but Catra isn't into _her_. She is absolutely head over heels for you, you _idiot_. She tried to _destroy the entire planet_ because of her repressed feelings. I don't think you have anything to worry about.” Mermista couldn't contain her laughter now, and Adora felt her face grow impossibly hotter. She wanted to slink away and hide, totally and completely contrite. Before she had an opportunity to give in to the impulse Catra and Sea Hawk were striding toward them, and staring right at her. She guzzled the rest of her wine in a desperate attempt to garner some courage before they arrived. “Talk to your girlfriend. Enjoy Glimmer's birthday party. _Don't start a space war_.” Mermista clapped her shoulder hard enough to send her stumbling a half-step forward, then marched proudly off to meet Sea Hawk halfway.

Sea Hawk split away from Catra with some laughing statement that Adora couldn't hear, taking Mermista's hand and leading her back to the dance floor. Adora spun around to grab a cupcake and stuff it into her mouth, eager for any excuse to hide from everyone's eyes and tear her focus away from her overwhelming embarrassment for even a moment. She was in the middle of stuffing a second cupcake, whole, into her still-halfway-full mouth, when a sultry voice right next to her ear caused her to startle and sputter. “ _Hey, Adora_.”


	10. The (Shipped) Gold Standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora swallowed the wad of cake in her suddenly-too-dry mouth and turned awkwardly. “H-hey, Catra...”
> 
> Awkward conversations and frustrations abound in this chapter.  
> Adora realizes the importance of taking some time to yourself and our delegates head home without further incident, much to Glimmer's relief.  
> Catra is a protective girlfriend and Queen Glimmer gets to see it firsthand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is the name of a song by Fall Out Boy. I was having trouble thinking of a title for this one and this song makes me think of Catradora, so it stuck in my brain and I left it. It's at least half-way relevant to the chapter, I guess.
> 
> I borrowed the term Estid from the lovely SapphicSpidaman, author of Tightrope (a Catradora/Spiderverse mashup). If you haven't read it yet, go do it. It's fabulous and super entertaining.
> 
> *Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.*

** Ch 10 – The (Shipped) Gold Standard **

Adora swallowed the wad of cake in her suddenly-too-dry mouth and turned stiffly. “H-hey, Catra...” Catra purred softly beneath a good-humored chuckle. “You ok?” Adora spent her full focus dusting crumbs from the front of her dress, dark gold brocade fabric with leaves patterned across it. Now it had little pink dots from the dropped icing. Catra reached a hand out tentatively into Adora's field of vision, and Adora slowly brought her gaze up. Her face felt like it was hotter than the engines on any of the Horde vehicles she'd been burned by as a kid.

“Y-yeah. How are you doing?” She made an awkward face and Catra giggled. “Adora, are you drunk?” Adora shrugged one shoulder, suddenly unsure. She leaned back to place one hand on the table nonchalantly and fumbled a little and realized that she was. “A little, maybe.” She grinned, then giggled as Catra's continued amusement, coupled with her own slight buzz, made her head feel a little fuzzy. A little more of the tension left her shoulders. Catra took her hand and squeezed it softly, leaning close to whisper. “Are you sure you're ok?” Adora nodded, leaning a little closer and breathing in deeply. “Yeah, I am now.” Her eyes fluttered shut and a goofy grin started to spread across her lips. Catra chuckled and her purr grew a little more audible as she rested her forehead briefly against Adora's. “Good.” She squeezed her hand once more and leaned back so that there was a respectful distance between them once more.

Catra cleared her throat and Melog caught up to her just as she began to speak in a more serious, hushed tone. “Um, Sea Hawk said you were jealous...” She knew she shouldn’t push the issue right now. It wasn’t really the time, and it really wasn’t the place. But she couldn’t help it. The words were out of her mouth before she realized that she’d said them. Adora’s face flushed once more, and she put a little more space between them.

“I-I...” Adora suddenly felt a little more sober than she had a second ago. Catra leaned down to capture Adora’s now-averted eyes and asked quietly “A little, maybe?”

Adora just nodded once and ran a hand over her face as she took another half-step backwards and bumped the table slightly with her hip. Catra grasped at her hand with graceful, effortless movements and steadied her. “I love you.” Catra’s voice suddenly wasn’t hushed at all, and the contrast in volume caused Adora’s attention to come whipping back from behind her hand. Adora made to respond but Melog crashed softly against her leg and purred, stopping any attempt before it could begin. Catra continued. “I love you, you idiot, and I’m not going anywhere, ok?” This sentence was soft again, but not hushed. She swept forward to catch both of Adora’s elbows as she lifted her arms to run her hands through her loose hair and pulled her into an embrace.

Adora met her with a tight squeeze after a brief lag in brain functions. Catra broke the embrace all too quickly for Adora’s liking, but at least looked repentant about it. Adora pouted her bottom lip out when she took a step back, leaving her with only the table for support. Melog nearly knocked her off balance but she righted herself as they wound around her legs with mildly aggressive affection. “Listen, we should go somewhere quieter to talk, if you want t-“ Sea Hawk suddenly came gliding in with volume and flair, cutting her off. “ _Adora!_ Queen Glimmer has decided that she would like a birthday dance and has asked me to retrieve you.” Adora looked over his shoulder into the distance where Glimmer was, standing at the edge of the dance space looking...pensive? Overwhelmed? Nervous?

Adora wasn’t able to figure it out before her dulled-sense yanked her back to Sea Hawk, his elbow jutted out to her in invitation. “Ok...” she looked briefly to Catra, who was smiling a bittersweet, crooked little smile. “We’ll talk in a little bit, ok?” Scorpia appeared now beside Catra with no warning, looking slightly winded and a little frantic, and startling her a little. “Hey, Wildcat, we got a problem. Wron-, I mean Will, was talking to Entrapta and Chancellor Gilgred and Sargent Ifharris. Ifharris was being pretty mean about the whole _clone_ thing, and uh, Entrapta is pretty upset, I think? Will seemed to be taking it ok, but even I was getting uncomfortable...I didn’t know what to do...I got the feeling it was about to escalate and came to get you so you could _help me_.” Catra narrowed her eyes and sighed, casting a quick sideways glance at Adora and taking her hand once more to squeeze it reassuringly.

Adora smiled sweetly and squeezed her hand back before reluctantly dropping it and hooking her arm in Sea Hawk’s still-waiting elbow. “We’ll talk in a little bit. Go, do your job. I have a birthday Queen to dance with.” Catra nodded and she and Scorpia turned and began to power-walk across the terrace to where their friends were.

~~

Adora felt her feet struggling to keep pace with her brain as Sea Hawk led her and the latest glass of wine began to settle into her bones. She sighed and allowed herself to be led, and he supported her when he noticed her beginning to wobble. She chuckled and slung an arm over his shoulder. “I wouldn’t never punch you, Sea Hawk. You’re my friend.” He grinned, mustache wiggling as a little snicker escaped from below it. “Agreed, dear friend. Are you alright?” She nodded and hugged him closer. “Yeah, I’m good. I was mad, but I’m not anymore b‘cause I have good friends. I'm just a little nervous...but I'll get over it. You and Mermista made me feel better. You’re a _good friend_ , Sea Hawk.” He wrapped an arm around her waist in a side-hug and patted the hand slung over his shoulder with the other. “I’m very glad that we could help.”

A gust of autumn breeze made the fairy lights overhead swing softly, causing the gentle light to bob and sway. The fireflies, less in numbers now that it was cooling off but still abundant in the Brightmoon night, weaved around above. The stars were a lovely backdrop, and in the distance the Moonstone sparkled brightly and caught her eye. Adora didn’t realize her attention had drifted until she found herself coming to a stop, still guided by Sea Hawk, and stood face-to-face with Glimmer.

“Hey, Glimmer, you look so _pretty_.” She stood under her own faculties and allowed Sea Hawk to step away. He joined one of the estid Chancellors, whose names had suddenly completely been forgotten to Adora, and led her off to dance the next number. Glimmer smiled, the fact that it was strained going over Adora’s head in her current state. She was sober enough to stand still, but her body tingled and her reactions were becoming sluggish as time went.

Glimmer _did_ look pretty. She was wearing a dark carnation-pink dress that was like a longer, fuller-skirted version of her Prom dress. It looked dignified and more-grown up, but was still bold. “ _Everyone_ looks so pretty tonight. So, Sea Hawk said we’re dancing?” Adora giggled slightly throughout her statement, the words ever-so-slightly slurred. Her hands went for Glimmer’s and she tugged her toward the dance floor, feet going on their own as she suddenly tuned into the newest song that had begun.

Glimmer allowed Adora to lead her, trying to mask her frustration for the moment. It was a wonderful birthday party, and she was touched to the point of secret tears that they'd all gone to such great lengths for her. She didn't want to mess it up by being a stick-in-the-mud, but she was stressed beyond belief about the delegates being here and whether she was making a good impression on them or not. Adora seemed oblivious, dancing around now like she'd not just been mere seconds from knocking out one of the rulers of a potential intergalactic ally. Glimmer laughed in surprise as Adora swung her around a little too quickly and they both stumbled. “Are you drunk, Adora?” Adora snorted in laughter, helping to right them both and resuming their dance. “ _No_...maybe...” Glimmer sighed, but smiled tiredly. She _really_ didn't want to be a buzzkill. If _anything_ she wanted to get drunk too and be silly with her friends today, rather than host important stuffy people from far-off planets.

The song ended and Glimmer led Adora to a stop, stepping a little closer to speak in a quiet voice before the next song started up. “Adora, listen...” Her hands gripped Adora's forearms and she squeezed gently, another sigh bursting forth before the next words. “I don't want to be a party-pooper, but you can't _get drunk and start a war_ , seriously.” Adora scoffed, her swaying stopping abruptly as she lost time with the freshly-begun music, the sound of her blood rushing past her eardrums too loud now to hear over. “I'm not _that_ drunk, Glimmer. And I wasn't going to _start a war_.” Glimmer made a face and a little noise that indicated that she was flummoxed by Adora's suddenly harsh tone. “Adora, I'm sorry, I just have a _lot_ riding on this...I _asked_ Catra to do her _job_ and be nice to the delegates, and _I'm sorry_ if that upsets you but-” Adora cut her off with a growl as she tore her arms from Glimmer's grip.

She took a step back and leveled a scowl at Glimmer, frustrated that her friends all seemed to think that she needed minding or controlling. She didn't need to be reminded that she'd been _so close to ruining it all_ because of her feelings. She wasn't just Adora, she was _She-Ra_. All of these people were here because of her, and they had so many questions that she didn't really know how to answer. Talking to them gave her a stomach ache and a headache. Glimmer _needed_ her to do this, to be a good talker. A good diplomat. The weight of responsibility sapped any effects the wine had on her, and sobriety hit her like a brick to the forehead.

She felt her mind for her connection to Swift Wind, tried to seek him out. The magic hung there in the back of her mind, a little farther away than usual because her head was swirling with so much else and it took up all of the space. She was able to reach it and felt his response, though her brain was too overwhelmed to make out what exactly he'd said. She just knew that he had heard her calling him, that he could feel how overwhelmed she was and felt his urgency in response to her own.

Glimmer watched Adora's face darken and flash like a sudden thunderstorm, electrified by hurt and stress. “Adora, I-” Suddenly the sound of huge wingbeats came from over their heads and Glimmer looked up to see Swift Wind coming towards them at breakneck speed. A few surprised gasps sounded out from somewhere around them. Her apology was left hanging as Adora leapt into the air and grasped the pommel of Swift Wind's new saddle before he'd even touched all the way down. She swung herself up with almost no effort, the adrenaline of her rage fueling her. She struggled a little with the long skirt of her gown but Swifty anticipated every move she made and compensated well. They went rapidly off into the night like an arrow ricocheting off of a target, Adora's cape and the ribbons of Swift Wind's ornate saddle whipping audibly in the wind.

Glimmer's face colored as soon as they were out of sight and she felt the eyes of so many onlookers on her. They stung like wasps, but as soon as she dragged her eyes to meet them she suddenly felt so alone. Guilt washed over her as she realized that she'd hurt Adora. Sea Hawk had told her what happened, but Mermista had promised that she'd handled it and it required no further action. Glimmer should have trusted her friends more. Mermista to be capable of diffusing a situation, and Adora for being mature enough to get along without micromanaging.

Glimmer groaned softly before she plastered an overly-sweet smile on her face and turned to face the bulk of the crowd that were now staring rather expectantly. The delegates had not seen Swift Wind fly yet, and certainly hadn't been expecting a _horse_ to swoop in over the dance floor with no warning. “Everything is fine, just had an important She-Ra errand to run.” The forced sweetness and awkwardness of the statement left her feeling even worse, but Bow was there to meet her.

He'd seen Swift Wind coming and had rushed to meet them, afraid of what he might find. Adora took off into the night, and left Glimmer standing there like she'd been struck. He went to her and reached out for her, grasping an elbow as he came to a stop. “ _Glimmer, what's going on_?” He asked in a barely-audible whisper as he led her away from the assemblage. She smiled a fake smile once more, overly bright and a little too toothy as she met the eyes of one of the estid Chancellors off to her left in passing. The other was still dancing with Sea Hawk, and this sister had been standing there conversing with Mermista and Perfuma. They both looked pensive now, but managed to hide their worry well enough.

“ _Everything's fine. She just needed a minute to cool off._ ” She hissed through her teeth. They were out of the middle of the dance floor now, and the song was ending. Before Bow could ask what that meant Chancellor Gilgred strode up to them and bowed slightly. “Queen Glimmer, may I have the next dance?” Glimmer flashed a brief look of apology to Bow before squeezing his hand and releasing it. “Of course, Chancellor!” She screwed the falsely-chipper expression on once more and reached out to take the arm being offered to her.

~~

Catra was just finishing diffusing the situation between Entrapta and Ifharris when Swift Wind came swooping in, the sound of his wings drawing her full attention immediately. Melog looked up at her in concern before taking off with one quick mewl in the direction they'd gone. _“I'll go.”_ Catra could not hide her concern, but Ifharris drew her attention back with a question. “What was _that_?” Catra looked back to them with a forced smile, more polite than any real smile of hers. “That was She-Ra's steed, Swift Wind.” He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but was stopped as they both turned to face Chancellor Ellisiri when her voice came from behind them. “That's a very impressive steed. Does the She-Ra always like to make such a dramatic exit from parties?” Catra chuckled, but it felt heavy and forced. “Sometimes.” Ellisiri eyed her discerningly, taking a sip from her glass before responding. “Is everything alright?”

Catra nodded, trying her best to look reassuring. “Yes, yes. I'm sure she just forgot something and was in a hurry to retrieve it. She has a habit of it.” Ifharris motioned in the direction Gilgred had gone. He'd wandered off at some point to dance. “I should follow him. Advisor. Chancellor.” He nodded to them and left, and when Catra turned back she found that Entrapta, Scorpia and Will had also. She stood alone once more with Chancellor Ellisiri. “Your wife is frequently forgetful?” She chuckled and Catra could not hide her shock before it washed across her face, however briefly. Ellisiri noticed. “I'm sorry, did I misspeak?” Catra felt sweat beginning to form at her hairline and her tail lashed twice before she could reign it in. “ _Uh_ , no, we're not married.” Ellisiri smirked sheepishly now, finishing off her fourth glass of wine. “Ah, forgive me. I noticed how she was looking at you and assumed. I should not have.” Catra swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of her throat. “It's alright.” Her face felt hot and she felt the need to add to the statement. “We're not married, but we are together.”

Ellisiri grinned knowingly. “I was partly right, then? I do apologize if I caused any offense. I do not know Etherian customs beyond what we've seen in our brief visit.” Catra waved in polite dismissal. “No offense was taken, Chancellor.” The Chancellor sat her glass down on a passing waiter's tray and retrieved a small cake covered in berries. Catra's eyes darted around as she tried to think of a good excuse to leave. She wanted to go find out what had happened, and check on Adora. Ellisiri looked over to where Micah and Grihart were chatting with Serarong, Ifthera and several Etherians, including Scorpia. “I should go and see how Grihart is faring, if you'll excuse me, Advisor.”

Catra hoped that her relief wasn't too visible. She didn't want to disappear too early in the evening, in case something happened while she was gone, but she was worried about what had happened to Adora to make her take off like that. She'd been fine when Catra left, or had seemed to be. Adora wasn't usually that dramatic.

She made eye contact with Bow from across the room, and immediately started toward him. Bow blanched when he saw her moving swiftly in his direction, purpose and determination setting her jaw. “ _What happened?_ ” She hissed and he shrugged one shoulder and scratched at his head, looking entirely lost. “I'm not sure. I was trying to figure that out, but the Chancellor interrupted. He wanted to dance with Glimmer.” Catra sighed and raked a hand through her loose hair. “ _What did you do, Sparkles_?” She groaned under her breath, eyes scanning the floor for the pair.

Poor Glimmer was being _very_ clumsily whirled by the stout little man, who wobbled on feet unsteadied by alcohol and general preexisting clumsiness. Catra had gone to great lengths to avoid him, as she'd watched him go around and have a turn dancing poorly with anyone who would have him. He'd had a few too many drinks and was enjoying the party thoroughly, being enthusiastically cordial with everyone around him. Catra had a good laugh earlier with Chancellor Ellisiri and Serarong about how it had irked Sargent Ifharris, apparently ever the stick in the mud.

“I need to talk to her.” She didn't wait for the song to be over, striding to the pair and interrupting as politely as she could manage in her frustration. “Pardon me, Chancellor, can I cut in?” He took a second to comprehend what she meant, his eyes glassy above ruddy cheeks. She wondered how many drinks he'd had; she'd lost count at some point earlier in the night. “Oh, of course, A-advisor.” He chuckled and stepped back, swaying. “I should go an' get some water anyway, I think.” Catra nodded and took Glimmer's arm, whisking her away. “ _What did you say to her?_ ” She hissed beside Glimmer's ear as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone else. Glimmer gulped.

~~

Bow met Chancellor Gilgred at the edge of the dance space with a glass of water and a steady arm. From the looks of him he needed a chair, as well. “Chancellor, do you need a drink?” Gilgred beamed and patted at Bow's arm after taking the glass. He drank half of it rapidly and then spoke. “Thank you-” He suddenly looked mortified and Bow realized that he'd probably forgotten his title or name, maybe both. It was forgivable, they'd only spoken a few times and this guy was _drunk_. “Bow, Chancellor. You can just call me Bow.” The Chancellor grinned and patted at his hand once more. “Thank you, Bow.” _Hiccup_ “You're very kind.” Bow led him to a chair and chatted with him for a while until Sergeant Ifharris found them and declared that he felt it was time to help Gilgred to bed.

~~

Adora wrapped her arms tightly around Swift Wind's neck and they stole away into the night, the only sound the flapping of wings and fabric. Close together like this she could speak to him silently much more easily, so she pressed her face into his mane and closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill out. She felt her emotions flood over into his mind through their link: anger, shame, fear, jealousy, guilt. _So much stress_. She felt wholly inadequate, small as a dust mote. _“Hey, it's ok. Tell me what happened...”_ She drew a ragged breath to steady herself, even though she didn't need her voice to talk. _“I'm not good at this! I'm not good at schmoozing with strangers and having good table manners and being a diplomat!”_ Swift Wind carried her to the far side of the castle, out into the woods at the base of the waterfall behind Brightmoon.

“Adora, calm down. It's hard to land when you're this upset.” His voice came out audibly now, echoing inside her mind. He was trying to get her to focus, to reel it in enough to calm down. When she got overwhelmed it spread to him through their connection and was hard to work around. She nodded, inhaling shakily through her nose and trying to slow down her thudding heart. He landed and folded his wings inward, the edges buffeting against her legs gently before settling down. She didn't dismount for a long moment, content to stay where she was against his warmth. “I'm sorry.” He shook his head. “Don't apologize. Now, wanna tell me what happened that has you so worked up? I thought you were enjoying Glimmer's birthday party. The Chancellors aren't _that_ bad, are they? I was chatting with those two estid ladies and they seemed really sweet. Came to visit me in the stables and then found me again at the party because they liked me so much.”

Adora's leg swung over his back and she hopped down, her skirt catching on the pommel of the unfamiliar saddle. She heard the fabric tear just a little and growled, her ire rising immediately back up at the minor inconvenience. Yanking it loose and stomping over to a tree, she bellowed and thrust a clenched fist at the trunk. The bark crunched painfully beneath her knuckles and made a crackling sound as bits fell off into the soft bed of fallen leaves that now coated the forest floor. A second punch, more crackling. Both hands now burning in discomfort, she spun and sagged to the ground between the roots with her back to the battered trunk. “I'm just...it's really hard to be perfect, and I _have_ to, but I don't know what the hell I'm doing and I'm scared I'm gonna mess it up. I think I almost _punched_ one of the Chancellors.” Swift Wind tried not to laugh, but Adora could feel his humor mixed with his sincere concern in their connection. “It's not funny, Swifty! I could've started a _war_! I'm _She-Ra_! _I can't mess this up!_ ”

He sighed and knelt down before her, putting his head in her lap and nudging her arms out of the way. She resettled them over his neck, fingers carding through his mane to distract her. It stung when her knuckles flexed, but the pain kept her focus from reigniting her fury. “Adora, you don't have to be _perfect_. You aren't great at talking, but you're so good at so many other things. Everyone has different skills.” He nickered and nudged at her hand playfully as she ran it across the bridge of his nose. “Which Chancellor did you get into a fight with? What happened?” She scoffed, her face heating up as blush spread across it. “Chancellor Ellisiri...we didn't really get into a _fight_ , but I definitely wanted to hit her. She, uh, she just kept making these _faces_ at Catra and kept _touching_ her and she spent all day with her, _pretty much since they got here_ and I just...I...got...jealous...”

Swift Wind couldn't contain his laughter now, air rushing out of his nostrils and causing the cape of her dress to billow beneath it. “I guess you guys are even now, then, huh?” Adora looked at him in obvious confusion, and he elaborated with a chuckle. “Your job as She-Ra is to protect Etheria, and Catra tried to blow it up because she was jealous that you got new friends. Now _her_ job is to be a good diplomat to protect Etheria, and _you_ tried to start a war because you're jealous of her new friends.” Adora huffed and swatted at him half-heartedly, trying not to share in his humor even as it crept into the edges of their bond. “Shut up!” His laughter died down slowly, and he nuzzled into her belly placatingly. “I'm sorry that you're feeling so stressed out. _I promise it'll be ok_. From what I've seen Catra is a really good talker, so I'm sure it's fine. If anyone can help us avoid an intergalactic incident, it's her.”

Adora rolled her eyes and yanked gently at a hank of his mane in frustration and humor. “I'm not worried about that, Mermista and Sea Hawk stepped in. I'm upset because Glimmer _also_ felt the need to talk to me about it and I just...there's _so much pressure_ to do everything right and I'm _so scared_ I'm gonna screw it up.” Swift Wind nudged at her once more before nuzzling into her belly again and settling down into her lap, eyes drifting closed. “Adora, _you need a break_. You've had so many people needing so much from you for so long...You should take a vacation.” She laughed bitterly, head falling back against the tree trunk roughly as her own eyes closed. “When am I supposed to do _that_? I have to be here to make nice with these Chancellors and after they leave I have to figure out how to rescue Queen Angella, _if that's even possible_!” Swift Wind sighed softly, shifting a little so that she could reach more of his mane as she ran her hands through it to try and calm her nerves.

“Entrapta still hasn't figured out how to even open the portal safely. Surely you could take a few days to yourself after the Council leaves? Maybe you could go to Mystacor again or something.” A deep breath rattled her ribcage and she was about to respond when her comm _bliped._ She pulled it from her pocket and looked down to see a message from Catra. _Are you ok? Where did you go in such a hurry?_ She smiled and Swifty lifted his head to see what was going on as she was typing her response. _I'm fine. Just needed a breather. I'll be back soon._ “What's up?” Her smile warmed even more and he grinned in response. “Catra was checking on me. I guess she saw us leaving...” _I love you._ She added, just as Catra sent her the same. She chuckled softly, all of her anger sapped away by the simple declaration.

Swift Wind rolled his eyes as he felt her mood change immediately. “You're such a softie.” A little laugh puffed out from between her lips. “You've been spending too much time with Catra, you're starting to sound like her.” He stood and stretched his wings, chin held proudly in the air. “You _wanted_ me to get a long with her. She's actually not terrible.” Adora stood and brushed her skirt free of leaves and laughed softly. “Careful, that was almost a second compliment. I'll never let you live it down.” He chuffed at her and shook out his feathers, trying his best to look aloof. “Ready whenever you are. Want to head back?” She looked down at her knuckles, mind drawn back to the stinging there now. They weren't terribly battered, but they were bloodied. “Let me wash my hands real quick. Don't want to freak anybody out.”

Just as she was rinsing her hands clean in the now-frigid river Melog came rushing from the treeline, panting from the exertion of their run. She shook her hands dry and stood up, and they trotted to her with a look of relief. They purred and bumped their head at her hip in greeting, and she reached down to pat them lovingly. “Hey, Melog. You had to check on me, too? I didn't mean to make everyone worry...” They leaned into her side and the volume of their purr increased. Swift Wind translated as they spoke. “Melog says 'Do not feel guilt for needing support from your friends. We are here for you.' They're right. We are.” Swift Wind pressed the tip of his nose in her hair and she laughed as his breath tickled the back of her neck. “Thanks, guys.”

~~

Glimmer had to fight to keep her tone even and low as she and Catra spoke. Catra seemed to be capable of delivering a powerfully reproachful speech regardless of volume and left Glimmer feeling absolutely upbraided, despite never raising her voice above a barely-audible whisper _and_ the fact that Glimmer was _Queen_. She also struggled to keep her feet steady as Catra led her around the dance floor, unable to handle the heated conversation and the dancing simultaneously. Catra, _infuriatingly_ , was able to take it all in stride. She managed to dance without a single slip-up and scold her like a naughty child while doing so.

“ _I get it_ , Catra. I'll apologize when she comes back.” Glimmer hoped that her tone was appropriately authoritative and Catra would let this be the end of it. Thankfully she relented, pulling Glimmer closer as she song came to a crescendo and leaning down to whisper beside her ear. “ _Thank you, Sparkles._ ” It sounded more like a threat than a thanks but Glimmer didn't comment on the acid in Catra's tone, distracted by the fact that she was now being leaned backwards as Catra dipped her. “ _How are you even this good of a dancer?!_ ” Glimmer hissed through clenched teeth, simultaneously amused and frustrated. Catra chuckled and pulled her back up then spun her around, making Glimmer's vision wobble with the sudden movements. “Not sure. We didn't do much of it growing up, but we did do a shitload of combat training.” Her tone was light and full of humor now, like she hadn't _just_ been delivering threats of bodily-injury in an _actual_ growl. It was almost enough to give Glimmer whiplash.

The song ended and Catra released her without warning. She floundered for a second without the support, then flushed in embarrassment. Catra didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't mention it, and strode off with a little wave. Glimmer looked around at the rest of the guests in the area and discovered that many had already begun to leave. It was just the princesses, Chancellors, and a few stragglers remaining. The band didn't strike up another lively dance tune, settling instead on softer background music once more as they swapped out to take breaks.

Catra found a quiet corner and pulled out her comm, impatient and anxious. Melog had gone to find Adora and Swift Wind, but Catra didn't feel like she could wait for them to return. She needed to know that Adora was ok. Catra had a feeling she'd been upset about more than just the thing with Ellisiri, and she was fairly confident that she knew what it was. Adora had a habit of bottling up all of her stress and insecurity until it reached a boiling point and she panicked. As kids she'd always just beat the stuffing out of a training dummy and then talked to Catra and felt better, but things were different now. The things that stressed her out now were so much bigger than the promotions she'd worried about as a child, even though those had been more than a child should have had to worry about to begin with. Adora answered her almost immediately and relief slowed Catra's nervous heart rate and quelled the butterflies in her stomach.

~~

By the time Adora came back the party had shrunk down to about twenty people. Swift Wind landed off to the side of the terrace they'd strung with lights and decorations, in the darkness of a small circular hedge that sectioned off some benches and a water feature. She heard the quiet music in the distance and followed the sound out of the tiny living maze. Catra met her at the edge of the hedges, like she'd been waiting there the whole time: arms crossed over her chest, leaned against a pillar and looking completely nonchalant as her tail swished and swayed lazily behind her. An ear flicked and her eyes cut through Adora right to her soul, unguarded and full of worry. “Hey-” She was suddenly right there, arms out to surround Adora before she'd even had a chance to walk closer and meet her halfway.

Adora caught her and returned the embrace, her heart tripping in its haste. “ _Hey._ ” She whispered meekly just as Catra buried her nose in the crook of her neck and made her heart leap into her throat again. “I missed you.” Catra muttered, nuzzling closer and purring. Adora squeezed her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I missed you too. I'm sorry I worried everybody. I just-” Catra cut her off as she looked up at her, smirking and pressing a kiss to her chin. “I know. It's ok. C'mon, Ifharris and Gilgred went to bed, and everyone else is pretty drunk. I have a feeling this party is about to get better.”

Catra started to pull away, hand in Adora's to lead her back to the group, but Adora stopped her with a gentle tug. “Wait, before we go back.” Catra stepped closer once more, arm snaking around Adora's waist as she listened. “I think I want to take a vacation...just for a day or two, while Entrapta finishes the portal. Maybe after the delegates leave we could go somewhere, _just us_.” Catra's expression softened and she smiled so widely that one fang peeked from beneath her lip. “That sounds great. Where do you want to go?” Adora shrugged. “We can figure that out later. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me.” Catra swatted at her shoulder playfully. “Of course I'm going with you, dummy.”

The party-goers slowly filtered out as the night wore on. Netossa and Spinnerella left when Spinnerella's ankle started to bother her from all of the dancing and Frosta went with them, yawning the whole way despite vehemently declaring that she wasn't tired. Grihart and Micah both wandered off, declaring themselves 'tired old men who needed to go to bed'. Castaspella and Juliet were still dancing, seemingly unaware of anything or anyone else around. Mermista and Sea Hawk were dancing, too. Ifthera was dancing with a deer-estid boy from one of the towns nearby, giggling sleepily and chatting softly with him as they swayed.

Bow, Ellisiri, Will, Entrapta, and the Star-siblings were all sitting at a table with Serarong and listening to a story she was telling about her first few weeks as a ruler on her home planet. Glimmer was standing at the dessert table with Perfuma and Scorpia and eating her third slice of birthday cake. Catra led Adora to them, stopping and grabbing a slice of cake as though that had been her true purpose. Glimmer knew better, immediately bristling beneath Catra's intense stare before turning to Adora and making a sheepish face. “I'm sorry about before, Adora...I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I should've trusted-” Adora shuffled on her feet awkwardly, cutting off the statement with her own. “It's ok, Glimmer. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm just stressed out. I know you are, too. I'm sorry.”

Perfuma startled them both by clapping her hands softly and squeaking in delight. “Oh, I'm so proud of you both for doing such an amazing job of handling your negative emotions and letting them pass.” Scorpia looked confused, scratching at her temple and tilting her head to the side in question. “I missed something...” Catra took a bite of cake, then tapped her fork against her plate idly. “It's ok, Scorpia. They just butted heads earlier because they're both dumb and they don't handle stress well. It's all good now.” Glimmer huffed and Adora crossed her arms over her chest indignantly, which only served to further Catra's amusement.

~~

Ifthera and Serarong went to bed shortly after, followed by Entrapta and Will. The Etherian citizens all went home. The small group that was left ended up playing cards for a while and then did the same. The delegates planned to leave the next afternoon, after a brunch-banquet to send them off properly. It wouldn't be early in the morning, but no one wanted to be exhausted so they all decided on a relatively decent hour to call it quits.

~~

Adora woke up with a hangover, but Catra wouldn't let her stay in bed despite a fair amount of whining.

The delegates all gushed about their visit and thanked them for their hospitality over brunch, with requests for the Etherians to come visit their homes soon. Entrapta was _thrilled_ at the idea, and Bow had a hard time keeping her under control as she enthused profusely about the idea of seeing more alien planets.

The Star-siblings all promised to keep in touch, although they weren't necessarily needed as go-betweens now. Glimmer and Ellisiri discussed their plans to continue communication and plan out a visit in the future for the Etherians so that they could have a tour of all of the planets in the Council's system and learn more about their role.

~~

When they were all gone Glimmer collapsed on the nearest bench with a deep sigh of relief. Catra joined her, followed by Bow and Adora who plopped down in the grass on either side. After a few moments spent basking in the silence, Adora spoke. “Hey, so...I want to take a little vacation...” Glimmer perked up at the word, leaning around Catra so she could stare eagerly at Adora as she spoke. “Ooh, where do you want to go?” Adora rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding Glimmer's excited gaze. “Well, I was thinking that Catra and I could go...see Razz or something...” Bow stifled a chuckle as Glimmer's face fell when the realization hit her that Adora was hoping _only_ she and Catra would go. He patted her hand gently. “We should go to Mystacor. Just you and me. I'm sure that Entrapta can keep me posted about her progress via comms, and your dad seems to have a pretty good handle on all the other stuff.”

Glimmer nodded, her smile returning in full force. “That would be really nice. I don't think we've ever gotten to do that...” Catra cocked an eyebrow at Adora, her tail flicking behind her. The tip brushed against Adora's arm and sent a little shiver across her skin. “Who's Razz?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Catra think of Razz?
> 
> Will Entrapta finish this damn portal so they can rescue Angella finally?
> 
> Why are you still here? Go read Tightrope.
> 
> Seriously, we all know you're gonna stay up way too late reading another fanfic. Just make sure it's a good one.


	11. Paradoxes and Peonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally gets to meet Razz, and learns some interesting and unexpected things about her future.
> 
> There's some panic, and some pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I think this is the longest I've gone without an update, but I swear I'm still here.
> 
> Writer's block hit me like a freight train, but the dam finally broke and I finished the thing!!
> 
> To make up, have an especially behemoth chapter with lots of ✨ TeNsIoN ✨
> 
> Edit: After a 3-hour nap and a cup and a half of coffee I realized that this chapter is missing some warnings that it could probably stand to have. I’m sorry, loves. 
> 
> Tw/Cw:  
> Talks about/anxiety regarding parenting/childhood  
> Intrusive thoughts  
> Kind-of rough sex  
> Maybe almost-kind-of-foot stuff? 😅  
> And as always: liberal use of the word fuck (although you’re probably used to it by now)

** Ch 11 – Paradoxes and Peonies **

Adora struggled to try and explain Razz to Catra. Who was Razz? Did Adora even _really_ know? She was the crazy pie lady who somehow seemed to know her before she had ever met her, and she was always confused about when and where she was while simultaneously having answers that Adora was _pretty sure_ she didn't even _know_ she had. How do you say that without sounding _totally insane_?

Catra stared, waiting patiently but with obvious puzzlement while she watched the wheels in Adora's head turn. Bow and Glimmer had wandered off to plan their own vacation after they'd all spoken, and left Catra's question hanging awkwardly in the air alongside their farewells. She'd repeated it once more and Adora had looked absolutely shaken by the seemingly simple question. “Well, um...she's sort of like She-Ra's grandma or something?” Catra laughed at the ridiculous answer. “Adora, that sounded like a question and not a statement. And it also didn't make sense.”

Adora shrugged and laughed nervously. “I don't know how to explain who she is. She just... _knows stuff_. And she always manages to be there when I need her, which I know also doesn't make any sense, but it's _true_...” Catra eyes narrowed slightly and her laughter quieted a little, though she was still grinning. “Well, that's...ominous.” Adora sighed out a half-hearted chuckle.

“She was there, not long after I found the sword. It was honestly kind of terrifying. She just...came out of nowhere and acted like she knew me, but she wasn't talking to _me_... _not at first_ , anyway. She thought I was Mara. The She-Ra from before me. She's...never really made a whole lot of sense, but...she always ends up helping somehow. It's like she's skipping around time or something, or like she was with me and Mara at the same time when we first started talking, and a few times after. She thought we were baking a pie together, well _she and Mara_ were baking a pie together, and kept ping-ponging back and forth between knowing who I was and thinking I was Mara. Like she wasn't completely here...”

Catra's smile had faded and she was staring intently now, hanging on every word and working to decipher what Adora was trying to say. It wasn't really making much sense, but it was clearly important. “So...she's a time traveler? How...how do you find her?” Adora grumbled and ran a hand across her forehead, trying to figure out how to make more sense of this and realizing with no small amount of frustration that she _couldn't_ because it still didn't even make sense to _her._ “ _I don't know_. She's just...always _there_ when I'm looking for her. And Swift Wind can always find her, he visits her a lot. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about going to see her in a while and I didn't really think about it when I said it, it just sort of came out of my mouth...”

Catra looked guarded now, like she was expecting some kind of rejection. “Well, if you don't want me to meet her-” Adora cut her off rather frantically, eyes wide and face pale as she realized that Catra thought she was keeping something from her. “ _No_ , no, I want you to meet her. I just, it doesn't seem like much of a _vacation_...going to meet an old lady who lives alone in the woods...” She laughed nervously and Catra's expression softened. “Well, what if we go see Razz so you can introduce me and then we go do something else? We have at _least_ a couple of days, if Entrapta's last estimate was anything to go by.”

Adora nodded, reaching down and running her fingers through Catra's now-shoulder-length hair. She'd missed her long hair and found herself reaching out to touch it more often now that it was grown out some. It felt like the old Catra, but also new. They'd always been physically affectionate when they were younger, and she'd found herself on more than one occasion playing with Catra's hair as kids and teens, but it hadn't ever been like this. Later on, when they'd reunited after rescuing Catra from Prime's ship Adora had been deeply shaken to see her look so _fragile_ and _broken_. Even after the chip had been removed, and the scar healed over, the short length of her hair was jarring to look at and reminded them both of what had happened.

Adora had spent many nights since then holding a sleeping Catra and running her thumb gently over the scar of Prime's chip and trying to cease her own body's shaking after having the same awful nightmare. _Green eyes, short hair, sharp claws, cold voice_.

Now, with Catra's hair nearly grown back out to its former unruly glory, it felt like they were really moving on. “Adora? You ok?” Adora shook herself, startled by Catra's soft question. “Yeah...” She looked down to find Catra staring up at her with concern flooding her beautiful, mismatched eyes. Suddenly she remembered what they'd been discussing and felt embarrassed to have slipped off into her own mind. “Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. That sounds good. I think you'll like her. She's a lot to handle at first, but she grows on you.”

Catra reached up and grasped Adora's free hand where it rested in her lap, squeezing it gently and smiling with genuine warmth and slowly-fading worry. “If she's important to you, I want to get to know her.” Adora beamed, helping Catra to her feet and pulling her into a soft embrace. “She _is_. And I appreciate that more than I can say.” Catra blushed, suddenly feeling light-headed and giddy as though they hadn't been openly together for months now and any moment they'd be caught fraternizing. “Well, then, where does Razz live? Should we start packing and figure out where else we're going?”

Adora pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Catra's nose before reluctantly pulling away. Their hands stayed laced together and they meandered back to their room to pack and discuss their options. “Razz lives in the Whispering Woods, and we can go anywhere we want now. Where do _you_ want to go?” Catra shrugged. “I don't know...I've never really seen any of Etheria outside of the war and the few places we've been together, so I don't know what there is out there but... _I'll go anywhere you go_.” Adora's heart leapt at the reverently-whispered final words, hanging precariously from the end of the statement like loose flower petals floating in the breeze.

Adora grinned mischievously when her heart settled back down and she was able to speak. “Let's figure it out as we go. Like old times. We can just take off and work it out when we get to it. We can go right now.” Catra cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you gonna steal a skiff again? Because you're an _awful_ driver.” Adora swatted playfully at her and gasped in mock-offense. “I am _not_! _You're_ the one who was trying to jerk the steering out of my hand while we were redlining!” Catra snorted and rolled her eyes, batting Adora's hand away as she pointed at her in an accusatory gesture. “ _I_ was trying to take over because _you_ steer like your hands are tied together and you're blindfolded.” Adora grabbed her hand and tugged her to a stop, spinning her so that they were facing each other.

They were standing in the main hall, having just entered the castle, and there were other people milling and moving through the corridor as they went about their business. Catra squeaked in surprise as Adora abruptly pressed her back against the wall, leaning close to her lips but not meeting them. “ _You were trying to take over because you like to be in charge_.” Adora's voice was suddenly low and raspy, so unlike her previously giddy tone. Her wrist was still caught in Adora's iron grasp and now it was pinned up beside her head. Her other hand went to Adora's collar of its own accord, grasping at the fabric of her shirt and fiddling with it between her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't deny that she liked to be in control. She always had and still did in many ways. Now though, with Adora pinning her to the wall like this, she felt a little thrill at the idea of _not_ being in control of the situation for once.

Realistically speaking she _knew_ that she still had a say in what happened. Adora wasn't the kind of person who would do something if she thought it was unwanted or was asked not to. But Catra's heart still sped up to a clumsy pace as she felt the heat of Adora's intense, consuming gaze on her. She leaned as close as she could with her arm pinned as it was, lips a hairsbreadth from Adora's and whispered “ _You_ wanna be in charge, _Princess_?” Adora chuckled darkly and Catra felt her fur stand on-end and her skin prickle with the flash of heat that sped through her. Adora was almost always content to let Catra call the shots, but right now she held all of the cards and it was electrifying. Adora leaned in to close the minute distance between their lips, crushing Catra's mouth in a greedy kiss.

Catra's ear twitched and she was passingly aware of the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby, but it took a second for her mind to recall that they were still in the middle of a busy hallway. “Can you two _please_ wait until you're not in the middle of the hall to do that?!” Adora's face flushed and she released Catra, taking a clumsy step back as Glimmer spoke _entirely_ too loudly and Bow cleared his throat awkwardly once more. Catra glared, ears flattened against her head and tail lashing in irritation. “Thanks for killing the mood, Sparkles.” She growled, and Adora's face went from pink to scarlet.

Catra spun on her heel and snatched Adora's wrist, practically dragging her down the hall toward their room. “That's _Queen_ Sparkles, to you! And you're about to go spend whole _days_ alone, Catra! You can't even make it out of the castle first?” Glimmer called after them, words barely intelligible past her riotous laughter, and Catra felt her own face become hot. Glimmer's giggling and Bow's uncomfortable throat-clearing and sputtering chuckles followed them down the hallway as they retreated, and Adora looked like she was going to choke to death on her own tongue as she stumbled along behind Catra.

With the mood properly diffused for the time-being Catra began to pack and, after briefly ruminating on her absolute discomposure, Adora followed suit. Melog meandered in from the balcony, where they'd been relaxing in the late afternoon daylight, and leapt up onto the bed beside Catra's backpack. When Catra went to place her hairbrush into the bag Melog nosed at her hand, meowling in question.

_“What has you so flustered?”_

Catra grumbled, stuffing the brush into the bag roughly. “I'm not.”

Melog purred, in a way that could almost be a chuckle. _“You clearly are. Is something wrong?”_ They paused to sniff at her. _“Ah, your mating was interrupted? I apologize, that is unfortunate.”_

Catra coughed violently as her breath caught in surprise at the back of her throat and she glared down at Melog. “Excuse _me_? What on Etheria would make you so certain of _that_?”

Melog chuckled in their own way once more, softer this time and with a slightly-apologetic face. _“It was an easy presumption based on your scent and the agitated state that you are in. I apologize if I have offended you, my friend. I did not mean to shame you.”_

At some point Adora had come back in from the bathroom, and was now standing there staring at them both curiously. “Is...everything ok, you two?” Catra didn't look at her immediately; she was still looking at Melog, though her stare had softened from a shocked glare to a warmer, if sheepish, look. “Yes. Everything is fine.” She patted Melog on the neck gently and addressed them once more. “You didn't, Melog. I'm not ashamed of that.”

Catra suddenly laughed, startling Adora. Any irritation or embarrassment she'd felt blew away now at the realization that her teenaged dreams-turned-nightmares had half-way come true. She'd had dreams of sneaking off and fooling around with Adora while hiding in a supply closet or shower stall almost as soon as she'd started thinking about that sort of thing. Many times, to her horror, she'd had a nightmare that started out as one of these dreams but turned sour when they were caught by Shadow Weaver. Dream-Catra was always punished severely and later on, when she'd realized the extent of Shadow Weaver's terrifying power, dream-Adora's memory was wiped and dream-Catra was forced to live the rest of her days without Adora even knowing who she was.

She'd always woken in a panic, checking the bunk below her to make sure that Adora was still there and listening in the night for the sounds of Shadow Weaver's threatening voice. _'If I ever catch you jeopardizing Adora's future again, I'll have you shipped off to Beast Island.'_ She snorted out another little laugh as she reveled in pride and sent a silent message out into the universe, where Shadow Weaver was nothing more than dust now. _'Fuck you, you old hag. I've been to Beast Island, turns out it's not that bad. And I_ am _her future, after all.'_ The full weight of the last part didn't settle into her heart until she looked up to find Adora staring at her. She looked amused, if still a little concerned and confused. “What didn't Melog do?”

Catra felt her heart lurch up into her throat as she stared at those bright blue eyes, crinkling slightly at the corners in humor and full of adoration. _She wanted to be looked at with those same eyes every day for the rest of her life._ She had a _chance_ to, now that the war and their enemies and awful childhoods were behind them. “ _Catra?_ ” Adora's voice broke the spell that had held Catra still, and she shook herself free of her awe to answer. It took another beat for her mind to recall what the question had been. “Um, offend me...they asked me a rather personal question. But it's ok.” Her voice felt hoarse as she struggled to compose herself in the aftermath of her realization, and she hoped that Adora wouldn't notice.

Melog, sensing her sudden shift in mood, hopped down from the bed and went to curl around Adora's legs, pausing to bump the back of Catra's calves reassuringly. _“Good, you have no reason to be.”_ There was another slight delay in Catra's brain as she bounced back to the private conversation she'd been having with Melog and comprehended what they meant. Her mind felt sluggish, like she was wading through waist-deep water.

Adora nodded, then reached down and carded her free hand through Melog's mane, smiling down at them. She had a feeling it would be better not to ask for more details of the matter, so she didn't. Instead she spent a long moment silently petting Melog before turning and going to place her things into her own bag. Catra watched her until she had disappeared from the room once more, spellbound by every little movement Adora made. Her mind was still reeling with the thought of spending her future getting to see her like this, getting to _be with_ her. When Adora left the room Catra was able to refocus on her task, and finished packing with lightning-quick efficiency, eager to leave for their much-needed alone time.

Adora came back, backpack slung over her shoulder and grinning just as Catra was moving her guitar from its temporary resting place on the bed so she could sit. “Are you going to bring it?” Adora couldn't hide the genuine excitement in her voice, and Catra blushed self-consciously at the sound of it. “I wasn't going to, but I can...” Adora beamed, tugging at the straps on her bag and bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I like when you play for me.” Catra nodded, her cheeks warming further and a bright, crooked smile causing one fang to press out from beneath her lip. “Ok.”

They stopped off in the kitchens to collect the food stuffs that Will had begun preparing after Glimmer mentioned that they were going to be leaving for a few days. He'd sent Adora a message while they were packing, telling her that he would have enough food packed for them for at least four days and had insisted upon it despite her half-hearted protests. She didn't want to impose, but she was disinclined to truly refuse when she _knew_ what a good cook he was. He hugged them both and lauded them for taking a well-deserved break from the busyness of their lives, then pressed a pair of pannier bags stuffed to the brim into Adora's arms. She took them with obvious gratitude, and he received her thanks with pride.

They went out to the courtyard, where Swift Wind and Melog were waiting at their request. They would be joining them, though Adora had already made it clear to Swift Wind that they might want a bit of time unaccompanied after leaving Razz's. Adora indicated the bags of food she was carrying and the tent slung over one shoulder, along with two oversized, tightly-bound bedrolls. “Who wants to help me carry these?” Swift Wind snorted and stomped a hoof, pretending to be put upon. “I'll carry people _or_ bags, not both.” Melog purred in humor, stretching their legs out in preparation for the journey. They were eager to see more of their new home, to meet more of the magic that this planet held. _“I will carry the bags, if you'd like.”_ Catra smiled at Melog gratefully. “Melog says they'll carry them.”

Adora smiled and went to sling the bags over Melog's middle. “ _Thank you_ , Melog.” Then she turned to Swift Wind and stuck her tongue out teasingly. “And for your information, _sir_ , I thought we might walk for a while. We're not in a rush.” Swift Wind huffed, shaking his mane and feigning offense. “Well, fine, then. I didn't want to carry your heavy butt anyway.” Adora snorted out a laugh, shrugging a shoulder. “You didn't want to carry the heavy _snacks_ either, lazy butt. Must be getting soft on me. I guess those _apple tarts_ do weigh a lot, though. I almost had to get She-Ra's help.” She patted Melog's shoulder. “It's ok, Melog is really strong. I'm sure they won't have any trouble.”

Catra cackled and patted a hand on Swift Wind's flank as she passed by. “Quit while you're not _too_ far behind, buddy. She's feeling feisty today.” Swift Wind huffed, but grinned in good-humor at the teasing and Adora could feel his amusement drifting to her across their bond. “I'll carry the tent that I'm _sure_ I won't be able to fit in and the blankets that I won't even get to use.” He rolled his eyes sarcastically. Adora slung the strap of the tent over his strong neck, followed by the lashed-together bedrolls. “Thank you.” She whispered, patting him on the neck lovingly when she'd finished. He bumped her forehead with his and nickered softly in response.

Glimmer, Bow, and Entrapta all came rushing out to say goodbye, catching them just as they were getting the last of their packs settled and preparing to set out. They exchanged hugs and farewells and promised to keep their comms close by, so that they could all stay in touch about the status of Entrapta's work. With that they set off, with several hours before dark to make their way to Razz's cottage. Melog and Swift Wind walked behind them a little ways, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Catra had her backpack slung over one shoulder and her guitar over the other. She'd packed really light, as she always had. She didn't need much to get by. Years of having nothing had taught her that. It was nice to have just a little more to carry now, though.

Her guitar was the only thing on her back that was almost irreplaceable, and that was only because she'd discovered herself sentimentally attached to it. It was the first thing she could think of that was _only_ hers, and that had a happy memory that belonged to it. Her mask, Tung Lashor's whip and jacket: those had been hers, but they'd been _earned_ with pain and tears and loneliness. They were _Horde Catra's_. She wasn't that person anymore, and this was the first really important thing she had that belonged to the person that she was _now_. This was one of the few things she'd ever been gifted with no ulterior motive behind the giver's gesture.

Adora's hand brushed against hers as they walked and she grabbed it without hesitation, lacing their fingers together. “So, how do we get to Razz's cottage?” Adora laughed and squeezed her fingers. “I just usually walk into the woods, and the magic leads me. I don't know how else to describe it. The woods are _really_ hard to navigate, just like we were told in Force Captain training. Even _Bow_ could get lost in here, and _he_ grew up at the library. But after I found the sword I could just sort of... _feel_ the right way, I guess.”

Catra smirked toothily, swinging their hands lazily between them as they went. “That's really cool.” Adora's goofy, cocky laugh made Catra's heart skip in surprise. “ _You think I'm cool?_ ” Catra looked over to see her making that _ridiculously_ smug face and scoffed to hide a laugh. “No, you're a _huge_ dork. But _I love you anyway_.” Adora's grin faded to a sweet smile, and she pulled Catra's hand up to her lips to press a whisper of a kiss across her knuckles. “I love you, too.”

They walked for a while in comfortable silence, Adora leading them along through the thick greenery. She held a particularly large leaf out of the way for Catra and paused when they were on the other side, looking around and tapping at her chin. “There's...a _lot_ more magic in the Whispering Woods than there used to be...It's like, I can't hear over too many other new voices in the room...” She didn't sound worried, but sounded curious and a tiny bit confused.

Catra sniffed at the air, wondering if she could identify any of the creatures or plants that were around them. Melog came to her side and bumped her hip with their shoulder. _“There is so much magic here. We've gone deep into the woods. I can feel_ much _life here.”_ Catra nodded. “Yeah, I can smell a lot of animals. I don't know what some of them are. I don't smell anything like a person's house, though.” Adora waited until Swift Wind caught up and then continued to lead them, a little slower and more tentatively now.

Catra and Melog continued to sniff for signs of a house: a fireplace or the smell of food. After another hour Adora began to look a bit pensive, and Catra had a feeling it hadn't ever taken her this long to find the place before. They'd been walking for around three hours and the early evening was upon them now. She didn't ask, for fear of wounding Adora's pride, and Adora didn't offer the information freely. She stopped them once more and sat down on a large rock with a huff, sliding her bag off her shoulder. “We should take a break for a minute.” Catra nodded and sat her bags down, going to help Melog and Swift Wind do the same.

Swift Wind sat back on his haunches and whinnied softly. “Hey, Adora, we've never had this much trouble finding Razz before...do you think she...moved or something?” Adora shrugged, currently taking a long drink from her canteen. She wiped her chin and then answered with a deep sigh. “ _I don't know_...I don't know if she was ever even in the same place twice...It was hard to tell. The woods always seemed to be different, so maybe she moved every time or maybe the _woods_ did?”

Melog came over and put their head in her lap, purring and nudging at her hand. _“The woods have powerful magic. They certainly rearrange themselves to protect their heart, they have done so since we have entered. I have felt it.”_ Adora looked up at Catra, waiting patiently for her to relay the message. “Melog says they've felt the woods change around us since we've been here.” She shrugged as she sat down beside Adora, wishing she could be more helpful. Adora groaned and slid off the rock to dig around in the bags of food for a snack.

“Well, I'm glad to know I'm not crazy. But that doesn't really help us be less lost. _Why isn't it working like it did before_...” Catra patted her shoulder comfortingly. “It's ok. Let's just hang out and rest for a bit. No rush, right? We're playing it by _ear_.” She twitched one of her ears for emphasis just as Adora turned to pass her a little pastry, and it had the desired effect. Adora laughed softly, the sound light and carefree. Catra grinned widely, proud to be able to instantly ease the visibly growing tension in Adora's shoulders with something so simple as a stupid pun.

Adora passed Swift Wind an apple tart, which he accepted graciously and with much praise for Will's skill in the kitchen. Catra found some cheese and little slices of dried sausage, passing it to Melog as Adora broke into the lull in conversation. “Maybe I need She-Ra...” Catra nodded, nibbling the corner of her pastry. “It's worth a shot.” She finished her snack and pulled her guitar against her chest, strumming idly and humming to busy herself while they all rested.

Adora watched her reverently, even though she was just fiddling around and wasn't even playing a proper song. It made Catra's breath catch in her throat to feel that loaded gaze, and she found it hard to keep herself from showing off to keep it on her. They rested far longer than they needed to, Adora enthralled by Catra's improvised playing and Catra unable to resist the urge to try to earn as much of that adoration as she could. She finally stopped, the chords gradually dying down around them in the dimming light of the evening. “We should probably get going. S'almost dark.”

Adora stood with a curt nod. “ _For the honor of Grayskull._ ” Magic swelled and swirled around her as she called on her power with the soft-spoken spell. Melog could feel the shift in the air, and immediately it was like the woods were _focused_ on them. Catra felt it too, though she didn't know how that was even possible. Little motes of light drifted around them and seemed to bob and dance toward She-Ra, like they'd been waiting for her. Catra couldn't help but watch in awe. She'd seen it enough times now, but it was no less stunning when the change happened. Adora now towered above her in her She-Ra form, her cape and hair still billowing slightly as she settled among the specks of light. Catra found it _ridiculous_ how beautiful Adora was, in either form, but She-Ra was _raw magic_ and it was stunning every time.

Adora shouldered her bag _and all of the others_ , effortlessly, and grinned down at Catra from her now-lofty height. “Ready to go?” Catra blushed slightly and smiled back, sliding her guitar strap over her shoulder and nodding. “Lead the way, _She-Ra_.” They walked for a little while longer before the light of day started to die down and was succeeded by twilight. Catra and Melog could see perfectly in the darkness, but Swift Wind and Adora grew agitated as the light faded out completely and they gradually lost the ability to see more than a few steps ahead of themselves. Even that small mercy was only granted because Adora's sword glowed like a giant party sparkler at her will and cast a faint gold glow around her. She-Ra's chest rumbled with a frustrated grumble, and Swift Wind echoed it.

Just as Catra was about to suggest that they stop for the night and try again in the morning, a noise came from the darkness ahead of them. She and Melog whipped their attention to the source of the sound, watching silently with hackles raised. An unfamiliar, small, furry animal emerged from the foliage. Its large, round ears twitched toward them as it focused on them with massive eyes, trying to decide if they were a predator or not.

The tension in Catra's shoulders faded a little as she realized it was not a true threat, but her relief was short lived. An unfamiliar hand suddenly came from the treeline beside her to rest on her forearm. She spun in shock on the owner as they emerged just behind it, with a loud hiss screeching from her lips and bouncing threateningly around them. The old woman seemed completely oblivious, staring up at her through thick glasses with a matronly smile.

“Ah, Catra, dearie. How are you? Is the little one with you?” Her voice was quiet, so that only Catra was able to hear her. Catra stared mutely with her jaw slack, still in shock. Her tail was four times the size it normally was, and Melog was still bristled up beside her and glaring in confusion. “Razz!” Adora laughed and came rushing over to scoop the strange woman up into a hug, and Melog and Catra deflated a little from their defensive positions. Adora and Swift Wind exchanged their greetings with Razz, then Adora came over to stand beside Catra and smiled down at her proudly. “Razz, I'm _so glad_ to see you. I wanted you to meet Catra.” Razz squinted at them for a moment before a look of understanding unwrinkled her features. “ _Oh_ , this is the first time, is it? Well, hello, dearie.”

Adora looked confused now as well, but only for a split second. She glanced over at Catra and shrugged, hurrying to keep up with Razz, who'd already begun walking in the direction they'd just come from. It was weird, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for Razz to say bizarre things or know things she couldn't possibly know. She'd decided to stop trying to make sense of it a long time ago.

“Come along, dears. It's getting chilly out here, and I've got a fresh pie ready at home.” Catra shook off the lingering binds of surprise and followed, Melog in lockstep with her a few paces behind their other three companions. _“I believe Adora was correct in her assumption that Razz is somehow experiencing time differently than we are. She is surrounded by magic the likes of which I haven't seen in eons.”_ Catra chuckled softly, shaking her head in disbelief. “She's _really_ different, that's for sure.” She whispered for Melog only, and they purred in slightly-amused response.

They arrived at Razz's cottage, sitting smack in the middle of the path Catra was _certain_ they'd come down just a few minutes ago. Smoke was billowing lazily from the chimney and the smell of fresh berry pie wafted out through the open window. There was _no possible way_ they'd walked right past this and not noticed it. Adora glanced over her shoulder at Catra with a mixed look of concern and amusement as she sat their bags down in a pile nearby. Catra smiled back reassuringly, speeding up to catch up to them as they approached the small building. Razz opened the door and indicated for them all to go in, and Adora let her She-Ra form fizzle back out to allow her to more comfortably go through the short doorway.

Melog and Swift Wind waited out front after Swift Wind complained that he'd gotten his rear stuck in the door the last time they'd visited. He'd needed She-Ra to climb out a window and pull him loose, and it had been both embarrassing and uncomfortable. He had no desire to repeat it, and Melog agreed to keep him company just outside the door. Adora promised to bring them both a slice of pie, and they settled down to chat while they waited.

Catra was now a half-step behind Razz as they went through the doorway and could contain her curiosity no longer. “H-how did you know my name?” Razz didn't answer her immediately, going to the oven and humming to herself as she pulled a pie out and placed it on the rough stone counter. “That's a silly question. Why _wouldn't_ I know your name?” Catra resisted the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes at the non-answer. Adora fought to hide her laughter behind her hand. “We've _never met before_.” Razz spun now and laughed incredulously, shaking a pie server at Catra as she spoke. “Of _course_ we've met before! How would I have been at your wedding if we'd never met, _silly cat_.” Catra groaned in frustration. “ _I'm not married_ , you're _clearly_ thinking of someone else.”

Now it was Razz's turn to roll her eyes and chuckle. “Yes, you are. You're married to Adora.” She turned back around and scooped a slice of pie out onto a plate, then did the same with several others. Adora and Catra stood in stunned silence for a moment, both of them red-cheeked and unsure how to proceed. The room around them buzzed with the unspoken things they both felt swirling rapidly through their minds, but Razz seemed incognizant of the tension. Adora looked tentatively over at Catra, curious and terrified to see what her reaction would be.

Catra kept her face steady, unreadable despite her overwhelming internal response. She didn't want to freak Adora out with too much too soon, but her heart galloped along at a dizzying speed at the thought. There was a chance Adora might not want to be married, but they hadn't even _begun_ to talk about that sort of thing yet, so Catra didn't have the remotest idea. They'd only even been back in each other's lives for a number of _months_ , after _years_ of trying to _kill_ each other. Suddenly a half-lost memory from just moments ago slammed into Catra full-force like Frosta's ice-fist, nearly staggering her and breaking her hard-won composure. Razz had said _'little one'_ when she'd grabbed Catra's arm earlier. What did that even mean? She could be talking about Melog but Melog wasn't really very little most of the time, in their preferred form. She chanced a glance up at Adora, hoping that she wouldn't find a look of abject terror or some other awful possibility.

Adora was staring directly at her, her sharp blue eyes hyper-focused on Catra's own before she'd even looked all the way up. It was completely disarming, and Catra's stomach flipped upside down beneath it. Her face wasn't as telling as it normally was. Was she embarrassed? No. Scared? She didn't look bothered or off-put, but Catra wasn't sure if that was her own wishful thinking talking. Before she could finish her assessment Razz broke their line of sight and interrupted the electric silence that hummed around them. She placed two of the plates down at the small table beside forks and cups of tea she'd just finished brewing. “Sit, _sit_. It's better when it's still warm.”

Adora snapped out of her daze, clumsily obeying Razz and pulling out the chair to sit with mechanical motions while her mind raced at a thousand paces a second.

Catra's face had been totally cool and collected, like they'd simply been talking about the weather. Did that mean she wasn't surprised? What would _that_ mean? Was she super freaked out and didn't want to visibly react because she didn't want to talk about it right now? Would she want to talk about it later? If Adora brought it up later would she think it was weird? The sound of Catra's chair being pulled back jolted her from her thoughts, and she dragged her gaze reluctantly back up even as she felt her face glowing at the thought of meeting Catra's eyes across the table.

Catra stared down into the cup of tea, her stomach in nervous knots at the flurry of thoughts that she was trying desperately to push down.

Did Razz mean _kids_? Did Adora even _want_ kids? If she _did_ , would that be a deal breaker? Would Adora want to marry her if Catra _didn't_ want to be a mother? Would she even want to marry her at all? _Did Catra even want kids?_ She'd never even really thought about it. It had never seemed to even be a remote possibility, so she hadn't given it even a second of her time. When you're working day and night to rise to the top ranks of a military powerhouse and take over the world you don't really get a lot of time to consider what hypothetical distant-futures might exist, especially if the _only_ person you could ever see yourself loving is _your childhood-best-friend turned arch-nemesis_. Besides, it's not like she had any examples of motherhood to drawn on. She'd probably be clueless and hopeless at it. The closest she'd had was _Shadow Weaver_ , and she'd _die_ before she'd subject anyone to _that_ kind of parenting.

The sad reality of it was that Etheria was now a peaceful place that would be wonderful to bring new life to, and Catra didn’t know if she wanted to. She didn’t know if she could. She’d had such a dismal, torturous past that she didn’t know if she could teach a small person how to become someone. She didn't know how to be someone worth being, yet. If she ever _really_ could.

She'd created orphans. There was _blood_ on her hands. How could she possibly defend her choice to become a parent to anyone who would ask? _People would surely ask_. She had a _reputation_. People knew her face. She was only safe because of Adora. Because of who _she_ was. Queen Sparkles and Bow seemed to legitimately like her, at least. And Adora's most immediate friends. But not _everyone_. The Captain of the Guard and hers still looked at her suspiciously, although that had lessened some since she'd started dating Castaspella. Sweater-knitting Aunt Casta.

Adora wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not when she found Catra's eyes boring down into her tea like it held all of the answers to life's questions. She took her own cup of tea and took a tentative sip, inhaling deeply to try and steady her vibrating nerves with the sweet, floral scent.

Catra glanced discreetly up to see Adora's eyes drift slightly shut as she took a slow sip, and she followed suit. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it was the same tea that Perfuma regularly made for her, and her absolute favorite. It was a combination of lemon balm, chamomile, lavender, and passionflower. She'd first made it for Catra when they'd talked about her trouble sleeping, and insisted that she try it to help calm her after a nightmare or any time that she felt herself in need of a little help finding peace. It had worked, though Catra hadn't thought it would at first, and had helped her find some tranquility on more than one such night. Now, it grounded her in a way that she hadn't known something so simple could.

Adora sat her cup down and when her eyes opened Catra's were already locked on them, steady and intuitive. The current of energy was still buzzing around them, but it had softened and quieted a little.

Catra's breath caught in her throat as she tried to see inside Adora's head. She wanted to know what she was thinking right now; wanted to know if she was as uncertain and thrilled as Catra was at the thought of them being married. _Fuck, you're a disaster_.

Adora felt her skin tingle as she stared intently back, trying to read whatever she could in Catra's expression. She needed to know if Catra's heart leapt into the back of her throat, too, at the thought of marrying her.

The seconds stretched between them as they each tried to read the other's mind, but Razz broke it up once more when she leaned into the space between them to place the teapot in the middle of the table. She spun on her heel and came back immediately with two plates bearing slices of pie. She thrust them at Adora with no warning and grinned. “Take these to Swift Wind and Melog, dearie.” Her view of Catra blocked completely and the gravity of the moment successfully disrupted, Adora took the plates and went out the door with a brief glance over her shoulder at Catra.

Razz sat down in the chair beside Catra and spoke as soon as Adora was out of sight. “ _So, did you finish the song yet?_ ” She leaned close and whispered conspiratorially. Catra stared in puzzlement, tail lashing in irritation at the bizarre question. “What?” Razz laughed as though Catra were feigning her confusion to hide a secret they'd shared. “The _song_! The new one you wrote for Adora.” Catra heaved a weary sigh and rubbed at the bridge of her nose, determined to find some patience. After all, this woman was very dear to Adora and had whatever this weird time-amnesia thing was going on. “I can't _write_ music, Razz, I just started learning how to play the guitar a little while ago. I can barely _read_ music. This is the first time I've ever met you.”

Razz looked confused for a second before lucidity flashed across her wrinkled features. “Ah, so this is _before_ you go back into the portal, then?” Catra nodded, a smile of appreciation threatening at the corners of her lips at what _seemed_ to be progress. “Yes.” Razz patted her hand and took a sip of her own tea before speaking sagely. “Well, soon, then.” Catra didn't get a chance to ask what _that_ might mean.

Just then Adora came back in and plopped into her seat, her fork setting into her pie and grabbing up a bite before she was even landed completely. “Swift Wind says this is the best pie yet, Razz.” Razz beamed, patting Adora's unoccupied hand where it lay on the tabletop. She finished her tea and sat the empty cup down on the table as she spoke. “I'm glad he's enjoying it.” Adora nodded. “I am, too. This is great.” She managed around a mouthful of pie. Razz patted her hand once more.

Catra took a long sip of her tea, breathing in the calming scent once more. It appeared that Razz knew things about her and her future, although Catra wasn't sure if she'd accidentally create some kind of awful paradox by learning too much. It didn't really seem like she could ask for or receive a specific answer, since Razz didn't even seem certain of _when_ she was currently, so maybe it would be ok. Adora had learned things from her and it didn't rip a hole in space-time or anything. _Not a bigger one than you with the portal, anyway._

Razz stood and began to hum as she went to make more tea, and the tune made Catra's fur stand on-end for some inexplicable reason. It was all at once familiar and unfamiliar, although that didn't seem possible. It was slightly haunting. Sad. Catra's eyes shot wider at the immediate, paradoxical reaction she felt as she realized that it could possibly be the song Razz was talking about. Adora seemed unfazed, going silently to Razz's side with her now-empty plate. She passed a jug of water to Razz without missing a beat, as though she'd done this exact thing a thousand times before, then dished herself a second slice of pie while Razz put on the kettle. The familiar domesticity of it all made Catra feel deeply out of place, but she tried to stifle her discomfort. It was a little easier each time Adora sent her a brief reassuring look, unspoken words of thanks and encouragement from across the table.

An hour or so passed full of nonsensical conversation, during which Catra tried to pick up anything useful about their futures. Almost _everything_ the woman said was either totally unrelated or incredibly cryptic. Razz talked about how much better the berries had been growing lately and how the cooler weather would bring more different types, if she was remembering that correctly. She was very pleased to find a new species of berry growing nearby that she was planning to use in a new pie recipe soon, and she promised to make one when they next came to see her. At least, she thought it might be new. Or maybe it was old?

She mentioned in passing the portal and their future rescue-attempt of Angella, although she didn't exactly give away anything beyond that Entrapta _would_ ultimately complete a functional machine. As soon as she mentioned it she was back to a different place along her timeline, talking about Mara and the different pie recipes they'd tried (some unsuccessfully).

Adora didn't ask her for any elaboration on anything, simply allowing her to drift in and out of making any sort of sense without ever indicating that she'd noticed. Without missing a beat she responded to statements Razz made that were jarringly unrelated from anything they'd been discussing previously. Catra was good at verbal-volleying, at keeping up with fast-paced banter, but she'd never spoken to someone like Razz. The quick change from one topic and time to another left her struggling to come up with a response to anything before it was too late and they'd moved on to something else. Adora was apparently skilled at it, an old hat after years of practice. _Years you missed._

Catra was thrown off balance mentally by the bizarre, seemingly-prophetic-foresight that Razz had. The possibility that her future held a happy marriage, and possibly eventual children with _Adora_ made it impossible to think clearly, the singular thought taking up all of the available space in her brain and leaving her without the ability to do much beyond smile and listen and nod. _Don't miss any more._

A few more sips of tea helped Catra to calm the intrusive thoughts and gather her wits. She just listened to Adora catch up with Razz and breathed in the calming scent to steady herself.

She was surprised to find herself growing more curious, less uncomfortable and less impatient with each moment, drawn by Razz's conversation even despite its difficult-to-follow nature. Razz was certainly the strangest person she'd ever met, but she was also probably the most interesting.

Adora looked absolutely thrilled that Catra was getting along with the woman, which bolstered her resolve and made it even easier to enjoy the rest of the visit. Eventually Razz yawned and declared it time for bed, ushering the pair out with kind farewells after Adora insisted that they set up their tent and spare Razz having to listen to Adora's snoring if they stayed. Adora swore in return that they'd come back soon, beaming with pride as Catra exchanged her own pleasant goodbye.

Melog and Swift Wind had dozed off near the doorway, huddled comfortably together against the rapidly-cooling air of the night. They raised their heads when the pair emerged, greeting them sleepily. The group went off into the woods a decent distance, at Adora's insistence, to set up their camp for the night. Catra and Melog went off to find some firewood while Adora set up the tent with Swift Wind keeping her company. Camp was quickly set up and soon enough they were all seated on the soft forest dirt around a small fire. Catra snuggled into Adora's side against the chill of the air, wishing she'd worn her coat instead of her lighter jacket. The woods were cold enough at night now that her breath fogged as it left her lips, despite the day having been relatively warm. The tip of her nose was numb, as was her tail, and she curled her legs in against herself and wrapped her tail around them to try to warm up.

“So, what do you think of Razz?” Adora's voice broke the silence tentatively as she wrapped an arm around her and held her closer, scooting Catra into her lap and curling around her. Catra smiled, Adora's warmth already coaxing her into feeling relaxed and tired. “ _I like her_. She's crazy, but it's fun. She seems like she's never boring.” She yawned, and Adora pressed a kiss to her hair and tucked her head beneath her chin comfortably. “She's _definitely_ not boring.” Adora's chuckle rumbled softly in Catra's ear, pressed now to her collarbone.

They sat like that for a while, Adora telling Catra stories about some of the weird things Razz had said and done, her frequently prescient statements that sounded like nonsense until they suddenly made sense much later on. The ways she'd helped Adora to connect to She-Ra and her magic.

Dew began to settle on the forest floor, and in the myriad leaves and branches above, insulating them in chilly, damp air that bore down on them from outside the little bubble of warmth their fire and closeness made. Catra began to shiver, despite Adora's body and the still-burning fire nearby her toes. Adora grabbed her hand and started a little at how icy her fingers were. “You're _cold_. C'mon.” Adora tugged her gently to her feet and led her to the tent with a coy smile, holding the flap aside and motioning for her to go in.

Catra ducked in to find a bright little lantern hanging in the middle of the space, like a miniature version of the ones in their room back in Brightmoon. Rather than the spartan, plain space she'd been expecting, it illuminated a cozy little tent full of brightly-colored blankets and a few pillows. Adora had even plucked a few flowers from somewhere nearby and placed them on Catra's pillow like the absolute _sap_ that she was.

It made Catra's stomach flutter like a thousand moths had just set up their own camp inside. She turned to say as much, but was interrupted by Adora's mouth capturing hers in a surprise kiss. Her lips were unrelenting and hungry as she backed Catra into the tent slowly and drew her down to their bedroll without breaking contact.

Adora had too many questions that she didn't know how to ask after their visit with Razz, and so she decided not to worry about any of it right now. She needed to feel as close as she could to Catra, to settle her wildly-galloping heart. For now this was enough. She would take whatever Catra would give and it would be enough while also never being enough.

Catra met her kiss with enthusiasm and it caused the fire from their encounter in the hall earlier to roar back to life in between Adora's legs instantly. She broke the kiss and drew a ragged breath, heavy-lidded eyes staring down at the bright mismatched ones below imploringly.

Catra's breath hitched at the sudden intense mood shift, dizzying her and setting her heart trembling. The tenderness and warmth and absolute _need_ in those icy blues robbed her of her ability to think. Words didn't seem to be in her wheelhouse right now, as they hadn't during most of the strange evening, but she tried. “Adora-” It came out in a breathy whisper, her voice gravelly and tender from disuse. “I love you.” The statement was small, and cracked in the middle by unshed tears that Catra couldn't seem to keep from making themselves heard if unseen.

Adora pressed a brief, far less heated kiss to Catra's forehead and sighed out “I love you, too.” in response against her messy bangs. Catra breathed in the closeness of her and smiled, reaching up to grasp her cheeks and draw her into another tender kiss. She broke away after a moment, pressing a finger to Adora's lips before wiggling out from under her slightly. “One sec-” She reached above her head and grabbed the powdery-soft peonies that Adora had left for her, pulling them to her nose for a quick sniff before placing them off to the side on the floor. “-I don't want to squish the flowers.” Adora chuckled, and took the opportunity to send Swift Wind a quick mental memo that it was time to go help Melog gather some more firewood or something.

Swift Wind began to protest, but he said that Melog was already heading into the woods and was reluctantly following them. Adora had a feeling they'd known what she was _really_ asking. _'Hey, is_ **that** _what those flowers were for?'_ She ignored the question and let her connection to Swift Wind drift _far_ back in her mind and looked back down at Catra, who was looking up at her like she'd hung the moons themselves. Her heart tripped. “What?” Catra snickered and wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, tugging her down to meet her lips once more. “You get this _look_ on your face when you're talking to Swift Wind in your head, it's cute. What were you telling him?”

Adora smirked, pressing herself down a little more completely on Catra's smaller form, her leg slotting between her thighs and grazing against her just enough to stoke the quietly smoldering flames back to life. “Just told him to go find something to do for a little while.” Catra purred loudly, pressing herself closer and rolling her hips ever-so-slightly in eager anticipation. “Yeah? Any particular reason...?” Adora's chest rumbled with a soft, gravelly chuckle as she grasped Catra's wrists and pinned them to the floor above her head. “ _Yeah_. We have some unfinished business from earlier.”

Before Catra could say anything else Adora captured her in a wolfish kiss, unrelenting and aggressive yet still somehow reverent and full of devotion. She went willingly and allowed herself to be devoured, offering up everything she had to Adora's hungry advances without hesitation. Adora's teeth grazed her bottom lip roughly and she gasped softly into their kiss as the sharp feeling sent heat pooling in her epicenter. Adora pulled back just enough to whisper against her lips in question, voice hoarse but without the fire of her previous statement. “I'm sorry, was that too rough?” Catra answered with a small growl that was barely a distinguishable 'no' as she slammed her lips back to Adora's in a bruising kiss full of need.

They had spent every night since Prime's defeat together. Most of those nights they'd spent exploring each other's bodies and their mutual desire. Glimmer liked to tease them for how often Catra seemed to destroy clothes or bedsheets, but they'd never really gotten too rough with _each other_. Catra's claws just had a propensity for ruining fabric that stood between her and her goal. They were at first both afraid to push the limits of their new love, to ask for too much or take something too far.

Sure, Catra had accidentally scratched Adora a few times and it had never seemed to bother her. If anything it tended to have the opposite reaction, but Catra had always _tried_ to be as gentle and tender as she could.

Adora was always considerate and delicate with Catra, even when she was nearly rabid with desire, taking the time to pepper her with gentle kisses and soft touches. Like she was afraid that Catra would break in her hands like a little clay figure if she were too aggressive, though she knew well enough that she was everything but fragile.

This time it was different. They were both a little more certain, a little less unfamiliar now.

They were both overwhelmed with thoughts of the future and the unknown, and it resulted in a headier need than they'd ever felt before. The first few times they'd made love had been desperate and hungry, but they'd settled into a more collected rhythm after it became a more routine occurrence, though they were still rapacious and passionate.

_Now_ they were both struggling to catch their breath while their tongues fought for dominance between their teeth, which nipped and bit frantically until both of them had swollen, sensitive lips. Catra's fingers tangled in Adora's hair at the nape of her neck for a moment, but when they began to wander while their lips worked Adora snatched them and pinned them to the floor above her head. Her lips never stopped in their conquest.

Catra squirmed beneath Adora, rocking her hips to drive herself a little closer to the thigh between her own. It seemed to be _just_ out of reach, and she mewled in desperation and frustration. Adora still held her thin wrists with one strong hand while the other elbow held her up. She smirked against Catra's mouth as she lifted her leg a modicum to further keep Catra from the friction she so clearly wanted. Catra sucked Adora's bottom lip roughly in between her fangs, a needy growl rumbling loose to mingle with the steady purr that had been resonating in her chest.

A sharp breath pulled itself through Adora's teeth as she retreated enough to speak, her tone alight with barely-restrained want and a touch of humor. “You want to be in charge, _Catra_?” Catra smirked and wiggled her fingers, eyes darting up to her bound hands. Adora followed Catra's stare, her pulse hammering visibly in her craned neck. “It looks like I'm all yours, _Princess_.” While the hoarse murmur was reaching Adora's ears, Catra's tail was trailing up and down her spine and lighting sparks of delight in its whispered path.

That nearly broke Adora's will to hold back any longer, her heart leaping at the thrill that spun her at those words. At a loss for her own response, she resumed her occupation of Catra's mouth greedily and was met in kind. Dizzied by their frenzied kisses, she pulled away and sat up to begin removing Catra's shirt.

Catra moved her now-unbound hands to help and Adora batted her away playfully. “Ah, ah. _I'll_ do it. Be patient.” She sat back onto her knees, reaching down to unbutton the dark silk shirt with agonizingly slow, concentrated movements. Catra took advantage of her freedom to try and shift herself so that she could press the heat of her need against Adora's leg, but Adora scooted just far enough away and sent her a stern look, hands stilling on the third button. “ _Hold still_.” Catra obeyed, moving her hands back to their place above her head and resting them palm-up in supplication on her pillow. Her tail lashed wildly beside her as she struggled to restrain herself, her mind warring with itself between her desire to give Adora this control and her desperate want that begged for release and gnawed at her insides.

Adora's eyes lit up as she watched Catra submit herself so completely, to willingly become so vulnerable to her. Catra saw Adora's satisfaction and her purr grew in volume and intensity at the feeling of pride it gave her. She could stifle her burning hunger for a little while longer, if it would earn her Adora's pleasure. It felt like eons passed as Catra's gaze followed Adora's hands in their task of removing her clothing little by little. She focused intently on her work, her fingers steady and slow.

Patience thinning as the last button was freed and her shirt gave way to the cool night air and sent a shudder down her spine, she asked in a throaty whisper “What do you want me to do, Adora?” Adora's sudden grin was untamed and prepotent and Catra was rooted to the spot, deeply entrenched in her piercing stare as it rose from her work to meet Catra's eyes.

“I want you to sit still and let me worship you.” Catra's heart leapt higher into her throat at the rasping statement, Adora's voice thick with hardly-subdued craving. Her tail swiped lazily across Adora's chest, the tip tickling at her exposed throat below the collar of her shirt. “ _I'll do whatever you want._ ” Adora tugged Catra's legs free from her pants in one deft movement, tossing them aside and running her hands slowly up her thighs as her pupils drank in every inch of their length. “I want to touch you.” Catra shuddered, though not from the cold. The heat radiating between them was surely enough to smelt gold and she'd forgotten entirely that only moments ago she'd had to be thawed from a half-frozen state. “I _want_ you to touch me, _please_.”

Adora, still clothed and straddling her now-bare thigh, ran her hands across Catra's form with painstaking care. Her calloused thumbs traced the outline of every inch of skin below her downy fur, setting it on fire as they went tenderly on their way. Catra bit down on her lip to keep herself still, eyes fluttering closed as she reveled in the feel of it.

Adora leaned down and kissed every stripe and freckle, starting at Catra's shoulders and working her way down to her belly button before stopping and pulling away. Catra stifled a whimper as Adora skipped over the place she most needed her to focus and resumed her endeavor all the way down at her ankle, her tongue darting out to tickle her achilles tendon. The resulting shockwave that rocketed up Catra's leg and throbbed at her center nearly shattered her. She could not stifle a gasp of surprise at the action, her eyes flying open. When she looked down Adora, who had not stopped kissing a relaxed path up her calf, was staring up at her inquiringly.

She purred and relaxed once more into the tender ministrations, and Adora smiled against the skin of her knee as her lips glided past. Catra's hips jerked involuntarily toward her as she grew closer, her chest rising and falling rapidly with pent-up demand. “ _Why are you still wearing clothes?_ ” She could not help the airy, needy question that escaped her lips, and Adora chuckled and sat back on her knees to remove her jacket. “Sorry, I was distracted.” Catra tried to sit up, hands already reaching out, but Adora clicked her tongue and pressed a strong hand to her chest to stop her. “I _said_ to sit still. I'm not done.”

Catra huffed as Adora gently pushed her back down, but forgot her frustration as she rose to her feet to remove her own clothing. Cerulean and amber glowed in the dim light, able to catch every detail as shirt and belt and boots all followed each other to a heap on the floor. Catra licked her lips and it did not go missed by Adora, who was already kneeling back down ardently.

She resumed where she'd left off, her teeth nipping occasionally as she went at half-speed up the inside of Catra's thigh. She paused when she was _almost_ there, whispering devoutly against the supple skin. “You're _so beautiful_.” Catra felt her heart swell and strain painfully in her chest, overfull at the tone of Adora's voice. As if she were speaking some kind of awe-inspiring gospel, admitting some sort of undeniable cosmic truth.

Catra wasn't sure how much longer she could keep herself from moving. Adora seemed to sense her mounting desperation and mercifully brought her hands to begin exploring at the very edge of her now-sweltering need. Catra bucked beneath the touch and Adora slipped a finger inside to settle her aching. Her teeth sank into the soft flesh of Catra's thigh enough to startle her, but not to hurt, and a second finger slid in to join the first.

It took every fiber of control that Catra possessed not to do more than roll her hips to meet the contact but it was worth it when she looked down to find Adora staring up at her, clearly pleased. She undulated eagerly against Adora's hand, hoping that she would feel her nearly-unbearable yearning and finally take pity on her. She did, and pressed her lips and tongue _exactly_ where they needed to go, her hand still working below.

A sound somewhere between a sigh of relief and a moan of absolute ecstasy tumbled clumsily from Catra's lips, and Adora moaned against her in response. The noise rumbled through Catra's core and nearly undid her when combined with the diligent circles Adora's tongue was working and the now-rapid thrust of her fingers. It wasn't long before she was clawing at the pillow. Shortly after she forgot about her promise to hold still and grasped frantically at Adora's ponytail, hips jerking wildly as she began to unravel.

Adora pulled her mouth away to speak, though her fingers didn't stop. “What happened to holding still?” Catra's chest heaved as she fought for enough breath to speak. Her words came out in a fumbling, rushed pant. “I-I _can't_ , Adora...” At the admission Adora's fingers sped to a nearly bruising speed, and Catra's claws dug into her scalp at the delicious onslaught.

Without stopping her hand's rapid efforts Adora scooted herself so that she was hovering above Catra once more, her lips coming to rest at her shoulder and peppering it with kisses. Catra's hands slid to the dip between her shoulder blades, fingertips lingering over the tensing muscles as they worked. More moans tore lose and ricocheted around the small space, and each sound of pleasure made Adora double down. She drew herself up to press a forceful kiss to Catra's neck, where her pulse slammed against her skin like her heart wanted out of her body and had chosen this path to escape.

She felt it as Catra struggled to restrain herself, her fingers twitching as her claws grazed against the skin of her back and then retreated. “You _don't_ have to be gentle... _please_ , don't.” Permission granted, the claws dug themselves just deeply enough to draw a little bead of blood and Adora's fingers sped up to a more frenetic rhythm. Catra buried her face in the crook of Adora's neck, breathing in the scent of her and pressing wild, uncontrolled kisses to the damp skin. Her muscles all tensed as she crept closer to that familiar precipice, teetering on the edge of oblivion. The last shred of faculty that Catra had was swept away at the sound of Adora's heavy breathing and soft moans of determination, and she came undone in a brilliant flash of white-hot flame. Her teeth sank into Adora's neck of their own accord to muffle the lung-shattering scream that roared from her chest and she was met with a keening sound of primal hunger and delight.

Adora felt Catra tense and arch beneath her, strung tighter than a recurve bow, and her silken walls spasmed with her release. She slowed her motions and eventually stilled as Catra calmed and lowered herself back down. Kisses rained down on the side of Catra's face where her hair stuck to her dewy, sweat-coated cheek. “You're so perfect.”

Catra laughed breathlessly, dumbfounded. “I... _fuck_ , I love you so much, you idiot. _I'm_ far from perfect. I'm a disaster.” Adora pulled away enough to look down at her with a serious, unyielding stare. “I don't care if you agree. As long as I have any say about it, you're perfect. I love you.”

Catra caught her in a starving, feverish kiss and begged her heart to fit inside her ribcage once more. She needed to return every touch she'd received, to make sure that Adora understood how thoroughly Catra belonged to her. She tangled herself up in her limbs and her lips and her hair, working until her brow was damp all over again to bring Adora the same staggering level of unbridled satisfaction she'd been given.

Every murmur, every gasp and eventual shout of her name made her heart swell again, and she felt sure it would explode before the night was through. When Adora clutched at her in a mad, feral way as she tumbled into the stars, Catra felt like the whole world was spinning around her.

They collapsed in a panting, sweaty jumble on the bedroll, holding each other close against the air that they were now recalling was brisk. Adora yanked and tugged the blankets around them until they were cocooned against the chill, burying her nose in Catra's disheveled hair and breathing deeply. It wasn't long before sleep came for her, her strong grip loosening just a little as she went limp, muscles exhausted. Catra lay there in the silence, breathing in every single one of Adora's exhales and heartbeats and trying to steady herself against the sudden urge to cry. Her heart felt painfully full, like it couldn't possibly bear any more tenderness and joy without exploding and slicing her to bits with its sharp little fragments.

She waited until Adora was deeply asleep and then carefully extricated herself from her grasp, going over to her pile of clothes and sorting through it for her comm pad. She tugged on Adora's shirt and her own pants, then sat down close enough to cover herself with the blankets without disturbing Adora. It felt like a moment she didn't know she'd been waiting for had arrived. It felt like a perfect time to start writing a song. She looked over at the slumbering form beside her, a tousled mess of blonde hair and still-rosy cheeks, and her throat constricted with the thought of how utterly perfect of a picture it was. If she could, she would stop time and just stay in this secret little moment forever. She'd shattered time and space themselves to try and achieve even _half_ of this.

_Don't you move_ _  
_ _Can't you stay where you are, just for now_  
_I could be your perfect disaster_ _  
_ _You could be my ever after_

The words flowed from her heart to her fingertips nearly effortlessly, pouring themselves out through the keys of her comm until the sun rose. She quietly hummed to herself while she typed. The tune was sometimes doleful, sometimes bright, morphing as she tried to decide what fit the words she'd written and what didn't. A few times she paused when it seemed like Adora was stirring. Light sleeper though she was, she'd been thoroughly exhausted by their union and merely rolled a little closer before dozing back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how long this thing is going to end up being, but I'm in it for the long haul. I have a plot laid out already (I swear), and I'm just going with the flow until I get to the ending. I have nothing better to do because 2020 is a fucking dumpster fire and one of the only good things about it was the last season of She-Ra. Apparently my coping-mechanism is writing a whole-ass book, y'all, so I hope you'll stick around to see how it ends.
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> What do you think is next?  
> Can you guess what song lyrics those are?  
> (I'm shit at writing music, so I'm absolutely going to use songs that already exist because much more skilled musicians than I have already done the work and I'd be remiss to ignore such lovely gifts.)


	12. The Ivy and The Heirophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catradora spend some quality time alone, and Catra works on her music with her unwitting muse.
> 
> Entrapta does SCIENCE
> 
> Some things go terribly wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains suicide/suicidal ideation.
> 
> I was originally going to have the song and some more fluff in this chapter, but it ended up growing out of control and so I pushed bard!Catra to the next chapter. This one is a little more serious.

** Chapter 12 – The Ivy and the Heirophant **

Adora woke at dawn to a strand of Catra’s hair tickling her nose. She tried to stifle the sneeze that was brewing but failed, startling Catra awake with a hiss and a confused ‘mmrrp’ sound as her bleary eyes struggled to focus. Adora giggled and reached for the sleep-addled woman who’d nearly leapt all the way from the bedroll and into the cold, damp air around them. “I’m sorry!” She stage-whispered.

After a beat Catra came back fully into her arms, shivering and looking very much awake now. She drew her legs up and curled herself into a ball, tail sweeping around Adora’s waist and softly tickling at the base of her spine. Adora shuddered and tugged her closer still, pulling the blankets back around them up to their chins.

“So, where to today?” Catra purred, nose pressed to Adora’s collarbone as she burrowed down into the warmth of their temporary bed.

They decided to keep their camp where it was and just spend the day wandering the woods around them and really exploring Etheria for the first time, together.

Catra insisted they wait until it was a little warmer outside, huddling deeper under the blankets and Adora’s stolen shirt, pressing herself into Adora’s still-bare chest to ward off the brisk air. Adora did not fight her, content to hold her while she went back to sleep. After a half an hour or so she managed to doze back off as well, something that was no longer totally unheard of for her. It was easy, basking in their little aura of warmth against the cold outside air that awaited them.

Eventually Adora could wait no longer and woke to tend to nature’s call. Catra protested sleepily and Adora would have caved if she hadn’t _desperately_ needed to get up. She left the nest of blankets to tug on her pants, boots, and jacket: minus the shirt she normally would have had beneath. She stared down at the pile of blankets where Catra hid and cleared her throat as she finished buckling her belt.

Catra peeked one eye out from beneath the blankets, eyebrow cocked. “I’m _not_ sorry.” She decided aloud when she saw Adora standing there, hand on her hip and a crooked smirk on her face, her jacket open just enough at the top that it was obvious nothing lay beneath. Adora shook her hair out and finger-combed it into a messy ponytail as she bustled out to take care of business.

The ferns that sat at the base of the trees were all curled in against themselves at the still-cool morning air, holding onto leftover dew and sparkling like curly green gemstones. The day was _almost_ warm enough to head out. By the time they were up and dressed it would be mid-morning and bright enough to dry up the lingering effects of the mist from the night before and warm the air.

During breakfast they asked Melog and Swift Wind to stay close to camp so that they’d be able to easily find their way back, intending to hike aimlessly through the woods for a while. There was no plan really, beyond returning for lunch to regroup.

Breakfast done and proper hiking clothes donned, they meandered off into the woods.

~~~~

Adora’s eye was caught by some lovely ivy that was trailed across a massive tree’s trunk off to her right. She’d never had time before to pay attention to flowers and plants. They’d been distant lore in her childhood in the Horde, and then she’d been too busy to stop and appreciate them during the war.

The garden on the rooftop, that they’d decided was now theirs, was thriving with Catra’s care and a bit of occasional help from Perfuma during their tea sessions. Now Adora found herself unendingly curious about all of the lovely greenery around them. Did Catra know what these all were?

Catra watched her closely as she stared, and after the third time of having to slow her pace she stopped beside a tree and snipped loose a small length of ivy from a gnarled trunk. Adora was clearly enamored with the delicate little leaves. “This is really pretty, isn’t it? I think Perfuma called it ivy.” She twisted it into a delicate little circlet and stood on her tiptoes to place it on Adora’s head.

Adora caught her in a playful grapple to tug her into a kiss. Catra stole a brief and clumsy kiss of her own before wiggling effortlessly out of her grasp and leaping up into the tree. She stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry before standing up in the branches to look off into the canopy, her hip cocked smugly to the side. “Hey, _Adora_ , think you can catch me?” She wiggled her eyebrows in playful challenge.

Adora laughed airily, digging her heel into the dirt and detritus below as she prepared to bolt. “Nah, I’d have to turn around, since I’m already ahead of you. Why would I do that?” She was off, Catra’s scratchy laugh dancing to her ears from a few feet behind as she rapidly caught up.

They aimlessly ran through the trees at full tilt for a while before Catra lost Adora in the shadows of the canopy. Adora skidded to a stop, kicking up wet fallen leaves in a cloud around herself as she did. She spun around just as Catra leapt silently down behind her, poking a clawed finger into her heaving chest teasingly. “Ador _-aaa_. Out of breath already?” Adora grinned wickedly at the tingle in all her nerve endings at the collected, smoky tone Catra was somehow able to manage even after all of that running.

“I caught you.” She breathed out and reached for Catra, who evaded without hesitation, twirling around to come up behind her and tug on her ponytail as her tail slithered around Adora’s waist. She stood up on her tiptoes, one hand on Adora’s shoulder and one wound up tightly in her ponytail, and whispered in her ear “Looks like _I_ caught _you_ , Princess.” She gave a little yank, and Adora’s chest rumbled with a sound that couldn’t decide if it was a growl or a moan.

~~~~

They came back to camp a little later than they’d originally intended to, flicking leaves from each other’s clothes and hair as they went and smelling of the rich, fertile forest floor.

Catra hid her secret songwriting in plain sight later that afternoon, playing experimental tunes while running over the words silently in her head so that Adora had no idea what she was hearing.

She first tried a rather slow tune, but it wasn’t quite right. It came out too somber-sounding. The notes just didn’t feel like they belonged with the words she wanted to say. She tried a more lively melody but, again, it was off. She tweaked and plucked at the sounds, her ears tuned to her strings and mind to her desired message. Adora was glad to hear it all, and Catra appreciated the practice all the same.

Her fingers worked the strings until they were sore and her ears hummed with too many chords to make sense anymore. Adora sat, entranced for hours, and absentmindedly fiddled with her golden wing pin and the occasional leaf from the litter below as she listened. Her eyes never left Catra, but she stayed totally silent and some of the tension from the night before began to bleed through the growing veil of mist around them as evening took over and her mind wandered.

Catra couldn’t focus anymore, her cold fingers now blissfully numb against the blisters that were forming already. They became clumsy, and she stopped for the night.

~~~~

After Adora fell asleep, jaw slack and tangled hair damp with the mingling of their sweet-and-salty sweat, Catra sat up once again and hummed softly to herself. She felt possessed, like she couldn’t sleep until she’d finished piecing together this new puzzle.

Adora stirred a few times when the humming became too enthusiastic, but she settled back down when Catra brushed her fingers through her hair and scooted closer, Adora snuggling along the length of her outstretched legs and returning to her dreams.

The rest of their camping trip, two more days, was spent the same way. It was nice to just exist together in peace and so they decided to stay put. In the afternoons Catra strummed and made mental notes to herself, and in the evening she ran over it all once more in her head and wrote down what she'd liked in secret.

It had to be perfect, because she never could be. She needed Adora to know how madly, desperately, _painfully_ in love with her she was and she didn’t think that she could manage to find the words outside of this format.

Words alone simply weren’t enough because Adora made her soul want to sing. She felt her lungs swell with so many things that she didn't know how to say, and it felt like they would explode if she didn't figure out how to help them soar. Catra did not know how she’d survived her wretched existence up to this point without music. She’d never appreciated it before, and she’d _certainly_ not tried to sing or write it. She could not imagine ever going back to that way of life, without the thrum of strings beneath her claws and the lyrics blooming and growing inside her chest, begging to be set loose.

She slept so little over their vacation, and yet felt more awake and invigorated than she had in _years_. Adrenaline coursed through her like she were on the battlefield, urging her on and keeping her mind spinning and heart leaping wildly the whole time.

~~~~

They called to check in with Glimmer early on the morning of the fourth day. She answered on the first ring. “I was just thinking about calling Entrapta to ask how things were going there. Good morning.” Bow leaned into view with a friendly wave. “Good morning! I convinced her to wait until the daymoon was all the way up, at least.” She’d become uncharacteristically quick to wake in the mornings lately, eager for progress to be made and too unsettled to sleep in.

The little hologram of her face was bright-eyed now and fully composed, despite it being early enough that dew still coated the greenery around their tent and Catra was still cocooned in their blankets and Adora’s lap.

Adora leaned slightly to the side to speak around the mass of Catra’s untamed mane into the comm, her face equally bright. “Well, good morning to you too, Glimmer! You’re awfully put-together for this early.” She laughed cheerily, her surprise obvious.

Catra’s ear twitched instinctually toward the blessed sound, her tail sneaking out from below her bundling to wrap possessively around Adora’s waist. Adora’s arms tightened around her shoulders, shifting Catra just a little closer into her chest as her hands held the comm out in front of them.

Catra pressed a few buttons and their comms rang while they waited for Entrapta to answer. After five rings a second hologram sprung to life beside the one of Bow and Glimmer. The scene around her spun wildly and whipped aburptly to a stop as she paused in the middle of the lab and lifted her face shield with a pigtail. Its big, monochromatic eyes gave way to her much smaller, friendlier lilac ones. “Hello, everyone!”

They all exchanged pleasantries and brief summaries of some of their activities during their breaks. Entrapta suddenly broke in with a squeal of glee as her computer chirped from behind her and Will called her name in a rather frantic way. The comm’s hologram whirled with movement again as she sped to his side and slammed her palms down on the desk in exclamation, wobbling dizzyingly in the grip of the other pigtail. “IT’S READY!” Her nasally voice was loud enough to crackle as it came through the speakers of the comms, and Catra slammed her ears against her head to shield them from the cackling laughter that followed the booming statement. “THE PORTAL IS READY! IT'S FUNCTIONAL!”

Glimmer shrieked into the comms, the speakers ringing and crackling as they were once again overloaded by the sheer volume. The sound drowned out the collective gasps of the rest of the group. Bow placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her, and she struggled to reign in her near-panic. “Adora, Catra, emergency best friend squad meeting in Entrapta's lab. _Home, now_!” With that she slammed the button to hang up the comm and the projection hovering above Adora's palms blinked out of existence. “I guess it's time to go.”

~~~~~

They broke down their camp and were just finishing lashing the tent and bedrolls up when Catra's comm rang. It was Glimmer. “Where are you?” Catra looked around. “Uh, the woods, why?” Catra could hear Bow muttering something behind Glimmer, but couldn't make out what it was or see him in the visual. “Send us your coordinates.” _“Glimmer, c'mon, don't rush them!”_ Catra heard him that time, sounding exasperated. He popped into view, snatching the comm from Glimmer and moving a little ways away so he could take over the call. “Hey, Catra, _sorry_. I _told_ her you guys would probably be pretty far behind us, since you can't just _teleport_ everywhere.” _“That's why-”_ “She wants to come get you guys.”

Catra fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Sparkles, chill out.” Adora put a hand on her forearm, careful to stay out of view of the camera and mouthing _'Catra, please'_ at her with an imploring look. Glimmer was going to burst in a catastrophic blast of pink glitter if they didn't let her hurry this along, and Catra knew that she was likely about to have a full-blown meltdown as she caught glimpses of her pacing madly behind Bow. “Alright. I'll send them.” She hung up and huffed, her claws tapping on the buttons probably a little too hard as she sent Bow the information he needed to find them.

Adora pressed a kiss to the top of her head, burying her nose in the unruly fluff of her hair. “Thank you.” “ _Yeah_ , yeah.” Catra tucked her comm into her pocket and wrapped Adora in an embrace that they held until Glimmer blinked into the clearing beside them moments later. They all grabbed up bags and huddled close, and then all that was left in the clearing was an ivy crown and motes of magical residue.

~~~~

Entrapta stood before the machine and its chaotic, glowing whirlpool-center. “It should be stable. Darla and I can monitor your life-sign readings from here if you wear your suits-” She held up her comm. “-and we should be able to communicate using them as well, although there's no way to know if the signal will drop out at some point. _I've never done this before_.” She sounded terrifyingly excited by that last breathless statement and it sent a shiver of dread up Catra's spine. Melog sat rooted beside her, mane furrowing and flowing a nebulous mix of dark blues and eyes narrowed.

“Well, let's suit up, then.” Glimmer was already grabbing her space-suit from the cabinet that contained them, but Bow put a hand on her arm to stop her and looked down at her sadly. “Glimmer, I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to go in at the same time...” She looked confused. “ _What?_ ” “Yeah, Glimmer, Bow's right.” Adora sheepishly agreed with a nod. Catra frowned, stepping forward and doing her best to look like Advisor Catra and not Friend Catra. “Glimmer, you're the _queen_. You can't go into the portal until we know _for sure_ that it's stable.”

Glimmer's heart plummeted. Catra almost never used her actual name and for some reason _that_ was the thing that drew the tears of frustration to her eyes. “ _Guys_ , my Mom-” Bow caught her in a hug and ran a hand in comforting circles over her back as Entrapta backed them up. “I agree, Glimmer. It would be rather irresponsible for all four of you to go in at once. The best plan would be for someone to stay, so that in case we need a rescue party to respond quickly someone is on standby.” Adora nodded and patted at Glimmer's shoulder. “ _We'll bring her home_ , but you can't leave if we're not sure how to get you back. Etheria and Brightmoon need you, and if something happens...This is all too risky. I'll go, and if I can't get back out you can send Bow and Catra in after me-”

Catra cut her off with a rather bitter little laugh full of disbelief. “You're not going _alone_ , you _idiot_.” Adora didn't rebut immediately, but Catra could see what she was thinking in her worried, pleading eyes. She was well-aware of the demons that occasionally haunted Catra still during her sleep.

_Glitched, half eroded skin that left her hollow and tugged at the still-living flesh it was attached to, drawing her into the endless abyss where time ceased and, with it, everything else._

Catra fought the burgeoning panic attack that was suddenly constricting her lungs and making each breath feel full of nettles.

“I'm _going_ with you.” Her voice was steady and left no room for argument. If she could kneel before the very heart of this whole planet as lightning and magic exploded from it and lashed at her like so many angry snakes, she could face the portal again. She wouldn't be alone this time. Melog rushed over and coiled themselves around Adora's legs possessively, growling out _'We'_ “ _We're_ going with you.” Catra corrected. Swift Wind stamped his hoof and nudged at Adora with his nose. “Did you really think that we'd let you just go by yourself?”

Adora frowned and stared down at her boots, fists clenching and unclenching as she tried to find the right words and fought off the sliver of fear that was creeping into her heart. “Swift Wind, I need you to stay. If our comms don't work, you might be our only lifeline. Our connection worked all the way across space and I trust it more than the comms. _No offense_ , Entrapta.” Entrapta shook her head, smiling. “None taken. Your connection is magic. I'd love to study it someday, when we have more time. The best course of action _would be_ for you to stay out here as a contingency.” Swift Wind nodded, eyes downcast. “Ok. But I'm coming in after you if you don't get back here soon, ok?”

“Ok, but how can we justify risking _She-Ra_?” Glimmer interrupted to protest again, but was overpowered as Darla's voice suddenly sprung from the speakers of Entrapta's computer. “She-Ra and Catra Meow Meow are the best candidates for the task. It would leave Administrators Bow and Entrapta here to devise a solution in real-time should any issues arise. The risk to the kingdom and planetary alliance is too great to justify your entering the portal at all in this untested state, Queen Glimmer. There is not yet empirical data to confirm the safety of those who are entering, and there are three hundred and seventy nine different possibilities for injury or death according to the data that I currently posses.” Entrapta retrieved the suits, handing them over with a curt nod as Darla spoke.

Adora and Catra both swallowed a lump of terror, glancing over at the computer at the ominous warning. Adora spoke first, voice strained. “Darla, that's a _really_ big number...is this safe _at all_?” Entrapta grinned devilishly, eyes sparkling. “Oh, _of course_! Statistically speaking there are six thousand, five hundred and thirty three different possible outcomes when you enter based on my current readings, so that's a small fraction.”

Catra growled quietly, frustration and panic rearing their heads. “Entrapta, what does that mean? _We don't speak geek_.” Entrapta looked puzzled for a beat before nodding in understanding. “Ah, right, sorry. Um...the portal is opening to a different reality than ours. Despondos is a pocket dimension, isolated from _all_ of the different possible realities, which is how it was hidden from Prime for so long. There's a _percentage_ of a chance that this portal will unintentionally connect us to any of those _other_ realities instead. In some of those realities things may be different, and I don't have enough data to know what would happen if you were to stumble into one where you don't exist yet or have already died. It _could_ cause some kind of paradox, the theoretical effects of which are currently a _complete_ mystery.”

Adora rubbed at the bridge of her nose to stifle her mounting fear. “Ok, so...More than likely we'll be fine, _right_?” Entrapta nodded and Bow interjected, reading from his own comm. “There's like a _point zero, zero, two_ chance that something will go wrong. So, _really, really tiny_.”

Catra was already tugging on her suit. “Let's get this over with, then.” Adora hesitated, glancing over at Glimmer. She looked angry and frustrated, but she also looked like she'd resigned herself to the plan. She'd become very good at putting her duty as Queen first and Adora's heart ached to see how sad it made her in this instance.

“Glim, it's ok. We'll bring her home. I _promise_.” She joined Catra in donning her space-suit, and Entrapta held out their helmets. “Do we need the helmets, Entrapta?” Entrapta shrugged. “It couldn't hurt to take them, just in case something _really weird_ happens, but you _should_ be fine. I don't think there would be any realities that you could exist in without _also_ being able to, _you know_ , breathe.”

Catra drew a steadying breath before placing her helmet on her head, just in case. Her heart was slamming so loudly in her ribs that it echoed inside the helmet, beating at her head like a drum. “ _I'll get your mom back, Glimmer_.” Her whisper felt too tiny behind the shield of her suit but when she looked up to meet Glimmer's eyes she knew that she'd heard. Melog had gone to Glimmer's side and was purring, though they looked incredibly sad. Catra knew that Glimmer understood, so she turned and strode toward the portal without anything further.

Adora grabbed Bow and Glimmer up in a quick hug before shoving her helmet on her head and spinning around to follow. Melog's tail curled around Bow's forearm and then brushed Glimmer's hip before they bounded off, too.

Adora grasped Catra's hand and laced their fingers tightly together, the three of them stepping inside with a deep breath and eyes closed against the whirling brightness of the portal.

~~~~

Immediately Catra was hit with a wave of nausea even greater than the one that had rocked her after her first experience teleporting with Glimmer. She whipped her helmet off and doubled over, wrapping her arms around herself against the sharp pain of it and gagging as it clattered to the floor. When her eyes opened she was staring into a copy of Entrapta's lab, but it was not currently a lab. It was in the state it had been before being converted from a spare bedroom. Confused, her eyes scanned the room for any details that could help her figure out what was going on. She reached for Adora's hand once more without looking, and found only air. Straightening her spine and turning to look, tail lashing, she called out. “Adora?”

She spun frantically now, but everywhere around her was empty air that hung stale in the empty room. “ _Melog_?” It was hard to keep the panic from her voice now. Suddenly her head ached as though she'd been struck, doubling her over once more. She stumbled to the bed and sat down, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her jaw against the overwhelming throbbing inside her skull.

_Adora was standing on the beach, toes buried in the sand, at twilight. Looking over her shoulder at Catra and smiling and the wind was blowing her hair across her shoulder and face and she was holding her hand out to Catra, something small and sparkling in it-_

The pain ebbed for a moment and Catra opened her eyes to look around once more. She was still on the edge of the bed. Daylight filtered in through the open balcony doors. Her eyes lingered over a photo on the nightstand, in a simple golden frame. It was Glimmer, Bow, Adora and Catra. They looked to be a few years younger than they were now, all standing on a stage and waving.

_That was the day we defeated the Horde._

Catra's arm was in a sling and Bow and Glimmer both looked worse for the wear, covered in bruises and scrapes. Adora was the only one uninjured, the original unbroken sword of protection slung over her shoulder. Catra grabbed the frame and stared hard at the picture, confused by a rush of sudden memory that did not belong to her.

_My arm was broken in the last fight with Shadow Weaver._ Upon closer inspection, Catra could see angry lightning-shaped scars running halfway up her neck, almost-but-not-quite hidden by the collar of her shirt. _Shadow Weaver did that. When she caught us and tried to bring us back. That was when Adora learned how to use the sword for the first time. We ran._ One of her ears was missing a small notch and she had a fresh looking cut on her lip. _That's where Hordak hit me. Before I killed him._

The frame fell from her hands as another breathtaking wave of pain hit her like someone stabbed an ice pick into her ear. Then the memories came too fast to sort, like a whole lifetime that didn't match the one she'd lived had suddenly been pumped in like water into a well that was already full. With one hand she grasped at her chest in panic, her throat constricting and lungs aching. The other flew to the sheets below her, grabbing up a handful and clutching them for dear life.

_Then Prime had come. That never changed. It was always inevitable. Catra did not open the portal, but Light Hope had orchestrated Etheria's escape from Despondos instead. She was, after all, programmed for one thing._

Catra felt something small and hard beneath her palm and picked it up to inspect it through her haze. It was some kind of mangled metal. Then she remembered. _Adora._ She gripped it so hard that it began to cut into her hand, a violent sob ripping free from her chest. She howled like a wounded animal, a bone-chilling noise born of desperate pain and agony. Her ears flattened against her head and a low, keening roar emanated from her so that she did not hear the door open behind her. Scalding tears blinded her and she leapt with surprise and terror when someone suddenly knelt before her and grasped her hands. “ _Catra! It's ok, it's me_!” Her eyes flew open even as her yowling turned to a hiss.

Glimmer was crouched before her, holding her palms up and inspecting them with concern deeply furrowing her brow. “Catra, please...let me have the pin. You cut your hand on it again...maybe...maybe Bow can fix it so it won't be so sharp...he could turn it into a necklace?” Catra gasped for air, reeling from the divergent memory that felt like a foggy dream and a universal truth that she was currently living all at once. Glimmer reached up to tenderly wipe her tears and Catra was too shaken to do anything but let her. She rotated her hands protectively over the wing pin and tucked it into her lap so that Glimmer couldn't take it, but didn't squeeze so hard this time. “After the...after the _thing_ -” _The funeral, she meant._ “-this evening, will you come stay with me and Bow? Just for a night or two, so we know you're ok? Maybe then Bow can file that down some so it's not dangerous...”

Catra opened her mouth to try to speak, but another shock of lightning flashed behind her eyes and caused her to squeeze them shut. When she opened them Glimmer was gone and the room was darker, like she'd missed the whole day. She was standing on the balcony of her room, staring down at the Whispering Woods. The pin was still squeezed in her hand and hovered over her other forearm's underside threateningly, stopped only by her sudden shock. Her chest had not stopped hurting since it had happened ' _three or four days ago?'_ , oxygen supply too low and her brain turned to liquid between her ears. Indecision and terror and absolute agony speared her heart and the fear barely staid her hand until a voice broke through in her ear.

_“Catra, you have to close your eyes and breathe. Breathe deeply.”_

That voice was from a different life. She didn't know it in this one. _“Go to the Queen. We are here for the Queen.”_ “What?” _“Find Angella, quickly. We have to keep moving. I will find you.”_

Catra blinked at the lingering tears in her eyes, trying to make sense of anything. Then she was in the throne room, looking up at that ridiculous floating chair.

Glimmer wasn't sitting in it, though. 'Wait, why would she be? She's just the princess.'

Angella was sitting there looking miserable for a change, instead of imperious and stuck up.

“Catra, hello. How are you doing today, dear?” Her eyebrows knitted together in a sad, matronly way as she stood and began the descent from her dias.

Before Catra could answer another blast of pain sent her sprawling on the cold floor.

~~~~

Adora reeled at the brightness of the portal and was hit with a wave of dizziness. She bent over and held onto her knees for a moment until it passed, and stood to find herself alone. “What-” Her eyes watered as electricity stung at the back of her neck and in her brain and jolted her. It was gone as quickly as it came, and she shook herself and removed her helmet. She was in an empty guest bedroom at Brightmoon castle, the one where Entrapta had set up her lab. Now it was just a bedroom once again, well-lived in by the looks of it. The blankets were all bundled messily in the middle of the bed, like it had been slept in recently.

A familiar red shirt was slung over the back of a chair nearby, and suddenly Adora remembered that this had been Catra's room for the last several years after her defection to the Rebellion. She picked up the shirt and inhaled deeply, the familiar smell warming her and giving her courage to face the strange events unfolding.

Adora blinked and was now sat at her dresser, hairbrush hanging numbly from her fingertips as it exited the length of her hair. Her brush had snagged on the chain of her necklace, the dangling charm still making a tiny little sound as it moved around and settled. An ugly, violent sob ripped itself loose from her chest, taking little pieces of her shattered heart with it. _It felt like she might throw up again._

_It was a week now since the day they’d had to use the failsafe. When Catra had decided to bear it herself, to keep Adora safe. They didn't know at the time. Castaspella hadn't known what it would do to her._

She didn’t know if she could bear to look at anyone. Glimmer and Bow had stopped by to check on her earlier this morning, but they’d left when she’d refused to speak at all. She couldn’t today, except to name the one thing that she desperately needed. The one thing that she would never have now. She whispered her name over and over through her tears, until it felt like her voice was cutting her throat to shreds on its way out. _“Catra-“_ it was a ragged plea, a prayer full of pain and regret and desperation.

It hurt to breathe. Each breath felt like it wasn't enough and was at the same time too much, filling her lungs to bursting despite leaving her gasping as though she'd not breathed at all.

Adora imagined that she was here, wished that it was her untamable hair whispering across her shoulder as she leaned down for a kiss and not just the breeze that blew in from the balcony. She clutched at the red shard of metal that Bow had fashioned into a charm for her as a hiccup wrenched free through her tears.

“ _Adora?!”_

That voice was from another lifetime, but somehow she knew it. Swift Wind was calling her, she could feel his panicked response to her pain. It made her lightheaded and she found herself tumbling from her stool, unable to defend herself from the ground as it rushed to meet her.

~~~~

Entrapta was slamming at the keys on her keyboard while Bow frantically scanned lines of data. An alarm sounded from the speaker and Darla announced the anomaly that they were both already aware was present. Something had gone wrong.

“ _What's happening?!_ ” Glimmer tried, and failed, to keep the panic from her voice. Swift Wind whinnied and shook his head as though he'd been stung, eyes squeezed shut tight and hooves stomping.

Entrapta sent a message to Micah, to tell him that they were currently trying to retrieve Angella and something had gone amiss.

~~~~

Adora was sitting on Hordak's throne, one leg slung over the armrest. Her arm rested in Catra's lap as she was perched on the other, tail flicking and fangs peering out from beneath her lip in an entirely feral smirk. Shadow Weaver was knelt before them, shackled and unmasked. “Shadow Weaver-” Adora crooned, standing up and making her way down the steps to the pitiful scene before her. She drew a thin, dark sword and extended toward her target.

_'That's not right...this is the wrong sword...I...I never found the Sword of Protection in this life...'_

It hovered above gray skin, pulse hammering away just a hair below the sharp metal. “Hordak's _gone_. _We're_ calling the shots now.” _'Hordak gave me this sword, when he promoted me...then later I helped kill him with it...'_

Catra sauntered to her side, purring loudly as she reached up to run her finger over the lovely scar on Adora's face. Her clawed finger whispered over the jagged blemish that ran through one eyebrow and down a sharp cheekbone, stopping just before the corner of her mouth. _She'd earned that one for Catra. Standing up to Shadow Weaver for the last time before Hordak had promoted her and she'd lost most of her authority over them. Shadow Weaver had gone too far and had made the mistake of hurting Catra a little too much, and a little too openly. Adora had taken her payment in blood. It had in turn earned her the seat beside Hordak. He'd seen her value after she'd bested Shadow Weaver herself in combat, though he'd stopped her before she could kill her. He'd kept her locked up, convinced she could be useful still. Adora and Catra had both disagreed._

“It's a shame you didn't try a little harder to get on our good side. We might've been able to come to an agreement that didn't include killing you.” Catra laughed sardonically, moving to stand behind Shadow Weaver and grab her by the hair roughly. Adora's shadow-colored blade hovered ever closer to her jugular, pressing into the flesh slowly. “I don't think we have a good side anymore, Catra. She made sure of that.” Catra's cackle stoked the fire in her belly, angry flames warming her long-numb heart. “ _True._ A-plus parenting, really. _Just look at us, now_.”

The blade moved all on its own, Adora's hands running on auto-pilot to silence the pleading before it could fully been spoken. What was one more evil deed in a long list? They'd conquered all of Etheria at this point. They'd painted it red. When the whole world was bleeding, did the cutting of one vein even make a difference?

Nausea rocked her as she recalled all of the things she'd done to get here and the horror of it all pressed on her soul like a boulder. _“Adora, what's going on?”_

_There it was again. That voice that seemed so impossibly familiar. “Adora, there's something wrong with the portal! Are you guys ok?”_

_Were they ok?_ They were fine. _No, they weren't._ Something was wrong with...the portal?

 _Swift Wind was scared._ Her chest hurt.

~~~~

Catra was reeling, bent over her knees and retching into the grass. Adora gasped and patted at her back comfortingly, kneeling so she could see her face. “ _Catra_ , are you ok?” Catra nodded and wiped at her mouth, groaning. “Yes, I'm fine. I _promise_.” She felt like she was forgetting something, though...

Glimmer spoke from her other side, one hand pressed to her own swollen belly. “It goes away when you get a little further along. Mom used to say I made her puke the whole time, but I think she was just teasing. I haven't had morning sickness in like two months.”

Catra rolled her eyes, coughing once more on the taste of bile that was stuck in the back of her throat. “That's great for you, Sparkles.” Bow handed her his canteen of water. “Here, swish.”

Glimmer sighed sadly. “I wish they were here. It would've been nice for them to meet their grandkids.” Adora fought back tears as the memory of Micah and Angella's last stand on the battlefield stung anew, despite two years having passed since they'd stepped between the four of them and certain death.

Swift Wind nudged at their connection, frantic. _'What's wrong, Swifty?'_

“ _You're not there yet!”_

_'What? Where?'_

Catra swooned and Adora barely caught her.

~~~~

Catra was laying in Adora's arms and they were basking in the warmth of daylight, leaned against one of the stone benches in the courtyard. Melog came bounding out of the edge of the Whispering Woods, looking panicked. Catra sat bolt upright, realization hitting her like a rock launched from a slingshot. “ _Queen Angella!_ ” Adora cocked an eyebrow. “What about her? She's probably in the throne room.”

"We're supposed to find her!"

Catra leapt up and yanked at Adora's hand to lead her into the castle, Melog in tow. When they reached the throne room Catra threw open the door, only to be hit with a blinding light. She and Adora both staggered backwards, and Melog braced them from behind. After a moment the light settled to a bearable level and they stepped through the doorway.

~~~~

Glimmer was pacing a hole in the floor, flashes of magic bursting from her hands as she tried to expel some of the nervous energy. Swift Wind was concentrating hard, sweat beading across his forehead as he tried to reach Adora. Bow and Entrapta were both silent, slamming away at the keys and dials before them to try and figure out what had happened.

Adora, Catra and Melog had somehow gotten stuck halfway through the portal. An hour had passed, and they still hadn't reached the other side. They had disappeared somewhere between this realm and Despondos, and all communication had been lost save for glimpses that Swift Wind was able to get of Adora's emotional state. Glimmer and Micah had tried to go in after them when it had been mere moments, but Entrapta had stopped them. _“Give it time. If you go in while they're still transitioning, I don't know what will happen. It could make things worse.”_ Swift Wind had been able to feel Adora just enough to know that they weren't in immediate danger, but he was having trouble reading more than that.

It had been _terrifying_ at first, when he'd suddenly been swept with overwhelming agony and had been certain that something was terribly wrong but as quickly as the anguish had set in it left, and Adora had gone back to normal, aside from being frighteningly emotionally detached and cold. _Then_ she'd been filled with love and pride like none Swift Wind had felt from her before, and he was sure he'd have whiplash from how quickly her emotions had launched from one to the next.

Darla chimed in with another update. “Life-signs detected. They are all stable, and entering Despondos. ”

Glimmer, Micah and Bow breathed deeply for the first time in too long.

~~~~

Angella was waiting for them, standing at the base of the floating staircase like she'd been expecting them. Catra steeled herself against the wave of discomfort that she was somehow certain was about to try to overtake her and squeezed Adora's hand.

Adora stumbled as her head ached violently, but Catra didn't let go of her hand and Melog supported her from the other side. _“Do not let go, Catra. We're almost through.”_ Catra listened to them and held fast to Adora's hand as they stepped fully into the room, her other tangled in Melog's mane.

Angella smiled warmly at them. “Oh, are you _really_ here now? Sweet, brave girls. I'm so happy you're both here now. _Adora, Catra._ ” Catra frowned. “We-we've never met, your majesty...” _Had they?_ Catra didn't know anymore. There were so many conflicting memories in her head. Memories of all her possible choices. Memories that she knew were her own, of how Angella had ended up here at her hand.

There were vague memories of a life where she had gone with Adora from the very start, had been accepted into the rebellion. Memories from a life where they'd both run away and never joined either side. Memories of a very brief, painful life after Adora's death. Memories of a life where they ruled together, brutal and cold to _everything_ except each other.

Angella continued with a calm and even tone. “You haven't met me in this life, yet, Catra. _But I've met you_. I've met _many_ of the other versions of you. Some of them, I loved.” She rushed to them and swept them up in a hug, pulling them to her chest.

Adora's head ached and she heard Swift Wind again. This time she knew him, she remembered which life had been _hers_ among all the memories of her different lives that were overlapping in her mind. _“Adora, are you guys ok? It took you forever to get all the way through the portal...” 'Yes, we're ok. We found Angella.'_ She could not muster the energy to send him more than that, her connection to her magic feeling tenuous at best. In several of the other lives she'd been dragged through she hadn't had her magic at all, and it left her feeling drained as she tried to recall how to use it now.

Angella released them and stared down at Adora, placing her hands on her shoulders. “Adora, is Glimmer ok? I...I remember some of what happened, I think. It's...hard to tell which things are from which life, but...”

Catra was numb with disbelief, trying to reconcile which memories were truly hers. She would have questioned what the fuck Angella meant, but she had too many of her own lifetimes arguing in her brain. None of it made any sense, and it all did. She had memories that were not her own of a life where Angella had been there, a mother-figure after they'd run from the Horde as young teenagers. She also had memories of a lifetime where she and Adora had ordered the murder of everyone in Brightmoon with no remorse. She'd had Angella's blood on her hands, drawn with her own claws.

Adora beamed proudly. “Glimmer is fine, your majesty. _So is Micah_.” Angella gasped, face breaking into a beaming smile. “Micah? I thought...but, I remember his death...” Adora shook her head. “He wasn't ever dead. He was on Beast Island, but he's alive. And he's in Brightmoon now.”

“ _The portal's readings are fluctuating again. I think it's becoming unstable. Despondos appears to be collapsing in on itself.”_ Entrapta's voice suddenly rang in both of their ears. Melog bumped Catra's hand with their head, sensing her terror and shock.

Adora squeezed her hand and reached the other out to Angella. “Entrapta says it's time to go! We should hurry.” Catra struggled to control her breathing and focus. “Bow, Entrapta, how do we get out of here?” _“Head for the lab, I guess. There should be some kind of portal like the one here, somewhere.”_ Bow answered, sounding unsure. Catra growled low in her throat. “I don't like that answer...”

The four of them rushed to the spare room that had been Entrapta's lab and Catra's bedroom in so many different lives, tossing the doors open to another blinding flash of light. Angella seemed unfazed but Catra and Adora both shielded their eyes. Melog rumbled from beside them in encouragement, eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught. When their eyes worked again they found the room empty, except for a mirrored version of the portal they'd entered to get here. Catra lifted her foot to step inside, but Melog stopped her with a rushed yelp. _“Wait!”_ Catra stopped and threw her arm out across Adora's chest to halt the group.

“ _When we entered the portal you were holding hands. As soon as you let go, you both became unresponsive and were drawn into some kind of separate alternate realities. I struggled to find you both. Perhaps if we do not break contact we will not be separated again on the way out.”_ Catra nodded. “Okay...Melog says we should all hold hands...”

Adora didn't question Melog's judgement. Now wasn't the time. “Okay.” She grabbed Angella's hand in one and Catra's in the other, and Catra grasped a handful of Melog's mane. “Alright, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for how heavy this chapter is the next one will probably just be %100 bard!Catra fluff. Maybe. Still working on it, so who knows.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one. I had it finished aside from editing for the better part of this week, but I was sick so I kept getting halfway through my read-through and then falling asleep before finishing. I'm mostly better now, so here it is!


	13. The Problems of the Past(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portal malfunction has consequences.  
> Long-due reunions bring relief.
> 
> Catra and Adora try to understand:  
> How do you reconcile having memories that aren't your own?  
> How do you move past the guilt of mistakes that aren't your fault? And the ones that are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some residual angst, so same warnings as the last one.  
> I promise there's a song in here (one and a half, actually) and some happy stuff.  
> If you want to listen to the song first, here's a link to the original- [The original](https://youtu.be/MkaMCFp4x38)  
> Here's a couple of acoustic covers I was able to find on YouTube, if you're interested. This seems like a difficult song to do, and these guys did pretty good-  
> [The first (more polished) acoustic cover](https://youtu.be/LmnTdJ5WG94)  
> [The second cover](https://youtu.be/eBKsLZb442k)  
> (I'm absolutely *not* considering learning how to play the guitar just so I can record a cover of this song, idk what you're talking about...)
> 
> In my mind the version that Catra plays is a little slower/more emotional and is obviously a solo-acoustic affair.  
> *I have changed up just a few bits of the lyrics and condensed them a little to make more sense in the context of the fic.*

Chapter 13 – The Problems of the Past(s)

They stumbled out of the portal moments later, all of them immediately wracked by disorienting pain and dizziness. Angella toppled over first and Adora tried to stop her but, being unsteadied herself, instead fell to the floor beside her. Catra took two stumbling steps forward, reaching futilely out to catch Adora's hand before her own knees met the cold stone floor and she flopped like a rag-doll a few inches from her side. Melog grumbled in confusion before sagging down beside her, laying across her legs protectively before they, too, lost consciousness.

Micah, Bow and Glimmer all rushed forward in a mad dash to try to catch them all, but were mere seconds too slow. Micah skidded to his knees, grasping Angella with shaking hands and turning her over to inspect her face. Bow was arriving at Adora's side just as Swift Wind stumbled over, his face drawn in discomfort. Glimmer gently scooted Melog and rolled Catra over as Entrapta sped to the scene, scanner in hand to check all of their vitals.

They were all breathing, but they didn't respond to any amount of prodding or jostling. Glimmer tried not to panic, her breathing shallow as she repeated their names several times to no avail, in an increasingly hysterical tone. Bow looked seconds from tears, his neck and shoulders visibly tense.

Swift Wind groaned, laying down beside Adora and resting his head on her legs as Bow pulled her into his lap gently. “She's ok, I think...she's just... _really_ exhausted...” Entrapta scanned them all, starting with Angella, and nodded. “Their vitals are alright...they seem to be in a catatonic state. Despondos collapsed _completely_ just as they were coming out of the portal...it seems to have been very draining for them. Angella should probably be taken to the Moonstone to rest and recharge. It couldn't hurt, she's been away from it for a long time. And we should get Catra, Melog and Adora somewhere more comfortable so they can recover, too. I'm going to need to run some tests.”

Entrapta sent a message to Perfuma, asking her to come to Brightmoon and explaining the entire situation. She requested that she bring Scorpia and rally their other friends. Everyone promptly flocked to Brightmoon.

Micah silently lifted Angella into his arms like he was cradling the most eggshell-fragile thing he'd ever held and stood, staring down at her in awe and fear and love. Bow hooked one arm beneath Adora's knees and one under her waist and hefted her up with only a little grunt of effort, while Will came to lift Melog off of Catra's legs. Glimmer scooped Catra up tentatively, finding her far lighter than she'd expected and having no trouble. Micah and Entrapta took Angella to the Moonstone and the others marched off to Adora and Catra's room to deposit their trio. Swift Wind tagged along, his pace slowed by the exhaustion and discomfort that bled over through his connection to Adora. _She'd never been so tired_ , at least since they'd become linked by the magic.

Bow and Glimmer carefully laid the pair in bed and Will placed Melog at their feet. Swift Wind settled down on the balcony, in the pile of cushions that Catra had taken to leaving out there, and immediately fell asleep. Glimmer broke the tense silence first, surprising both of the men whose worry-drawn faces matched her own. “I need to talk to Entrapta. She said something about running some tests. I'd like to know what she means by that before she starts...”

~~~

Bow stood watch for the first few hours while Glimmer and Entrapta teleported back and forth between Angella and the trio. Will went back and forth between the two groups, the kitchen and the lab, bringing Entrapta equipment and providing all of them with drinks and snacks as the hours wore on. The tests all provided no answers, only more questions.

A day and a half went by before any of them showed signs of stirring at all.

~~~

Entrapta was wheeling the cot back to her lab with Catra's limp form on it to run another battery of tests to figure out why they were all still out. They all _appeared_ to be fine, aside from a massive amount of brain activity despite their still being otherwise completely catatonic. They were mentally awake but not physically awake, and she couldn't figure out why or how to get them to become fully conscious again. Castaspella and Micah had been using magic to try and wake Angella or figure it out, but had not had any luck so far.

Entrapta was just closing the door to the lab behind them when she turned to find Catra sitting up and glaring menacingly at her. “Oh, you're awake! Hi!” She waved and rushed to the side of the cot, scanner already in-hand. Catra barely reigned in the urge to swat at her, claws and all, to push her away. She settled for a menacing growl that rattled lose from her chest and shook some of the dust of disuse from her lungs. “ _Where is Adora?_ ” Her voice was raw from the many hours of silence, crackling and coming out in a hoarse little whisper that _should've_ sounded pitiful but was still full enough of venom. Entrapta was unfazed by the barbs, placing her scanner back into her pocket and answering cheerfully. “She's in your room. I just brought you down here for some quick tests. You've all been asleep for thirty-eight and a half hours, since you came out of the portal. We were getting worried.”

Catra rubbed at her throbbing head, digging her claws into her scalp and scratching to try and remove the haze of confusion that was blanketing her. She swung her legs over the edge of the cot and stood on wobbling knees, staring in loathing at the now-powered-down portal across the room. After taking a beat to get her bearings, she wordlessly left the lab and stumbled quickly back down the hall to their bedroom, desperate to see Adora and make sure that she was really there. She'd spent the last thirty-eight hours being dragged back at full-tilt through the scattered memories of other lifetimes that she'd collected in Despondos. Some had been downright pleasant, but many had not.

She threw the door open and was glad to find that Adora and Melog were both there, slumbering peacefully with Swift Wind standing guard. He whinnied in surprise. “Catra! You're _awake_!” He trotted over and nudged at her arm, earning a grunt and one singular pat before she heaved a ragged sigh and flopped into the bed with the last of her strength. She groaned at her stiff muscles, reaching out to grasp at Adora's shoulders and pull her into a close, protective embrace.

Entrapta was just a few steps behind her, unable to keep up with Catra's haste even in her weakened state. She was recording notes as she gave chase, gleeful at seeing progress in her condition. Catra flopped down and Melog lifted their head, cracking one eye open to assess the situation. They seemed totally at ease, standing to stretch deeply before laying back down at Catra and Adora's feet and purring until both she and Catra fell back to sleep.

Entrapta's presence did not seem to bother any of them, despite her taking audio notes and typing furiously on her comm. She pulled a chair up beside the bed and stayed to keep an eye on them until one of the others arrived to trade off with her for a short break. She sent a message to Glimmer ask if there'd been any change in Angella's condition and informing her of Catra's brief consciousness.

Swift Wind came to the edge of the bed and knelt down, placing his chin on Adora's knee and closing his eyes with a little sigh of relief. Catra woke up. Adora couldn't be far behind, he was certain.

~~

Adora woke a few hours later, to Swift Wind's frantic glee, for about fifteen minutes. After Entrapta handed her a full glass of water that lasted only a brief moment and then retrieved the cup, Adora spoke. She asked Entrapta about where they were and how long she'd been asleep, and Catra woke to their conversation and uttered a greeting. Entrapta made her sit up and take a few sips of her own glass of water, then sent Glimmer an alert so she could come to see them.

She then clicked a button on her recorder and began peppering Adora with questions, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. _She wanted data_.

“What happened on your end when you disappeared between here and Despondos? Was time flowing differently?”

“We were stuck in a weird parallel reality or something, I _think_. I don't know.” Adora groaned, still trying to get her bearings after spending so long asleep and dreaming so vividly. She grabbed the pitcher of water that had been placed on her nightstand and took another long drink straight from it. “ _Shit..._ ” Her head was still spinning from sitting upright to drink the first glass. She sat the pitcher down with wobbling wrists.

Entrapta nodded and typed. “A parallel reality? Were things noticeably different, somehow? Did you see yourselves?”

Catra finished her own drink and then suddenly reached up to grab Adora and draw her back down onto their pillows, pressing her nose into the crook of her neck. She tried not to snarl as she spoke, her voice muffled and her ears still flattened against the unwelcome questioning. “I think we...it was like I _lived_ different lives for a minute as we passed through the different realities-"

Entrapta's eyes widened and she leaned forward in her chair, barely able to contain her excitement. "Plural? How many? Was the passage of time significantly slowed or accelerated?"

"I think we both probably had similar experiences, but we were separated for a while before Melog found us both and helped us get back on track. I _don't know_ if time was different, it was _weird_ spending a couple hours in someone else's body a _couple_ of times and it was just a _tiny fucking bit_ disorienting. We'll tell you all about it _later_.”

She just wanted to breathe in Adora and sleep and try to forget the whole thing, though she wasn't sure she wanted to sleep. It was overwhelming, and this closeness was simple and it made her feel a little less broken and scared. Adora's eyes fluttered closed once more as she began to fold in the struggle against sleep in the comfort of Catra's arms.

Entrapta nodded in understanding and was abruptly moved to the side as a breathless Glimmer blinked into the room and flew to their bedside. “OH, _you're really awake again_!” She threw herself down to sit at the foot of the bed unceremoniously and grasped one of each of their hands. Melog purred louder from behind her, their tail swishing across her lower back.

Adora squeezed her hand and tried to stay awake, muttering groggily. “ _Hey, Glim._ ” Her breathing was already evening back out as she began to doze. Glimmer shook her fingers softly, hoping to keep her awake just a little longer. “Hang on, I'll go wake Bow up!” He'd gone to take a nap, exhausted from nearly two days without sleep spent in worry for their friends.

Catra's fingers flexed in mild irritation and perhaps a tiny bit of a secret urge to squeeze Glimmer's hand in returned affection. She'd never tell Sparkles that, though.

Glimmer wouldn't have released her hand anyway, having it in a vise grip, so she allowed her to hang on to it for now. She cracked her yellow eye open and lifted her head just enough to look at Glimmer through the narrowed lid.

“Yes, awake. _Don't want to be_. Talk _later_. Sleep more _now_.” She buried her face in Adora's neck once more and squeezed Glimmer's hand almost-imperceptibly before tugging her hand away and drawing the blankets up around them.

Glimmer took the hint and stood, brushing off her lap before going to Entrapta's side and fighting to speak through tears of relief. “I'm going to go check on Mom. Let me know when they wake up again, so I can come back. I'll make sure Bow's awake next time.” Entrapta nodded and smiled, patting Glimmer's forearm in a slightly-stilted attempt at comforting what she perceived as sadness. “I think they're going to be ok. They just seem to need a little more rest. You should rest, too, you know.”

~~

Glimmer had fallen asleep in her chair beside the bed they'd brought to the Moonstone chamber for Angella, slumped over for the last hour. Micah and Castaspella were both almost asleep in their own chairs on the other side, but were attempting valiantly to stay conscious by mumbling to each other.

Will stood at the foot of the bed, taking notes for Entrapta and checking Angella's vitals with another handheld scanner like hers. Angella sat bolt-upright with a sharp gasp when he accidentally brushed against her foot, and he jumped in surprise with a little squeal.

Micah and Casta leapt from their chairs, suddenly fully awake and trying to figure out what had happened in the seconds since they'd both slipped into sleep. Glimmer followed, magic flickering at her fingertips as she jumped up, ready for a fight.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Will blanched in shock and stuttered, unsure how to answer the question. It came loaded with a sneer of _complete_ vehemence. Glimmer leapt to his side, placing herself between them defensively. “Mom, he's _not_ Hordak. This is Will. He's a very good friend.”

Angella softened immediately upon seeing Glimmer and rubbed at her eyes briefly as though in disbelief before reaching out to her. Glimmer flew into her arms like a small child, tears already flowing before her feet had left the floor. Micah rushed to her other side, sitting on the bed beside her and drawing them both into his arms.

Angella breathed deeply and shakily, attempting to steady herself against the flood of tears that was rushing unbidden from her eyes. It had been so long since she'd been in these embraces. “Is...is this _real_?” Her throat constricted with emotion and choked the words as they burst forth.

Micah nodded and Glimmer hiccuped, sobbing freely now. “ _Yes, love, it is._ ” He buried his face in her hair and breathed more deeply than he had in years, his heart threatening to leap from his chest.

~~~

They all spent a few more days sleeping heavily, though the number of hours gradually returned to their usual amount and they began to eat and drink normally. The entire group of princesses and their other friends all spent the week at the castle, checking in on them all regularly and taking turns caring for them.

Glimmer and Micah spent almost every moment with Angella, catching her up on how things had progressed in this reality after her absence. She was shaken, but took it all in stride and tried to straighten out the memories that she possessed from her time alone in Despondos from the ones of her life before-hand. She was brought to tears by the greeting she received from all of the other princesses as they came to see her in turns, bringing flowers and stories and kindness.

Catra and Adora were both quiet and rather melancholic in the following week, overwhelmed by their haunting dreams and memories of the realities they'd witnessed in their visit to Despondos. They answered Entrapta's _many_ questions to the best of their abilities, though they did not either one share any truly specific details of what they'd experienced.

They both endured several days of frequent visits from their worried friends, but eventually they were allowed to rest on their own when the others were confident that they were truly alright. Adora was glad to see everyone but was still trying to wrap her head around the entire experience and she honestly would have preferred to be left alone. Catra wanted _desperately_ to be left alone to lick her wounds for just a while before having to be around anyone. Although she did sit and talk with Scorpia, Mermista and Sea Hawk for a _lot_ longer than Adora had expected given her reception of everyone else.

When they were alone there was a slightly-uncomfortable silence lingering most hours, stretching between them with all of the tension and unspoken things they'd seen and felt and breathed and could not quite figure out how to discuss.

Adora had grown deeply fond of the humming in the few days they'd spent in the woods. When she would feel the familiar numbness of half-sleep bearing down relentlessly as it tended to do, she’d just relax into that humming and doze off fully in moments. When the too-familiar lighting-sharp terror of nightmares had seized her and startled her awake, she’d retreated into that soft sound and the occasional gentle touch and would calm enough to breathe once more.

In its absence now, she could not sleep. It felt like an entire quiet lifetime had passed since then.

Now she felt the fear and guilt of all the many pasts she’d stolen a peek at bearing down on her soul. She’d caught glimpses of memories not her own and had felt the soul of each Adora in each of those lives. She _knew_ each of those Adora’s in the same vague way she knew She-Ra and Mara. Like they were a part of her but not _herself_.

It was the same bizarre dream-like self-awareness, leaving her feeling like she was staring into a mirror at someone who was all at once a stranger and her own reflection. She didn’t remember every moment of all of those individual lives, but she remembered what it had felt like to be that Adora.

It was like, for a brief moment as she was dragged through each of those realities, she _was_ that person. The person she’d seen in most all of them was a good person. But the person she’d been at command of the Horde... _that_ Adora had been a terrifying vision into what her own future could easily have been.

That Adora’s life had been the same until the moment she should have found the sword. That Adora had made one pivotal decision differently. She’d chosen to drive the other way, not to explore the Whispering Woods but instead to turn and go out toward the Crimson Wastes when she and Catra had stolen the skiff after her promotion. She and Catra had decided then to run away there together, but Shadow Weaver had dragged them back kicking and screaming. After they’d been returned and punished accordingly, Adora’s memories altered forcibly and Catra tortured, she’d decided that her hatred and fury would be her blade.

Catra had kept the secret of it for a while, afraid of Shadow Weaver’s awful threats to buy her silence, but had ultimately told Adora about her stolen memories and it had broken the spell Shadow Weaver had used on her. She’d remembered it all then and been _furious_. It had fractured her tenuous hold on her rage.

Coupled with the delay in learning that the Horde was deeply in the wrong, it had been a recipe for a vicious and cruel shell of a person. She'd been successfully molded into the person that Hordak had always hoped she'd be.

Shadow Weaver had played _just a few_ more mind games, had a _slightly_ heavier hand, and it had changed her and scarred her beyond recognition until she was so full of anger and wretched, secret fear and hate that it felt like poison was boiling her alive from the inside.

Her skin crawled with the memories of that Adora’s life after. The few she possessed, that were inky and toxic in the back of her mind. The most terrifying part was how close this person was to the person Adora was now. Right or left? To forgive, or to take revenge? To continue the cycle of terror and abuse, or to break the wheel?

One seemingly-inconsequential decision had been the difference.

~~~~~~

Catra could _feel_ those other Catras lurking beneath her skin. _Their_ memories looming in the back of her mind like the shadow a bird of prey casts before swooping silently down on its victim from the midnight sky.

Just a _little_ more cruelty and she had dropped into a deep chasm of hatred along with Adora and continued to inflict the same kind of suffering that Shadow Weaver had done to them. This other two of them had been an unstoppable force of malice: feral animals turned lose on the world with no knowledge of anything beyond cruelty and brutality. They had both become twisted caricatures of themselves, with no remorse or shame left in their husks. They'd spilled _so_ much blood and had even _reveled_ in the act of killing Shadow Weaver.

In another, equally jarring, alternate reality she had been so much softer and kinder, spared some of the worst of the other lifetimes. There she'd been taught how to love before it was too late. Had loved more easily and did not fear and guard her heart quite so much as she had in her own life and many of the others.

Her most vivid other-memory, though, was the reality she’d endured after Adora had died in the Heart to save everyone. Adora had confessed her love _just in time_ to rip back it away by sacrificing herself, and it had left Catra gutted and hollow.

Adora had left her again, choosing to die a hero.

Catra had chosen, then, to this time die for love.

She wasn’t sure which surprised her more: her own choice or the bottomless cavern of despair that she’d felt in her heart after spending just the better part of a year of that life being loved by Adora before she threw herself on her sword for everything.

Catra spent the first few days being furious about it. At her other-self: for choosing to kill herself rather than continue to live out of sheer spite as she’d done after Adora had left the Horde. For being so tangled up in another person and so dependent on them that she’d thought that suicide was her only recourse. At the other-Adora: for choosing to martyr herself like her own Adora had been _so close_ to doing. For loving her so fiercely and beautifully for such a blissful, brief moment in time before _dying_.

After the fire of her anger slowed from an inferno she was left in a melancholic, disoriented state for a few days. She would be going about her business and then randomly remember the absolutely _devastating_ heartache and it would feel like time stopped and she'd been dragged back to that moment on the balcony and she couldn’t breathe at all. Then she would go numb for a while afterward before eventually feeling close to normal once more. Adora did not press her after the first time she refused to talk about it and Catra returned the favor when Adora seemed to be in a similar state.

She’d woken up sobbing that first night after they'd finally opened their eyes for the first time and Adora had held her, awake but silent, waiting to see if an explanation came but not demanding one. Catra could not find the energy to give one. She spent as much time sitting silently in Adora's embrace as she could.

Melog had stayed closer than usual since waking, curling up along the other side of Catra’s legs every single night now and never going more than a few feet away from her. They were quiet, having only brief conversations with Catra and Swift Wind. They did purr and slink to their friends to be pet and scratched when they visited, but otherwise spent their time dozing in the bed or on the balcony.

Adora welcomed the near-constant closeness of them both, waking many times herself. Catra always ran her hand in soothing circles on her back until she could breathe again, but did not ask why Adora couldn’t breathe. She understood, even without knowing the exact nature of the nightmares. Melog would move to Adora’s side and purr to lull them both back to calm.

It wasn't the same as Catra's purrs and humming, but it was enough.

~~

After another week Catra suddenly felt the urge to work on her music again. It struck her like an arrow while she was getting dressed one morning.

Adora was sitting on the edge of the bed tugging on her boots, paying no attention at all to anything else. Her hair fell around her face in a thick curtain, messy from sleep. It was the most beautiful sight and it immediately brought back the feeling she’d had the night they were camping and she’d started writing her song.

She wanted to freeze time here, in _this_ life. In this life she had Adora with her, and had real friends. In this one she was working to correct her mistakes and learning to be better for the future. She couldn't change her terrible past any more than she could affect the lives of those other-selves. She could simply try to make amends and cherish the second chance that she'd been given.

Catra picked her guitar back up and the humming started again. Adora once more found herself having trouble sleeping a little less often. Catra began to work on other songs, snippets coming to her in little jolts of inspiration that were never a full idea, but she wrote it all down anyway.

Even after a month they still didn’t give each other truly detailed accounts of what lives they’d glimpsed, but they discussed the strangeness of having witnessed more than one reality as though they’d lived it briefly. They were both fairly certain that the realities they'd experienced where they were both alive had been shared, but neither of them was willing to speak it.

Adora dove headlong into her work to distract herself after she'd recovered, starting to plan out their trek through the stars. They would secure their place with the interstellar alliance and then go to where they were needed to restore magic and balance where Horde Prime had struck.

She spent at least half of the day, every day, in the library digging through old books about Etheria’s history with Bow and his dad. She wanted to be a good ambassador for her home and wanted to know more about its history and magic. She went through all of the old tales about She-Ra that she'd not yet read, compiling information from before the planet had slipped into Despondos so that she wouldn't be caught off-guard if she encountered people whose last information about her was centuries old.

She drew star maps based on data Entrapta and Darla provided her and worked with Darla to plot the best potential courses.

Catra came with her to the library, although she left Adora to the stacks and went on her own to the music room. She spent whole days there, stopping her practicing and writing only when someone else came in. Lance and George popped in occasionally to offer her refreshments or to chat briefly, but mostly left her alone. They were thrilled to have her company but even more thrilled to allow her use of the sound-proofed room to work. They could see how consumed with it she was, and her passion for it was something they wanted to foster.

George beamed with pride when he caught whatever few notes he could manage when stopping by to check on her, always quick to tell her how wonderful it sounded and how skilled she was becoming. She began to practice on the piano as well, but found it a little more difficult to manage than the guitar at first with her long claws.

After another month Catra stopped feeling to need to cease playing when George came around to insist that she eat or drink something. He'd become like a surrogate parent, always chastising her when she went too long without a break. He would sit and talk with her and she eventually came to share a little bit of her past with him. He never judged or made her feel guilty, and traded war stories of his own from his time in the Rebellion as a young man.

She practiced the music, but not the words, of her songs a little more freely around him now. There was an unspoken understanding between them. She wanted to keep her art private until it was polished, and he wanted to help her to learn more but also avoid pushing her out of her comfort zone. He seemed to always know when to talk and when to keep silent, and Catra was grateful beyond description.

He routinely told her how pleased he was to find that she not only enjoyed music, but was incredibly skilled for how relatively new she was to it. He also always knew when she needed to be told to take a break and how to calmly diffuse her frustration when things weren't working. Bow must've learned this habit from George, always stepping in to help Glimmer calm down and take a step back. It was deeply endearing and Catra felt something rather like healing in her heart, a little part of it growing every single time she came to the library or spoke with him.

Eventually Catra played him the first song in its entirety, after explaining that she had written it for Adora.

She started out with a tremulous, fragile hum. Unsure and unsteady and embarrassed. She'd performed in front of all of the delegates and had sung to their group many times (though it had been a while now since any of that), but it had always been songs she'd _learned_. Not songs she'd _written_. Songs which were _very_ difficult to begin, like tearing open her chest and baring her entire soul. Her voice shook as the first few lines came out tentatively.

“ _Once upon a time  
I used to romanticize  
Used to be somebody, never mind  
Don't miss it that much now”_

It was melancholic: a low, soft whisper flowing slowly from her as she strummed slowly.

George was the closest thing that Catra could imagine having a father of her own would be like. She had no personal experience for reference, at least in conscious memory, from her own childhood before the Horde. She felt a need to share this with him, unfiltered and full of all of the emotions that she'd always tried so hard to hide. She wanted to be brave, so she took a steadying breath and her voice grew as her fingers plucked each string with more certainty and grace. She closed her eyes, afraid at the thought of making eye contact while trying to focus and being unable to hide the rawness in her voice even if she'd wanted to.

“ _I think it's sinking in  
The days that I wonder where I've been  
In picture perfect porcelain  
But I won't lose a pound”_

These words were low and half-way spoken rather than truly sung. She imagined herself saying them to Adora, trying to forget for a moment that she wasn't alone.

She drew a deep breath into her diaphragm and her voice grew in volume as she began the next lines, her fingers strumming harder and her foot tapping firmly now to keep the time.

“ _You said I would make a better liar  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now”_

Her fingers paused, the only sound to back her voice the shadow of the previous chord that was still ringing softly as she whispered the next words.

“ _Don't you move_  
_Can't you stay where you are, just for now?”_

Her voice crackled with genuine pleading.  
  


“ _I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after_  
_You could be my ever after, after all”_

She nearly gasped with the force of her next inhale, trying to recover her control as her heart hammered violently in-between her lungs and she resumed plucking the strings. _  
_

“ _Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee  
That when I get back, you won't believe  
That you know me well  
Don't want to think about it  
I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it  
Now I'll stand back up, admit I care about it  
And _fight _for something”_

Catra's voice cracked as she nearly screamed this line, the word 'fight' flying from her lips with too much determination as her strings rang louder under heavier fingers. Tears threatened and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She had to finish.

“fight _for something,_ fight _for something_

_Oh, oh, I would make a better liar  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now_

_Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
Now you could be my ever after, after all_

_I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after"_

She stopped strumming and beat her hand on the side of the guitar now.

“ _Nobody told ya' this was gonna fold ya  
We go marching in like toy soldiers  
To have and hold ya over sold ya  
We're marching like toy soldiers”_

Her drumming softened and her voice lowering into a quiet, near-spoken tone.

“ _Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
Somehow”_

Her voice was thick with quiet pleading and now her drumming ceased completely as she began to strum again, softly this time, before whispering the next words.

“ _Once upon a time  
This place was beautiful and mine  
But now it's just a bottom line  
Barely comes to mind-”_

A shuddering breath bolstered the next into a raw crooning, fingers slamming the strings into action before abruptly stilling, leaving a lingering tone that faded out slowly and lasted past the words. _  
_

“ _But ever after was mine”_

George stayed respectfully quiet, waiting a long moment for Catra to open her eyes before greeting her with a soft smile and glossy eyes that were slightly damp at the edges. “That was _wonderful_. I'm certain that she's going to love it.” His voice was soft and warm. Catra cleared her throat, suddenly constricted by the sound of it.

She removed her guitar from her lap and propped it against the piano behind her with shaking hands, trying to gather her wits enough to speak in the wake of it. Her heart was still hammering wildly with nerves, her heated blood rushing through her at a ridiculous speed. It was terrifying and liberating to finally show someone, and now she wondered how long she'd be able to resist playing it for Adora.

“ _I...I want to propose to her._ I want to play her this song, and some others that I've started writing, and ask her to marry me.” She didn't have time to reign in the statement as it galloped from her lips without warning or forethought.

George sat in stunned silence, eyes wide, for just a beat too long and Catra cursed as she realized what she'd said. “ _Shit!_ ” He chuckled and waved his hands dismissively at her swearing. “It's ok. I won't say anything to anyone. I _swear_.” She blushed furiously, averting her gaze and frowning.

A long moment passed when suddenly Catra's mouth sped ahead of her sense once more.

“I...I'm not... _selfish_ for wanting her to marry me... _am I_? _Do I even have the right to ask her that after everything I've done_?” Worry furrowed her brow deeply as the whispered statement hung for a second in the air, so tiny and delicate that it floated like a downy feather.

She jumped in surprise at the sound of George's chair scooting across the floor as he stood, looking up just as he came rapidly to surround her in a hug. “Oh, I don't think so at all.” She wrapped her arms around him and choked back a sob, burying her face in his chest and reeling in her suddenly-overwhelming emotions. He patted on her back comfortingly and she simply breathed for a moment until she was able to pull away, in full control once more.

He spoke softly, staring down at her with fatherly warmth and wisdom. “I _do_ think that you both make each other happy. I think you both have a lot of healing to do, still, _too_. But I think that if you want to, you could do it together. And I think that playing her a song that you wrote for her from the heart is the most beautiful proposal I could think of.” She startled him by squeezing him tightly in another embrace before releasing him and stepping back. “ _Thank you._ ” She cleared her throat again, willing her voice to stop being so small and raw.

He stepped back and laughed softly. “You know, I wrote my proposal to Lance in First Ones runes. It... _doesn't say what we thought it said_ , though. We didn't know until Adora told me last year that it really says 'I promise to hold you close, to always eat your breakfast, and to never let harm come your way. Will you join your life to mine?' I thought it said _'to always care for you'_ in the middle, there.” Catra couldn't help the little snicker that escaped her lips at that.

He then went back to his seat, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back. “I'd like to hear what else you've been writing, if you feel like sharing. I promise that all of this is safe with me.” Catra nodded, smiling with genuine warmth. “I know.” She picked up her guitar and tried to decide which half-finished song she wanted to show him first. She'd begun working on three of them, although one was little more than a few words.

Her fingers began to drum lightly on the body of the guitar as she tried to find her rhythm. After a moment she drew a breath to begin and her fingers plucked tentatively at the strings as a hum rumbled forth and grew into a soft wail. The tune was caught somewhere between lilting and haunting, a sound of joy and relief that was only able to come from the ashes of the obstacles before it.

“ _Between two lungs, it was released_

_the breath that carried me_

_the sigh that blew me forward"_

She sang this part softly and then drew a deep breath, willing herself to continue with all the strength she intended to sing this song with. The cat was out of the bag now, so there wasn't any point in doing anything besides accepting it.

_"'cause it was trapped, trapped between two lungs_

_it was trapped between two lungs”_

Now her voice was airy and high, bouncing along in exultation. 

“ _And my running feet could fly_

_Each breath screaming_

_'we are all too young to die'”_

This was loud and high and steady, every word projected in a skyward keen that sent shivers down her spine as she released it. The last line was sung with unrestrained feeling, her heart unguarded in the privacy of the library and only George's company. Her tail puffed and twitched to dispel the excess energy as she reigned in her voice once more and sang again in the same bouncy, soft tone as the beginning.

“ _Between two lungs it was released,_

_the breath that passed from you to me_

_it flew between us as I slept,_

_it slipped from your mouth into mine_

_it crept.._ ”

She paused her singing here, her fingers stilling. “I haven't finished it, yet. And the others are just words without music, so far. Just...stuff I want to _say_ to her before I ask her. Words are...hard, still. This makes it a little easier...”

George nodded. “I get it.” She didn't bother to say that he couldn't possibly _really_ understand. These words would likely only ever make sense to Adora, the actions of their origins still secret from everyone but her.

“Will you help me?”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love feedback on how you guys feel about the song lyrics/how I have it all laid out. The next chapter will have an entire setlist of songs and I can change up the layout if it's too cumbersome/clunky this way. I did chop out some of the repeated lines so this chapter wouldn't end up being like 17 pages, but tried to keep the bulk of the lyrics intact.
> 
> I hope I did an alright job of describing this the way it played out in my head.
> 
> The next chapter is probably going to either be split up into two parts or it'll be super long because of all of the songs. Feel free to let me know what you'd prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> *Etheria has no sun. The largest moon appears to be the one that provides daylight, so I ran with it since there's no thorough canon explanation beyond 'magical moons'.  
> **I also referred to Melog as they/them because, although the fandom wiki says that they're female, I didn't recall anyone specifically mentioning it in the show and had already begun writing before I checked the wiki.
> 
> I don’t really know how long this one will be. I’ve been working on it and re-working stuff for a while, and I’d be lying if I said I knew exactly where the story is going. It’s mostly just a creative exercise and an attempt to soothe my Catradora-rotted brain. There will be other ships, but the main-focus will be Adora/She-Ra and Catra because they’re living rent-free in my brain and it’s a little crowded in there.


End file.
